The Colors of Green
by alonie21
Summary: Saya was cryogenicly frozen. How does life aboard the Enterprise change when she is added to the mix? Spock and Saya pairing, everyone else is in it. each episode is paired with one of the show so if it's titled a number it's a matched. if it's a .5 its an added. so 1-1 is the first episode (not piolet) 1-3.5 is complete custom episode. will have to edit some to keep it M
1. Episode 0 Wild Start of A Wild Story

**I dont own Star Trek... far too awesome a story for me!**

* * *

 **Episode 0 Wild Start of A Wild Story**

 **She awoke to quite a few strange faces. Confused and bleary eyed she muttered something unintelligible about fashion and pointed ears before passing out again. Spock raised an eyebrow at the strange girl from the pasts comments.**

 **A week later she was fully awake and alive. Opening her eyes she blinked a few times to clear them. A face was looking down at her in passive curiosity. Reaching up she touched what seemed to be a pointed ear. As she moved the person called out for the doctor.**

 **Turning abruptly at her touch and jerking away slightly Spock scrutinized her as came in and checked her over. She promptly reached up and touched his ear. Bones raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Pulling out his medical tricorder he went to do a sweep but she caught his hand and brought it half a foot from her face.**

" **I need to examine your vitals." He told her as he gently tried to pull his hand away. She proceeded to carefully pry the item from his hand and examine it quite closely before handing it back. Bones finished his exam of her without any more difficulty as Kurk briskly came in the room.**

 **She jumped at his abruptness and almost fell off the table but Spock caught her and moved her back into place while greeting the captain. She moved to cover her ears when the captain started asking questions in his usual manner. Spock commented "it seems she is sensitive to noise. It may be wise to take a quieter tone near her."**

 **As they discussed her medical information at a much quieter volume she put her hands back at her sides. She looked around but soon focused on the pointy eared one. He was the only one seeming to really pay any attention to her and was close enough for her to actually see… Mostly.**

 **As the doctor tried to help her sit up she paused and looked quizzically at his hand then reached out and took Spock's examining and comparing them.**

 **Spock did not seem comfortable but did not resist either. Kurk found the behavior of all quite humorous. Looking up at a chuckling Kurk she croaked out "water?"**

" **So you can talk." teased good naturedly as he handed her a glass. Her hands shook slightly and Spock reached out to steady her. She looked at him again confusedly as soon as she finished her drink.**

" **Are the pointed ears cosmetic?" She asked puzzled adding, more to herself "Maybe to look like an elf or something?"**

 **Kirk and McCoy did laugh loudly at this point and she turned to them a moment before Turning back to Spock as he answered. "I am not an elf. I am a Vulcan."**

 **She blinked a few times then asked "What is a Vulcan?"**

" **She has been cryogenically frozen for over 200 years. She doesn't know quite a bit of what has happened since. That means she doesn't know of the united federation of planets or any other life forms." Bones said exasperatedly. "Besides you should be glad she didn't run away screaming."**

 **She looked from one to the other puzzled. they seem to be being mean but also friendly and reminded her of her friends. "I think I like his ears…" She hesitantly said as she got off the table. She momentarily wobbled so she didn't see the looks of surprise from the others at her capability or comment.**

 **She took a few hesitant steps and bumped into a tray. "Why is this stupid tray the same color as the floor?!" She question frustratedly as she made to walk around it.**

" **Where are you trying to go missy?" Bones asked in a friendly manner.**

 **Looking around she blushed slightly before sighing "I need to pee. Apparently I haven't for 200 plus years so I think I'm overdue."**

 **She felt a hand take hers and another gently on her back, guiding her to another room. Looking up and squinting she realized it was the same pointy eared fellow. They reached an automatic door and he held his hand out till she made it in by herself. Once done with her business she was relieved to see him waiting to help her back.**

" **Surprisingly tired but then my muscles must have atrophied by now or something." She commented as she leaned on Spock more with each step. Finally he picked her up and carried her back to the table. "Sorry. Seems i have lost my strength and stamina."**

" **That's not quite how it worked but I will be putting you on a rehabilitation program to help you get back to your former capabilities." McCoy told her. "And since we didn't remember our manners till now. I'm or Bones. The hobgoblin over there is " McCoy pointed to Kirk "and he is our courageous Captain Kirk. Do you know who you are and how old you are?"**

" **Yes i'm Saya and I'm 22. I don't know how I got frozen but i do remember I should have a box. Also, I thought he was a Vulcan, not a hobgoblin." She felt eyes bore into her. frustrated and a little intimidated she requested "May i please have my box?"**

 **They had in fact found the mentioned box and placed it next to her. "Hobgoblin is a insult the good doctor likes to use for me. the box is locked and we found no key for it. We may be able to open it for you though by destroying the lock, if you wish." The one named Spock told her. As he helped her sit and moved to box for easier reach.**

" **No need. Do you know where I can get a bobby pin? Seems the one I had here isn't." At the blank stairs she changed her request. "Nail file? Something long and somewhat small tipped. Flat would help." McCoy handed her a tool she didn't recognize.**

" **Will I break this using it as a lever?" She asked. At his reassurance that she wouldn't she proceeded to stick it in the keyhole and tilt her head to the side as if listening. Twisting it slowly she heard the click and the lock popped open. Reaching in she felt the front and yanked a black bag out with the sound of ripping tape.**

 **Opening it she pulled out a pair of purple glasses and put them on. Blinking again she grinned as she examined each in turn. "Much better. You really do have quite nice ears!" She exclaimed happily. Turning to the others she smiled "You look as i expect doctor and you captain look younger then you are. Are there no females here?"**

 **Right then nurse Chapel walked in with a tray of liquid foods. Saya looked up and raised an eyebrow "Well never mind on that question. so next question is… well questions are, I should say. Where am I, When am i and what are you going to do with me besides rehabilitation?"**

 **Kirk smiled his charming smile and answered "You are in the year 2266. We failed to find anything with you to give us the needed information as to why you were frozen. You however were the only one actually in a cryogenics pod which we find odd as there were enough for 20 yet only one was filled. You are on the starship Enterprise as we are traveling and exploring the galaxy. As for what we will do with you we can not determine until you get to full ability. however we will help you on your path in life however you wish."**

" **So I have to get better then I can do pretty much whatever… but then my knowledge is likely archaic…" she muttered to herself.**

" **We would like to learn from you about the time you lived in if you agree to it. It would greatly help our history archives." Spock rumbled in his measured baritone voice.**

" **I don't mind answering questions but I honestly don't really know much. I'm probably really dumb by your standards." she shrugged "I'll help any way I can though." she liked the one named Spock. she also liked the doctor. Kirk worried her a little. He seemed to flirt a lot but maybe she was reading things wrong. "So do I stay in sick bay or do I get a bunk to share or what? and for that matter how do I earn money to take care of myself?"**

 **All 3 of them stared at her for a few minutes before Kirk said " , I am assigning her as your charge. You are to get the historical information as well as help her get adjusted to this time. She will have special quarters near you and the good doctor here to help her if the need arises." At Spock's nod he left.**

" **So I get my own room. that's nice. I assume I still have a high chance of dying from being cryogenically frozen so long? That's why I need the doctor near. That and the world has changed beyond easy adjustment hence my need for you ?" She tended to think aloud and right now she was trying to keep from freaking out.**

" **is she able to leave sickbay at this time?" Spock asked.**

" **As long as she takes it easy and slow she should be fine. You are to make sure she gets regular meals though since she is your charge. For a while she will get daily check ups but after 2 weeks we will slow down the frequency. And you little missy need to take care of yourself and don't work to hard. Wouldn't want anything happening to you." McCoy said.**

" **Ok." she softly said as she made to get down again. Before she could move Spock lifted her off the table and set her down. Taking the box in one arm and offering her support with the other they walked out. She noticed the odd look Bones gave them as they left she mentally shrugged it off. "Thanks for getting my box. Would hate to lose it."**

 **By the time they made it to the floor she was winded. Spock asked her with a touch of concern "Will you be able to make it to your quarters?"**

 **Saya nodded and concentrated on not passing out. They made it to a door that swung open on it's own. As soon as they passed the threshold she started looking for somewhere to lay down but before she could find it Spock had put down the box and picked her up. Carrying her over to the bed he laid her down. "You need to rest."**

 **She promptly passed out as he moved the box to her desk. Though he was immensely curious about the contents he would not allow himself to even lift the lid as it would be an invasion of her privacy. Returning to the bridge he notified the captain of her resting state and returned to his post.**

 **6 hours later when his shift was over he stopped by her quarters to check on her. To his surprise she was awake. She looked up as soon as the door slid open. "I was unaware you were awake. Did you sleep long?"**

 **Saya nodded. "I slept some but…" She trailed off and looked at her box blankly for a moment. "Well I had a nightmare so I woke up." Shrugging she pulled a folded blanket from her box.**

" **May I come in?" Spock asked. He was mildly concerned about her having a nightmare but decided to bring it up to later if it became a problem. Right then he was interested in the treasures she was pulling out and the complex emotions he was reading on her.**

" **Come in and have a seat, may I guess you are interested in seeing what I deemed worth keeping with me?" She asked with a grin.**

" **I do find it fascinating." He responded as he sat in one of the chairs.**

" **Feel free to look. Please be careful when touching though." She smiled quite friendly as she pulled things out. The blanket was soft, light blue with white snowflakes on it. She petted it softly before pulling out a small flat photo album. Placing it aside she pulled out 3 different sized Pinkie Pie toys and a princess Belle doll as well as a few outfits for it and put them to the side as well. She then removed 3 old electronic devices, charging cords and a well packed game boy bag and put them on the other side.**

" **You seem quite capable of packing neatly." Spock commented. Saya grinned and kept removing items. Next she pulled out a manga set titled 'From Far Away' as well as a book series of 7 books and a small pocket series of 16 books. she then pulled out a bag designed with Princess Belle and 3 dog collars with jingling tags. lastly she pulled out a bible case presumably holding a bible and a flat clasp wallet designed to look like a cartoonish glittery black cat face with green eyes.**

 **Placing the books neatly on the shelf behind her she smiled as she brushed the spines of the books lovingly before turning again. "I think this answers why I remember a box." Her face fell and she looked rather worried and sad for a moment. Shrugging she pushed it out of her mind and looked at Spock with a fake cheery expression. "Do you have any questions or curiosities I can help with?" she asked as she played a bit with the toys before putting them on the shelf as well.**

" **explain your previous comment please." Spock requested.**

 **Saya gave him a slightly puzzled look for a moment before responding. "AH! um yeah, the items are something i packed. i'm not quite sure how i got Cryogenically frozen but this box was the last moving box with most of my prized possessions. these were the treasures i didn't want to risk loosing."**

 **Spock raised an eyebrow "You were moving. Did you not volunteer for the program?"**

" **I didn't volunteer for anything. I was moving after… well a failed relationship. but besides that I'm not really sure how i became a popsicle. was there nothing to answer that with my cryogenics… container thing?"**

" **Cryogenic pod." he informed her "The computers lacked any information about you. the other Pods were empty and the systems were barely programed to keep themselves running. The Captain speculates that the ship was launched prematurely. We might be able to look up your family if you would like."**

 **She looked at him a moment as if she would cry but took a breath and smiled slightly. "I would rather not. I don't mind giving you the information on who i was but my family is dead so trying to find them would be pointless. I just pray that my mother knows what happened to me... well i guess it would be knew..."**

 **she stared at the wall for a moment before turning back to Spock. "So , what am i to do with myself at this time?"**

" **You have become my charge. Most of your time you will stay with me observing and learning. I will set up an education plan to help you, as well as schedule time to learn about any history of your time that we do not have recorded." He explained to her.**

" **what if you were to set up questions for me to answer. if there is a computer i can use i can just type up essays or the like to answer and maybe it can help you gather your information. i tend to be scatterbrained and hard to follow so typing i can convey my thoughts better." she suggested as she finished placing most of her treasures on the shelving behind her desk.**

" **That would be feasible. You have access to a computer there." Spock responded as he pointed to the box on her desk..**

" **I will be glad to play baby duck. it's kinda intimidating to be in…" she paused and grinned as she sang "A whole new world." at Spock's raised eyebrow she burst out giggling and told him "You don't seem to smile… but that was a joke from my time, a part of a song. anywho i was wondering what that was. also do i have a mirror?"**

 **Spock got up and showed her the bathroom. she looked in the mirror and grinned "I was wondering." she was wearing her black jeans and a magenta shirt, not one of her favorites but not like she had opens now anyways. she was still her standard 5'7" and filled out her clothes well. her hair was poofy, curly and down to her shoulders in the same dull brown color but with a teal ish blue spreading from her part down. it was quite the interesting coloration. her eyes looked rather blue right then but she guessed they still had the ability to look different colors based on what she wore and sometimes her emotions.**

 **she was fair complexioned and thankfully acne free. "that is a nice new." she muttered as she saw her unmarred face. her right eyebrow still had the scar in it though. all in all she didn't look quite bad, maybe even pretty. she was a little on the heavy side but figured by now they would have an easy way for her to keep her meals correct and exercising. she missed her contacts though but she couldn't do anything about that. she still had the 3 earrings in her right ear and 2 in her left.**

 **Spock watched her smile and grin as she examined herself. she was fascinating. "Just so you know, my hair is naturally brown like the underside right now. but I like to dye it fun colors. so with that is dying my hair still a possibility? and are there any rules against it?" she asked him.**

" **starfleet regulation #132 state's 'Hairstyles should not be outrageously multicolored or faddish, or have designs cut into them, or items braided into the hair, unless a hair waiver is approved (for cultural reasons only). Hair colour should be natural looking and compliment the individual. it also states 'No earrings are permitted whilst on duty.' However In all cases where not specifically listed, waivers can be granted by the Commanding officer for cultural reasons." Spock told her.**

" **So i would have to ask Captain Kirk about getting exemption from the rules but it's not really likely because it's not really a cultural thing for me. it's just the world i came from being different." She asked.**

" **You are a civilian so you do not have to adhere to starfleet regulations at this time though I fail to understand your reasoning for the hair color. I also don't see the logic of keeping foreign objects imbedded in your ears." Spock said to her monotonously.**

" **I am glad for that. once this fades I would like to dye it again. my reasoning is…" she paused trying to think of how to explain it. "I'm the type to need bright colors. they remind me why to stay alive. clothing is more difficult to get in bright colors so i do my hair instead. when i get a glimpse of it, it makes me smile and stuff. kinda hard to explain. as for the earrings, they are illogical. it was kinda a fashion thing but I don't care about those as much. difficult to get earrings that I can actually wear anyways." she shrugged.**

" **Fascinating" was his only reply.**

 **She shrugged "So is there somewhere I can get more clothes. kinda don't want to wear the same thing forever. also how do I go about doing meals and laundry?"**

 **Before Spock could reply there was a call over the intercom in Kirk's voice. " , would you please meet me in briefing room 1. Bring your charge."**

 **Spock went to a spot on the wall near her door and answered. "On our way Captain." Saya promptly grabbed her wallet and followed as Spock started walking. They fell into step as they quietly walked down the corridor together. As soon as they entered the room Saya looked around and missed Kirk telling her to take a seat. there were 5 people in the room when she and Spock entered. she recognized and Captain Kirk but the other 3 she had not yet met.**

 **She heard a quiet noise at her side and looked up at again " please take a seat." he told her as he indicated her seat. she did as instructed and waited to see what was to happen. as she waited she looked over the 3 she didn't know. one was a very pretty black woman with lovely hair. it was nice to see a female, she hoped that maybe they could be friends but she knew she wasn't particularly good with females. another was an asian man. he was interesting and she wondered which orent he was from. last was a man that she couldn't figure location of but he said something she didn't quite catch and her eyebrows tried to hit her hairline. 'definitely scottish!' she thought.**

 **Kirk started "we are here to talk about ." at her name every one of them clearly looked at her ears. she stored that question for later when she wasn't quite so … crowded. "It will not be widespread information on this ship however will need to know. We got contact back from Starfleet on her giving us orders to try to acclimate her to our time and get as much information as we can to help the history files. she will be staying on the same floor with the to protect her privacy as well as have Bones close incase she has any kind of relapse from her cryogenic freezing."**

 **Everyone looked her over and she felt very nervous being scrutinized but did her best to keep her face passive and not let on that she was slightly intimidated. "Now, she will be 's charge. as such she will join him on the bridge during his duty shifts. after a few months we will determine what is to be done to aid her in the path she chooses. Until then she is to be an acting Crewman. any questions?"**

 **Saya remained quiet as she watched each in turn look her over and ask their questions. "Saya is quite the unusual name. where is it from lassy?" the scottish one asked.**

" **Umm.. It was a name my mum found in a baby naming book. it's japanese Mr…? Sir." she finished unsure what to call everyone.**

" **We have failed to introduce the rest of the to , Captain." Spock informed Kirk.**

" **That we have." Kirk responded and gave her a very charming smile. "On my left you know Bones or , next to him is our navigation officer. on my right is Scott, our Chief Engineer and next to him is our communications Officer."**

 **Saya distrustfully eyed the Captain for a moment then looked at each person as he introduced them. once done he paused waiting for any further questions and she quietly spoke up. "umm" she cleared her throat as her voice broke showing her anxiety. "Umm, i have my information here if you want it for anything. I don't really know what is wanted from me but i will try my best."**

" **Oh, sweetie don't worry so much. we will take care of you and keep from keeping you from having too much fun." Uhura told her.**

 **Saya looked at her and timidly smiled " has been quite nice." at the friendly grin she got from Uhura she got a little bolder and asked "why do I keep hearing people … pick on him?" she asked curious.**

 **McCoy smiled and answered "well ears over there is always so stoic. his lack of emotion has to be unhealthy so we try to remind him to live a little."**

" **Emotion is illogical and unnecessary." Spock calmly answered.**

 **Saya looked from one to the other a few moments and shrugged "So what do i do now?" somehow the banter between them reminded her of how she and her little brother used to rib each other.**

" **Now, you go with to get dinner then get supplies needed. from there will set up your schedule for you." Kirk answered. "Dismissed."**

 **as everyone filed out into the hall Saya stayed close to Spock very much like a duckling to it's mother. She carefully avoided all contact with others in the hall still unsure of herself. "So why did they all look at my ears when they heard my name?" she asked him.**

" **Saya is a vulcan name as well." he answered.**

" **oh… that's neat. So it seems earth still has it's diversity. i'm glad for that."**

 **Spock gave her a sideways look for a moment and kept walking. soon they made it to the mess hall and Spock showed her how to get her food. They sat down and ate together quietly. their meal finished, they went to get the basics for her. She picked some simple outfits for off duty time but Spock informed her that to be on the bridge she would need to be in uniform.**

 **She happily obliged and was looking at them when he came up behind her and handed her a handful of simple blue uniform dresses, Informing her that she would need to at the least follow the dress code for their uniform. she shrugged "at least i get to wear the blue one." she didn't really feel comfortable with how short they were but she figured she would manage to get used to them.**

 **he escorted her back to her room. She invited him in and they set about arranging her schedule. as soon as they finished she asked "will i be able to talk to the captain again? I would like to ask him about my hair color. i would rather not lose it even if it is totally illogical."**

 **Spock raised an eyebrow and simply said "Follow me please." they headed back into the hall and she realized that she had Spock on one side and Uhura on the other of her room. looking across the hall she paused a moment before going up to the nameplate and reading McCoy's name. she smiled to herself a moment before realizing she was holding Spock up. "I'm sorry."**

" **No need to be. You are observing as instructed." he answered as he started walking again.**

" **It's nice that i have you and near and maybe i can make friends with Uhura… maybe." she said softly. anytime they were alone she seemed to almost bounce when she walked but as soon as she heard another person nearing she would almost shut down and half hide behind Spock. he noticed this but said nothing.**

 **as they got to Kirk's door he knocked "May we speak with you Captain?" he requested.**

 **she heard a 'come in' from inside and she followed Spock into the quarters. Kirk stood up and offered them seats. "Ummm, I don't mean to bug but i wanted to know if i could leave my hair blue since i really should follow the rules to be on the bridge. I know it's not really a cultural thing but … well…" she trailed off then whispered "nevermind. i just need to…"**

 **Kirk spoke up before she could say more offering her a quite charming smile. "You will do with your hair as you please. though we do not approve of unnatural colors you are to be granted a waiver till further notice. you do not need to worry so much about asking for anything. You will get an adjustment period to help, so relax."**

" **Thank you. I will remove the earrings though. don't want to cause too much of a problem." she quietly said as she started backing towards the door. something about Kirk made her very nervous. he was nice enough… but it was almost too nice so she tried to not be too close.**

 **Spock dismissed both of them and they walked back to her room. "so we can customize our rooms." she asked Spock. at his simple 'yes' she asked "will i be able to get my hands on some art supplies?"**

" **what supplies are you seeking?" he asked.**

" **anything, crayons, chalks, paints, markers, colored pencils, colorful tapes, clays, cloths, ropes and strings, random scraps. I don't really care, i can work with a lot but just like to do artistic stuff. but only if it's not going to bother anyone." she responded.**

 **Spock looked at her for a few moments then answered "I will see what I can do."**

 **dropping her off at her room he instructed her to start on the reading material she was assigned. the rest of her day passed quietly and she managed to read quite a bit of the history she had missed. Spock had assigned her to read Earth's history for the week. she then started to play with the few toys she had for a little thinking about the world she found herself in.**

 **She looked up at a knock. "Come in?" she hesitantly said.**

 **entered and told her she needed a check up. as she got up he told her "We can look you over here with the medical tricorder." she obliged and sat back down. he was kinda like a father figure. it made her smile. He reminded her of a friends Father who had been the closest thing to a father she could remember. once the check was done he asked "so how are you holding up in this new time?"**

" **Well everyone seems nice but I don't know what i'm supposed to do. I mean they told me, i answer questions and learn but… I kinda want a solid thing like 'do this or do that' you know. thankfully assigned me reading and so i can clearly do something i know is right." She timidly smiled at the Doctor. it was nice to talk to him.**

" **Well just give it some time, you will adjust. Don't let work you too hard though." he said in a friendly tone.**

" **I don't think he will. he seems very… observant? Aware? i'm not quite sure the word i want but he seems to pay attention and notice a lot." She smiled "I do like him. he is stiff and all but i think that's why he doesn't worry me. it's kinda like having a robot guard or something… wait that didn't quite come out right." Saya got flustered as she tried to figure out how to say it correctly.**

 **McCoy laughed quite heartily before pausing to add "I don't know of anyone who has used that as a form of a compliment!" He soon left, instructing her to get rest, still chuckling.**

 **pulling the snowflake blanket off the desk she went to her bed and fell asleep wrapped in it. that night she slept well until she woke up screaming from the same nightmare. she heard a knock at her door as she tried to figure out where she was. "May i come in ?" she heard Spock ask.**

 **Wrapping the blanket around herself she said "Open." flatly as she sat up on her bed and groped for her glasses. Spock entered and seeing what she was wanting handed them to her. "Sorry if i disturbed you ." she said flatly.**

" **You had another nightmare." he stated.**

 **getting up still wrapped in her blanket she shuffled over to the desk. "feel free to sit if you want to stick around."**

 **Spock sat in one of the chairs watching her for a few moments. "The Doctor may be able to assist you with your nightmares." he informed her.**

" **I don't do medications. it's not a big deal anyways." she turned on her computer and stared at it for a few minutes "I can either read more of my assignment or chat. wanna talk or anything?" she asked. she paused a moment then hastily added "well you probably need sleep. so don't worry bout me. just get more sleep."**

" **I do not require as much sleep as a human does. You however need far more because of your recent cryogenic state." Spock said**

 **She shrugged and muttered "not gonna be able to sleep more tonight anyways." She pulled her knees up to her chest and sat curled up in her chair engulfed in her blanket.**

" **I can get you some tea if that will help." he offered.**

 **She blinked a few times and asked "what time is it and when does your shift start?"**

" **It is 0300 hours and my shift starts at 0800 hours."**

" **so 3 am. gotta get used to the military time but thankfully the first half is easy. Sure I'll take some tea. where do i get it?"**

 **Spock got up and lead her to the mess hall again. at this time of night it was fairly deserted thankfully. She picked a seat with her back to the wall and curled up in her chair like before still engulfed in her blanket. Getting them both some Vulcan spice tea he sat down next to her and placed the tea in front of her. "Thank you. So how did a Vulcan end up on a starship of humans?" she asked.**

" **A lot of Vulcans serve in starfleet."**

" **What is starfleet? i keep hearing about it… is it like Earth's new version of NASA or something?" Sayas eyelids were starting to droop and the fear was leaving her. she smiled slightly as a thought flitted through her mind. 'my strange robot guard makes me feel quite safe.'**

" **Starfleet is the military and exploratory arm of the United Federation of Planets. The Enterprise is an exploration ship." As Spock offered the extra information, he suddenly felt a weight on his arm. looking down he saw Saya asleep again resting against him. Picking her up he got the attention of a nearby ensin and told him to return their cups for him. He carried her back to her quarters and deposited her back in her bed. he put her glasses on the headboard behind her before returning to his room.**

 **at 0700 the computer woke Spock and he went to wake Saya. " You will need to be ready for duty shift in an hour." he called at her door before going back to his room to get ready for the day.**

 **Saya woke up groggy but calm upon hearing Spock's voice. Getting up she again groped for her glasses and thankfully found them. she quickly got dressed and ready for the day. at 0730 hours the computer voice announced the time and she heard Spock at her door again. "Come in." she called as she ruffled through her drawers to find any kind of clip or hair tie.**

" **We should get breakfast before starting our shift." He told her as he walked in. Quirking an eyebrow at her frantic searching he asked "Is there something you require?"**

" **Yeah, need a darn hairclip or tie. heck a piece of string would do the trick if i could find it." she closed her drawer and ruffled her hair messing it up further.**

 **Spock told her to come with him and they again visited supplies who provided her with a few neutral toned claw clips and hair ties. heading back to her quarters she quickly brushed her hair, twisted it just above her neck and pulled it up. putting the claw clip in she created something between a twist and ponytail. depositing the rest of the items neatly in a drawer she went back to Spock who was waiting. "I'm sorry for holding you up."**

" **No need to apologize. I should have been aware of your need for hair supplies." he answered her as they briskly walked to the mess hall. she stayed at his elbow and they quickly ate their breakfast.**

 **on the walk to the bridge she apologized for waking him the previous night. He again told her it was not needed and reminded her that he needed less sleep than a human. During his shift she quietly asked questions and tried to watch everything going on. When lunch rolled around Yeoman Rand brought meals for everyone excluding Saya. She softly asked about how to get to the mess hall to get her lunch and Spock wordlessly escorted her there bringing his meal as well.**

" **I'm sorry for always causing you problems. I really don't mean to be such a burden." she anxiously told him as she got her meal.**

" **You are not causing me problems."**

" **You mentioned emotion being illogical and unnecessary and the Doctor said you lack them. do you mind if i ask why?"**

" **In Vulcan's distant history we were a violent people to the point of self destruction. Surak lead us to embrace logic and suppress emotion. it is what kept us for annihilating ourselves."**

" **So it's not that you don't have emotion, you just think rather than feel. that's not a bad thing."**

 **Spock's lip twitched and Saya wondered what it was about but left it. soon their lunch was over and they returned to the bridge. the rest of their shift was rather uneventful but Saya was having trouble absorbing all the required information. if shown she often could remember but just reading was harder or just getting facts without something to ground them made it harder for her to remember them.**

 **After their shift Spock showed her around the ship. though most places she wouldn't be able to get back to if she wanted, she tried her best to fix important places in her mind.**

 **the next 2 days passed much the same. Though there was some chatter about the new Crewman that was always with Spock, it was wide known that she was his charge and that kept rumors to a minimum.**

 **on her 4th day on the ship she was waiting for Spock at 0730 to go to breakfast. as they walked he noticed she has gotten a little more comfortable with those around her and was walking less closely than the shadow she had been before. Suddenly a crewman exited the mess hall hurriedly as they entered and ran smack into Saya knocking her glasses off and her over.**

 **Spock helped her up with a word of reproach to the crewman and retrieved her glasses. "It appears that we will need to visit after this to do something about your vision. your glasses are broken." he told her. leading her to a table he had her sit and got their breakfast. She had some trouble eating because she was unable to properly judge the location and distance of the item she was trying to eat but managed.**

 **Soon enough the meal was finished and they started to the medical bay. she ran into the door on the way out of the mess hall, with a blush and frustrated "oof! damn thing moved." After that Spock kept a hand on her elbow to help guide her and keep her from running into anything else. Depositing her into sickbay he notified her that she was to stay with until his shift ended and he picked her up again.**

 **She complied and examined her eyes. "We can fashion another pair of glasses for you or we can repair your eyes. the choice is yours." he told her.**

 **For a moment she got quite excited but then calmed "I don't have money for glasses, much less enough for any kind of surgery required to fix my vision. add to that i don't sit still well and surgery terrifies me."**

 **Bones chuckled and told her "you don't have to pay for glasses or the surgery. I'm quite certain surgery has changed since your time. Think about it and let me know what you want."**

" **You could really fix my eyes… like no astigmatism or nearsightedness?" at Bones nod she grinned "I think i can try to be good to get the surgery. I would love to see normally!"**

 **Bones soon set up the procedure and by the time Spock came to pick her up was done. she looked around in wonder, radiating joy. Spock raised an eyebrow but before he could comment she exclaimed "Holy jim jim!"**

" **explain." he requested as McCoy chuckled.**

" **sorry mixed, 'holy crap' and 'criminy jim jim'. 2 exclamations from my time." she tilted her head examining him much the same way she had examined Bones and nurse Chapel once her vision was corrected. "You have very elf like features. i mean that in a good way. you really are quite handsome." she commented.**

 **Spock raised an eyebrow and McCoy's mouth dropped open. "You really don't hesitate to speak your mind do you." McCoy said.**

" **Nope… well not in comfortable company. sorry if i embarrassed you or anything. I just… i can see all the details that i couldn't before and yeah. it's amazing. Though I am slightly more sensitive to light but that seems to be a norm for me." She got up and examined him a little more closely noticing the clean lines of his hair cut and the coloration on his eyelids.**

 **He, for his part, merely looked at her as she examined him. "If you are done with your examination of my appearance may we go to dinner?" Spock asked.**

" **Well I don't believe it. our very own cold blooded Vulcan asking a pretty lady to dinner!" McCoy ribbed.**

" **As my charge it is my duty to make sure she gets proper nutrition as well as education." Spock replied.**

 **Saya smiled at the comment then shrugged. "I am highly unlikely to be attractive to . with his physique the likelihood is Vulcans prefer taller leaner females. that and seems uninterested in romance from what i see."**

 **McCoy gave her an odd look. "Well I want to see how this dinner date goes so I will join you."**

 **Spock seemed to roll his eyes without rolling them and Saya was trying to figure out how that worked as she walked flanked by both to the mess hall. She blinked a few times before adjusting to the volume and brightness of the room. They sat down to eat when suddenly her head shot up. Scanning the room she clearly was looking for something. it wasn't until Kirk entered that she seemed to stop and returned to her food. Spock simply said "fascinating." as he watched her actions.**

 **Kirk got his food and pulled up a chair next to McCoy and across from Spock. Saya was quite glad that McCoy had joined them. she still wasn't sure if Kirk was flirting but didn't want to encourage it or insult him. McCoy didn't manage to notice the Captain until he sat beside him. "Seems you are having a party without me." he teased.**

" **I decided i wanted to see how was treating his charge. so i invited myself along." McCoy told him.**

" **And how are you adjusting?" Kirk asked her.**

" **well, I don't get a lot but i'm getting there. I broke my glasses this morning by accident and fixed my eyes instead and i can see like i could when i was 7 or so. That is really nice. I finished the first history book Spock assigned to me and am not really sure what to do with my free time now." she shrugged.**

 **Spock said "I have more books for you to read to catch you up. You won't have true free time for quite a while"**

" **Just don't overwork the poor girl." McCoy told him.**

 **the meal ended and Spock dropped her off at her room to get more reading done. an hour later he came by. at her invitation he came in with a good sized box and placed it on the desk. "I brought you the requested art supplies. If there are any others you require please let me know."**

 **Saya jumped up and started excitedly looking through the box. "This is awesome! such a variety too!" she started putting all the coloring and painting supplies on a wall shelf neatly then looked at the other items further. With a very glad smile she thanked Spock who just watched her with raised eyebrows.**

 **soon she had sorted out most of the supplies and stored them neatly near her desk. he had managed to get her a few colorful tapes as well as a bit of everything. "Can i get a small knife… kinda like a scalpel or something for detail cutting?" she asked.**

" **I will look for one." Spock told her as he left for the night.**

 **That night she again woke from the same nightmare. Spock was again at her door " , may I come in?" as she unlocked the door again and let him in he looked her over. "These nightmares are impeding your sleep. 5 in a row is a pattern. You need to see about them."**

 **She looked up glaring and with more bite in her voice then intended, snapped "I'm not going to take sleeping medications. I don't like medicines to start and won't take them regularly anyways."**

 **As soon as he raised his eyebrow she calmed herself "I apologize. I'm just tired and really don't want medications. I will just have more of that tea and conversation if it is ok with you."**

 **Spock was more than aware of her sleep deprived state getting worse. more so because she should be sleeping more than usual but said nothing as he lead her to the mess hall. getting them both Vulcan Spice tea again he sat beside her talking about the history she was learning. it did not take long for her to once again fall asleep. the ensign from the previous night was there and offered to take care of the cups so Spock could carry her back to her room.**

 **Once he deposited her in her bed he went to his room and thought about the situation for a bit. deciding to wake a bit earlier than usual to talk to the doctor he went back to sleep. at 0630 he was up and by 0700 he was at McCoy's door. " , may i speak with you?" McCoy grunted for him to enter and he did.**

" **what is so important that you have to bother me this early ?" McCoy demanded.**

" **Saya is having nightmares. the last 4 nights and the day before when she went to sleep she woke up to a nightmare. she refuses even the idea of medications to help, however it will harm her health if we can not find a solution to stop them." Spock informed him.**

" **any pattern she is having other than when she is asleep? and what does she do when she wakes from them?"**

" **I have not yet found a pattern in time of night or time from going to sleep. however the last 4 nights she wakes and we get tea. after some talking she falls asleep again." Spock answered.**

" **and you are awake every time she has a nightmare?" Bones asked slightly incredulously.**

" **No. She wakes screaming. it wakes me and I verify her safety."**

" **She wakes screaming… sounds like a new terror or old fear. either way not a good thing. The best remedy would be to alleviate the fear. Has she told you anything on what she dreams?"**

" **No."**

" **Since she is quite against medicine I suggest you try to find out about that dream. maybe she will talk to you. she has a strange trust for you."**

" **I will do my best." Spock answered. Going to Saya's door he was mildly surprised to find her waiting for him.**

" **Breakfast?" she asked cheerfully. Spock nodded and they fell into step together. after breakfast they went to the bridge where the shift progressed as usual. Yeoman Rand had been instructed to bring Saya lunch as well and so they did not leave the bridge till the shift was over.**

 **as they walked Saya asked "are there any books on Vulcans i can read to give me more information about your home world?"**

 **Spock's lip twitched and he suggested a few titles for her to start with. she had finally figured out it was the vulcans way of smiling. she wondered if any others really noticed that was far more expressive than said. then again they would have to pay close attention to him as he really only did micro expressions and they lasted split seconds.**

 **As they ate dinner she asked about the history she was reading. she had found talking about it and asking questions helped her remember what she was learning. as they walked back to her quarters she asked "Will anyone get upset if i paint on my walls a bit? i can make sure to make it removable."**

 **Spock looked at her for a bit seemingly lost in thought. Saya was impressed he did not run into anyone. "Painting the walls is not allowed. However we can attempt to supply you with fabrics to drape on the walls or pictures to put on the walls if you wish for more color."**

" **could i maybe find some blank canvas or something to spread over the whole wall?"**

 **Spock raised an eyebrow and said "I will try."**

 **Grinning Saya replied "Thank you. I really appreciate everything you do to look after me."**

" **It's my job."**

" **True but I still appreciate it." She told him as they got to her door. Spock went to his room and researched psychology to assist him with dealing with Saya's nightmares and Saya started on an art project from the supplies provided for her. shortly before bed Bones stopped by to do her nightly checkup and told her she was doing well. after chatting for a short while he left and she went to bed.**

 **at 0400 she again woke screaming. Spock was at her door and rather than even invite him in she got up and followed him to the mess hall. "What kind of tea is this?" she asked.**

" **It is Vulcan spice tea." Spock answered. when she nodded in reply he asked "do you have the same nightmare each night?" as she nodded again he asked "Would you be willing to share what it is about?"**

 **With a sigh she shrugged "I honestly am not quite sure what it's about. All I know is my face and mouth are covered. I can't breath or scream. suddenly i wake to being roughly put into some kind of container and before i can do anything my body stops responding. I scream for help but none comes. that's usually when i wake up screaming."**

 **Spock noticed the dead look in her eyes but doesn't comment. "Is it a memory?"**

" **I don't really know. it feels like a memory but it's quite fuzzy… I think it happened because there are things in my past where i sort of remember it but can't completely due to stress and trauma. I guess this is a traumatic thing that i'm either trying to remember or trying to suppress." she shrugged again and finished her tea.**

 **Spock navigated the topic to something about her reading in an attempt to sooth her into sleep again. He soon felt the customary weight of her head on his arm. Picking her up he nodded to the ensign that seemed to often be in the mess hall with them as he walked out carrying his odd burden.**

 **Depositing her again into her bed he went to his own. Morning rose as per usual and they went through their shift. the Captain and Bones had even noticed the exhausted look on Saya.**

 **Once the shift ended Spock asked Saya to accompany him to visit after she finished her reading and essay. Curious she did as she was told. Once their McCoy greeted them. "I have what you asked for though i do not understand your request for them."**

" **Good. Now, to deal with Saya's nightmares."**

 **Before Spock could say more Saya angrily spoke up "I WILL NOT BE ON MEDS!"**

 **Spock gave her a look that clearly said 'did i say anything about medicine?' before saying "You have stated that already. I reported your nightmare to and he suggested I use a Vulcan mind meld to assist you in sorting out the cause of your nightmares."**

 **She looked from one to the other a few times then asked "A what?"**

" **A Vulcan mind meld. it is a telepathic link between 2 individuals allowing for the exchange of thoughts. This would allow me to assist you in resolving the nightmare. Are you willing to attempt it? There are some potential dangers involved." Spock informed her.**

 **She bit a corner of her lip as she thought about it. "So you would see everything in my mind."**

" **Not everything. I would be able to sort through the relevant information. additional information would be unnecessary."**

" **Ah, so you could see everything but won't. interesting… what are the potential dangers?"**

" **It can be physically debilitating and aggravate previous conditions. For you it would risk further complications from being awoken. There also could be some loss of identity especially with a powerful or chaotic mind." Spock informed her.**

" **Wait, you or me… cause i'm guessing you have a powerful mind to be able to do this and i'm pretty sure i have a chaotic mind…"**

" **It is unlikely to be an issue, however it is a risk."**

 **Saya shrugged "I would guess the risks are pretty low as it is being suggested by both of you. if you both feel that it is mostly safe then i have no issue with it."**

 **Spock instructed her to sit in one of the chairs. Taking one next to her he leaned over pausing a moment to let her know he would be touching her face. at her shrug he continued. "My mind to your mind. My thoughts to your thoughts." Spock watched as Saya carried the last box down to her car.**

 **Suddenly a hand snaked from behind her covering her nose and mouth as an arm did a choke hold on her. she struggled for a few moments but soon her body went limp. looking behind her Spock only saw a larger human shadow and smelled cheap cologne and body oader.**

 **the scene faded to black and the next thing he saw was a strange medical like room. the room faded in and out of focus but during the times he was able to see it he saw quite a bit. she was restrained on a table with an iv in her arm. thought there was plenty of medical supplies near there were no doctors to be seen. the scene again darkened.**

 **He saw this time 2 people roughly putting her into a cryogenics pod. she tried to resist but couldn't at all. everything in the scene looked slightly glassy but he did notice another person throwing the box near her pod before they closed it and she was frozen. he could feel her panic and desperation.**

' **This is where it started' he told her.**

' **My mother won't know what happened to me. she will worry and worry but never get her answer. I don't want to do that to her but I can't stop it.'**

' **That is where your nightmares stim from. You need to come to terms with not being able to change the past."**

' **I miss her. I want to see her.'**

 **Spock felt how deep that want was in Saya so he obliged by finding a good memory of her mother and letting her relive it. He watched as they painted mini tea sets together with nail polish and talked about life. once she had calmed he broke the meld. Both opened their eyes to see a rather shocked looking staring at them. Saya felt a residual warmth but thought nothing of it and Spock understood a bit more about her.**

" **Is something the matter Doctor?" Spock asked.**

" **I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't have seen it. Vulcans can cry."**

 **Spock wiped his face dry as Saya did the same. "So, do you think i'll be over the nightmares?"**

 **Spock ignored Bones and replied to her "You may, but it also may take a while for you to completely come to terms. For now they should at least lessen."**

" **I suppose I shouldn't ask what you saw?" McCoy asked.**

" **It does not threaten the ship nor is it of historical importance at this time. As such I will not divulge the information. however if does it is her choice."**

" **I think I just want to sleep right now." Saya said as she got up. Spock escorted her to her quarters informing her that he would get her dinner and bring it to her. Once he retrieved dinner he knocked at her door but got no response. quietly entering he placed the tray on her desk along with the item he had gotten from Bones.**

 **in his own quarters again he started looking into her peculiar circumstances. With the identifications she provided he had been able to find out about her family. He was looking for any additional information in regards to her disappearance.**

 **That night though Saya's sleep was disturbed by unpleasant memories she did not wake screaming. The morning proceed as normal and soon they were sitting down to dinner. "How are you feeling today Saya?" Bones asked as he joined them.**

" **Feeling much better. no late night galavanting last night. probably a relief to to not have to babysit me in the middle of the night." Saya replied with a smile.**

 **Bones looked at Spock with a grin "Now , you wouldn't miss the late night tea's with would you?"**

" **That would be illogical." Was Spock's only reply.**

 **Saya smiled at the ribbing the 2 seemed to love giving each other and soon the meal was finished. Saya spent her evening studying and McCoy came by for another checkup on her. he was quite happy with her health progress. Saya saw the strange item on her desk that she had moved out of the way a few times. opening it she saw multiple sizes of what looked very similar to her old exacto blades.**

 **Grinning she bounced up and knocked on Spock's door. " , may i come in?" at his simple 'open' she walked into his room. half bouncing up to him she said "thank you so much for looking out for me so well and working so hard to supply even the strange things i request. Thank you as well for helping me with my nightmares."**

" **It is my job."**

" **yes but i appreciate it anyways." she said with a grin and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek before bouncing happily back to her room. putting the blades near her tape and other such craft items, she finally got ready for bed and curled up in her blanket with a smile on her face.**

 **Spock brought his hand to his face and touched his cheek where Saya had kissed him. "Fascinating."**

 ***END***


	2. Episode 1-1 The Man Trap

**yeah, as expected, dont own star trek.**

* * *

 **Episode 1-1 The Man Trap**

 **Saya was on the bridge with Spock when they came to orbit planet M113. Kirk, McCoy and Crewman Darnell beamed down to the planet's surface and Saya stood next to Spock in utter fascination watching the view screen as they orbited the planet. Saya asked "so what are we doing here?" quietly to Spock.**

" **The Captain and are doing a routine medical examination of Crater and his wife." Spock responded.**

" **oh... the planet is amazing from here."**

 **time passed as they watched the surface and Spock was taking care of some log entries. "Ms Uhura, your last subspace log contained an error in the frequencies column.**

 **Uhura came down and stood beside Spock. " , sometimes I think if I hear that word frequency once more, I'll cry."**

 **Saya gave a puzzled look at the same time Spock asked "Cry?"**

 **With a wink to Saya, Uhura answered "I was just trying to start a conversation."**

" **Well, since it is illogical for a communications officer to resent the word frequency, I have no answer."**

" **No, you have an answer. I'm an illogical woman who's beginning to feel too much a part of that communications console. Why don't you tell me I'm an attractive young lady, or ask me if I've ever been in love? Tell me how your planet Vulcan looks on a lazy evening when the moon is full." During this Saya noticed that Spock seemed a little uncomfortable.**

" **Vulcan has no moon, ." Saya wasn't sure if Uhura was flirting with Spock or if she was playing around. she knew that she had issues reading people's behavior but it was more challenging when she was also in a different time. Spock heard her whisper to herself "Vulcan has no moon?" but said nothing further. 'that was a doge if ever i saw one.' Saya thought to herself as she watched.**

" **I'm not surprised, ." Uhura said as she went back to her seat. She gave Saya another smile and Saya decided to go over and ask. she was after all a direct person when she wanted to know something.**

 **Uhura smiled at her as she got close. "do you like in a romantic sense?" she softly asked.**

" **My dear, I just like to play with . I very much doubt anyone can break that hard shell he has put up around himself."**

" **oh... so why try to get him to be romantic?"**

 **Uhura gave Saya a strange look and laughed "Perhaps you and I should make some girl time. I believe you are in need of a female mentor."**

 **Saya smiled "I was hoping to make friends with you… but i'm not good at social stuff." Spock had listened and cataloged the whole conversation without letting on that he even heard it.**

 **before anything else could be said a crewman over the intercom said "Transporter room to Bridge. Landing party is returning. They report one death."**

" **Bridge acknowledging." Spock said in his normal emotionless baritone.**

 **with an indignant look Uhura said "I don't believe it."**

" **Explain." Spock commanded.**

" **You explain. That means that somebody is dead and you just sit there. It could be Captain Kirk. He's the closest thing you have to a friend." Uhura explained upset.**

" **Lt., my demonstration of concern will not change what happened. The transporter room is very well manned and they will call if they need my assistance."Spock responded. Saya wondered if Uhura noticed that though Spock said he was not concerned he really was. she didn't understand it but something in his mannerisms spoke volumes.**

 **Uhura's almost angry response told Saya that Uhura didn't notice. Saya wondered if she read the vulcan wrong but she knew that in this instance she could trust her knowledge. A short time later Kirk had asked Spock to look up Borgia plant. Saya quietly looked over his shoulder as he looked. once he found it he informed the Captain through the monitor.**

" **Borgia plant listed in library record tapes as carbon group three vegetation similar to Earth nightshade family. Alkaloid poison. Chemical structure common to class M planets. About the strange mottling on his facial skin surface. There is no reference to this symptom."**

 **They watched as McCoy said "Hmm. Well then, this man wasn't poisoned."**

" **Stand by, ." was the last thing they heard as Kirk turned off the monitor. Kirk soon returned to the bridge in a bad mood. Saya wondered if it was because of the dead crewman or something else. She still hadn't quite acknowledged that someone was dead which was helping her cope.**

" **Message, Captain. Starship base on Caran 4 requesting explanation of our delay here, sir. Space Commander Dominguez says we have supplies he urgently needs." Uhura said.**

" **Tell Jose he'll get his chili peppers when we get there. Tell him they're prime Mexican reds. I handpicked them myself, but he won't die if he goes a few more days without them. Got it?"**

 **Uhura grinned and answered "Got it, Captain."**

" **Well?" Kirk said turning to Spock.**

" **No mistake in our record tapes. Borgia plant. Its sole deadly property is alkaloid poison."**

" **and Professor Crater and wife?" Kirk asked.**

" **Check out perfectly. They arrived here nearly five years ago. Visited by various vessels, made fairly heavy shipments out, of artefacts and reports. However, there has been a marked drop in shipments during the last year." Spock said. he heard Saya softly puzzle "maybe there isn't much left to find?"**

 **the com whistle went off and they heard McCoy saying "Dispensary to Captain."**

 **Kirk went to his chair and pressed a button. "Kirk here."**

" **we found something." McCoy said.**

" **What is it?"**

" **I'd rather not put it on the speaker." McCoy responded. Kirk looked at Spock quickly before going to the turbolift. Spock followed and Saya was puzzled by what was something that McCoy wouldn't want the other bridge officers to hear. Unsure of whether she should follow or not, her puzzlement was short lived when Spock said "Please stay close . I do not wish to have to look for you in the midst of attending to my current tasks."**

 **Saya quickly caught the turbolift with them and was thankful that Kirk was concerned enough not to try any of his charming stuff. Thinking about it as she kept up with both long legged men she wondered if flirting was a common thing in this time… then again she didn't know if it was common in her time either.**

 **They got to sickbay and Spock looked at the monitor simply saying "Fascinating."**

" **So improbable we almost didn't check it." McCoy agreed.**

" **What?" Kirk asked seemingly a little irritated at not knowing. Saya stayed behind Spock and wondered what the person under the sheet looked like in life.**

" **Sodium chloride. Not a trace of it." Spock said**

 **McCoy added right on his tail "This man has no salt in his body at all."**

 **Saya barely had time to wonder if that meant the man drown before Kirk demanded "Can you explain that, Doctor?"**

" **I can't, except that what we normally carry in our bodies is gone from his." McCoy said walking around the table.**

" **He would die almost instantly." Spock said and Saya wondered if that meant it was painless.**

" **How? There isn't a mark on his body."**

 **McCoy corrected Kirk "Except the red rings on his face."**

" **You called that skin mottling."**

 **McCoy gave an almost nervous look "I thought it was, sir. Another error on my part."**

" **I'm not counting them, Bones. Are you in the mood for an apology?" Kirk said with a genuine smile. Saya was wondering if the mistakes were a really big deal or something but was glad that Kirk was forgiving. it was clear they were good friends.**

" **Oh, forget it. I probably was mooning over her. I should have been thinking about my job."**

" **Perhaps you were. Both Nancy and Crater went out of their way to mention one item they needed."**

" **Salt tablets." Saya watched the back and forth and wondered what was going on.**

" **, outfit a landing part. We're beaming down with some questions." Saya followed Spock closely but worked to stay out of his way as well. soon the party beamed down again and Spock returned to the bridge. she heard Kirk from the communications " ."**

" **Standing by."**

" **Sturgeon, transport a sample of the plant to . We'll check if it's actually the Borgia plant or something we don't understand…. You got that, ?"**

" **Complete analysis." Communications cut and Spock set to work. Saya watched him but said nothing and stayed out of his way. she didn't want to cause problems.**

 **Communications came back on and Kirk again said " ."**

" **Spock here."**

" **Arrange quarters for Professor and . Did you get the plant analysis?"**

" **It is the Borgia variety, Captain. Could not have caused Darnell's death." Communications closed and Saya again did her best to keep up with Spock in his duties but not get in the way. it did not take long to return to the bridge.**

" **Kirk to bridge." she soon heard over the com.**

" **Spock here."**

" **break out the surface search equipment. I want coordinates on two people."**

" **Acknowledged." Kirk soon made it back to the bridge. Saya leaned against the wall as she watched Spock doing his check of whatever it was he was using. she was getting fatigued. the constant quick pace was getting to her but she refused to get in the way.**

" **Something odd, Captain. You said two people."**

 **Kirk came over to look as well. "Professor and Nancy Crater.**

" **We get a reading on only one person, probably Crater. He's circling as if searching for something."**

 **Kirk commanded "expand search radius." before walking to another station.**

" **Yes, sir." Spock said as he followed orders.**

 **Lunch was brought and Saya quietly and gratefully ate. Uhura returned looking almost frightened but Saya figured it must be the concern over this killer.**

 **she heard a conversation between the captain and McCoy about and was starting to wonder if there was something about the lady that was connected to Bones in some way. Spock moved from his machine for the first time in quite a bit "The simple fact is unless there is something seriously wrong with the ship's equipment, there is only one person within a one hundred mile circle."**

" **All right. We'll triangulate on him. We'll let Professor Crater explain what happened to his wife." turning to Uhura he said "remember my instructions, Lt. Keep a tight fix on us. If we let out a yell I want an armed party down there before the echo dies."**

 **As Uhura said "Yes, Captain." Spock was instructing Saya to stay with Uhura until he returned. Saya didn't really know everything going on but had heard there had been at least 3 deaths and was concerned about Spock. she really didn't want anything to happen to her robot guard friend.**

 **A medical alert was announced to the bridge by the person named Sulu. Saya heard Uhura call for McCoy to come to the bridge and the only thing she could think was that another person must have died of whatever killed the first 3. a conversation between Sulu and the captain indicated that whatever it was had beamed up with them earlier. Saya didn't like it but thought it was kind of obvious. Before she could think more on it a general quarters 3 was called and Uhura told her to return to her room and lock the door.**

 **Saya quickly did as she was told. She was worried and exhausted so she grabbed her blanket and pillows and built a little nest in the corner between her bed and the wall. it thankfully made her feel safe enough that combined with the excessive strain she was asleep quite quickly.**

 **Finally everything had been dealt with. Spock returned to the bridge to see Uhura alone. "Where is ?" he asked.**

" **She was sent to her quarters in light of the general quarters 3, ." Uhura told him.**

" **go check on her please." Kirk said.**

 **Spock quickly went to her room and requested entrance. he told himself he was not worried because it would be illogical as he did an officer's override to get past the locked door. However as soon as he glanced around the room and failed to see her he had to work to contain his anxiety. Forcing himself to slowly look around the room to find any clues to whether she had even made it, he noticed her blanket was gone.**

 **By this point he had realized that blanket was special to her so she must have it with her. going over to her bed he started to look it over for further clues until he saw her curled in the corner like a cat on her nest of pillows. Gently picking her up and putting her in her bed he softly told her "You don't have to fear. The killer has been dealt with."**

 **As he arranged the blanket around her he saw her smile and mumble " ." He watched her for a moment more before leaving again locking the door after himself. returning to the bridge for the remainder of his shift he notified Kirk and McCoy that she was in her quarters asleep.**

 ***END***


	3. Episode 1-2 Charlie X

**totally gonna surprise you guys... i don't own star trek.**

 **and you guys get a special day early update since I'm spending most of tomorrow swimming with Little Man. ^_^**

* * *

 **Episode 1-2 Charlie X**

 **Saya had been on the bridge shadowing Spock when they got the strange request to take a passenger. She didn't really understand much but did understand that he had been marooned for many years on a planet with a history of magical beings or something.**

 **Kirk had once again left Spock in charge and Saya was standing near him watching the ship on the view screen. Uhura called her over and with a look to Spock she went. "So, once we have free time after this shift do you want to visit with me?" Uhura asked.**

 **Saya positively beamed for a moment before softly saying back "I have to ask to make sure it's ok."**

 **Uhura laughed "You know, you can do what you want."**

" **Yes, but I am being taken care of and looked after. it's only logical for me to work with my benefactor." Uhura laughed again and commented on her sounding like Spock. Saya approached Spock and softly asked if it was ok for her to hang with Uhura after dinner. Spock assured her as long as she was keeping up with her reading and essays on her history, she was free to spend her leisure time as she wished.**

 **Saya grinned to Uhura and said a soft little "Yay!" before again paying attention to what was going on. Kirk returned to the Bridge and Spock returned to his station. thankfully they had fixed a chair for her near his. she got to sit and watch as he looked through the person they took on's medical records as McCoy talked to him. "But tell me, what reason would he have to lie if there are Thasians?"**

" **That is a very intriguing question. Scanners show no disturbances in this quadrant, Captain." Spock informed Kirk.**

 **Kirk started to respond "Good. Dr. McCoy, is working out" before Uhura interrupted quietly for her status report. "Thank you. He's working out a training programme for Charlie Evans. Earth history, his own background, that sort of thing. I'd like you to give him the necessary medical orientation on the problems of, um, er, adolescence."**

 **Saya wondered if they might be able to study earth history together to make job a little easier. She raised an eyebrow at Kirk's evasion of discussing the birds and the bees to Charlie. She figured it was a simple matter but then she had a strange sense of embarrassment so maybe that was it.**

 **McCoy tried to pass it back to Kirk who flat swatted him down. Saya smiled slightly at the verbal play. Spock asked "Doctor, didn't the boy make any reference at all to Thasians?"**

 **Saya wondered what Thasians were and decided to ask once everything settled. "Do you believe the legend, , that Thasians still exist on that planet in some form?"**

" **Charlie's very existence proves in fact there must be some intelligent form of life on Thasus. He could not possibly have survived alone. The ship's food concentrates would have been exhausted in a year or so."**

 **McCoy and Spock went back and forth about probes showing little to eat and probes being wrong. Kirk finally intervened reminding them of their new charge needing their help. Saya softly said to Spock "You guys help people a lot."**

 **Spock answered "When we are able"**

 **They soon finished their shift and Uhura suggested they go to a rec room to enjoy a little leisure time. Spock joined bringing something that made Saya think of a harp. Janice, Uhura and Saya started playing cards as Spock seemed to tune his instrument. Uhura started to hum with the pretty sounds and Spock gave her his form of an irritated look.**

 **Saya smiled knowing that if he really didn't like it, he wouldn't be playing in the rec room. as soon as Uhura apologized Spock actually smiled ever so slightly and started really playing. Janice nudged Uhura who started to sing. Saya stopped playing with the cards, leaving them all to Janice as she watched the pair.**

" **Oh, on the starship Enterprise, There's someone who's in Satan's guise, Whose devil ears and devil eyes Could rip your heart from you." Uhura sang as Spock gave his eye roll that wasn't really an eyeroll. "At first, his look could hypnotise, And then his touch would barbarise, His alien love could victimise, And rip your heart from you. And that's why female astronauts, Oh, Very female astronauts, Wait terrified and overwrought, To find what he will do. Oh, girls in space, Be wary, be wary, be wary, Girls in space, Be wary. We know not what he'll do."**

 **Spock seemed irritated the entire song by the ludicrous words but still kept playing. Saya could see how he would be quite charming to any female and was reminded again the need to research more on Vulcans. She had learned some of their history but she was trying hard to keep up with all the reading she was assigned as well. by the end of the song though Spock seemed slightly amused at being the butt of the joke.**

 **Janice asked for one more time and Uhura's eyes fell to Charlie. "Now from a planet out in space, there comes a lad, not commonplace. A-seeking out his first embrace. he's saving it for you." Uhura winked at Janice as she continued. "Oh, Charlie's our new darling, our darling, our darling. Charlie's our new darling. We know not what he'll do." Saya enjoyed watching the playful singing of Uhura so she noticed right away when her voice and Spock's instrument stopped making any noise. looking at Charlie puzzled she noticed a strange look on his face.**

 **Saya watched as Charlie worked to be the center of attention and looked back at Uhura and Spock in concern. Thankfully both the voice and instrument went back to normal as they left the rec room. None of them wanted to talk about what had happened as they tried to process it. "Thanksgiving is in a few days. would you and like to celebrate with me?" Uhura offered.**

 **A smile flashed across Saya's face for a moment. "sure! I'm glad the holidays are still celebrated." as they got to her room she turned slightly and accidentally bumped into Spock "would you like to ?"**

 **Spock paused a moment before responding "I will join you." he was curious and concerned about the heavy wave of depression and sadness he felt from her at the brief contact.**

" **Well, i have leasured a bit much. I think it is now time to study." Saya excused herself and went to her room. She tried to read as she was supposed to but the thought of Thanksgiving without her mother hurt, badly. She heard a knock at her door and told the person to come in. Spock entered "You are upset about something." he stated.**

 **Saya smiled ruefully "was I that obvious?"**

" **No. However I did notice."**

 **With a smile she answered his unvoiced question. "Somehow it doesn't surprise me that you noticed… My mum is dead. has been for… who knows how long. I get to celebrate Thanksgiving without her. I miss her and it hurts but there is little I can do." Saya shrugged, she felt like crying but couldn't bring herself too.**

" **Would you like to talk to or about it?" Spock asked.**

 **With a rueful chuckle she told him "Not really. they are sweet but a bit too sympathetic. I'm not much of a cryer. I'd rather find a reason to keep moving." she paused a bit. she was feeling better. she didn't know what it was but Spock had a soothing presence, very non pressuring. "so you play a… whatever that instrument is."**

" **It is a Vulcan Lute. A hobby of mine."**

" **interesting. would there be a possibility of me getting a cheap one or something? I would love to give it a try." At Spock's raised eyebrow she shrugged again "well, I seriously doubt you want someone totally inexperienced messing with yours and I do have an affection for instruments. Learned the flute and piccolo in school band and started teaching myself trumpet, sax and clarinet. also had piano lessons as a kid but i have short stubby fingers so i wasn't skilled there."**

" **I do believe there are a few instruments in ship stores. I can go with you to obtain one if you would so choose."**

 **Saya grinned "that would be awesome!" Spock noticed the real smile with satisfaction. leading them to the ship's stores she found they had a type of flute like instrument as well as a Vulcan Lute. He ended up obtaining both for her and she returned to the room practicing on the flute like instrument the whole way. "Well i remember some of my flute education but adjusting it will be slightly odd."**

 **as soon as they reached her quarters again Spock tuned the Lute then handed it to her. she gently plucked each string and smiled as she heard the beautiful sounds. closing her eyes she started playing simple tunes she could figure out. they were very novice and unpracticed but it was clear she had some talent with the instrument.**

 **the night ended with her doing a bit more study and Spock going to his room to meditate. Once again up for duty shift Spock met Saya at her door noticing this time she had her hair in a pony tail rather than a twist. it swished as she bounce walked, as she did, and he caught a unique scent that seemed all her own.**

 **After some time they got a message from the ship that Charlie had come from. it was very fuzzy and unclear but they tried and Uhura called the Captain to the bridge. Saya watched Spock as he waited and listened. she couldn't help but muse that his posture was very nice and stance was appealing.**

 **her musings were interrupted by the warning the other captain was trying to give Kirk. suddenly the message was completely lost and she could see Spock calculating. Charlie spoke up saying "it wasn't very well constructed." and Saya puzzled if he meant the message or something much more sinister. Kirk told Spock to sweep the area with the probe scanners and Spock said "Affirmative Captain." before moving to do as he was told.**

" **Do you think something happened to the Antares, Charlie?" Kirk asked.**

 **Charlie responded "I don't know."**

" **Picking up some debris on our scanners, Captain." Spock said and Saya hoped against hope that it wasn't what she guessed it was. when Kirk asked about the Antares Spock confirmed her suspicion. "The debris is what's left of the Antares.**

 **there was an announcement from the chief about the meatloaf turning into real turkeys. Everyone noticed the slight laugh Charlie gave to the announcement before leaving the bridge. Saya gently touched Spock's arm and he got a burst of controlled fear and concern overlaying calculation and puzzlement. "I don't think Charlie is safe. there is something very wrong and I can't give exact reasonings but I know what I know."**

" **Without proof there is nothing we can do yet." Spock told her. at her look saying 'are you stupid' he added "I will be on the lookout for anything suspicious."**

" **Fair enough." Saya went back to reading on the P.A.D.D. She had been given so that when there was nothing to observe or learn, or when she needed to be out of the way she was still able to put her time to good use. She was reading on Vulcan anatomy and physiology and some of their more fascinating differences.**

 **During a break in their duty shift Spock and Kirk went to a rec room to play chess. Saya watched with major fascination at the new variant on an old favorite game. "Your mind is not on the game, Captain. Check. The Antares?" Spock said.**

" **A Survey ship with twenty men aboard lost. No reason. Obviously, Captain Ramart was not aware of any trouble. I can't figure it." Kirk answered.**

 **Saya was wondering if Charlie had something to do with it. it seemed the logical connection because that was the only string connecting the 2 vessels. "My own concern is more immediate. The boy." Spock responded.**

" **I can usually follow you, , but this time?"**

" **He seemed to know what happened to the Antares before we did."**

 **Charlie walked in and Kirk answered "I'd call that a pretty long reach for evidence, . Come in, Charlie."**

" **And again, Check."**

 **Kirk looked over the board and moved a piece "Checkmate."**

 **Spock seeing no other moves answered "Your illogical approach to chess does have it's advantages on occasion, Captain." Saya saw the twitch that meant a smile on Spock.**

" **I prefer to call it inspired." Kirk retorted with a slight smile of his own.**

" **As you wish. At any rate, the game is yours."**

 **Kirk grinned and looked up at Charlie "You play chess, Charlie?"**

" **Oh, I, I watched them play on the Antares. Can I try?"**

 **Kirk grinned as he got up "I place you in the hands of our chess master." then left.**

" **The principles of three-dimensional chess are basically mathematical, Charlie. You put the white here and the black on the secondary level." Spock started to explain.**

 **Charlie took on a strange look and replied "I know what it is. Let's play." Saya didn't like the look in his eyes.**

" **Very well." after just 3 moves Charlie moved a piece and Spock told him "that was a mistake, Charlie."**

" **No, it wasn't." he said.**

" **Checkmate." Spock said as he dropped the piece into place. Saya smiled wondering if she would want to play Spock. she figured she would likely lose quite quickly like Charlie did.**

" **No, it isn't." Charlie said angrily.**

 **Spock looked him over calculatingly and said "If you will excuse me." as he got up to leave. Saya followed quickly nervous about being left alone with someone she considered volatile.**

 **Saya talked as they walked "Vulcans run cooler than humans. average height is taller but weight is lower." she eyed him a moment after he affirmed her information. "I bet i could lift you since you are lighter than a human male… not that i would try." she hastily finished when she saw Spock's customary raised eyebrow. "Your heart rate is much quicker but blood pressure is much lower and you guys live about twice as long."**

" **You have done your research." Spock told her with one of his smiles. they returned to the bridge and Saya kept reading on Vulcans as Spock continued his research.**

 **Janice came to the bridge talking about someone needing to help her with Charlie. she didn't want to break his heart being as she was his first crush. Saya could see that, Janice was the type of girl everyone thought was cute or attractive. Kirk soon left the bridge to deal with the issue and Saya paused in her reading to ask "Is your blood really green?"**

" **Yes, Vulcan blood is copper based whereas human blood is Iron based." Spock answered. Saya wondered if that meant they changed to a color other than blue when they got too cold and if the blushed green rather than red. She went back to reading with thoughts of what Spock would look like blushing running through her head. Uhura notified Kirk of the course adjustments to be made and he told Spock to see to it.**

 **They heard a com message requesting security men from Kirk and Spock dispatched them as Saya softly said "Charlie must have snapped." Uhura started frantically receiving messages and recording them before finally calling to Kirk. "Security reports that all phaser weapons have disappeared. Shall I repeat, Captain?"**

 **Saya was wondering what a phaser weapon was when Kirk responded "No, I heard you. Have and meet me in the Briefing room."**

 **Uhura acknowledged and Saya looked to Spock to see if she was to follow. he gave his customary nod and she joined him on the turbolift as she heard Uhura calling for . "Unless otherwise instructed you are to stay with me. is that understood?" Spock told her.**

" **Yes. Thank you. I wonder what I should or shouldn't hear sometimes." Saya was glad for the definite instructions to make it easier for her to know what she was supposed to do.**

 **Saya sat in a chair against the wall behind Spock who had a handful of records. "Thasians have been referred to in our records as having the power to transmute objects or render substances invisible. It has generally been regarded as legend, but Charlie does seem to possess this same power."**

" **What are chances that Charlie's not an Earthling, that he's a Thasian?"**

 **McCoy jumped in "No, I don't think so, not unless they're exactly like Earthlings. The development of his fingers and toes exactly matches the present development of mans on Earth."**

" **Agreed." Spock stated.**

" **Well, whatever he is, we have some idea of the power he has. I know what I saw him do in the gymnasium." Kirk said. Saya couldn't help but wonder if she could find a wrestling partner in the gym once McCoy okayed that activity.**

" **Considering the effect a normal adolescent has on a home, Charlie with the power he has…" McCoy trailed off and Kirk picked up the train of thought.**

" **Short-tempered, because he doesn't understand. He needs, he wants. Nothing happens fast enough."**

 **Spock said what Saya had thought at the time "The probability is he is responsible for the destruction of the Antares, which would indicate a total disregard for human life."**

" **He doesn't understand what life is. He's a boy." Kirk defended. Spock gave a look indicating the lack of wisdom in that justification and Saya felt agreement.**

" **Well, what do we do with this boy, Jim? How do we keep him caged up?" McCoy asked. 'that must be why the holy jim jim was so odd to Spock. I didn't know Kirk's name was Jim.' Saya thought to herself.**

" **It goes even further than that, Doctor. We can't take him with us to Earth Colony Five. Can you imagine what he'd do in an open, normal environment. I've talked with him, listened. he's a boy in a man's body trying to be an adult with the adolescence in him getting in the way."**

" **And with a weapon in him which could destroy you or anyone, anywhere on this ship." Spock added.**

" **Well, for the moment he's stopped. You're an authority he respects, Jim."**

" **Agreed. The struggle must remain between you and him. Should any of us interfere…" Spock was interrupted by Charlie entering the room with a smile.**

" **You wanted to ask me something, he said." Charlie said indicating his guard. Saya felt for the kid even as she feared him. he was genuinely wanting to please others but his temper and lack of restraint was deadly.**

" **Are you responsible for what happened to the Antares, Charlie?" Kirk asked.**

" **Why?"**

" **Answer me." Kirk demanded.**

" **Yes. There was a warped baffle-plate on the shield of their energy pile. I made it go away. It would've blown up anyway. Well they weren't nice to me! They wanted to get rid of me. They don't now." Charlie frantically explained.**

 **Saya resisted saying 'And you weren't nice to them.' and just listened. "What about us, Charlie?" Kirk asked.**

 **After Charlie left Spock said "We are in the hands of an adolescent." and Saya wondered just how they were supposed to combatant that. They returned to the bridge and Kirk commands Uhura to get ahold of colony five and for the navigator to change the course.**

 **Saya barely made it to her chair when Uhura got electrocuted by her station. Kirk told Spock to get the doctor on the double and helps Uhura. Saya remained frozen in her chair wondering how she could help and if she could at all. Spock set to his task then looked at Saya. Somehow the calm glance reassured her and she calmed. Uhura thankfully was just minimally hurt but they were unable to change course.**

 **Kirk asked Spock if he was getting any readings as Charlie entered the bridge. Spock responds with "Yes, Sir. There's a Tyger, tyger, burning bright in the forest of the night." Saya was quite concerned as it is clear Spock is not choosing to say those words.**

 **Kirk quickly moved to Spock asking " ?"**

" **I'm trying to Saturn rings around my head, down a road that's Martian red." Spock again was being forced to say things he doesn't want to.**

" **You're trying to change course, Captain. You can't do that. I want to get to Colony Five as soon as we can." Charlie told Kirk.**

" **Release the transmitter." Kirk demanded**

" **You don't need all that subspace chatter."**

 **McCoy entered the bridge demanding "What's going on here? Spock calls me to the Bridge and goes into some kind of poetry."**

 **Kirk interrupted "See to her, Doctor."**

" **Once upon a midnight dreary while I pondered, weak and weary." Spock again spoke up. 'i liked that one but it loses all pleasantness when forced from someone. especially .' thought Saya as she tried to figure out how to help.**

" **Very nice, . Oh, I can make him do anything, whirl around, laugh, anything." Charlie mocked.**

 **Saya glared and Kirk said "That's enough, Charlie."**

" **Don't you think he's funny? I think he's funny." Charlie persisted.**

 **Saya almost burst out how cruel it was but remembered Spock's words about it needing to stay between Kirk and Charlie. "Leave my crew alone."**

 **Charlie attempted to battle wills with Kirk but soon left dejected. "Jim, he'll soon reach a point where he won't back down." Spock warned.**

 **Kirk concernedly responded "I know."**

 **They worked for a bit when suddenly they heard Janice telling Charlie to get out. Charlie kept saying he only wanted to be nice to her and She kept telling him to leave. Kirk jumped up and instructed Spock to follow him as they went to help Janice. Spock quickly told Saya to stay with Uhura and Bones as he left.**

 **Saya heard as the reports poured in of problems on the decks. Charlie was on a rampage but she wondered how far it could go. Charlie, Spock and Kirk returned to the bridge and Saya looked to them for any sign of what was to happen. Uhura soon said "Captain Kirk, my instruments show we're receiving a message on subspace frequency three, ship-to-ship. I can't hear it, sir."**

 **Kirk demanded "Are you creating that message, Charlie, or you're blocking one that's coming in." as Spock got up to help sort out the message.**

" **It's my game, Captain. You have to find out. Like you said, that's how the game's played. You can have it now. I've locked on course for Colony Five again." Charlie looked slightly worried but left**

 **Kirk decided to take on Charlie. Both McCoy and Spock argued about it being unwise. "Wait a minute. Does Charlie? Now, wait, Spock, has he done away with anybody since he took over?" Kirk asked.**

" **Not so far as we know."**

" **Maybe he can't. Could be he's overreached himself. It's a big ship. He's taken full control. If we could tax his power, turn on every device on the ship, every circuit, every light, all of it, and while he's fighting that, if I could distract him, maybe you could tranquilize him, keep him under until we reach Colony Five." Kirk plotted.**

" **Risky, Jim." McCoy said.**

" **If we don't try, Doctor, he'll get rid of us anyway. There's no choice, gentlemen, none at all." Kirk told them. Saya didn't like where it was going but it was logical.**

 **Charlie stormed in "I can make you all go away anytime I want to." Charlie sat in the Captain's chair and Kirk forcefully told him to get out. Charlie taunted the captain and Kirk pushed back. Spock and McCoy started activating systems to try to push Charlie further. Saya sat stunned in her chair for a few moments before catching Spock's attention to see if she could help. he had her push quite a few system buttons and he took more further down.**

 **Once done Charlie started seeming quite scared. Kirk and Charlie got physical and Saya was concerned when Kirk almost punched Charlie in the face. Spock interrupted by informing Kirk that the navigation console is clear. "Sir, something off our starboard bow. The message says they're from Thasus." Uhura said.**

 **Janice suddenly reappeared and Charlie looked quite frightened. Saya wondered if anyone else could see it. sometimes they seemed to be so focused on space that they didn't see what was in front of them. She looked at Spock as he said "Sensors show there is something there, Captain. Deflectors indicate no solid substance." Saya looked at the viewscreen and saw an odd looking greenish form that looked like it could be the form of a strange ship.**

 **Suddenly every eye was on Charlie as he screamed "NO! Oh, no, please, don't let them take me. I can't live with them anymore. You're my friends. You said you were my friends, remember? When I came aboard! Please, I want to go home. Take me home."**

 **A head formed floating as if made from smoke and spoke. "I have taken my form from centuries ago, so that I may communicate with you. We did not realise until too late that the boy had gone, and we are saddened that his escape cost the lives of the first ship. We could not help them, but we have returned your people and your ship to you. Everything is as it was."**

 **Saya could see why Charlie didn't want to go with them but at the same time he couldn't stay among humans. "I won't do it again. Please, I'll be good. I won't ever do it again. I'm sorry about the Antares. I'm sorry! When I came aboard! Please, I want to go with you. Help me!" Charlie begged.**

 **Kirk advocated for Charlie to no avail. Saya did not understand the lack of wisdom in the Captain in this manner but guessed it was the caring part that spoke.**

" **Oh, please, don't let them take me. I can't even touch them! Janice, they can't feel. Not like you! They don't love! Please, I want to stay." Charlie begged one more time before fading from their ship.**

" **Charlie's back on board the Thasian ship, sir. They signal they're leaving." Uhura said. No one felt good about the circumstances but no one could deny the required outcome.**

 **Spock returned to his station and Saya quietly said to him "Maybe once he gets past the irrationality of puberty and learns some lessons of adulthood he could rejoin society… but he will have to prove he is more humane than this event indicates."**

 **Spock raised an eyebrow and said "That is a possibility."**

 ***END***


	4. Episode 1-3 Where No Man Has Gone Before

***shrug* still don't own Star Trek but I've come to accept that**

* * *

 **Episode 1-3 Where No Man Has Gone Before**

 **Saya was in a rec room watching Spock and Kirk play 3D chess. they had been informed of a distress signal from a vessel that Spock had explained to her went missing for over 2 centuries. 'It will be fascinating to have something from close to my time. I wonder what it is.' she thought to herself as Kirk watched the monitor near them again. "Your move, Captain." Spock informed Kirk.**

 **Kirk distracted said "We should have intercepted by now. The Bridge said they'd call."**

 **Saya smiled at how eager Spock seamed "I'll have you checkmated your next move."**

 **Kirk laughed saying "Have I ever mentioned you play a very irritating game of chess, ?"**

" **Irritating? Ah, yes. One of your Earth emotions." Spock said in his teasing manner. Saya had to work hard not to laugh.**

 **Kirk made a move that clearly Spock didn't expect "Certain you don't know what irritation is?"**

" **The fact one of my ancestors married a human female" Spock said as he looked over the board. Saya decided she would have to ask.**

" **Terrible having bad blood like that." Kirk teased. Saya was unsure of how her question would be received due to the comment so she figured it was best for when they were alone. She wondered if it was human or female or what combination of reasons for that to be so stated.**

 **Kirk and a man named Kelso discussed the items size and options of what to do with it on the monitor Kirk had been watching before. Saya was looking forward to seeing whatever they found and was eager to follow Spock and Kirk to the transporter room.**

 **Scott was in the transporter room and gave Saya a big friendly smile. She waved slightly to him and stood a little behind Spock as usual. She always stuck close so as to not get lost but out of the way. almost like a shadow since she often stayed in corners and away from the area of notice.**

" **Old-style ship recorder that could be ejected when something threatened the ship." Kirk said**

 **Spock responded "More like destroyed the ship in this case. Look at it. Burnt, pitted."**

" **Let's hope its tapes are intact. We'll feed it through 's computer." suddenly it started beeping and a light flickered on the top of it.**

" **It's begun transmitting, sir." Scott said.**

" **Flash the Bridge. Put all decks on the alert." Kirk said as he left with Spock on his heals and Saya on Spock's heals.**

 **They got on the turbolift and a man she had met once or twice called "Hold it, Jim." as he ducked between the closing doors to get in.**

 **Kirk smiled "getting into shape?"**

" **Yeah, well i figured you weren't on the bridge. Kelso's voice sounded a little nervous. Well, uh, you finish the game?" Mitchell said.**

" **He played most illogically. His next move should have been the rook." Spock said as Kirk made the throat cut sign behind him. everyone filed off the turbolift before Saya and she was glad that she was pretty much ignored by everyone.**

 **Uhura had said that she exuded a 'leave me alone' presence so most did. Uhura had also said that she would never find love if she kept it up at which point Saya told Uhura that she never wanted love again… unless it was with someone like who didn't play games and said things straight out and was logical. As soon as she said it she turned bright red and Uhura started teasing her. Saya hoped Uhura would leave it but guessed she wouldn't.**

 **Saya was lost in thought and missed some of the interchange but guessed it was simple stuff so didn't worry. Kirk address the whole ship "This is the Captain speaking. The object we encountered is a ship's disaster recorder, apparently ejected from the S.S. Valiant two hundred years ago."**

 **Spock spoke up "The tapes are burnt out. Trying the memory banks."**

 **Kirk paused as he listened to Spock then continued "We hope to learn from the recorder what the Valiant was doing here and what destroyed the vessel. We'll move out into our probe as soon as we have those answers. All decks, stand by."**

 **Mitchell spoke up "Uh, Department heads, sir. You wanted everybody on the Bridge before we left the galaxy."**

 **everyone did their standard check in but the last one caught her attention. Dr. Dehner said "Psychiatry, Captain. My assignment is to study crew reaction in emergency conditions." Saya determined that was one she wanted to stay off the radar of.**

 **Spock got something from the recorder and commented on interest in how the crew reacted if it was an emergency on the recordings. Mitchell flirted with the Dr. who slapped him down easily with skill. "Walking freezer unit." Mitchell commented to Kelso.**

" **Decoding memory banks. I'll try to interpolate. The Valiant had encountered a magnetic space storm and was being swept in this direction." Spock said**

" **The old impulse engines weren't strong enough." Kirk commented.**

" **Swept past this point, about a half light year out of the galaxy, they were thrown clear, turned, and headed back into the galaxy here. I'm not getting it all. The tapes are pretty badly burned. Sounds like the ship had encountered some unknown force. Now, orders, counter orders, repeated urgent requests for information from the ship's computer records for anything concerning ESP in human beings."**

 **Kirk asked Dehner how she was on ESP and she said she was rated rather high. He then rephrased to ask what she knew of it. she told him that there is fact to it but it is quite limited.**

" **Severe damage. Seven crewmen dead. No, make that six. One crewman seemed to have recovered. That's when they became interested in extrasensory perception. More than interested, almost frantic about it. No, this must be garbled. I get something about destruct. I must have read it wrong. It sounded like the captain giving an order to destroy his own ship." Spock kept relaying.**

 **Saya stopped listening at that point. Working on the puzzle to attempt to control her own fear she only tuned into what was going on around her when Spock said "Deflectors say there's something there, sensors say there isn't. Density negative. Radiation negative. Energy negative."**

 **Saya knew that when you put all the facts together and remove the impossible what is left no matter how unlikely had to be truth. the ship had been destroyed. they encountered something that killed 7 but one came back to life. she didn't think it was through medical miracles. the captain tried to destroy his own ship and researched ESP in humans. her best guess is a human wound up with massive ESP abilities and since power corrupts she could guess that the person corrupted.**

 **Kelso said "Whatever it is, contact in twelve seconds."**

 **Kirk gave the command "Gravitation on automatic." then 2 consoles blew up, one very near Saya. "Emergency stations. All decks on fire alert. Neutralise controls. Kelso, put it on manual. Any radiation? Anything?"**

 **Spock answered "Negative!" before Kirk commanded "Helmsmen, take us out of here." Saya saw Dehner go down then Mitchell. "Helmsmen!" Kirk hollered before taking over the controls. "Lateral power!" Saya watched Spock take Kirk's spot and an eerie calm overtook her, she was still fighting to stay upright and not bang her head on anything but it seemed as if everything was in slow motion. The ship veered off and Kirk orders "Take damage reports."**

 **Spock barked out "Damage control reports, all stations!" and started processing the reports as Kirk checks on Dehner. The eerie calm left her. Saya ignored most of what was going on and concentrated on keeping herself calm and out of the way. she didn't know how they managed emergencies so well but she guessed part was due to practice.**

 **Spock was looking over medical records and Saya watched reading what she could quickly before Dehner came in saying that it was damage to the body's neural circuit. Kirk asked about her and she said she was fine and Mitchell was as well, except for his eyes.**

" **it's an ESP connection." Saya softly said as Spock said "I think we've found that answer, Doctor."**

" **You mentioned that tests show you have a high degree of extrasensory perception. So do the records of the others. Gary Mitchell has the highest esper rating of all." Kirk explained.**

" **lf you're suggesting there's anything dangerous" Dehner defended.**

" **Before the Valiant was destroyed, its captain was frantically searching for ESP information on his crew." Spock stated.**

" **Espers are simply people with flashes of insight."**

" **Are there not also those who seem to see through solid objects, cause fires to start spontaneously?" Spock asked. 'ESP has gotten that far!' Saya thought. she still tended to think much in her time.**

" **There's nothing about it that could possibly make a person dangerous." Dehner defended again.**

 **Saya tuned out the conversation thinking that if it got powerful enough it would be quite dangerous. Kirk left to check on Mitchell and Saya watched Spock wondering what they had gotten themselves into.**

 **Spock was watching Mitchell's access to the library and actions "He's reading even faster now than just a few moments ago. Is that Gary Mitchell, the one you used to know?"**

" **Put a twenty four hour watch on the Sickbay. Fullest possible range of examinations and tests." Kirk said. Saya decided that unless she was told to do something she would continue to read her text on Vulcans. she did not feel up to the true studying she was supposed to be doing and she needed the distraction.**

 **They went to the briefing room and Saya sat in her customary spot behind Spock. Kelso was telling them about something Mitchell knew but shouldn't have and Dehner came in apologizing for being late saying she got caught up observing Mitchell. "Our subject is not Gary Mitchell. Our concern is, rather, what he is mutating into." Spock said and Saya wondered how much mutation human genetics could do. she would have to ask Spock about getting books on genetics since they always had fascinated her and probably had expanded quite a bit in information.**

 **Dehner started into Spock "I know those from your planet aren't suppose to have feelings like we do, , but to talk that way about a man you've worked next to for years is worse than" Thankfully Kirk told her it was enough but she was persistent. "I don't think so. I understand you least of all. Gary told me that you've been friends since he joined the service, that you asked for him aboard your first command."**

 **Kirk reminded her it was his job to listen to all reports even unpleasant ones and Spock brought up unusual powers. Dehner said he could control autonomic reflexes and read fast and it might be considered unusual. Scott reported the bridge controls going crazy by themself and Spock said he could see Mitchell on his screen smiling each time it happened as if the ship and crew were almost a toy for his amusement. Saya remembered seeing that. it scared the daylights out of her.**

 **Kirk asked Dehner if she had noticed the abilities and she confirmed she had but defended not mentioning it by saying no one had been hurt and that he could be a wonderful forerunner of a new better kind of human. Saya thought she was crazy. sure it could be good but the likelyhood is it ending in disasters.**

 **Kirk asked for Sulu's input and he said "If you want the mathematics of this, Mitchell's ability is increasing geometrically. That is, like having a penny, doubling it every day. In a month, you'll be a millionaire."**

" **In less time than that, he will have attained powers we can't understand and can't cope with. Soon we'll be not only useless to him, but actually an annoyance." Spock injected.**

 **Kirk reminded all to not talk about this with the crew. Saya wondered if she shouldn't have heard it all. Spock voiced his concern "We'll never reach an Earth base with him aboard, Jim. You heard the mathematics of it. In a month he'll have as much in common with us as we'd have with a ship full of white mice."**

 **Kirk asked for recommendations not warning and Spock obliged "Recommendation one. There's a planet a few light days away from here. Delta Vega. It has a lithium cracking station. We may be able to adapt some of its power packs to our engines."**

 **Kirk asked about if they couldn't and Spock told him it was the only possible way to get Mitchell of the ship. Kirk did not want to strand Mitchell there but Spock told him his only other choice was to kill Mitchell while he still could. Kirk got quite angry at the idea and told Spock to leave. Spock told him it was his only other choice assuming he made it while he still had time.**

 **Kirk upset said to Spock "Will you try for one moment to feel? At least act like you've got a heart. We're talking about Gary."**

" **The captain of the Valiant probably felt the same way, and he waited too long to make his decision. I think we've both guessed that." Saya had goosebumps at the meaning of Spock's words. Kirk ordered course to be set for Delta Vega.**

 **Saya watched the whole thing with concern and sadness. Once Kirk left Spock followed. "It's going to hurt Kirk no matter what choice he makes." she commented. Spock looked at her a moment and instructed her to stay in her quarters until he came for her. She could see the concern in Spock. Gently tapping his hand as he dropped her off and went to walk away she said "Thank you for always lookin out for me even though you have many other responsibilities as well."**

 **Spock felt her fear well controlled and her concern. but mostly he felt from her in that small contact, care and support. As he went to again inform her it was his job she grinned "Yeah, I know it's your job but you do it quite well and I know you could totally half ass it and no one would really notice. I'm glad you don't." Spock walked away thinking about the strange woman.**

 **Saya went to her room and worked on her art project for a while. she was trying to make a replica Vulcan Lute from random materials she had been provided with. after a while she switched to reading the vulcan book she had been told about.**

 **She was interested in knowing the pointed ears helped with hearing. she wondered if she could get hers to mimic that so she could increase her hearing range. She read about their telepathic abilities and wondered at the implications. thinking she remembered the mind meld and guessed that must be part of it. she would have to ask Spock about how it manifested and if it was controllable or constant.**

 **Reading about the altered location of the heart she wondered what an anatomical model would look like. She decided she would have to see if McCoy could give her an image or diagram or something. She wondered what it was like to be able to control uncontrollable systems in her body. she figured she would accidentally kill herself if she was able too and chuckled finishing the last section of the book.**

" **that gives a lot of information but nothing on their culture. I wonder if there is anything on that I could read." she said to herself. she was trying hard to be calm as she worried about Spock, Kirk and the others dealing with something that had more power than it should.**

 **She quickly searched the libraries but couldn't find anything to clearly be what she wanted so she left it and started playing with the Vulcan Lute Spock had gotten for her. She had figured out how to play the little tune from 'Sound of Music' and was humming and singing some of the time. She switched to Brother John' again singing along.**

 **Switching between the 2 she enjoyed singing as she played but couldn't help worrying about how long the landing team had been away.**

 **Spock and Kirk returned to the Enterprise. Kirk notified Spock that he wanted Mitchell's service record to end with dignity as he didn't ask for what happened to him. Spock admitted he felt for Mitchell as well. With a smirk, Kirk remarked that maybe there's hope for Spock after all before asking where was. When he was told she should still be in her room he sent Spock to check on her and bring her back.**

 **Spock walked to Saya's quarters and heard an unfamiliar tune and her singing. He paused a moment with a flicker of a smile on his lips before knocking. " , may i come in?"**

 **The music stopped and he heard her say 'Open', He walked in to see her with the Vulcan Lute in lap and grinning at him. "I am very glad you are ok ."**

 **She moved to put the Lute down as he responded "Yes, it was a close thing but we made it. You are to join me back on the bridge." Spock answered.**

 **Getting up she looked at him closely and noticed a slight green discoloration. Getting close to his face she examined it "Do you have a bruise?" She asked with concern, curiosity and wonder.**

" **Yes." Spock answered simply as they started walking back to the bridge. "What music were you playing and singing?" He asked partly out of curiosity and partly to change subject.**

" **You could hear that? I didn't know…"**

" **My ears are more sensitive than a human's."**

" **Oh! Yeah, i remember reading that. Um, I was playing a tune from 'Sound of Music' a musical in my era… Actually it's more from my mum's era. And 'Brother John' a simple tune taught to new musicians that originates from mexico… Well did." She tried to explain.**

" **You played it by ear?" Spock asked.**

" **Yeah, don't have sheet music to read and sadly i'm not sure I remember how to read it anymore."**

" **If you require I would be able to teach you within your capabilities." Spock said as they stepped off the turbolift onto the bridge.**

" **I would appreciate it though I do not know how skilled I will be." She said quietly with a smile. Seeing Uhura as they passed she saw the mischievous look Uhura gave her. Giving her a reproachful look she heard Uhura say quietly "You have to tell me later"**

 **Taking their seats Spock could infer what Uhura was wanting to know but said nothing as he did his logging work and occasionally watched Saya read out of the corner of his eye.**

 ***END***


	5. Episode 1-3,5 Christmas Joy or Not

**I know, late on my sunday update, almost forgot... should prob make it saturdays instead so i have a little less going on ^_^**

 **dont own star trek, though i will get some nifty calendars!**

* * *

 **Episode 1-3.5 Christmas Joy or Not.**

 **Saya woke in a good mood. She had finally figured out what to gift for Christmas. She had trouble converting the stardates to something she recognized but knew Christmas was soon. Meeting Spock outside her door she smiled and greeted him as they started walking to the mess hall. Spock still was stoic but either he had gotten more expressive or she had learned to read him better. she didn't really think on it much because both were possible.**

 **after breakfast she was approached by asking if she would be free to help with setting up for the Christmas party. Saya looked to Spock who asked if Riley's team was not capable of doing the job themselves. "Well sir, it's Brenner, Wilson and I. We need a lady's touch to really spiffy the place up and every Yoemen we have asked is too busy or on other decks teams."**

" **I'm not sure i can really help but I don't mind if it's ok." Saya said softly.**

" **Make sure to do your reading as well as the essay for each day." Spock told her and when she nodded he said "You are assigned to stay with until leisure time." Saya nodded and followed Riley to the rec room being decked out, waving at Spock as she left. She wasn't quite sure why but she felt that Spock was not happy with something.**

 **As soon as she entered the room she realized they really did need her help. there was plenty of beautiful decorations but the chaos almost hurt her eyes. "Umm… There…" Saya froze as all 3 men looked at her expectantly. She knew they all had decent rank and at the very least outranked her so she was uncomfortable telling them what to do.**

" **, for this project you are in charge. You hopefully can see the mess we made with what we have. we need this whipped into shape by the end of the week so boss us around as much as you need." Riley told her, seeing her discomfort.**

" **I'll try." she said shyly. "First i need your names but i might forget them so bear with me."**

" **This one is Wilson, he's Brenner and I'm Riley." Riley told her.**

" **Ok, to start Brenner please take down all of the holly and garlands. Wilson please move the tree to the corner opposite the buffet table and Riley please move the beverage table to the far corner on the other side." She said softly. when they jumped to do it she gained a little more confidence and started pulling down the wall decorations.**

" **, I've moved the tree. Now what?" Wilson said.**

 **Saya was so focused on the task that all shyness left. she instructed him to remove all decoration from it then when Brenner finished she showed him how to hang the holly and garlands in a pattern to fit the room and look better. Riley she showed how to hang the decorations on said garland. soon hours had passed and the room was coming together beautifully and she and the other 3 had gotten on friendly terms.**

 **Suddenly the laughing and joking stopped and she sensed someone at the door. "Good evening " she said without turning around. Since her back was turned she failed to see any of the shocked looks of the others at being able to identify Spock without hearing or seeing him.**

" **Fascinating." he said. Looking around the room he commented "the decorations are more pleasing to the eye now."**

" **That's all 's doing, Sir." Riley said.**

" **I need to finish putting the rest of the ornaments on the tree . If you don't mind waiting on me, I would rather not have dinner alone." Saya said as she kept working. "Um, guys, other than this I think we are done for the day. As long as okays it I will help the rest of the week until we are done."**

" **They require your assistance so you are assigned here during Alpha shift until the task is finished." Spock said and the men filed out. Once they had left Spock picked up a box of purple ornaments and started hanging them in the pattern she had half started. They worked quietly for a time finishing the task and enjoying the company.**

" **thank you. both for helping me finish and for waiting on me for dinner. so many meals alone make me rather loath eating alone again." Saya said as they walked. Spock only nodded. They got their meal and she told him quietly about her day and how funny the guys had been. she told him how she had been really uncomfortable and nervous at first telling them what to do but once she got into the task it was easy to guide them to get good results.**

 **Suddenly stopping she looked down then back up "I apologize. it's probably boring to hear my stupid ramblings. I don't mean to monopolize the conversation."**

 **Spock looked at her for a moment then said "We have, up until now, shared our days almost constantly. I am unaware of all that has happened in your day so I do not mind being informed."**

 **Saya smiled again "ok, good. wouldn't want to bother you. usually i ask you a ton of questions about things i saw and heard but today i don't really have questions. decorating for Christmas is something i'm familiar with. I think tomorrow we will finish setting up the tables to receive their burdens and string the tinsel or whatever we have on the tree and in the garlands."**

 **Once their meal was finished Spock walked her to her Quarters and she quickly as possible did her reading and essay. As soon as she finished she knocked on Spock's door. "Umm ?" at his open she came in. "Would i be able to get some colored string or rope or something of the like from the ship requisitions?"**

 **Spock got up and lead the way. she found some elastic like string as well as something that was much like cross stitching thread. muttering to herself and counting on her fingers she carefully picked colors. 'Spock green and blue. Uhura red and gold, McCoy blue and teal, Kirk green and gold, and Scotty red and black.' she thought as she picked out the colors. Once done she and Spock walked back. "Thank you. need to get started on this task right away." she said with a grin as she went to her room.**

 **she started on Spock's bracelet and by the end of the night had finished one that didn't turn out perfect and started a second that was much better. That morning she went with Spock and had breakfast. After breakfast she went to the rec room and Spock went to the bridge. as it was a light day halfway through the shift Spock showed up and helped them finish the moving of extra tables out of the way. the chatter and friendly atmosphere cooled quite a bit when Spock joined them.**

 **As soon as dinner was finished Saya hurried to do her reading and essay then worked on finishing Spock's bracelet. She even managed to quickly finish McCoy's bracelet before bed.**

 **the next 2 days passed in much the same manner and Saya was able to finish Uhura's, Kirk's and Scotty's bracelets and was quite happy with the gift she would give each for Christmas. setting them all carefully in the top drawer of her desk she set about making wrapping paper.**

 **For McCoy she drew a martini glass with a medical symbol. After wrapping and tying his bracelet with teal string she put it aside for Christmas. Uhura was gold swirls around a palm tree and she wrapped and tied her bracelet in gold string.**

 **She knew Kirk would be the enterprise and Scotty would be the engine but she needed to make sure to get the right pictures for it. She thought for a while what she should do for Spock. She started drawing a Vulcan lute and 3D chess set on the paper. She wanted to put something in vulcan on it but didn't know what.**

 **Quietly going and knocking on Uhura's door she asked for help. Uhura came to Saya's room and showed her the correct image of the Enterprise and of it's engine. When it got to writing something in Vulcan Uhura showed her how to write Spock's name as well as 'Live long and prosper' which was very important in Vulcan culture.**

 **When she was finished Uhura asked "what is all this about?"**

 **Saya grinned "not telling!" She teased and even though Uhura tried she couldn't get the answer. "You will find out soon enough when i am done with it all." Saya promised. Uhura relented and they said good night. Saya went to bed grinning excited about all her plans.**

 **Spock had put extra effort into listening as he worked. He was curious but did nothing. He had no idea of why she would want to write his name in Vulcan or 'live long and prosper.'**

 **The next morning Spock informed her that he would stop by at lunch if his schedule permitted. She responded happily to it and they parted ways. As she got to the rec room she knew something was off.**

" **We have a problem. No ladders are available at this time and won't be for at least a week but we need to hang the ceiling decorations." Riley told her as he showed her a box of snowflakes and crystals on different length strings.**

 **She looked it over for a few moments then shrugged. " said he would stop by at during lunch. Maybe he can give us some ideas. In the meantime, we need to finish setting up seating and the bar."**

 **They worked a little more quietly as Saya thought about what to do. The room looked nice but the ceiling decorations would finish it all. "with anyone?" She caught and looked up. "What?"**

" **I was asking if you were going to the party with anyone?" Wilson asked.**

 **Suddenly she looked up. "Good afternoon ." She greeted him at the door. "I'm not sure i will even go." She answered Wilson.**

" **You put all this work in but won't even show up?" Wilson pressed incredulous.**

 **Saya suddenly felt self conscious without quite knowing why. "I don't really like parties… Or crowds… I may show up for a little with Uhura though… Maybe… If i can find anything appropriate to wear."**

" **Save a dance for me then ok?" Wilson said.**

" **And me." Brenner added.**

" **I would love a dance with you as well." Riley said getting a little too close for Saya's comfort.**

" **You should stop for lunch . You still need to be careful with your health." Spock said. Something in his voice and expression as neutral as they seemed alerted her that he was ever so slightly angry.**

" **Yes, we should all stop for lunch." She was glad to be able to put space between herself and the others. She didn't mind being one of the guys with them but disliked when they treated her as a girl. It made her feel uncomfortable and vulnerable.**

 **As they all walked to the mess hall together she kept Spock between her and the other and said "I don't dance so I won't be having a dance with anyone. I'm sorry." Thankfully they left it.**

 **As they sat eating quietly, Saya suddenly spoke up "Oh yeah! , we can't get a ladder to hang the ceiling decorations. Do you have any suggestions on what we can do. The tables sadly are just a bit too short to work."**

 **Spock stopped eating and thought about it. "I have everything caught up so I would be able to assist you with that after lunch." Spock responded.**

" **OH! Great! I was worried we wouldn't be able to hang them." Saya happily responded. Lunch finished they walked back to the rec room together.**

 **Spock told Riley to hold the box and Wilson to manage the hooks. "I can carry you on my shoulder so you can reach." Spock told Saya.**

 **She blushed ever so slightly at the idea but agreed it was logical and functional. "And you being Vulcan means you won't have issue lifting me even though i'm heavy." She added.**

 **Spock managed to gracefully lift her to sit on his right shoulder and held her there with both hands to keep her from falling. Wilson offered the first string and she wobbled slightly thankful that Spock was strong enough to keep her from falling.**

 **Soon she had the hang of the balance and Spock was carrying her in a spiral out from the middle of the room to hang all the strings. Brenner had to return to his duty but Riley and Wilson remained to help finish the task. She actually was enjoying being carried by Spock, she kept telling herself it was because it was a novel experience.**

 **By the time Saya was finished her neck, arms and shoulders ached. Spock gracefully brought her back down to the floor where she rubbed her neck and rotated her shoulders to relieve the pain. "Your arms and shoulders must hurt as well Mr. Spock." She commented as she surveyed the room. "This turned out wonderful! Thank you guys for letting me help. I think we can call this done and be proud of our work." She grinned at the other 2.**

 **They agreed and beat a hasty exit and she felt like she might have missed something but shrugged. "I apologize for needing you for a ladder but I must say you have some serious strength and balance!" She beamed at Spock.**

" **I did not mind. You have done an excellent job here." Spock told her as they started walking back to their quarters.**

" **You know I'm probably not the best but I could give you a shoulder massage to make up for you having to hold me so long." Saya offered. She knew it couldn't have been easy not matter how strong he was.**

 **Spock froze a moment and Saya observed him surprised. After a moment Spock answered and continued walking. "That is unnecessary. Vulcans do not express pain." The idea had greatly appealed to him but he rejected it as he rejected emotion.**

 **As they got to their doors Saya looked at Spock and said "Vulcans suppress pain, doesn't mean you don't feel it. But if you don't want my help that's ok too." Grinning she went to her room to finish her presents.**

 **Drawing the enterprise and wrapping Kirk's present, she tied it with an olive green string. it took her a little longer to draw the ship's engine but once done she wrapped Scotty's present and tied it with a red string. Scotty had always been friendly and made her feel welcome even if they didn't talk much.**

 **She practiced a few times writing 'live long and prosper' in Vulcan and finally wrote it and his name on the inside of the wrapping paper she had made for Spock. Wrapping his gift, she tied it with a emerald green string and smiled.**

" **I can't wait to give each of you to your new owners." She said to the packages. Picking up the imperfect attempt at Spock's bracelet she decided she liked it and would wear it. She had learned how to make a tightner loop and so she slipped it on right above the elbow and tightened it so it would stay out of sight but she could still wear it.**

 **Hearing a knock at the door she answered to find Spock standing outside. "Come in." She said as she swept the presents into a desk drawer and out of sight. Spock saw a few of the designs but said nothing about them.**

" **I am required to be at the party for a short time. It would be wise for you to go for a short while as well. Would you care to join me?" He asked.**

 **Saya smiled "Sure but I don't really have anything party ish to wear… Maybe Uhura can help me out with it." She noticed the 'Spock smile' as she called it and wondered if he would show that smile when she gave him the bracelet.**

 **Pushing the thought out of her mind she said "I should likely go talk to Uhura before I forget." Spock nodded and left and Saya knocked on Uhura's door.**

 **Explaining the situation Uhura readily allowed Saya to look through her off duty clothes. She finally found a layered dress in various shades of medium to dark blues and greens that made her think of the ocean. The material was slightly elastic so it bounced and moved when she walked and moved giving her an even more active appearance.**

 **It had a sweetheart neckline and sleeves that went from the edge of her shoulders to her elbows with layers to match the rest. Looking at herself with it on she couldn't help but grin. "I look quite nice in this!" She commented.**

" **Sweetheart you look stunning in that. I will have to work to outdo you tomorrow!" Uhura laughed.**

" **I hope not! You are always stunning. Besides, I just don't want to stand out. I'm not trying to get anyones attention." Saya smiled as she changed back and carefully folded the dress.**

" **You mean like ?" Uhura teased.**

 **Saya laughed "You know that will never happen. Besides I would only be a burden to someone like him. I just need to try my best to make something of myself but sometimes it seems I won't ever catch up."**

 **Uhura hugged Saya "You're right, it may never happen, but it's still possible." She winked and flicked Sayas hair.**

 **Throwing a discarded shirt at Uhura, Saya laughed "You are a rascal!" Getting serious she added "The likelihood is slim beyond belief. Rather than have to kill hope painfully i would rather just not have it to begin with. Please don't try to stir it up." Uhura agreed and Saya went back to her room to make sure to get her reading and essay done for the day.**

 **In the morning Spock greeted her and they walked to breakfast together "Most will be at the party so the bridge crew will be light and intermediate throughout the day. I will be assisting on relieving as many as possible. You are not expected to stay the entire time and you do not have to do reading or an essay today as it is Christmas." He told her.**

 **Smiling she nodded. "Then after breakfast I need to find some people. May i join you on the bridge once I'm done?" She asked. Spock merely gave a nod. At breakfast McCoy and Kirk joined them wishing both a merry Christmas. Saya wished it back and Spock said "may you live long and prosper."**

 **As they walked out Saya caught them both together and handed each their gift. "I know it's not much but I made these for you. You don't have to wear them if you want but they can be hidden under the uniform like this." She said showing them the one she was wearing.**

" **Thank you ." Kirk said as he examined the bracelet. "Did you make the picture of the enterprise as well?"**

" **Yeah, I couldn't find wrapping paper so I decided to make some. Figured custom images would work as name tags too." She said with a smile.**

" **This is quite well done. Thank you little missy." McCoy said as he gave her a hug.**

" **Merry Christmas and thank you for taking care of me." She paused then asked "Do you know where I can find Scotty?"**

 **McCoy informed her that he was in the engine room for another hour and she promptly headed that way. She remembered visiting it once when Spock gave her the tour but got a little lost on the way. Thankfully Riley happened by and helped her get there.**

 **Seeing all the hubbub of people trying to finish up so they could go to the party she almost didn't enter but Scotty spotted her and asked "Lassy, what are you doing here?"**

 **With a smile she came over to him and held out the present. "Oy! This is the warp core. I'd recognize it anywhere!" He commented before unwrapping the present. She again explained it could be hidden if desired to be worn or just never worn."**

" **Ay, thank you lassy and Merry Christmas to you." Scotty said. With a grin and a 'merry Christmas' she headed to the bridge. Uhura had mentioned not being able to leave for quite some time so she knew she would be able to find Uhura there.**

 **As she walked in she saw the Captain finishing up and Sulu leaving. Spock and Uhura were the only 2 left once Kirk and Sulu left to enjoy their Christmas's. "I have 2 presents for you Uhura." Saya said as she held out the package.**

" **This is lovely!" Uhura remarked opening the package. Saya showed her how to put it on so it wouldn't show and go against regulations. "You even made yourself one! When did you find the time?" Uhura asked as she put it on with Sayas help.**

" **Well this one is my mess up but i liked it so i kept it. It's simple once you know the weave. So i was able to make them quickly." Saya said happy to make her friend so happy. "I have another present for you."**

 **Uhura asked what it was and Saya beamed " showed me how to run your station for a short period of time. I can take over for you so you can enjoy the party." In a hushed tone she added "and I can have a good excuse to avoid it as much as possible."**

 **At Uhura's gleeful then stern look Saya added "don't worry. and I will stop by for a short time. Just so we can say we were there."**

 **Uhura happily left and Saya put on the earpiece to man the station. Walking to Spock, sitting in the Captain's chair she pulled the last present out of her pocket she offered it to Spock. "This one is for you. You really are the best. You say it is your job to look after me but there are many things you do that you don't have to. Those things make me happy so you do them. Thank you."**

 **Spock opened the gift and saw the carefully constructed bracelet that was different in design from the one he had seen Uhura receive. He had noticed the one Saya wore was almost identical. "Thank you." Spock said with one of his smiles as he rolled up his sleeve and fixed the bracelet in place. Pulling his sleeve back down he watched the view screen and Saya went back to her station.**

 **Once Saya had started reading again Spock looked over the paper she had wrapped his present in. There was a twitch on his lips as he saw the lute and chess set on one side and a more pronounced twitch as he saw the Vulcan words on the other side. Carefully folding the paper he pocketed it to deal with later.**

 **Spock and Saya enjoyed the quiet bridge together. Saya read, but made sure to always be listening for messages. When lunchtime came 2 crewmen were sent to relieve them for an extra long lunch. "If we go to the party now we can say we went then return to the bridge and the quiet." Saya offered.**

" **That is acceptable. I will change." Spock answered. In his room he carefully pulled out the wrapping from his gift and placed it in the top drawer of his desk. Saya changed into the dress Uhura lent her and pulled her hair up a few different ways before finally settling on a japanese top knot with the tips of her hair fluffed around the base.**

 **She would have debated makeup but realized she had none. Shrugging she went to her door to see Spock waiting in his formal attire. Looking him over she didn't notice him doing the same. "You look very nice ."**

" **As do you ." Spock said in a slightly deeper baritone than usual.**

 **As they walked down a deserted corridor Saya started twirling "it feels like wearing the wind!" She laughed as she twirled until she got dizzy. Leaning against a wall laughing she waited till the dizziness went away before again walking next to Spock with the usual bounce in her step.**

 **Spock had watched her and blushed ever so slightly. She may have felt like she was wearing the wind but watching her was like feeling the wind. By the time they got to the rec room any hint of a blush was gone.**

 **Saya stopped at the doors and looked frightened at the mass of people in the room. Scooting to the edge she sat down and tried her best not to run. 'Too many people. Way WAY too many people.' She thought over and over. Spock sat next to her and his presence helped to sooth her slightly.**

 **After a few minutes Uhura came by and chatted with Saya for a little before winding through the crowd again. Kirk and McCoy wandered over and Kirk complemented Saya. "You look quite lovely today! Would you care to dance?"**

" **I don't dance. I'm sorry Captain." She quickly responded.**

" **I didn't know you would get all gussied up Saya." McCoy commented.**

" **Well, I have to look the part and I don't want to stand out." She said with a shrug. After a while she finally broke and quickly said to Spock "I need to go." Before darting out the door.**

 **As soon as she had gone down the hall a ways she took a few breaths and calmed herself. She realized she smelled Spock and turned around to see him walking towards her. "I'm sorry. I can only handle crowds for so long." She said.**

" **I prefer to not be in a throng of others as well . Shall we return to the bridge?" He calmly asked.**

" **Well I need to change first. I wouldn't want to risk damaging Uhura's beautiful dress." Spock walked Saya to her Quarters and both changed back into their uniforms. Returning to the bridge they relieved the crewmen and took their seats again.**

" **Is there a culture's book I can read?" Saya asked after a time.**

" **We have the Starfleet Cultural database. It lists all species that are a part of Starfleet. Those that aren't are listed in other sections." Spock answered.**

" **OK! Thank you." Saya said as she pulled it up.**

 **Saya started with Humans to see if there was any change in how they were. surprisingly the database was massive. she hoped all of the culture things she read would be as informative. She barely made a dent by dinner time.**

 **Soon it was dinner and a Yeoman brought them meals. they stayed on for beta shift to help as well. once dinner was finished Saya got up and asked Spock something she had been wanting to. "This may be rude and you may not want to answer. if so just let me know." at Spock's raised eyebrow she smiled and continued. "You mentioned an ancestor marrying a human female. Kirk commented about it being bad blood. Is it bad to have a human with a Vulcan and does that mean in whatever small way you are part human?"**

 **Spock studied her for a few minutes contemplating his answer. Saya wondered if she misstepped but he didn't seem angry. "My mother is Human. I am half Vulcan and half Human. Interspecies relationships are looked down upon and children of them often have to deal with additional prejudices, however not all pairings can produce offspring." Spock explained.**

 **Saya thought about it for a bit. "It must be similar to half black, half white kids when i grew up. Hated as the other by both sides but claimed by both sides. You must have had to deal with quite a bit growing up. Especially since Vulcans work so hard to use only logic and repress emotion and Humans make most all decisions emotionally."**

 **Saya took her seat again and stared blankly at her P.A.D.D. as she thought about Spock. Spock for his part thought about the strange female from the past that accepted things so easily. Voicing a question he had thought of Spock asked "You celebrate Christmas yet, you avoid the onboard celebration. Why?"**

" **Hum… Well to start Holidays right now hurt. It's illogical but not being able to celebrate with my mother is very painful. Second I really don't like crowds or parties." Saya got lost in the memories "Mom and I would cook and play. We always discussed life and meaning. Holidays weren't just fun, they had meaning and value."**

 **Spock turned to watch Saya as she recounted her memories. "Christmas we would pull out and decorate our little tree. We had a tradition, every year after Christmas when the ornaments went on sale we would get to choose one each. So when the next christmas came around we got to smile and remember each we had gotten to choose."**

 **Saya pulled her knees up and hugged them fighting the tears. Right then the next shift came and she quickly got herself under control. The walk back was silent as Spock watched her fight her emotions and she tried to not break down in the hall. At her door he softly offered "If you would like to talk more on it I would be interested in how you celebrated your Christmas in the past."**

 **With a small smile and a nod she invited him in. Getting her blanket off the bed she wrapped herself in it and sat in her desk chair hugging her knees. "I always got to feel so big picking my ornament when i was a kid. Once i got older i tried to keep the tradition going. It was special, we got to hang a little piece of us with every ornament we choose. Our tree always represented our family so well." This time the tears overflowed as she blindly pictured the tree.**

" **We always did something silly and fun." She hiccuped "Presents was my favorite, not for what we got but for watching everyone get things they wanted. We had one play santa, I always loved getting to." Sniffling she continued "They would pass out the presents one at a time and everyone would watch how the person with the gift would react. It was so fun to see the joy and laughter. Especially with the silly gifts. we may not have had much but Mom loved us."**

 **With a watery smile she buried her face in her knees as silent sobs shook her. Spock moved to get up as Saya sniffed, hiccuped then took a deep breath. "Sorry about that." She said as she blew her nose. Spock gently wiped her tears away and pulled some of her pain into himself. Saya looked up at him and grinned "Honestly talking about it helps some. it's nice to remember the good times. besides I get to learn things that would have never been possible in my time." She had managed to push away the last of the bad feelings, she had to admit even if only to herself that Spock seemed to help with that.**

" **Emotion is part of what you are, no need to apologize." Spock said.**

" **On a different subject to avoid more discussion of this one." Saya said with a grin, "The gym is likely deserted right now. would you mind showing me how to use the equipment?"**

 **Spock did his customary lip twitch as he lead her to the gym. showing her the tumbling area for the females predominately she asked about the sparring side as well. He showed her how to turn on and use the sparring dummy as a partner when she was unable or unwilling to find one. "It's been a couple of months, can i play with this or would that be bad for me?" she asked.**

" **You should have no issue, I will stay just in case." Spock notified her. Soon she was sparing with the dummy with a combination of all fighting moves she knew.**

 **after about 15 minutes of it she was breathing heavily and grinning. "That is fun!"**

" **Do you require instruction in proper fighting techniques?" Spock asked.**

 **Saya's eyes lit up as she nodded. The rest of their time before bed was spent teaching Saya proper hand to hand combat. Spock had shown her how to set the computer to teach her as well if she ever wanted to learn alone. as they walked back for the night Saya said "Well , I will have to do that again. Took a few good lumps, hopefully they don't bruise… but I feel better than i have in… over 200 years." she said with a chuckle. Spock raised an eyebrow and wished her goodnight. Taking a shower she quickly fell into a deep sleep of one who had physically and emotionally spent everything.**

 ***END***


	6. Episode 1-4 The Naked Time

**in the span of 5 seconds i bought and own star trek! ... wait that was just a day dream... dang it!**

* * *

 **Episode 1-4 The Naked Time.**

 **They were going to a frozen planet to pick up a science crew stationed there. the planet was going to be ripped apart by… Saya was still having trouble understanding all the science of it. She had told Spock she was interested in becoming a science officer of Starfleet if she could get enough knowledge but she was struggling. Spock had assigned her much more reading including away team regulations and emergency regulations so she would be able to observe away team missions.**

 **She was glad for it but worried about being able to catch up and learn enough at an age when most had graduated. She hadn't been able to do more with the cultural database then finish the human section. Though she wanted to read on Vulcans, she was so deep in reading assignments and still having to keep up with her essays that most meals were spent reading. Spock didn't seem to mind and she was able to ask questions as needed to help.**

 **On the bridge she watched as they got into orbit of the planet and looked at the beautiful sight in wonder. "Spock, arrange your away team." Kirk instructed and Spock left with Saya following.**

" **Where do you want me to stay and wait?" She asked as they walked.**

" **This time you will join the away team. It is a simple pick up so there should be no danger. It will allow you to practice what you have learned and observe." Spock informed her.**

 **Saya's eyes lit up and she bounced more than usual as she walked "I am looking forward to it. I will do my best to not get in the way or cause trouble." Soon the team was set up and Spock, Tormolen and Saya were in the transporter room getting ready to beam down. Saya was curious about how beaming would feel as it was her first time… at least the first she remembered. She also was fascinated by the strange suits they were wearing.**

 **Scotty was at the controls this time and grinned at her. "Have a good trip lassy. Make sure to tell me all about your first away mission when you get back." He said with a wink as he beamed them to the surface.**

 **As soon as they materialized she looked around, surprised at the lack of feeling and how quickly she was in the new place. looking around the room she was startled. Everything was frozen and the person in front of them appeared dead. She watched Spock to see what she should do. the only thing she could remember was, don't touch anything you didn't know about and if you did know about it you should still probably not touch it. the way the book said it was different but that was her way of putting it.**

 **Spock used a device to check on the person then instructed Tormolen to check the life support systems. He looked around and found a woman laying on the ground. again scanning her, he said "Someone strangled this woman." as Tormolen came back and informed them all life support systems were off and the location of the other 4. Spock confirmed that they were also dead and Tormolen informed them of the strange predicament of the others. one was taking a shower fully clothed, another was at his station like he didn't care.**

 **Sayas nerves were on edge. she was certain that this was not what was expected when they beamed down. Staying close to Spock she went with him to investigate the other 4. Spock investigated every body then reminded Tormolen to be certain he didn't expose himself to anything. Spock had already reminded Saya but she was not willing to touch anything anyway. Spock reported back and they prepared to beam back to the ship.**

 **As they got back Saya saw Scotty in the transporter room. Tormolen was about to step off the transporter pad when Spock stopped him and made sure that Scotty decontaminated them. Scotty reported to the captain who instructed them to have medical check them out too. as soon as decontamination was completed she followed Spock to sickbay quietly telling Scotty that she would tell him about it when and if she could.**

 **In sickbay McCoy checked them all over and verified that Tormolen and Saya were fine. Once it was Spock's turn he couldn't help but tease. "Your pulse is 242, your blood pressure is practically nonexistent, assuming you call that green stuff in your veins blood."**

 **Spock propped himself up on the bed and replied "The readings are perfectly normal for me, Doctor, thank you. And as for my anatomy being different from yours, I am delighted." Saya smiled at the banter and Kirk walked in asking how they were.**

 **McCoy said they were fine but Tormolen spoke up "Terrible, Captain. It was terrible. They were just sitting, like they didn't care. Whatever was happening, they didn't care. I keep wondering…" Saya noticed the odd look about him. he was acting out of sorts but she didn't really know how he usually acted so she said nothing.**

" **You keep wondering if man was meant to be out here. You keep wondering, you keep signing on." Kirk told him before turning to Spock "Any guesses, ? Any idea of what happened down there?" Saya smiled, in her time they would sometimes comment on if humans should fly they would have wings and if they should dive they would have gills. she guessed space was the same idea.**

 **Saya watched as Spock put his uniform shirt back on over his thermal and answer the captain. "I wish I could say, Captain. The circumstances were quite bizarre, however our record tapes may show us something."**

 **Tormolen started in again about the 6 dead and Kirk sent him to get some rest before ordering Spock to set up the tapes. As they walked with Kirk to set up the tapes Kirk asked "How are you holding up to not only your first away mission but your first time dealing with something like this?"**

 **Saya smiled and shrugged "I should have been dead many times over by now I'd guess. I shouldn't be here anyways, however, i am. We all die at some time, as long as we don't take stupid risks there is no real reason to fear death. That being said… That was a freaky scene. I am rattled, but panicking and having a melt down won't help anyone and will just cause problems."**

" **Well now. You seem prepared for life as an explorer. Fear is more of an enemy than anything else. You have to always keep it in the background and under control." Kirk said with a grin.**

" **Yeah, well, years of practice." was her cryptic reply. Spock looked at her a moment but decided to leave the topic for another time as they were quite busy at the moment. They quickly made it to the briefing room and Saya sat behind Spock, as per her normal, watching everything going on. After the last tape Kirk asked for suggestions and the discussion varied after that.**

 **Kirk cut the banter about the unknown off "Earth Science needs the closest possible measurement of the breakup of this planet. To do this, we need the Enterprise in a critically tight orbit. Question. Could what happened down there to those people create any unusual danger to this vessel and crew?"**

" **We will need top efficiency, Captain. It'll be a tricky orbit. When the planet begins to go, there may be drastic changes in gravity, mass, magnetic field." Spock added.**

 **Kirk examined everyone before saying "The purpose of a briefing, gentlemen, is to get me answers based on your abilities and experience. In a critical orbit, there's no time for surprise."**

" **Unless you people on the Bridge start taking showers with your clothes on, my engines can pull us out of anything. We'll be warping out of orbit within a half second of getting your command." Scotty said with a touch of good humor.**

 **Uhura called in reporting a 4 degree shift in the magnetic field and a change in mass as well. "It's begining. Unusually rapid shifts." Spock said.**

 **Kirk and Spock got up together as Kirk said "On our way, Lieutenant." To Uhura then as they walked by "I'll hold you to that half second, Scotty." Saya smiled and followed the duo back to the bridge.**

 **Saya heard the information about Tormolen stabbing himself. As soon as she did the hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she started trying to figure out why her first thought was that it wouldn't stop.**

 **She was pulled from her thoughts by Spock informing Kirk that all scanning stations were manned and recorders functioning. She was looking forward to seeing this part of things as well so she kept watching the screen. She heard Spock say "Obviously, this planet is condensing more rapidly than expected. A valuable study. We may be seeing Earth's distant future. Before its sun went dark, this planet was remarkably similar to yours." That idea brought so many questions to the surface for her but she just quietly watched.**

 **Kirk came over to Spock's station and asked if he was looking at Tormolen's record. Spock confirmed it was the psychiatric file and personality quotients. "Was he trying to kill himself?" Kirk asked.**

" **It is doubtful he meant to. He was confused, self-tortured." Spock answered.**

" **He doesn't sound like the man I know." Kirk replied.**

 **Spock kept studying his files as he said "His capacity for self-doubt has always been rather high. What puzzles me is what brought it to the surface with so much force." Saya started watching the others again and thinking. She wondered if it was something on the planet's surface but then reminded herself that they were in the suits the whole time. She noticed Riley acting odd. Sulu seemed to as well but she was not as familiar with him.**

 **an alarm started going off and Kirk returned to his area so Saya finally felt comfortable telling Spock. Gently touching his arm she whispered "Riley is acting very strange. I'm more familiar with his behavior after setting up the christmas party with him and I know that he shouldn't be acting like that. Sulu i'm not as familiar with but he seems off too."**

 **Spock turned to observe both of them for a few moments. Saya had given him a flash of strong concern and puzzlement in that touch so he knew she troubled by it. Both were sweating profusely and seemed a little out of it. It forbode trouble but there was no evidence to base it on so he told her "I will keep watch but we can do nothing until there is some sort of solid evidence."**

 **With a sigh and slightly irked look she commented quietly under her breath "Sometimes this whole 'solid evidence' thing is very stupid!"**

 **Spock raised an eyebrow and told her just as softly "Solid evidence keeps us from fearing our shadow." Saya laughed through her nose slightly and told him he had amazing hearing to which he just went back to his instruments.**

 **McCoy called the bridge asking the Captain to come to sickbay, who replied that he would be there when he could. "Planet breakup is imminent, Captain. Shrinking in size at an increasing rate. As the planet continues to shrink in size, its surface moves away from us." Spock informed Kirk.**

" **Forcing us to spiral down to maintain the same distance from it." Kirk continued.**

" **Exactly. We must be prepared to respond instantly to any sudden change." Spock again warned.**

 **Kirk made sure the engine room would provide the power quickly when it was needed. "Then I'll go see what the good doctor wants. Keep me informed of any change, ." He said as he left. Spock acknowledged him and went back to his station.**

 **Saya was watching Spock but suddenly heard something from behind her that got her attention. Riley was looking around and Sulu was gone. She was pretty sure that wasn't supposed to happen. "Spock." Saya said as she again tapped his arm to get his attention.**

 **Spock turned around as soon as he felt the concern and worry from her. "Why isn't at his station?" he demanded as he quickly went to the station to fix whatever it was that Sulu was supposed to be doing. Riley compensated and got the orbit steady but seemed to not hear the question. "Take over here, ." he said to the guy in red next to him. Saya briefly wondered if he was related to Janice but figured with as many were on the ship there was bound to be some same last names.**

" **You haven't answered my question. Where is ?" Spock again demanded.**

 **Riley answered in a silly manner "Have no fear, O'Riley's here. One Irishman is worth ten thousand of you"**

" **You're relieved, . Lieutenant Uhura, take over this station." Spock ordered cutting off Riley.**

 **Riley continued anyway "Now that's what I like. Let the women work too. Universal suffrage." Spock ordered Riley to sickbay and Riley said he was going there anyways. Talking into a com Spock ordered "Security. is headed for Sickbay. See to it he arrives. Captain Kirk to the Bridge." Saya watched everything in quiet worry. Spock was concentrating on doing damage control on whatever was happening.**

 **Someone came to the bridge and Spock ordered him to relieve Uhura. Kirk came to the bridge asking what the symptoms were and Spock got out of the Captain's chair answering "Nonviolent at this stage. Slightly disoriented. Riley seemed rather pleased with himself, as if he were"**

 **Kirk cut in answering "Irrational, or drugged." and Spock agreed. "Both Sulu and Riley, locate and confine. I want every crewman who comes in contact with them medically checked." Kirk ordered.**

" **Sir, level two, corridor three reports a disturbance. chasing crewmen with a sword." Uhura reported. Saya watched the look exchanged by Kirk and Spock. 'So Sulu was acting odd as well… This is probably a really bad thing.' she thought.**

 **Kirk ordered security on it and Spock said "Fascinating. A pattern is developing. First, Tormolen. Hidden personality traits being forced to the surface. Then Riley, who fancies himself a descendant of Irish kings, and now Sulu, who is at heart a swashbuckler out of your 18th century."**

 **The ship rocked and Kirk and Spock jumped to figure out the issue. Kirk ordered the helmsman to stabilize the position but the Helm was not answering to control. Kirk ordered them to warp out of orbit but the engines wouldn't respond. Impulse were also dead. Spock called to the engine room for power and Sulu entered the bridge with his sword. Brandishing it he said some nonsensical things as he swung at Kirk.**

 **Kirk jumped out of the way and Uhura moved quickly to keep out of accidental harm. Uhura tried to use her charm to get the sword from Sulu but he just grabbed her saying "I'll protect you, fair maiden."**

 **Uhura got angry saying "Sorry, Neither." and struggled to escape distracting Sulu so Kirk could grab him and Spock could do a neck pinch.**

" **I'd like you to teach me that sometime." Kirk said and Saya couldn't agree more mentally.**

" **Take D'Artagnan here to sickbay." Spock ordered as Kirk addressed the engine room trying to get Scotty. Saya looked at Kirk in alarm when Riley said "you rang, sir?" Kirk asked who it was and Riley introduced himself as the captain who relieved Scotty of his duties. Kirk tried to storm off the bridge to deal with the problem but the turbolift doors wouldn't open. He demanded Uhura shut Riley off the com.**

" **Captain. At our present rate of descent, we have less than twenty minutes before we enter planet atmosphere." Spock informed the captain irritated finished "And burn up. I know, ." before finally getting off the bridge. Saya saw the look Spock gave when Riley started singing, and though it was well controlled she knew it meant 'the illogical stupidity i have to put up with.'**

 **Saya would have snickered if it wasn't such a concerning time. She also wanted to ask Spock about the neck pinch thing he did that dropped Sulu. Spock asked for a status report and Uhura informed him that security is reporting incidents among the crewmen are increasing. Spock ordered Alert Baker 2 and to seal off the main sections and Uhura announced it. "We're going to seal off, Captain, if we can minimise the spread of whatever this is." Spock informed Kirk as he returned to the bridge. Kirk tells Uhura to continue the alert but she is unable because Riley cut off all the alert channels.**

 **Riley told Uhura that since she interrupted his song she would get no ice cream tonight. Saya wanted to laugh but the severity of the situation prevented it. Kirk ordered her to cut Riley off but Uhura couldn't. Riley announced a formal dance in the bowling alley at 1900 and Spock informs the captain after attempting to assist Uhura "No way, Captain. He controls the main power panels. He can override any channel from down there. Seventeen minutes left, sir."**

 **The ship suddenly jolted badly and Saya was thrown from her chair. getting up she rubbed the back of her head that had hit a console and saw everyone else had been thrown as well. McCoy called from sickbay and Spock managed to tie them in. "I'm getting you, Jim. Look, can you keep this beast level? I've got Sulu tranquilized and we're running tests on him." McCoy asked.**

 **Kirk asked if McCoy could do anything about Riley but McCoy had nothing he could do. Riley again started an announcement, this time about females wearing makeup and hairstyles he prefered. Saya glared at the com for a moment before rolling her eyes as Riley started singing again. 'he is a nice enough guy but seriously annoying right now.' she thought. she did let out a small laugh when Kirk said "please not again."**

 **Spock announced 16 minutes left and Saya wondered how the others handled it so calmly with death imminent. Uhura announced emergency signals about decks 4 and 5 having fights and disorders. Kirk demands her to get him sickbay but she is unable as Riley keeps switching channels on her. "See what you can do to help Doctor McCoy. Better check Scotty first. Move him faster. He's got to get through that bulkhead." Kirk told Spock.**

 **Spock got up and Saya again followed. This time she had to almost jog to keep up with him. They came out of the turbolift to a crewman laughing hysterically at a paintbrush. Spock ordered him to report to the lab. they paused for a moment as they stumbled across 'love mankind' written on the wall in red. "That is probably his handiwork…" Saya muttered as Spock started walking again.**

 **They paused again at a crewman serenading Janice and Spock ordered the man to move before again walking. She heard Janice call for help again but this time they didn't stop. they had to get to the engine room.**

 **Spock stopped up short looking at Scotty's work "Message from the captain."**

" **Tell him I'm doing my best. If I cut through the wrong circuits" Scotty told him.**

 **Spock responded "We have fourteen minutes left."**

" **Even if we were under a full-scale attack I couldn't move any faster, not and maintain a safety factor." Scotty said**

 **Spock started telling Scotty "At the rate you're proceeding, calculations show that you'll take a minute and a half more than we have left. You can't afford a safety factor."**

 **Saya looked at the door and wondered if she may be able to help. "Umm, Riley." She called "Riley, Would you like to dance?" She noticed the surprise minimally shown on Spock's face and ignored it, as well as Scotty asking what she was doing.**

" **Pretty lady Saya, you finally came to dance with me." Riley started.**

" **I would but there is a door in the way." Saya replied in her sweetest voice. she didn't really like doing it but if it helped she would. Riley started trying to open the door and she darted behind Spock. Scotty and his assistant were left to take care of Riley as Spock started walking again. "I'm waiting for that dance Riley." Saya said before darting to follow Spock. She didn't want chance of him not opening the door. "Please don't mention that to anyone." Saya requested with a shudder.**

 **Spock looked at her with a raised eyebrow for a moment before saying "That was a logical action, However it does not bear repeating."**

" **In word or action." Saya said with a smile.**

 **They made it to sickbay to find nurse Chapel looking in a mirror messing with her hair. Spock asked where McCoy was and Saya nudged him "Something's off." she said in a whisper as Chapel told Spock that McCoy went to the lab. Spock tried to get lab in on com but to no avail.**

 **Spock turned to go and nurse Chapel grabbed his hand. Spock tried to remove it but she again took his hand. " , the men from Vulcan treat their women strangely. At least, people say that, but you're part human too. I know you don't, you couldn't, hurt me, would you? I'm in love with you, . You, the human , the Vulcan ."**

 **Saya didn't like where it was going. She told herself it was because didn't like admitting his human half but she knew there was more than that. Spock removed his hand then looking slightly stricken. Spock went to tell the nurse to do something but she cut him off saying "Christine, please. I see things, how honest you are. I know how you feel. You hide it, but you do have feeling. Oh, how we must hurt you, torture you."**

 **Saya didn't like someone else being able to see Spocks emotions. She tried to convince herself it wasn't a bad thing. When Spock said "I am in control of my emotions." Saya suddenly realized something was wrong. He was doing the same hand thing and starting to look off.**

" **! We… You have more responsibilities! We need to go! NOW!" she almost hollered at him. She had to get him to keep going or no one had a chance. she wasn't sure what was left on his list but she was sure that few others would be able to do it… fewer still at the rate this strange drunkenness spread. Christine went back to her mirror when Saya started to yell at Spock.**

 **Uhura called down for to take the bridge and Saya desperately pushed at his arm "SPOCK! NOW!" Spock looked at her for a few moments as Uhura called for him again. Finally Spock left and started down the hall. Spock leaned against the wall after just a few steps, trying to get his emotions under control. Saya didn't know what to do to help and was getting increasingly concerned.**

 **Uhura called again and Spock straightened himself and started walking. Saya was starting to be hopeful that Spock would manage but after just a few more steps he started to break down again. Looking at Saya he started to sob and she glared at him "NO! You have stuff to do!" and thankfully he pulled himself together again and started walking. Saya didn't know how they would make it, but then she wasn't sure they would. Still if she was going to die, she would die trying.**

 **They made it to briefing room 2 before Spock started breaking down again. Spock looked at the sign a moment before going into the room. Saya followed him and watched unsure what to do as Spock started trying to get himself under control. "I'm in control of my emotions. Control of my emotions. I am an officer. An officer. My duty. My duty is, is. My duty is to, to. Too late. I'm sorry. To. Two, four, six. Six. Six times six."**

 **Saya looked at him as he broke. When he walked to the table and sat down she moved to beside his chair. She had no idea what to do to help she didn't even think she would be able to. Spock started lamenting about never telling his mother he loved her and Saya latched onto that. "Is she still alive?" she asked.**

" **An Earth woman, living on a planet where love, emotion, is bad taste." Spock continued.**

 **Grabbing his arm again she shook him slightly to get him to look at her. "She is still alive. You can do something about it still! Regret is for missed opportunity, not for still possible opportunity."**

 **Spock started crying and Saya hugged him as he said "I respected my father, our customs. I was ashamed of my Earth blood." Saya rubbed his back and brushed her fingers through his hair trying to sooth him. as soon as her fingers made contact with his forehead she suddenly realized she had gotten whatever it was. she had started the hand thing. "SHIT!" she exclaimed backing into a corner.**

 **Kirk entered demanding where Spock had been when Spock again spoke of never telling his mother he loved her. Kirk told him that they had 4 maybe 5 minutes and had to risk a full-power start. he started explaining more but Saya just couldn't understand and Spock only responded by saying "Jim, when I feel friendship for you, I am ashamed."**

 **Kirk finally started hitting him in the face saying "You've got to hear me! We need a formula. We've got to risk implosion!"**

 **After enough hits to Spock's face Spock hit back and sent Kirk flying over the briefing table. Saya sat in the corner and made herself as small as possible as she tried to keep from becoming crazy like all the others. she was barely aware of Kirk and Spock arguing about it being done. Kirk started to loose it and Saya whimpered in the corner as Kirk kept screaming and suddenly had his meltdown.**

" **I didn't belong then, I don't belong now. I was never meant to be. The whole world, no the whole galaxy is able to kill me with a flick of its will. I shouldn't be. I should have never been." She started muttering to herself as Spock started trying to tell Kirk the intermix formula. Kirk started going on about love and his ship.**

 **Scotty came in and Spock instructed him to stand by to intermix saying he would call the formula in from the bridge and Uhura announced them entering the upper stratosphere. Spock left with Scotty and Kirk got himself under control then left as well. Saya stayed in her corner in as tight a ball as she can muttering over and over that she didn't belong anywhere and everything could kill her.**

 **Spock returned to the bridge after they managed to sort through everything and they discovered that they got to relive 3 days. Kirk voiced what all thought, hoping it would not be the same 3 days to live over again. Spock stated the intriguing prospects of time travel and Kirk told him they may some day before telling Sulu to go to their next destination. Spock looked to his station and remembered Saya was not with him. "I have another responsibility to take care of Captain." He said.**

 **Kirk looked over at his station and knew what Spock is referring to. "Go, McCoy go with him just in case." Kirk ordered and both left.**

 **Spock entered the briefing room and heard Saya muttering over and over "I don't belong anywhere, I should have never existed. Everything can kill me and I can do no good."**

 **McCoy tried to get her out of her ball so he could give her the Hypo but she refused to move. Spock picked her up and put her on the table noticing she was shaking like a leaf. He kept a hold of her to keep her still for McCoy. McCoy administered the Hypo and left saying "It will take a few minutes . Give her time and try to show a little empathy. She accidentally revealed her truth and that is a pretty dark one. I need to set up a psychiatric exam for her."**

 **After a few moments the shaking started to mellow then all together stop. She leaned her head against Spock a moment and took a deep calming breath. her muttering had stopped and she was starting to show signs of being back to normal. looking up she realized Spock was still holding her still. "OH! I'm sorry. I lost it too. I am sorry to always be trouble."**

 **Spock looked at her for a few moments. "You helped quite a bit with Riley. It gave us more time. You noticed earlier than most of us that something was wrong. You are helpful and you belong here." Spock told her.**

 **Saya smiled "Thanks, sorry again. also, you won't like hearing this but you need to talk to your mom. Regrets are for when you can do nothing. You are able to do something so it is illogical to regret something you can fix. You don't have to let anyone know about it though."**

 **Spock let her go and she got off the table and they walked together to the bridge. "I will look into it." Spock said.**

 **as they entered Kirk asked how she was. "I'm fine Sir. Just got a little lost." she replied. She didn't really want to talk about the fact she got lost in her own fears and depression. Taking her normal seat she smiled as she watched Uhura grin at her and Spock go back to his instruments.**

 ***END***

 **Episode 1-5 The Enemy Within.**

 **Saya had requested some form of test to help check if she was retaining the information. Spock had obliged and Saya had failed the test. not just sort of but really badly. So she spent each night up late studying. she decided to try something new, she would draw out the information to help retain it. it seemed to be working well but she still was frustrated about not having learned enough. after a week of this her walls were covered in various odd drawings and she was showing clear signs of a prolonged lack of sleep.**

 **Spock knocked on her door that morning noting that she didn't meet him at it like she had the habit of doing. " , alpha shift starts in 32 minutes." he said after a moment. he heard a muffled 'open' and the doors opened to reveal something he was unaware of. He had not seen in her room for quite some time but now that he did he saw the pictures all over the walls and her with one stuck to her cheek as she looked up at him with tired eyes.**

" **I'm not late yet am i?" she asked.**

" **No, however you have 31 minutes to get ready and report to the bridge." Spock answered her.**

 **rubbing her face and stretching she got up and got her uniform. Spock was rather intrigued to see her night wear was much the same only looser fit. going to her bathroom she quickly got ready and came out clean, dressed, putting up her hair with the clip in her teeth. "mfh rfemfy oo fo." she said. at Spock's arched eyebrow she finished twisting and grabbed the clip. "I'm ready to go. Sorry to hold you up." she clarified as she put the clip in place and they quickly walked to get breakfast. "So we are getting specimens at this planet which is… Alpha 1… 177?" she said.**

" **Correct" he said as they got their food. she ordered a black coffee and as soon as it cooled, downed the whole thing in one breath. She was still tired but she would be functional. "You require more sleep than you are currently getting." Spock informed her.**

" **Yeah, well i have to make up for all the stuff i didn't retain before and manage to keep up with my reading." she said as McCoy came up behind her.**

" **Now , I told you not to overwork her." he said gruffly.**

" **Not , I just am not retaining the information I need so i have to work harder." Saya defended Spock.**

" **If it is a concern I will cut back your reading. It would be illogical to make yourself sick by working too hard." Spock told her.**

" **But I have to work hard. I can't catch up if I don't push myself."**

" **Who are you competing with missy?" McCoy asked.**

" **Everyone, No One. I don't know. Quite a few of the officers around me are near my age and already so far. I have to make up for 200 years of being a popsicle and figure out how to be useful in a world vastly different from mine." Saya said. She didn't mean to say everything but it just poured out.**

" **You are not required to be a science officer, or to do it by a set time. You are able to pursue any career you wish. I would advise an art career seeing as you are adept and passionate about it." Spock told her examining her face. She was developing deep circles under her eyes and her skin looked dry.**

" **Yeah, but an artist wouldn't be allowed the privileges I currently get. I like where I am. I get to see and do new things and stay with people I like and am comfortable with. If i become an artist my whole world would change. I wouldn't be able to stay with you guys either." Saya said before getting up and putting her dishes away.**

 **Spock and McCoy exchanged looks before McCoy took off and Spock and Saya walked to the bridge. "You will be able to retain less the more sleep deprived you get." Spock informed her.**

" **I'll keep that in mind." She said as she sat down and started reading again. Today Kirk would be on the planet's surface and it would be a rather light day. The morning passed easily until the transporter room notified them of an injury to Fisher causing him to beam up early. Kirk beamed up soon after but it was nothing out of the ordinary so everyone on bridge continued as usual.**

 **After some time McCoy informed them that Kirk had demanded brandy forcefully then left. Spock went to check on Kirk. knocking on his door Spock announced himself and Kirk invited him in. Saya was unsure if she should follow but Spock had not instructed her to stay and by now Kirk was used to her being Spock's shadow so she followed but stayed by the door. "Yes, , What is it?"**

" **Is there something I can do for you, Captain?" Spock asked, he looked somewhat uncomfortable. When Kirk asked 'like what' Spock told him "Well, seemed to think I should check on you."**

 **Kirk looked over Spock before saying "That's nice. Come on, Spock, I know that look. What is it?"**

" **Well, our good doctor said that you were acting like a wild man, demanded brandy." Spock answered.**

" **Our good doctor's been putting you on again." Kirk chuckled.**

 **Spock made a slightly irritated face "Hmm. Well, in that case, if you'll excuse the intrusion Captain, I'll get back to my work."**

" **I'll tell him you were properly annoyed." Kirk said as Spock and Saya left.**

" **I don't think McCoy was pulling your leg." Saya said softly.**

 **Soon Spock and Kirk were called to the transporter room and Saya followed. Saya noticed Scotty holding something that was dog ish but very strange. she wanted to pet it but resisted the urge. When Kirk inquired what was wrong Scotty answered "Transporter breakdown. Continue circuit testing. We beamed up this animal and, well, look for yourself. It's in this specimen case."**

 **Scotty continued explaining after he showed them the angry version of the animal. "A few seconds after they sent this one up through the transporter, that duplicate appeared. Except it's not a duplicate, it's an opposite. Two of the same animal, but different. One gentle, this. One mean and fierce, that. Some kind of savage, ferocious opposite. Captain, we don't dare send and the landing party up. If this should happen to a man."**

 **Saya heard Kirk say "Oh, my." and figured they had all come to the same conclusion. McCoy wasn't pulling Spock's leg, there was an opposite of Kirk aboard. As they walked back to the bridge Spock and Saya thought about what to do. They had dropped Kirk off in his room to rest. they heard a com call. "Geological Technician Fisher. Deck twelve, section" suddenly there was a strange struggling sound and it cut off.**

 **Rushing to the deck in question the soon found Fisher on the ground unconscious from a hard hit to the head and Janice sobbing in her quarters. Taking both to sickbay they went to talk to Kirk. Saya was not fond of Janice but she understood the fear.**

" **Me? My yeoman said that? I've been resting here since you left me. Alone, ." Kirk said incredulous.**

 **Spock replied as he held up a bottle of brandy "Doctor McCoy reports that you demanded this brandy in Sickbay and left with it. I found this bottle in Yeoman Rand's quarters."**

" **Not true. I haven't been to the Sickbay. Let's find out what's going on." Kirk said as he walked out.**

 **Saya wanted to speak up but Kirk still intimidated her. She wasn't quite sure why but he did. Soon they were listening to Janice tell her story "Then he kissed me and he said that we, that he was the Captain and he could order me. I didn't know what to do. When you mentioned the feelings we'd been hiding, and you started talking about us."**

 **Kirk demanded "Us?" as McCoy, Spock and Kirk formed a closer semi circle around her.**

 **Saya had finally seen enough. "She is frightened and hurting! you all are using intimidating postures which doesn't help! Sit down and actually listen! if she is lying, you will be able to figure that out. if she is telling the truth frightening her more makes you as bad as whatever assaulted her!" she glared at each in turn then pulled a chair over and sat beside Janice rubbing her back gently.**

 **The 3 looked at Saya for a moment before Kirk and McCoy took a seat and Spock stood against a wall a reasonable distance from Janice. At Saya's gentle prod Janice continued. "Well, he is the captain. I couldn't just. You started hurting me. I had to fight you, and scratch your face."**

" **Yeoman, look at me." Kirk demanded but at a glare from Saya softened his tone. "Look at me, look at my face. Are there any scratches?"**

 **Janice looked him over and confused said "I was sure I scratched you. I was frightened. Maybe..."**

" **Yeoman. I was in my room. It wasn't me." Kirk insisted.**

" **Sir, Fisher saw you, too." Janice persisted. At Kirk's questioning of Fisher seeing she added "If it hadn't been. I can understand. I don't want to get you into trouble. I wouldn't have even mentioned it!"**

 **Saya was about to say that wrongdoing should always be corrected when Kirk forcefully said "It wasn't me!"**

 **Fisher had gotten up and heavily leaned against the doorway between the sides of sickbay. "It was you, sir." he clearly said.**

" **Do you know what you're saying?" Kirk demanded.**

 **Fisher looked him square in the eye and said "Yes, I know what I'm saying." with conviction.**

 **McCoy gently led him back to bed and Spock dismissed Janice. Saya gave her a smile and hug quickly before Janice left to try and help her feel better. Spock turned to Kirk and said "There's only one logical answer. We have an impostor aboard."**

 **Saya taped his elbow and said quietly "the dog thing." Spock nodded and they started to the transporter room and as soon as they got there Kirk started questioning Scotty about how it happened.**

" **I don't know sir, but when Fisher came up, his suit was covered with a soft yellow ore that had highly unusual properties. It may have caused an overload. Can't tell, not yet." Scotty answered but when Kirk asked if the transporter could work at all Scotty replied "Yes sir, but we don't dare bring up the landing party. It might be duplicated like this animal."**

 **when it came to figuring out how long it would take to fix Kirk reminded Scotty "We just can't leave those four men down there. It's getting dark. They'll die. The surface temperature of that planet goes down to a hundred and twenty degrees below zero at night." Scotty knew and Kirk knew Scotty knew.**

 **Spock asked about Kirk's double and Kirk seemed a little less commanding than usual as he said "Yes, er, yes, we'll have to find him. Search parties, . Organise search parties."**

" **We can't take a chance on killing it. We have no previous experience, no way of knowing what would happen to you." Spock pointed out.**

" **Yes, that's right. We don't know, but the men have to be armed. The men are to be armed, with their phasers locked, I repeat, locked, on setting number one. There can't be any chance of him being killed. He's to be taken without. If the men are forced to fire, he can't be killed." Kirk said.**

 **Spock asked "How shall we explain it to them, Captain? The search parties are to capture you?" and when Kirk seemed to almost forget about the problem Spock prompted him again.**

" **Yes, I'll make an announcement to the entire crew, tell them what happened. It's a good crew. They deserve to know." Kirk said. This time both Spock and Saya raised an eyebrow at the terrible idea.**

" **Captain, no disrespect intended, but you must surely realise you can't announce the full truth to the crew. You're the Captain of this ship. You haven't the right to be vulnerable in the eyes of the crew. You can't afford the luxury of being anything less than perfect. If you do, they lose faith, and you lose command." Spock tactfully pointed out.**

 **Kirk looked at Spock slightly puzzled and said "Yes, I do know that, . What I don't know is why I forgot that just now. , if you see me slipping again, your orders, your orders are to tell me." Spock agreed as kirk went back to his room. Saya could tell Spock was worries. She was worried herself but she concentrated on trying to be helpful.**

 **Saya and Spock walked onto the bridge as Kirk announced to the crew "This is the Captain speaking. There's an impostor aboard the ship, a man who looks exactly like me and is pretending to be me. This man is dangerous. Utmost caution is to be observed. All crew members are to arm themselves. The impostor may be identified by scratches on his face. Repeat, the impostor may be identified by scratches on his face. Section chiefs, assign personnel to the search. All search parties report to for assignment." Kirk looked at Spock who reminded him about phasers being set and locked on stun. "Oh, yes, yes. All hand phasers must be set on base cycle, stunning force. The impostor is not to be injured. Use minimum force. Repeat, the imposter is not to be injured."**

 **They went to the briefing room to sort out ideas. Kirk checked on Sulu and Sulu reported it being 20 degrees below 0 already. Kirk turned off the communicator and asked if there was any way they could help. "Thermal heaters were transported down. They duplicated. They won't operate." Spock informed him.**

 **as Kirk was talking about the need to get the men back up a crewman reported to Spock "Transporter Technician Wilson found injured near the Captain's cabin. He says the impostor attacked him, called him by name, took his hand phaser." Spock acknowledged and told him to continue the search.**

" **Apparently, this double, however different in temperament, has your knowledge of the ship, its crew, its devices. This being the case, perhaps we can outguess him by determining his next move. Knowing how the ship is laid out, where would you go to elude a mass search?" Spock surmised.**

 **Kirk thought for a few moments before answering "The lower levels. The Engineering deck." Spock and Kirk started for the lower levels and Saya wondered what she was supposed to do. Thankfully as they passed her quarters Spock told her to stay in her quarters and rest until he came for her. She did as she was told and soon she was asleep in her bed.**

 **after a fair few hours Spock finally came for Saya to inform her that Kirk's double had been dealt with. Knocking and announcing himself he heard a soft 'Open' and entered. Not seeing Saya at her desk he looked around to see her in her bed still asleep. Raising an eyebrow he said "Fascinating" as he stored the information for later. Saya rolled over and asked in a soft mumble "Kirk safe? Sulu safe? Janice ok? Spock… Spock…" Spock approached her as she talked intrigued by her sleep-talking. With a big grin she said "Spock logical?"**

 **Spock's lip twitched a moment before he softly replied "Kirk is safe and as he should be. Sulu and the away team are back and being treated. Janice is doing well. I am… myself." He wasn't sure what she meant by the last question but he hoped she would accept the answers. She snuggled into her blankets with a happy 'humm' and Spock left to go to his room. Alpha shift had ended a while ago and he was in need of meditating.**

 ***END***


	7. Episode 1-5 The Enemy Within

**Dont own star trek though i got a ton of awesome calendars! wooo!**

* * *

 **Episode 1-5 The Enemy Within.**

 **Saya had requested some form of test to help check if she was retaining the information. Spock had obliged and Saya had failed the test. not just sort of but really badly. So she spent each night up late studying. she decided to try something new, she would draw out the information to help retain it. it seemed to be working well but she still was frustrated about not having learned enough. after a week of this her walls were covered in various odd drawings and she was showing clear signs of a prolonged lack of sleep.**

 **Spock knocked on her door that morning noting that she didn't meet him at it like she had the habit of doing. " , alpha shift starts in 32 minutes." he said after a moment. he heard a muffled 'open' and the doors opened to reveal something he was unaware of. He had not seen in her room for quite some time but now that he did he saw the pictures all over the walls and her with one stuck to her cheek as she looked up at him with tired eyes.**

" **I'm not late yet am i?" she asked.**

" **No, however you have 31 minutes to get ready and report to the bridge." Spock answered her.**

 **rubbing her face and stretching she got up and got her uniform. Spock was rather intrigued to see her night wear was much the same only looser fit. going to her bathroom she quickly got ready and came out clean, dressed, putting up her hair with the clip in her teeth. "mfh rfemfy oo fo." she said. at Spock's arched eyebrow she finished twisting and grabbed the clip. "I'm ready to go. Sorry to hold you up." she clarified as she put the clip in place and they quickly walked to get breakfast. "So we are getting specimens at this planet which is… Alpha 1… 177?" she said.**

" **Correct" he said as they got their food. she ordered a black coffee and as soon as it cooled, downed the whole thing in one breath. She was still tired but she would be functional. "You require more sleep than you are currently getting." Spock informed her.**

" **Yeah, well i have to make up for all the stuff i didn't retain before and manage to keep up with my reading." she said as McCoy came up behind her.**

" **Now , I told you not to overwork her." he said gruffly.**

" **Not , I just am not retaining the information I need so i have to work harder." Saya defended Spock.**

" **If it is a concern I will cut back your reading. It would be illogical to make yourself sick by working too hard." Spock told her.**

" **But I have to work hard. I can't catch up if I don't push myself."**

" **Who are you competing with missy?" McCoy asked.**

" **Everyone, No One. I don't know. Quite a few of the officers around me are near my age and already so far. I have to make up for 200 years of being a popsicle and figure out how to be useful in a world vastly different from mine." Saya said. She didn't mean to say everything but it just poured out.**

" **You are not required to be a science officer, or to do it by a set time. You are able to pursue any career you wish. I would advise an art career seeing as you are adept and passionate about it." Spock told her examining her face. She was developing deep circles under her eyes and her skin looked dry.**

" **Yeah, but an artist wouldn't be allowed the privileges I currently get. I like where I am. I get to see and do new things and stay with people I like and am comfortable with. If i become an artist my whole world would change. I wouldn't be able to stay with you guys either." Saya said before getting up and putting her dishes away.**

 **Spock and McCoy exchanged looks before McCoy took off and Spock and Saya walked to the bridge. "You will be able to retain less the more sleep deprived you get." Spock informed her.**

" **I'll keep that in mind." She said as she sat down and started reading again. Today Kirk would be on the planet's surface and it would be a rather light day. The morning passed easily until the transporter room notified them of an injury to Fisher causing him to beam up early. Kirk beamed up soon after but it was nothing out of the ordinary so everyone on bridge continued as usual.**

 **After some time McCoy informed them that Kirk had demanded brandy forcefully then left. Spock went to check on Kirk. knocking on his door Spock announced himself and Kirk invited him in. Saya was unsure if she should follow but Spock had not instructed her to stay and by now Kirk was used to her being Spock's shadow so she followed but stayed by the door. "Yes, , What is it?"**

" **Is there something I can do for you, Captain?" Spock asked, he looked somewhat uncomfortable. When Kirk asked 'like what' Spock told him "Well, seemed to think I should check on you."**

 **Kirk looked over Spock before saying "That's nice. Come on, Spock, I know that look. What is it?"**

" **Well, our good doctor said that you were acting like a wild man, demanded brandy." Spock answered.**

" **Our good doctor's been putting you on again." Kirk chuckled.**

 **Spock made a slightly irritated face "Hmm. Well, in that case, if you'll excuse the intrusion Captain, I'll get back to my work."**

" **I'll tell him you were properly annoyed." Kirk said as Spock and Saya left.**

" **I don't think McCoy was pulling your leg." Saya said softly.**

 **Soon Spock and Kirk were called to the transporter room and Saya followed. Saya noticed Scotty holding something that was dog ish but very strange. she wanted to pet it but resisted the urge. When Kirk inquired what was wrong Scotty answered "Transporter breakdown. Continue circuit testing. We beamed up this animal and, well, look for yourself. It's in this specimen case."**

 **Scotty continued explaining after he showed them the angry version of the animal. "A few seconds after they sent this one up through the transporter, that duplicate appeared. Except it's not a duplicate, it's an opposite. Two of the same animal, but different. One gentle, this. One mean and fierce, that. Some kind of savage, ferocious opposite. Captain, we don't dare send and the landing party up. If this should happen to a man."**

 **Saya heard Kirk say "Oh, my." and figured they had all come to the same conclusion. McCoy wasn't pulling Spock's leg, there was an opposite of Kirk aboard. As they walked back to the bridge Spock and Saya thought about what to do. They had dropped Kirk off in his room to rest. they heard a com call. "Geological Technician Fisher. Deck twelve, section" suddenly there was a strange struggling sound and it cut off.**

 **Rushing to the deck in question the soon found Fisher on the ground unconscious from a hard hit to the head and Janice sobbing in her quarters. Taking both to sickbay they went to talk to Kirk. Saya was not fond of Janice but she understood the fear.**

" **Me? My yeoman said that? I've been resting here since you left me. Alone, ." Kirk said incredulous.**

 **Spock replied as he held up a bottle of brandy "Doctor McCoy reports that you demanded this brandy in Sickbay and left with it. I found this bottle in Yeoman Rand's quarters."**

" **Not true. I haven't been to the Sickbay. Let's find out what's going on." Kirk said as he walked out.**

 **Saya wanted to speak up but Kirk still intimidated her. She wasn't quite sure why but he did. Soon they were listening to Janice tell her story "Then he kissed me and he said that we, that he was the Captain and he could order me. I didn't know what to do. When you mentioned the feelings we'd been hiding, and you started talking about us."**

 **Kirk demanded "Us?" as McCoy, Spock and Kirk formed a closer semi circle around her.**

 **Saya had finally seen enough. "She is frightened and hurting! you all are using intimidating postures which doesn't help! Sit down and actually listen! if she is lying, you will be able to figure that out. if she is telling the truth frightening her more makes you as bad as whatever assaulted her!" she glared at each in turn then pulled a chair over and sat beside Janice rubbing her back gently.**

 **The 3 looked at Saya for a moment before Kirk and McCoy took a seat and Spock stood against a wall a reasonable distance from Janice. At Saya's gentle prod Janice continued. "Well, he is the captain. I couldn't just. You started hurting me. I had to fight you, and scratch your face."**

" **Yeoman, look at me." Kirk demanded but at a glare from Saya softened his tone. "Look at me, look at my face. Are there any scratches?"**

 **Janice looked him over and confused said "I was sure I scratched you. I was frightened. Maybe..."**

" **Yeoman. I was in my room. It wasn't me." Kirk insisted.**

" **Sir, Fisher saw you, too." Janice persisted. At Kirk's questioning of Fisher seeing she added "If it hadn't been. I can understand. I don't want to get you into trouble. I wouldn't have even mentioned it!"**

 **Saya was about to say that wrongdoing should always be corrected when Kirk forcefully said "It wasn't me!"**

 **Fisher had gotten up and heavily leaned against the doorway between the sides of sickbay. "It was you, sir." he clearly said.**

" **Do you know what you're saying?" Kirk demanded.**

 **Fisher looked him square in the eye and said "Yes, I know what I'm saying." with conviction.**

 **McCoy gently led him back to bed and Spock dismissed Janice. Saya gave her a smile and hug quickly before Janice left to try and help her feel better. Spock turned to Kirk and said "There's only one logical answer. We have an impostor aboard."**

 **Saya taped his elbow and said quietly "the dog thing." Spock nodded and they started to the transporter room and as soon as they got there Kirk started questioning Scotty about how it happened.**

" **I don't know sir, but when Fisher came up, his suit was covered with a soft yellow ore that had highly unusual properties. It may have caused an overload. Can't tell, not yet." Scotty answered but when Kirk asked if the transporter could work at all Scotty replied "Yes sir, but we don't dare bring up the landing party. It might be duplicated like this animal."**

 **when it came to figuring out how long it would take to fix Kirk reminded Scotty "We just can't leave those four men down there. It's getting dark. They'll die. The surface temperature of that planet goes down to a hundred and twenty degrees below zero at night." Scotty knew and Kirk knew Scotty knew.**

 **Spock asked about Kirk's double and Kirk seemed a little less commanding than usual as he said "Yes, er, yes, we'll have to find him. Search parties, . Organise search parties."**

" **We can't take a chance on killing it. We have no previous experience, no way of knowing what would happen to you." Spock pointed out.**

" **Yes, that's right. We don't know, but the men have to be armed. The men are to be armed, with their phasers locked, I repeat, locked, on setting number one. There can't be any chance of him being killed. He's to be taken without. If the men are forced to fire, he can't be killed." Kirk said.**

 **Spock asked "How shall we explain it to them, Captain? The search parties are to capture you?" and when Kirk seemed to almost forget about the problem Spock prompted him again.**

" **Yes, I'll make an announcement to the entire crew, tell them what happened. It's a good crew. They deserve to know." Kirk said. This time both Spock and Saya raised an eyebrow at the terrible idea.**

" **Captain, no disrespect intended, but you must surely realise you can't announce the full truth to the crew. You're the Captain of this ship. You haven't the right to be vulnerable in the eyes of the crew. You can't afford the luxury of being anything less than perfect. If you do, they lose faith, and you lose command." Spock tactfully pointed out.**

 **Kirk looked at Spock slightly puzzled and said "Yes, I do know that, . What I don't know is why I forgot that just now. , if you see me slipping again, your orders, your orders are to tell me." Spock agreed as kirk went back to his room. Saya could tell Spock was worries. She was worried herself but she concentrated on trying to be helpful.**

 **Saya and Spock walked onto the bridge as Kirk announced to the crew "This is the Captain speaking. There's an impostor aboard the ship, a man who looks exactly like me and is pretending to be me. This man is dangerous. Utmost caution is to be observed. All crew members are to arm themselves. The impostor may be identified by scratches on his face. Repeat, the impostor may be identified by scratches on his face. Section chiefs, assign personnel to the search. All search parties report to for assignment." Kirk looked at Spock who reminded him about phasers being set and locked on stun. "Oh, yes, yes. All hand phasers must be set on base cycle, stunning force. The impostor is not to be injured. Use minimum force. Repeat, the imposter is not to be injured."**

 **They went to the briefing room to sort out ideas. Kirk checked on Sulu and Sulu reported it being 20 degrees below 0 already. Kirk turned off the communicator and asked if there was any way they could help. "Thermal heaters were transported down. They duplicated. They won't operate." Spock informed him.**

 **as Kirk was talking about the need to get the men back up a crewman reported to Spock "Transporter Technician Wilson found injured near the Captain's cabin. He says the impostor attacked him, called him by name, took his hand phaser." Spock acknowledged and told him to continue the search.**

" **Apparently, this double, however different in temperament, has your knowledge of the ship, its crew, its devices. This being the case, perhaps we can outguess him by determining his next move. Knowing how the ship is laid out, where would you go to elude a mass search?" Spock surmised.**

 **Kirk thought for a few moments before answering "The lower levels. The Engineering deck." Spock and Kirk started for the lower levels and Saya wondered what she was supposed to do. Thankfully as they passed her quarters Spock told her to stay in her quarters and rest until he came for her. She did as she was told and soon she was asleep in her bed.**

 **after a fair few hours Spock finally came for Saya to inform her that Kirk's double had been dealt with. Knocking and announcing himself he heard a soft 'Open' and entered. Not seeing Saya at her desk he looked around to see her in her bed still asleep. Raising an eyebrow he said "Fascinating" as he stored the information for later. Saya rolled over and asked in a soft mumble "Kirk safe? Sulu safe? Janice ok? Spock… Spock…" Spock approached her as she talked intrigued by her sleep-talking. With a big grin she said "Spock logical?"**

 **Spock's lip twitched a moment before he softly replied "Kirk is safe and as he should be. Sulu and the away team are back and being treated. Janice is doing well. I am… myself." He wasn't sure what she meant by the last question but he hoped she would accept the answers. She snuggled into her blankets with a happy 'humm' and Spock left to go to his room. Alpha shift had ended a while ago and he was in need of meditating.**

 ***END***


	8. Episode 1-6 Mudd's Women

**dont own star trek. I did get some old film reel things... not quite the reels but they were used in movie theaters! totally awesome!**

 **... yeah, im a total geek over star trek lol. actually over a lot of things... BACK TO THE STORY!**

* * *

 **Episode 1-6 Mudd's Women.**

 **The shift had started normal enough but soon they were chasing a ship through space. Saya was a little confused as to why but figured everyone else knew what was going on so it was fine. It was clear the ship was trying to run away and When Kirk asked if the ship was an Earth model Spock said "Difficult to say, Captain. We're getting no registration beam from it."**

 **Scotty and Spock soon expressed concern about him pushing his engines too hard. Uhura had been trying to contact him the entire time but apparently the person in the ship refused to answer. The ship went into an asteroid belt right before it's engines superheated. Kirk quickly ordered "Cover him with our deflector screen, . Scotty, Spock, stand by in the transporter room."**

 **Scotty and Spock started to the turbolift and Saya quickly followed. In the transporter room Scotty started working the controls and Spock stood by to assist if needed. Saya stayed in the corner and out of trouble, just watching everything going on. Soon they heard Kirk over the com "Bridge to transporter room. If you don't start beaming that crew over soon" McCoy had joined them in case of medical injuries.**

 **Scotty replied "They're not answering our signal. There's nothing to lock onto." Saya felt for whoever was running from them but also wondered why someone would. Soon Kirk informed them that the ship was now sending a distress signal and Scotty was able to lock onto something.**

 **Saya watched as a man that looked kinda like a bad old type swordsman materialized on the pad. "Meaning no ingratitude, gentlemen, but just where is it I find meself?" he asked and Saya's skin crawled. she didn't like the man.**

 **McCoy informed him that he was on the U.S.S. Enterprise, Saya could see that McCoy didn't like the man ether.. "It's really a darn beautiful ship, isn't it? Really a beautiful ship. Oh, the name, gentlemen, is Walsh, Captain Leo Walsh." Leo said as he stepped off the transporter pad. When Spock asked how many more in his crew he replied "Just a few more." Saya could clearly see that no one seemed to like this fellow. Even Spock seemed to find him irritating.**

 **Scotty told him in concern "Your vessel's breaking up, man. If we don't get them over here right now"**

 **Leo interrupted him saying "We couldn't be sure you was a friendly vessel, now could we. Ah, but the three will be in position about by now." Leo moved to stand near the others and Saya quietly and quickly moved so that the others would be between her and Leo. Kirk asked them how many they had and Scotty reported just one but the other 3 locked onto.**

 **Soon Scotty, Spock and McCoy were calmly speaking concern about the transporter as they tried to save the last 3. Saya thought that Leo seemed quite calm and careless over the potential loss of his crew.**

 **Kirk informed them that the ship was gone and asked if they got the rest of the crew. Scotty replied "Not yet, sir, but we've hooked onto something." as he kept working the transporter controls. Suddenly 3 very beautiful women beamed aboard and Saya noticed Scotty and McCoy seeming to go gaga over them. Leo seemed to expect it and Spock looked at the 2 near him as Kirk asked for a report.**

 **Leo told the women "It's alright, darlings. We're in good hands." Saya looked them over. there was one in a pink glittery sheath dress with high slits and a low neckline, she was blond and well endowed. The second was in a glittery green sheath dress with an angled bottom that cut up quite high and a cut across the front to be very provocative, she looked oriental almost with beautiful long black hair. The third was in a soft purple and looked something like a sexy glittery poncho side done to reveal quite a bit of skin including gladiator style knee high shoes. She was also blond and very thin.**

 **They were all lovely and seemed to be the epitome of feminine beauty. Saya wondered if they may be able to give her pointers of some kind but guessed it was unlikely. Saya heard Kirk call 2 more times for a report and she wanted to smack Scotty to get his attention but Leo was next to him and she didn't want Leo noticing her.**

 **Scotty finally reported that they had gotten 4 in all and Kirk said "If that captain can walk, I want him in my cabin immediately. Correction, I want him there whether he can walk or not. Kirk out." Leo commented on Kirk sounding upset and McCoy replied without hearing or making since, spouting a stupid smile.**

 **Spock watched McCoy then said "Curious. You're certain this was everyone aboard, ? No other crewmen?" Leo replied that it was everyone but the ladies weren't actually crew and Spock cut him off saying "You can explain that to the Captain."**

 **Spock started to walk out and Saya darted after him doing her best to keep away from Leo. She wondered if McCoy's and Scotty's brains had melted the way they were acting. As they walked everyone stopped and watched the women. Some of the guys dropped things or just plain acted stupid.**

" **Ah, sure, these starships are really something marvellous, but men will always be men no matter where they are. Eh, mister? You'll never take that out of them." Leo said as they got on the turbolift. Spock got on last and Saya stood carefully between him and the wall trying to stay small. Spock was clearly irritated and Saya hoped it wasn't her but she couldn't bring herself to be anywhere near Leo.**

 **The lady in pink had noticed her but thankfully said nothing as Leo said "You're part Vulcanian, aren't you. Ah well then, a pretty face doesn't affect you at all, does it. That is, unless you want it to. You can save it, girls. This type can turn himself off from any emotion." Saya didn't think he was being nice and glared at him despite herself.**

 **The pink lady paused before getting off the turbolift to say "I apologise for what he said, sir. He's used to buying and selling people." she was quickly interrupted by Leo saying that he would handle the conversation. Both parts made her stomach turn, first that people could still be bought and sold and second that the lady wasn't allowed to speak for herself.**

 **Spock entered Kirk's room and Saya couldn't help but to be seen at that moment. Spock announced "The Commander of the transport to see you, Captain."**

 **At the same time Leo came up and reached out to touch her hair saying "I'm sure i could find you a wealthy husband lovelie."**

 **Saya quickly moved to have Spock between her and Leo, grazing his back with her hand as she moved. Spock felt the revulsion, terror and disgust in her and the anger he had worked to control at the comment almost surfaced when he felt her emotions. Saya put a hand on Spock's arm unconsciously as she tried to calm herself. She was very glad Spock was there but a small part of her screamed that they could sell her to this man.**

 **Saya missed the conversation between Leo and Kirk but when the women were escorted out Spock followed to deal with their accommodations. Saya stayed close to him. the further she got from Kirk's room the calmer she felt and after they got to the turbolift she realized she was still holding Spock's arm. "I'm sorry!" she said quietly as she pulled her hand back. she heard one of the girls snicker but didn't really want to know who and kept her head down the entire time.**

 **Spock said nothing until after they got the women situated in their quarters and were heading back to the bridge. As soon as they got in the turbolift Spock stopped it and told Saya "We do not approve of the trafficking of intelligent life. However it would be unwise to be caught by yourself around a man such as him."**

 **Saya had looked up when Spock had stopped the turbolift and saw the spark of anger in his eyes. In a small voice she replied "I will stay with you unless i'm in my quarters. He frightens me… reminds me of people i try to forget. I apologize for hanging on you though. I didn't quite realize i was for a while."**

 **Spock wanted to remove the fear from Saya but came to the conclusion it would help keep her safe in this situation. "No need to apologize." he said as he started the turbolift again. As they stepped off the turbolift Spock went to the captain's chair and Saya sat in her normal chair and pulled out her P.A.D.D. She stared at it blindly for a few moments before pulling up a part of it that Uhura had shown her that let her draw.**

 **Sulu and Farrell had come off the turbolift talking about the 3 ladies when she had started to draw Spock. She still felt the fear coursing through her and wanted to be alert and useful so she did her best to think of happier things and things that made her feel safe. Spock was perfect for that.**

 **She watched Scotty and Spock discuss the dilithium crystal they had left and the fact it was breaking. Spock called for Kirk so they would be able to figure out how to keep the ship in the sky and Saya wondered why the idea of the Enterprise falling from space or shutting down or whatever it would do scared her less than the man they had brought aboard.**

 **Kirk soon came to the bridge and Saya had only managed to draw a rough outline of Spock's face. She was adding all the detailing as she listened to Spock, Kirk and Scotty discussing the problem. "We burned them all out when we superheated. That jackass Walsh not only wrecked his vessel, but ours in saving his skin" Scotty said.**

" **If it makes you feel better, Engineer, that's one jackass we're going to see skinned." Kirk said cutting off Scotty and Saya was very thankful that most of the crew seemed to be of the mindset that Leo was a horrible person.**

 **They discussed a mining operation on Rigel 12 and Saya smiled slightly as she started shading Spock's eyebrows. 'looks like we won't die today.' she thought 'maybe in 2 days if we can't get the crystal but not today.'**

 **After sorting everything Kirk set up the ship hearing and Spock started for the turbolift. Saya quickly bolted out of her chair and joined him, P.A.D.D. in hand. Spock gave one of his smiles and she wondered if it was because she clearly had taken to heart his words. Spock, for his part was glad that she was quick to stay with him and had caught a glimpse of her drawing.**

 **In the briefing room Saya sat in her normal seat near Spock but out of the way and wondered how it would work with everyone so moon eyed over the ladies Leo had with him. "This hearing is convened. Stardate 1329.2, on board starship U.S.S. Enterprise. Formal hearings against transport captain Leo Walsh. Start computer." Kirk said.**

 **Spock requested Leo state his name for the record and when Leo did the computer said it was incorrect. Spock requested his correct name and Leo said "This hearing is convened. Stardate 1329.2, on board starship U.S.S. Enterprise. Formal hearings against transport captain Leo Walsh. Start computer." Spock again requested his name and Leo with a sour look said "Harry Mudd." when the computer said incorrect again he finally said "Harcourt Fenton Mudd." Saya thought the name Mudd fit the man.**

 **Spock asked about past offenses and Mudd said "Of course not. Gentlemen, I'm simply an honest businessman." the computer said incorrect again and Mudd said "Blast that tin-plated pot."**

 **the lady in green said very concernedly "If it can read our minds, too."**

 **Mudd reassured her "It can't, darling. It can't. Just what's on the record." Saya knew there was something Mudd was doing that was illegal. he showed all the signs of someone trying to get away with something. She just couldn't figure out what it was, all she knew for sure was that it wasn't on his record… yet.**

 **The computer started reading off his record 'Offense record. Smuggling. Sentence suspended. Transport of stolen goods. Purchase of space vessel with counterfeit currency. Sentences, psychiatric treatment, effectiveness disputed.'**

" **, you're charged with galaxy travel without a flight plan, without an identification beam, and failure to answer a starship's signal, thus effecting a menace to navigation." Kirk said. Mudd tried to play off that his ship was too small to be a menace to navigation and Kirk added "You're also charged with operation of a vessel without a master's license."**

" **Untrue! I have a master's ticket." Mudd exclaimed and the computer corrected 'Incorrect. Master's license revoked Stardate 1116.4.' Mudd again tried to explain it all away "All right. Well, very simply, Leo Walsh, who was to be my captain on this trip, passed away suddenly. Well, I had no choice but to take out me ship me own self. I assumed Leo's name out of courtesy to him. In memoriam, as it were. A fine, fine man, alas, gone to his reward."**

 **Saya felt the lie and Kirk asked what his destination and purpose was. "Planet Ophiuchus 3. Wiving settlers." When Kirk asked for further explanation Mudd said "I recruit wives for settlers, a difficult but satisfying task." Saya whispered to herself "Bullhockey!"**

 **The computer was unable to give further data on the witnesses but when requested to sensor probe it informed them 'No decipherable reading on females. However, unusual reading on male board members. Detecting high respiration patterns, perspiration rate up, heartbeat rapid, blood pressure higher than normal.'**

 **Kirk cut the computer off and had it stricken from the record. Mudd took the chance to say "You see, gentlemen, just as I told you. Three lovely ladies destined for frontier planets to be the companions of lonely men, to supply that warmth of a human touch that's so desperately needed. A wife, a home, a family. Gentlemen, I look upon this work as a sacred public trust. I've devoted me whole life to it." when the computer again said 'incorrect' he added "Well, I'm about to start devoting my entire life to it."**

 **Kirk asked if the ladies came voluntarily and Mudd answered "Well, of course! Now, for example, Ruthie here comes from a pelagic planet, sea ranchers. Magda there from the helium experimental station."**

 **The girl in pink spoke up "It's the same story for all of us, Captain. No men. Mine was a farm planet with automated machines for company and two brothers to cook for, mend their clothes, canal mud a foot thick on their boots every time they walked in."**

 **Mudd told her "That's enough, Evie." and Saya practically bristled. 'This man won't let a woman talk. he is power obsessed, slimy and deceitful!' Evie started again "No it's not fine! We've got men willing to be our husbands waiting for us and you're taking us in the opposite direction. Staring at us like we were harem girls or something." Saya wondered if it was similar to a mail order bride thing back in pioneer days. briefly she thought of the movie and book 'Sara Plain and Tall.' and smiled slightly until Mudd again cut her off, this time with more verbal force.**

" **The only charges are against . Illegal operation of a vessel. Do you have any defence to offer?" Kirk asked**

 **when Mudd replied "Only heaven's own truth, which I've just given you." Saya watched 3 crewmen roll their eyes including Scotty and almost snickered herself.**

 **Kirk closed the meeting with "The hearing is closed. to be handed over to the legal authorities at our earliest opportunity." to which Evie asked about the ladies and begged for help. Suddenly the lights flickered, Scotty said the last crystal was gone and Sulu came over the com "Captain Kirk, engineering section reports our entire life-support system is now on batteries."**

 **Kirk tried to gently get Evie off of him and turned to Spock saying " …" turning to Evie "Miss McHuron, would you mind. , will you contact the miners on Rigel 12? Notify them that we'll need the dilithium crystals immediately upon arrival." Saya wanted to talk to Evie but was not willing to be anywhere without Spock until Mudd was off the ship. They quickly walked to the communications station and Spock contacted Rigel 12. Saya debated if it would be ok to ask Spock for help talking to Evie.**

 **Once done Spock started back to his quarters with Saya close behind. their shift had ended quite a few hours ago but they had to do quite a bit extra to deal with Mudd. As they walked Saya quietly asked "Would I be able to talk to Evie? I…" Saya trailed off unsure of how to continue.**

 **Spock quirked an eyebrow and studied Saya. She had kept her head down from the moment Mudd had noticed her and he had already surmised there was more to it than just a foul human male. "I will see what I can do. Wait in your quarters and I will return with our dinner and Evie if possible."**

 **Saya nodded and went to her room locking the door. She started drawing again as she waited and after a short while heard a knock " , it is and Evie, may we come in?" Saya invited them in and Spock set down 3 trays as he took one of the seats around her desk.**

 **Saya looked at Evie and offered her another of the seats. "Umm…" Saya started then paused unsure how to say what she wanted. "You are wanting to be a bride because you want to escape. What if there was another way? are you set on being a bride or escaping? cause you may be going to something worse… though I don't think much is worse than Mudd." The last bit she had said so quietly only Spock had heard.**

" **I want a chance at a happy life." Evie answered as she started daintily eating.**

" **Yes, but what is a happy life for you? Everyone has their own happy life. like one of my brothers wanted riches, another family, the third I don't think ever figured out what he truly wanted. Everyone wants something different for a happy life. What do you want?" Saya pressed.**

" **I want love and i'm not afraid of working hard for it." Evie replied.**

" **Then why not go through someone reputable? I'm sure there has to be a reputable group that helps mail order brides."**

" **, the likelihood is it would cost more than they have to offer. may have been their only option." Spock spoke up.**

" **Oh!" Saya said softly before adding with a hopeful smile "Then I sincerely hope you turn out like Sara from 'Sara Plain and Tall'!"**

 **Evie looked Saya over a moment before saying "Thank you for whatever that means. So what is a happy life for you?"**

 **Saya colored slightly and quickly glanced at Spock before staring at her plate. "Ummm. I don't really know yet. Everything is so new still so I'm still trying to figure out my possibilities."**

 **Evie gave her a knowing look before saying "Well don't take too long to figure it out or you might miss your chance. I need to get back to my room."**

 **Saya stacked the trays and dishes and Spock took them. "I will escort Evie to her quarters and return these dishes before I give you your lesson today." Spock told Saya who nodded.**

 **after they left she quietly said "What lesson are we having today?" Spock soon returned and Vulcan Lute in hand started teaching her a few more lines of the music she was working on learning. Saya didn't remember that she had a lesson for it that day and Spock wasn't about to tell her he was using it as an excuse to stay near her.**

 **The next morning they went to their shift like usual. Spock informed Saya it would be another long shift. On the bridge Kirk got irritated with the men daydreaming about the lovely ladies and came over to McCoy to ask "Well, come on, you're the doctor. What is it? Is it that we're tired, and they're beautiful? They are incredibly beautiful."**

 **McCoy replied by asking "Are they, Jim? Are they actually more lovely, pound for pound, measurement for measurement, than any other women you've known? Or is it that they just, well, act beautiful. No. Strike that, strike that." Kirk asked what they were and McCoy asked "You mean are they alien illusions? That sort of thing?" then answered "No, an alien smart enough to pull this could also keep my medical scanner from going bleep!"**

 **Kirk said "I don't follow you." and McCoy responded saying "I don't either." Saya had watched Spock listen and could swear he had an idea of what it was. She went back to studying dilithium crystals and their use in starships, the current reading assignment from Spock.**

 **They made it to the planet and set the orbit. "We can sustain this orbit for three days, seven hours." Spock informed Kirk.**

 **Kirk replied "More than enough time. Communications, have a representative of the Rigel 12 miners meet us here to discuss our needs. Beam him up first pass over their camp." Uhura did as commanded and Saya smiled that at least they had 3 more days.**

 **They went to Kirk's quarters to finish getting ready to deal with the miners and Spock held up a crystal "Even burned and cracked, they're beautiful. Destroying them was a shame."**

" **Not at all, . The choice was burning this dilithium crystal or the destruction of another man's ship. Come." Kirk said as Spock handed the crystal to him. as soon as Kirk put it down Saya quietly whispered to Spock "If no one wants it, may i have the burned crystal?" She had already come up with an idea of what to do with it if she could figure out how. Spock handed it to her and she turned it over in her hand with a smile playing at her lips.**

 **Security announced the mining chief and another fellow who after introductions said they would rather swap the crystals than have them bought. When asked what they had in mind they requested Mudd's women, if they liked them after a look. "Right. Trot them out, Captain. Oh, and Harry Mudd. Either way, I've agreed to have him released. Charges dropped." the mining chief said. Saya felt bile rise in her throat at the disgusting way they referred to the women and tried to circumvent rules.**

 **Kirk laughed at the ridiculous demands but the mining chief told Kirk he had no choice. "No deal. You're a long way out in space, gentlemen. You'll need medical help, cargo runs, starship protection. You want to consider those facts too?" Kirk threw back.**

 **Mudd suddenly interrupted bustling in with the ladies in tow "Come along, ladies, come along. You must be Ben Childress. Come on now, girls, come on." Ruth promptly went to the other man and Mudd started working his side.**

 **Kirk stood firm on the no deal but battery conservation kicked in and at Spock's information of it Mudd sneered "I'm told they have only three days of orbit left before they start spiraling in. I do hate to see you suffering such a situation, Captain, but truth is truth, and the sad fact is you will deal. Sooner or later, you'll have to." Saya just wanted to clobber the man.**

 **Spock, Kirk, Saya, Mudd, the three ladies and both miners beamed down to the miners camp where the fraternizing promptly started. Saya stayed as close to Spock as possible. She had been brought along for purpose of landing party practice and learning but Spock had instructed her to stay out of the way and out of trouble.**

 **Saya watched the head miner hit on Evie who didn't seem to enjoy it. She also noticed when Evie started coughing in her fake way to get out of it. The miner went to cut in on another and Evie looked ready to cry. the miner he cut in on, cut in on the last guy and suddenly a fight started. Evie burst out "Why don't you run a raffle and the loser gets me?" and ran out half in tears.**

 **Kirk darted after her and when the chief miner told him that if he goes out there he will be killed, Kirk just demanded that he have the crystals when Kirk got back. After a while Kirk, Spock, Saya and Mudd beamed back to the ship so they could use the ship's scanners to find Evie. Saya was glad they cared so much but worried about having enough power in the ship.**

 **Scotty said the same thing and Kirk started to lose it "But we don't! I didn't get any. I should have found a way. Satisfied, ?" Uhura reported lost communications with the miners and Kirk asked if the head miner reported in yet. Uhura replied "No, sir. He and the girl are still missing."**

 **Kirk apologized to Scotty and asked how much power was left. When Saya heard 5 hours her heart went wild but she calmed herself reminding herself that they would die or not, panicking wouldn't help.**

 **43 minutes from total loss of power they found an infrared reading that was Childress' quarters. Kirk demanded Mudd meet them in the transporter room and there Saya found out the reason the ladies where head stunningly beautiful was a drug called 'the venus drug' she didn't understand fully but thought it was sad. Spock heard her quietly say to herself "it's like cosmetic surgery. people who aren't happy with themselves will never be no matter how 'perfect' they become."**

 **Saya watched as they made a fake version of the drug to take with them then they beamed down. they came in to the miner saying "I didn't touch her" like he was guilty and Saya wondered what they didn't see. Mudd expressed gratitude at her being found that seemed quite fake.**

" **She's been bubbling with gratitude ever since." the miner said with sarcasm. Kirk demanded Mudd tell the miner and when he dodged Kirk told him about the venus drug. The miner thought it was a story and Kirk explained it was real… and illegal.**

 **Mudd tried to say it was harmless and Evie got angry. Mudd continued to explain "Well, what it does is give you more of whatever you have. Well, with men, it makes them more muscular. Women, rounder. Men, more aggressive. Women, more feminine, and"**

 **Kirk cut in explaining that Mudd gave them to the ladies before the miners met them. the miner demanded to know if the others looked the same and Saya wanted to hit him. 'looks fade. personality and spirit remain! looks are not that damn important!' She thought working to not yell it. The miner asked what happened to his partners and Kirk informed him that they had gotten married but it was a fraud so they could get out of it.**

 **The miner reached to attack Mudd and Kirk threw him back. Mudd said that he couldn't condemn the women and the miner went into a tangent "I can! A man goes out and fights, almost dies. We all almost die. We should have, but we didn't. And now that we've got the good life in our hands, you bring us women for wives that"**

" **aren't pretty enough for you… you don't want" Saya started but Eve cut in angrily "You don't want wives, you want this. This is what you want, . I hope you remember it and dream about it, because you can't have it. It's not real!" Eve took the drug and continued "Is this the kind of wife you want, Ben? Not someone to help you, not a wife to cook and sew and cry and need, but this kind. Selfish, vain, useless. Is this what you really want? All right, then. Here it is."**

 **Saya grinned at Eve for being stronger and better. She hoped Eve found her happiness cause she deserved it. Unknown to Saya, Spock was examining her thinking his own thoughts on the partnership of marriage. Kirk brought all attention to himself saying "Quite a woman, eh, Childress?" at the miners comment about it being drug induced Kirk revealed "By herself. She took no drug."**

 **At Eves confusion Mudd explained that they substituted the drug with a fake and Kirk explained "There's only one kind of woman."**

" **Or man, for that matter." Mudd injected.**

" **You either believe in yourself, or you don't. All right Childress, I've gone as far with you as I intend to. I want those dilithium crystals and I want them now. Enterprise, this is Kirk," at acknowledgment Kirk asked the miner "Stand by. Do I beam down a search party?"**

 **The miner told Kirk that he was welcome to the crystals. At the question of how many to beam up the miner said "Eve will stay, today at least. We, er, we want to talk."**

 **Kirk confirmed with Eve and the 4 of them beamed up leaving Eve behind looking happy. As left the transporter room Mudd asked "Don't you think you could possibly, by accident, arrange to leave me behind here? On this planet that would be punishment enough."**

 **Kirk grinned answering "I can't do that, Harry, but I will appear as a character witness at your trial. If you think that'll help." to which Mudd muttered "They'll throw away the key."**

 **Saya smiled and commented to Spock "I hope Eve finds her happiness. Honestly though, I'm slightly jealous. I doubt I could ever have that kind of confidence."**

 **Spock watched her as she walked a while before commenting "You may have more confidence than you are aware of." Saya grinned at him a moment and they made it to the bridge.**

" **That must have been quite a talk you made down there. Ever try considering the patent medicine business?" McCoy teased.**

 **Kirk grinned replying "Why should I work your side of the street?"**

 **Spock interjected handing the captain a P.A.D.D. to sign off on something "I'm happy the affair is over. A most annoying emotional episode."**

 **McCoy grinned playfully hitting his chest above his heart "Smack right in the old heart. Oh, I'm sorry. In your case, it would be about here." McCoy moved his hand to a little below the ribs on one side.**

 **Spock raised his eyebrows and replied "The fact that my internal arrangement differs from yours, Doctor, pleases me no end." Kirk smiled and handed the P.A.D.D. back to Spock who went back to his station as they prepared to leave orbit.**

 **Saya watched the teasing with a grin and Uhura caught her eye and winked at her. at her puzzled look Uhura mouthed "Venus drug and he choose you." Saya gave her a look saying 'really? don't go there.' but couldn't help wondering. Spock took his seat and Saya went back to reading until their next big adventure.**

 ***END***


	9. Episode 1-6,5 200 years without a change

**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **i'm late! i'm late! for a very important date!**

 **^_^ sorry, yesterday was crazy**

 **still dont own star trek, heck i have trouble even being punctional**

* * *

 **Episode 1-6.5 200 years without a change of heart.**

 **Riley approached Saya and Spock at breakfast as Saya was asking about carving dilithium crystals. They would be stopping off for leisure time at a nearby planet and Saya wanted to get the things she needed for her current art project. She had even found out that she earned currency through the essays she wrote for their history archives so she would be able to do a little shopping.**

" **Pardon." Riley interrupted, when they looked at him, he continued. "Brenner, Wilson and I were again put on party duty for the valentines party for the . We figured since you did so well last time, that if we could, we wanted you to help for this one."**

 **Saya looked to Spock who nodded "It is a reasonable request. As long as you can keep up with study and essays you are free to." Saya beamed**

" **Awesome! this will be fun! though we need to make sure to get a ladder this time if we have ceiling decorations to hang." as soon as Riley left Saya giggled "I love valentine's day!"**

 **Spock said nothing as he watched her thinking. Soon they parted ways and Saya walked in to the guys already there. "So , boss us around. You did great last time so this time we should do even better!" Riley said with enthusiasm.**

 **Saya looked through the boxes of decorations and started planning. quickly giving instructions she got a lovely start on decorations by the time Spock picked her up for dinner. Riley had thankfully not approached her about the dance from when everyone got that strange drunkenness but when Spock showed up there was a strange look in Riley's eye.**

 **At dinner Saya started telling Spock about her plans for the room. When she paused he looked at her a moment before saying "I do expect to be informed of your day ." and Saya continued.**

 **as they walked back she mused "If we could get some gauze fabric in romantic colors and flower petals we could make an amazing ceiling for people then at the right time drop the petals…" She got lost in planning how to do it and missed the incredulous look on Spock's face.**

 **At her door she asked "Oh! , there is going to be some shore leave. first would I be able to go, second could I buy some things there and third would you go with me to help me?"**

" **I will see about getting time off." Spock answered. Once Saya went into her room Spock went to see Kirk. "I request a day off during the shore leave time to escort on planet."**

" **Is she not able to go with another?" Kirk asked and when Spock answered that was his charge Kirk scrutinized him. After a few moments Kirk grinned "OH! well in that case , your shore leave is granted. and may I wish you luck."**

" **There is no reason to wish me luck." Spock said and Kirk just gave him a knowing grin.**

 **Back in Saya's room she was drawing out her idea that would be a lovely finish to the party. She figured since their decks party was primarily for Alpha shift she would have it near the end of the Alpha shift and tell people to stay for the surprise or something. She also was hoping to get something to carve the burnt out dilithium and maybe a few off duty nice outfits so she wouldn't have to borrow from Uhura.**

 **the next day Spock and Saya had a quiet breakfast and at the end Riley came to pick her up with what almost seemed like a taunt to Spock. Saya worried at the almost nonexistent glare from Spock but left it as they walked to the rec room. Pulling out a piece of paper she showed the others her planning. "If we can find gauze like material in good colors and flower petals we can hook it in such a way that with a small tug we could make the petals rain on everyone."**

" **Did you really come up with this yesterday?!" Wilson asked impressed.**

" **Yeah, it's a simple idea. I think we should be able to use the same hooks with a slip loop for the droppable side. however I have to go on shore leave to find the material and petals so it will be in a few days or something. till then we can get the rest done." Saya said.**

 **They got busy and lunch came and went. the day ended with Spock greeting her and informing her that they would have shore leave in the morning. Saya bounced slightly and Spock noticed her excited glow. Riley leaned in before leaving "Maybe you and I could go have some Valentine fun on our shore leave." Riley told her.**

 **Saya felt the glare from Spock without even having to look at him "I'm just going to be doing some shopping, nothing fancy. Spock thankfully will help me figure out all the trading too so I won't have time for Valentine fun of any kind."**

 **Riley smirked at Spock "Well I could always help you with your shopping. I'll even carry all your bags." He again offered.**

 **Saya was confused because though he was talking to her, his words really seemed directed at Spock. She was trying to figure it out when Spock spoke "Lieutenant, as my charge is my responsibility to look after."**

 **This time there was no mistaking the threat in his voice. Riley skipped off calling back "I wouldn't call you a responsibility, ." Saya watched him leave mildly shocked.**

 **Spock started walking and she fell in step beside him "I don't think he was serious. I think he was just trying to tease you but I don't have a clue why he would want to or would try to use me for it." she told Spock hoping to lessen his anger and because she thought it was the truth. In the mess hall they saw Riley talking to Uhura, but he skipped out shortly after they arrived.**

 **After dinner Saya commented "I will do extra reading and Essay today if you will give me an extra question so I don't have to worry about them tomorrow."**

" **Shore leave also allows you to rest from your regular tasks, including essays and studying." Spock informed her. Grinning she told him she would just do the days then. that night Spock heard her playing with the Vulcan lute, practicing the music he was teaching her.**

 **Morning came and Saya woke excited to be going planetside without having to worry about a million things. Putting her hair up in a tight ponytail she was ready and waiting for Spock by breakfast. as they ate Riley came over and asked Saya about the room. "Well since we don't have to undo anything we should be fine missing a day. especially since we have very little left to do and multiple days in which to do it."**

" **You mean you don't trust us with decorating by ourselves?" Riley teased.**

 **Grinning Saya replied "Wellll… yeah, the last time was painful…"**

" **Then you better take me with you to keep me from messing the decorations up." Riley pressed again.**

" **Sorry, but I am going with ." Saya was quite confused by how much Riley was pressing. for him it was not normal. Spock again caught a wiff of Sayas unique scent as she practically bounced to the transporter room.**

 **As they stood to be beamed down Spock commented "Valentines is an illogical and overly emotional holiday. I do not understand it's value." Saya was distracted from her reply by all the newness around her.**

 **Spock walked with her as she bounced from stall to stall. at a stall of tools she managed to find tools to cut gems and some other small fine work carving tools. she bought them and Spock took the package to carry. "Why thank you but you don't need to do that."**

" **It is not an inconvenience and you are distracted enough to risk forgetting your packages." He said simply. They found a fabric stall and Saya was able to get some good lengths of gauze fabrics in pinks and purples. Saya also found a few beautiful fabrics to use for crafts in blues, greens and purples.**

 **they came across a dress stall and Uhura was there seeming to be waiting or shopping. Saya grinned and the girls started looking at dresses for Saya. Uhura got her to try on quite a few each time trying to get Spock to tell her how nice she looked. after about 15 dresses Saya told Uhura no more. Uhura pouted but soon laughingly went on her way.**

 **Saya picked out 3 of the dresses, a sapphire medieval looking one, an emerald greek style and an amethyst semi kimono looking one. Spock quietly told her that the black and silver gray dress would be good for formal occasions that were not parties. Grinning Saya got it as well. she had debated it but Spock's advice ended that debate. Saya didn't know it was similar to a Vulcan formal dress design.**

 **Soon they were done and Saya started wandering again. Spock had them stop at an eatery for lunch and though Saya didn't know what she was eating she enjoyed it. "It's always a blast to try new things." She said as they left. "Only thing left i really need to get…" She stopped mid sentence when she found a stall selling craft strings and clays. after a good sized purchase there she finished "all that is left is flower petals."**

 **they found a stall selling flowers she had never seen. "Beautiful!" Spock let her know what flowers would be safe to get and she bought a variety. "Some will be small enough to use whole and i'm sure people will love it." She said looking over the large amount of flowers.**

 **They beamed back and Scotty grinned at them "Looks like you had fun shopping lassy." Saya excitedly told him some of the details before they walked to her room. Spock came in and set his burdens down. Saya promptly put the dresses in her rotating closet safely and the clay and ropes away in their spots. The craft fabric went in a different drawer and the flowers to her desk.**

" **I forgot that I really should get shoes to go with the dresses…" she commented before shrugging "oh well." putting one of the lengths of gauze on the floor and started pulling flowers off the stems. "I kinda feel bad about this but it will be lovely when we do this and i'm sure some of these beauties will get pressed."**

" **Would you like my assistance?" Spock asked. He did not want Riley to help her with it and he was loath to leave her just yet. At Saya's nod he took a seat and helped. after a few hours they had a large bundle ready.**

" **I do not understand the purpose of this." Spock commented as he helped her carry them to the rec room.**

" **It's romantic for those who have someone they love here. it's like a magical shower of love. You'd be amazed at how much people will respond to it… well if my calculation is correct."**

 **Spock raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he put his bundle down. Leaving hers she walked with him back to his room. "So are you or I expected at this thing?" She asked.**

 **After a moment of studying her he answered "Because of the holidays representation it is not required. However I was of the understanding that you enjoy the holiday."**

" **Well I love Valentine's day, always have… however I don't believe in romance… that's not quite it… well let's just go with all love in me broke… probably why I like the impossible." the last part she said under her breath but Spock heard it and stored the information. Going to bed Saya smiled about the fun day she had.**

 **In the morning Spock and Saya had their breakfast. as soon as Saya was finished she looked around, spotting Scotty skipped over to him. "If you get any more burned out dilithium crystals that no one wants I would like them." she told him. he told her he would save them for her. Spock watched but said nothing. Saya went to decorate, Spock to the bridge telling her before they parted that he would be there to help after lunch if he could arrange it. She again came in the room to sensing something was wrong. "what?"**

" **well we were unable to find a ladder again. we reserved one early but somehow it went missing." Riley told her. Wilson went to say something but Riley gave him an odd look and Wilson shut up. Saya wasn't sure what was going on but she shrugged figuring it would sort itself out.**

" **Spock will be here after lunch if he can, maybe he can hold me on his shoulder like last time." Saya said with a shrug as she started working on the tables. "till then let's get this done."**

 **They worked and joked like before and soon Spock arrived. "Sir. We were unable to obtain a ladder again. Would you be willing to assist in putting the last decorations up?" Riley asked.**

 **Spock raised an eyebrow but agreed. Brenner held the flowers, Wilson the hooks and Riley the fabric. Spock carefully lifted Saya who instructed him to start at the edges of the room. Hanging the short side of the fabric in the corners and middles of the walls she started setting the solid hooks on one edge of the 8 fabric strips in the center. once done with that she set up the quick release and tested it, gleeful in it's success.**

 **Wilson and Brenner kept giving Riley strange looks but Riley just smiled and kept helping. Saya was soon tucking the flowers into their nests to wait for the shower. as soon as she tucked the last flower in she tapped Spock on the head gently. "I'm done, thank you so much for the help… seems we have terrible luck with ladders."**

 **Spock put her back down and Riley asked "So when are you going to come to the party?"**

" **I'm not. Also i need to have one of you guys pull the string for me. do all of you have dates?" Saya asked.**

 **Riley sidled up to Saya again "I'm going with a special lady. After all, I'm certain won't take you and I have to make sure you see your handiwork... Besides you have to release the flowers."**

 **Saya lost all hint of a smile. "NO! Flat NO. I don't do crowds and I can't be the one in the middle of the crowd to release them." Saya had backed up half a step and bumped into Spock who took her shoulders to keep her balanced.**

" **That is quite enough Lieutenant. if a presence is required and none of you are capable, I can do the job." Spock did not like how Riley was pressuring Saya and he did not like how Saya was trembling.**

" **As long as you bring . She should see her handiwork!" Riley said. at a final stern look from Spock the 3 filed out and they both heard Brenner tell Riley that he was going to get busted to ensign.**

 **Saya took a breath then turned to face Spock who had released her the moment she started to move. "Thanks, and sorry. I really really don't do well in crowds. I can't… can't be in the middle of a bunch of people..."**

 **Spock raised an eyebrow but just said "I will not ask." Saya smiled and nodded and they walked back to her room. Spock left her and went to his room to think. He soon heard Uhura visiting with Saya and noted that she always got excited and louder when Uhura was with her.**

 **Saya had finished her essay and reading when she heard a knock at her door. "Open?" she said then grinned seeing Uhura there, holding something behind her back. "Sup?"**

" **Well, I saw a certain lady buy a few dresses today but she failed to come by the shoe stall… and the accessory stall. So I took it upon myself to remedy that!" Uhura said as she came in and placed a few packages on Sayas desk.**

 **Saya looked at Uhura then at the packages. "You didn't have to do this!"**

 **Uhura urged her to open them saying "You made me something very special for Christmas and I always wanted a little sister to dress up. You make a great dress up doll" Uhura and Saya grinned as Saya opened the first package. Inside was a sapphire pair of slippers with beautiful designs to go well with her medieval dress. Tucked in the slippers were 2 bracelets, a silver circlet with sapphire stone in it and 3 different pairs of sapphire and silver earrings.**

 **Saya's eyes went wide "This is worth far more than a simple little bracelet!"**

" **Sweetheart, the world is very different. we have all we need and more. something made from the heart is more valuable than stones we can create with a machine." Uhura told her.**

" **If you're sure." Saya said hesitantly but at Uhura's urging she opened the next package. it had purple platform geta sandals with a strap to go up the foot a bit. it also had purple fake flowers on a comb type of clip, as well as the ones that made Saya think of hair chopsticks. one set was silver and purple with dangles and the other was gold and purple. There was a few flower pins and butterfly clips in different colors. last were flower earrings in a rainbow of colors.**

" **Seriously, these are amazing but there is no way I would be able to do my hair for them." Saya commented grinning and turning each item over in her hands.**

" **That's why i picked them. I told you, I want to get to dress you up!" Uhura said with a laugh as she pushed another package to her. Opening it Saya saw gold gladiator style sandals, gold armbands for upper arms and wrists. a set of hair bands decorated in a leaf design and a simple set of laurel earrings with an emerald gemstone drop.**

" **These are amazing! I will be the bell of any ball with these!" Saya grinned as she looked at the items.**

" **One last present, this is to go with your special dress." Uhura said as she handed the last present to Saya.**

" **The black one? that's just a more formal, less party one." Saya said with confusion.**

" **I had assumed Spock wouldn't tell you. You will find out eventually." Uhura told her with a sly smile and a sense of mystery. Saya contemplated Uhura for a moment before opening the last gift. it had black shoes in a simple but attractive style to go with the dress. it also had a hair piece that Saya couldn't begin to figure out. she notice the multiple parts to it and looked at Uhura. "Don't worry, when it comes time to wear that dress I will definitely help you do your hair."**

 **last she pulled out 2 rings and a necklace of a design she didn't recognize. they were beautiful though. Saya carefully put the new items with her dresses neatly and grinned "I really was wondering if my boots would go with all of these."**

 **Saya and Uhura hugged and Uhura said "You do have to do one thing for me though." At Sayas distrustful look Uhura gave a sly grin "You have to let me dress you up for the valentines party."**

" **I'm not going." Saya said again. She felt like it was a constant thing at this point.**

" **Yes, you are. You have a surprise set up and I know you have to be there for it. It may not be for long but you have to let me play dress up with you!" Uhura pressed.**

 **Saya rolled her eyes but grinned "Fine but don't be disappointed if i'm gussied up for less than half an hour." Uhura waved her off and they went to bed. Spock cataloged the conversation and was trying to figure out what Uhura had planned.**

 **the next day passed normally and the day following was finally valentines day. Saya ran by the rec room to check that everything was perfect before going to the bridge with Spock. They quietly watched the stations not saying much. Soon the crewman came to take over for them and they went to their rooms to get dressed so they could make an appearance at the party before returning to the bridge. Uhura was waiting at Saya's room and looking stunning in her floor length ruby colored ensemble.**

 **Uhura urged her to wear the purple outfit because of the flower theme and it seeming more romantic. Saya agreed and Uhura helped her into the dress then Saya sat as Uhura did her hair. it took a bit but once done it was lovely with butterflies and flowers. Saya put purple, pink and blue flower earrings in her ears and grinned. She was colorful and beautiful. Her outfit was quite reminiscent of a japanese kimono from her time but also had great differences.**

 **Uhura and Saya walked out of her room to see Spock standing near her door waiting. Spock examined Saya as she thanked Uhura for her help. Saya smiled at him and they fell in step together as Uhura asked "Doesn't she look lovely ?"**

 **Spock gave a curt nod and soon they were at the rec room. Saya peeked in and grinned. thankfully most people were paired off and cuddled close. Spock strode to the center of the room and pulled the cord to cause the flower shower and Saya looked up puzzled to see another bundle dropping over her. She looked at Uhura who was holding a string. "You have to be part of the fun you know." was all she said.**

 **As Spock strode back removing petals from his hair, Riley skipped up to them. Saya quickly excused herself and started walking away. Spock caught up and fell in step with her. "Sorry, I don't know why Riley keeps trying to tease one of us but I figured this would stop it before he could annoy you."**

" **I am Vulcan, I don't get annoyed." Spock said.**

 **Saya chuckled "If you say so... anywho, I'll get out of this getup and we can chill on the bridge again." she said as they got to their rooms. Saya went in and put her earrings away, she would have removed the hair clips but figured for now she would leave them. after a few minutes of trying to untie the main part of her dress, she finally went to Spock's door right as he was coming out. At his raised eyebrow she said with mild frustration "I have short arms, can't reach the tie, can you get it for me?"**

 **Spock said nothing and pulled the tie in the back. Saya quickly went back to her room and changed into her uniform. coming out she grinned at Spock and they walked to the bridge together. as they got on the turbolift Spock reached up and removed one of the flowers from her hair "It seems Uhura was planning this for you." he said referencing the flower.**

 **Shrugging she grinned "Yeah, not sure why but she is fun and sweet." They stepped onto the bridge and Spock pocketed the flower without being noticed. Saya promptly heard a romantic ballad she had remembered Uhura having her listen to it. "Seems like Uhura planned a bit for us… I wonder why." Saya trailed off thinking.**

 **Spock took his seat and Saya took hers as they waited for the song to end. Once it did Saya couldn't help chuckling. Spock looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she said "I swear it almost seems like Uhura was trying to set us up. not that it would ever happen, but it's funny."**

" **Nothing in life is definite." Spock simply said.**

 **Saya grinned "You know she said something similar during a different conversation. maybe it's this time that makes people truly believe that nothing is impossible." Saya went back to her studies and Spock just watched her for a few moments before going back to monitoring the ship.**

 ***END***


	10. Episode 1-7 What are Little Girls Made o

**WARNING! may be triggering to those who have been sexually abused! marked with lines of ******  
**

 **still dont own star trek, not that creative ^_^**

* * *

 **Episode 1-7 What are Little Girls Made of.**

 **Saya was having another argument with McCoy about seeing a psychiatrist. "I WILL NOT! I REFUSE!" She was all but yelling at him.**

" **Look here little Lady, You have a constant high level of fear and a low level phobia of crowds! You need to do something to remedy it or risk a mental breakdown!" McCoy argued back.**

" **I DON'T CARE! I've lived with fear my whole life. I remember more fear than anything else in my life and I made it to 22 before now! I will keep making it after now. Hell! I have had a salt vampire aboard, a mentally unstable teen with god like powers, a psychiatrist and crewman that went over the top in ESP power, everyone getting drunk and risk of spiraling into an exploding planet, a second Kirk, a man who sells women, and 2 damn parties! I haven't had a melt down yet! I will be fine! I'm used to the damn fear!" This time Saya did scream it.**

" **Actually the planet was ripped apart due to…" Spock said entering.**

 **Saya turned on him and glared "I usually appreciate your facts but right now I'm not in the mood!"**

 **McCoy angrily asked for aid "Would you talk sense to her Spock! you seem to be the only one she'll listen to! She refuses to see any of our psychiatrists and won't even consider any type of counseling for her constant fear!"**

" **I DON'T BLOODY FUCKING NEED IT! I'M FINE SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" Saya yelled.**

 **Spock raised an eyebrow. "The high level of emotions make logic impossible at this time. I advise that you both calm yourselves before we continue." Spock raised both eyebrows as the pair turned to give him death glares.**

 **Spock was about to dismiss himself to find another answer, when he saw Saya take a deep breath and force herself to calm down. "You are right . I apologize for yelling at both you and ." Taking a seat she forced herself to remain still and attempt to remain calm. Spock seeing the strained attempt sat nearby to try and aid the situation. "I understand your concern Doctor, however I am familiar with my constant state of fear. I also did not need it diagnosed to know about it. However you did. Does that not indicate that I have full control of it?"**

" **But it's not good for you. Spock may be able to repress his emotion and be fine but you are no Vulcan! You can't do it forever! One day it'll be too much and you will break. what will you do then?" McCoy replied.**

 **Saya took another calming breath before answering "Did i not break with the whole alcohol water thing? Was that not what brought it to light? However I picked up the pieces, put myself together and kept going like I have many times before. I will be fine because no matter how depressed, scared and suicidal I get, my will to live outweighs my desire to die."**

" **What will happen when that is no longer true?" McCoy asked concernedly.**

" **Then I'll die. However I will not mind. I saw more of life than I wished before I was frozen. I have now seen more of life than I could have dreamed of. However death does not frighten me. That's one of the few things that doesn't." Saya told him.**

 **McCoy couldn't think of anything to say to that. Spock took the opportunity to ask the important question "Why do you refuse to see any kind of counselor?" He was not willing to to let her die so easily.**

 **Saya closed her eyes and sighed before setting her face to neutral and answering "First time I saw a counselor, I wasn't allowed a decent one because of gender concerns. the one I got pressed me so hard that I ended up literally losing all memory of the week… happened to be my … 8 th birthday? i'm pretty sure… the time after that a classmate heard information that she shouldn't have and I got pulled out of class… by a policeman… In 4th grade to find out a matter that had been put to rest and I had hoped to forget and heal from had been dug up and reported to the 'ever so helpful authorities' so i was forced to see another counselor. I then became the gossop of school teachers and moms alike, had to see another…"**

 **Saya paused collecting herself and both men saw the raw anger in her eyes "mhumm humm woman who proceed to blame me for it and tell me I had ruined my little brothers life by having my older brother taken away… I didn't even! I hadn't choose any of it! neither what he did or what was done to deal with it! but I was the one blamed for all of the trouble it caused and I had to see her to 'help me'" the sarcasm was clear enough to both as she said it.**

 **taking another breath she closed her eyes a moment before continuing "Then we wound up in counseling again… I don't even know how that one happened but I was 12 and could at least fight back better." Saya gave a smile as if she wanted to cry "Her name was Noel. She specialized in cases like mine. Specialized in helping children. When I first met her she was the only like her I had ever seen." This time Saya did smile.**

" **She had a short haircut and a big smile. She hadn't gotten her room yet so we used another counselor's office and when we got there she pulled out a deck of cards and asked if I could play. the whole time she let me play and talk as I felt comfortable with. She did ask questions but when I would say I didn't want to talk about it she would respect that. She was the first adult to actually listen to me besides my mom." Saya pulled her knees up and hugged them.**

" **the next week when she had gotten her room I was so shocked. floor to ceiling in every available bit of space were toys and art supplies. I didn't know if she would get fired for being a bad councillor cause she had toys and was nice to me and i thought that was bad for a councillor. that day she taught me how to play mancala on her computer… still one of my favorite games. I was sure she wouldn't be there the next week. especially since she let me play on her pc but she was. I don't remember exactly but I think i got to see her 7 times. one time we made a mache mask and I had to paint the outside how I thought others saw me and the inside how I saw myself. My mom still has…"**

 **Saya paused looking stricken and taking a breath continued "Had it till last I knew. after the times I saw her she had so many cases like mine of girls about my age that she put them together for a group session to help more kids. 2 times after that she let us know that she would be leaving the practice to help kids in schools." Saya stared off at the wall for a few moments before continuing in a small voice "I was so jealous of those kids. I felt I needed Noel more but she was leaving. I did get over it and moved on fine. I managed to grow up and go beyond that but I refused any further counseling. I will never consent to see a counselor again for anything."**

 **Saya looked directly at Spock "why do you think I worked so hard to avoid that lady counselor that turned into an overpowered ESPer?" she asked. Spock and McCoy both processed her words in their own way. Saya stayed curled up in her chair looking so much like a child trying to protect herself from a world meant to harm her.**

 **after a few moments Saya took another of her deep emotionally controlling breaths, uncurled, put her feet back on the floor and smiled "So will you please stop harassing me about it. you now know why i refuse and if it helps I really don't want anyone I don't know, knowing my story. it may be 200 plus years old but it's still private and not a subject for gossip." She paused and before McCoy could say anything added "and don't tell me that it won't end up a subject for gossip… I've heard that lie many times before."**

 **McCoy went to his cabinet and got down a bottle of brandy. Pouring a glass for himself he offered it to her but she refused telling him that she didn't drink. McCoy looked at the glass for a few minutes then downed some before speaking "Would you consent to a mind meld with Spock as a form of counseling?"**

 **Spock raised an eyebrow and Saya froze for a moment before looking between the 2 of them a few times thinking about it. as she thought she chuckled. at the weird look from McCoy she explained "over 200 years later and people still think I need counseling." McCoy smiled and Saya answered "As long as nothing after my cryogenic freeze is accessed I think I could allow that. However there are still things I'd rather keep private in my everyday life."**

" **I would be able to keep from accessing anything more recent." Spock assured her.**

" **OH! and if I can't quite remember the details… even the week of my 8th birthday… I don't want to know them. If at all possible I'd like to keep the missing spots in my memory missing. I know why they are and don't need to have to relive them." Saya added.**

" **I will do as you ask." Spock told her.**

 **getting up she got close to the doctor's ears "And though I think you are a good guy and I trust you… If any of this leaks out I will find a way to blackmail you so thoroughly that you won't be willing to speak my name without asking me first." she whispered threateningly.**

 **McCoy grabbed her shoulders and stared at her a few moments. noticing her trembling he hugged her tight and said quietly "sweetheart, risk of hurting you is blackmail enough. I'm sorry to have to bring this up."**

 **Spock walked with her back to her room. at her door he placed a hand on her shoulder "I will arrange a time for the mind meld to take place." He did not let on that he was pulling the edge off her fear, anger, pain and grief. She went into her room feeling better at Spock's words not quite knowing why. that night she managed to sleep despite her recent upset.**

 **In the morning they started the security checks and Saya found out that they had made it to the planet that had sent them a message for help. it had been from some special scientist who was very important. Saya had woken up late but found a note on her computer screen telling her to make it to the bridge after she had breakfast and not worry about being late. smiling she closed the window and turned off the monitor again. she loved how it would turn on and stay on when you got a message to make sure you wouldn't miss it.**

 **She walked into Spock talking about the ship's records on the planet. "It may have been inhabited once, but the sun in this system has been fading steadily for a half million years. Now, Doctor Korby, often called the Pasteur of archaeological medicine. His translation of medical records from the Orion ruins revolutionised our immunisation techniques." Saya remembered reading a book on the guy but hadn't put the name and study together until Krik mentioned it.**

 **Uhura notified the captain that they were not getting any return signal. as Saya came by Uhura gave her hand a gentle squeeze and smiled before returning to her signals. Saya took her seat next to Spock and started going over all the information he had pulled up on the planet and doctor. She listened to the background noise but didn't really pay attention to it.**

 **Chapel reminded them of the last signal telling them about underground caverns. Uhura was reporting that she ran all frequencies a second time but got nothing when the com started up "Enterprise, come in, Enterprise. This is Roger Korby. Repeating, this is Doctor Roger Korby. Do you read me, Enterprise? This is Doctor Roger Korby standing by."**

 **Kirk responded "Enterprise to Korby. We have your coordinates pinpointed. We're preparing to beam down a party. It may interest you that we have aboard this vessel" But Korby interrupted.**

" **I've a rather unusual request, Captain Kirk. Beam down alone, just yourself. We've made discoveries of such a nature they may require an extraordinary decision from you." Spock pointed out that it was an unusual request and Kirk said it was Korby as if it justified it. Spock asked him if he was sure it was Korby.**

 **Chapel spoke up then "Have you ever been engaged, ? Yes, it's Roger." Saya wondered what happened to seperate the 2 and was distracted by the question of whether Spock had ever been engaged. Kirk informed Korby that he would comply with the exception of it being 2 and Chapel spoke up. Korby accepted it readily and eagerly and Kirk prepared to beam down. As Spock took command Saya noticed the contemplative look. She had thought something seemed off but Spock obviously did as well so she worried less.**

 **Kirk soon communicated to Spock that he wanted 2 security men. Spock asked if there was any problem and Kirk said their was a delay in the meeting but it was probably nothing. Spock did as commanded but Saya could clearly see his dislike for the situation.**

 **more than an hour had passed when Kirk finally checked in but his manner of speech seemed off. Spock noticing it asked if the captain was alright and said he sounded tired. Saya noticed Spock's concern and knew something had to be up.**

 **during the next few hours Spock went about business as usual but Saya could see his mind at work. When they were in one of the corridors doing some maintenance checking Kirk walked by without saying anything or stopping. Saya remembered nothing about Kirk beaming aboard either. Spock called out for the captain and followed him to his quarters. Saya as ever followed Spock.**

 **Spock informed him that the check was finished ahead of schedule and Kirk responded "Doctor Korby has considerable cargo to beam aboard. I'll have to go over our destination schedule with him." as he pulled a thick envelope looking thing from a safe in his room. When Spock asked if he was going back down with the command pack Kirk replied "Mind your own business, . I'm sick of your half-breed interference, do you hear?"**

 **When Spock said "Yes. Very well, Captain." Kirk concerned asked him "You look upset, . Is everything alright up here?" Saya was sure that wasn't captain Kirk and she knew Spock knew it too. He told the captain "No problems here, sir." and Kirk promptly left after letting them know he would beam up with and party.**

 **as soon as Kirk left Saya said quietly "That is not the captain but I think that is a message from the captain."**

" **I believe you are correct." Spock said as he went to call about the status of the landing party. as soon as he was assured they were standing by he ordered them to meet him in the transporter room after the Captain beamed down. Saya kept pace with Spock easily as he prepared. Suddenly he turned to her and she smiled "You want me to stay in my room." Spock paused a moment before saying "affirmative."**

" **Well I don't mind, just do us both a favor and come back alive and with the real Captain Kirk." Saya said before walking off to her room. Spock watched her leave for a second before going to the transporter room and briefing the team. Saya once in her room started carving the dilithium crystal she had gotten. it was slow going and she was always quite careful because she didn't know when or if she would get another and didn't want to mess up. she was starting to get the very rough shape of what she wanted when she cut her finger.**

 **placing the tool and crystal down she calmly got up and went to the bathroom. washing it she found a piece of scrap cloth left over from valentine's and used it to wrap around her finger a few times. She debated going to sickbay but finally decided that because Spock had instructed her to stay so she would. However she messaged McCoy asking him to come by her room if he had time to help her.**

 **15 minutes later and some compression she had managed to stop the bleeding when she heard a knock. at her invite McCoy came into the room. Smiling at him she held up her finger "Kinda could use some help. mostly got it to stop bleeding but i'm sure once i remove the fabric it will rip open again."**

 **McCoy examined her finger and demanded "What were you doing to cut yourself this badly?"**

" **I was just carving the piece of dilithium I got. finger slipped and i got myself. Will have to think of a safer way to do it." Saya said calmly.**

" **Darn right you will! You could have taken your finger off!" McCoy said as he removed the cloth. Once he got to the bottom layer he warned her "this may hurt a bit."**

 **Saya grinned and ripped the cloth off in one smooth motion without flinching "No worries doc. I have done far worse to myself."**

" **You are as stubborn and unflinching as that dang hobgoblin!" McCoy muttered as he treated her cut.**

" **Why thank you Doctor. As for, I'm really not kidding. I have done far worse, this isn't a big deal, just would rather not bleed everywhere."**

 **McCoy glared at her "Well promise me you will be more careful."**

 **Saya grinned and in playful annoyance said "Yeess Daaad." McCoy glared at her playfully then took a seat. "So how are you holding up?"**

" **You mean with Spock off on something dangerous? Me cutting myself? or are you referring to your constant concern about my counseling?"**

" **Take your pick." McCoy said with a friendly smile.**

 **Cleaning up the mess Saya sat back down across from him and shrugged "Well Spock does dangerous stuff all the time. Heck I used to drive and that was pretty dangerous. frankly eating could be so I don't really worry as long as people aren't taking undue risks… Spock I don't believe could take unnecessary risks. my finger…" Saya flexed it and smiled "meh, it's fine. nice to not have a bandage or stitches and pretty much be able to go back to what i was doing… though I will try to come up with a safer way to carve."**

 **She paused before adding "As for counseling, Spock said he would schedule something but it will likely be later this week." McCoy smiled and told her he would check up on her but if she needed anything, even an ear, he was there for her. With a teasing smile she said "Yes dad. gah, so overly caring." McCoy ruffled her hair and left and Saya smiled to herself about having someone semi fatherly. She didn't really count on it but then she had learned to expect the rug to get pulled out from under her at all times.**

 **Spock came to her room soon after and Saya got up and invited him in, asked him to wait a moment as she fixed her hair. Spock noticed the few smudges of blood on the dilithium crystal and the drop almost hidden by her computer. As they walked back to the bridge he asked "Did you get injured?"**

" **Huh? oh, yeah, I guess. I just cut myself carving the dilithium." Saya said with a shrug and a smile. Back on the bridge they saw Chapel there thanking Kirk for letting her make the decision.**

 **Kirk informed Spock "She's staying with the ship. Something bothering you, ?"**

 **Spock approaching the captain said "Frankly, I was rather dismayed by your use of the term half-breed, Captain. You must admit it is an unsophisticated expression."**

 **Kirk looked at Spock a moment before replying "I'll remember that , the next time I find myself in a similar situation." Saya could see the play of a smile on Kirk and Spock's customary lip twitch. She worked on finishing her reading for the day as they left for their next exciting destination.**

 **That evening after dinner Spock suggested they work on her fears. "You know, it really is ok. I handle my fear well." Saya told him.**

" **Your usual level of fear is a secondary concern to your mild phobia of crowds. We will tackle that first then see if we are capable of lowering your standard level of fear." Spock told her.**

 **Saya sighed "Can we at least not do it in sickbay. Don't really want people staring at me."**

" **I can have come by my room and we can do it there." Spock informed her. Saya agreed and a hour later she was sitting cross legged in one of Spock's chairs with Spock across from her and McCoy nearby. Spock put his fingers on her face and said "My mind to your mind, My thoughts to your thoughts."**

 **Soon he was looking through her memories to find the root of her fear of crowds. Though he found many instances where she started to panic or bolted from being in a crowd he failed to find a set reason for it. Saya figured out what he was looking for and informed him 'I greatly distrust and fear people. Crowds are lots of people and harder for me to be able to protect myself. It's just like being afraid of rodents and going to the rodent section of a pet store. Overload on a pre existing issue.'**

' **Then we need to deal with your distrust and fear of people.' Spock told her.**

 *****************WARNING************************

 **Saya mentally gave a bitter laugh. 'That, my friend, won't happen.' She started pulling memories of being harmed by her 3 brothers, her father, people she had interacted with regularly that were supposed to protect her and the abuse she went through in school. Spock sorted the information with growing realization of how breakable she was.**

 **Spock guided her consciousness to a happy memory of her and her mother and went deeper into the darker parts of her mind. The repressed memories resisted being seen but he was able to look through them and put them back under their seal of repression. He found out about her older brother molesting her, her oldest and younger brother blaming her for it, her father's sexualizing of her as a child. He found the point where the councillor pushed her too hard and she blocked memories of the week.**

 **He saw as she had adults she was supposed to trust that piled the blame on her and turned on her when things went wrong. He saw the time when one of her babysitters grandkids tried to drown her in a pool. He watched as she got married and her husband mistreated and devalued her. When her husband tore her down and killed her dog she finally left him. he found that at that point the literal only person she trusted at all was her mother and even then with all the abandonment she had gone through she worried about her mother abandoning her as well.**

 **********************end warning***************

 **He understood quickly why she had developed an inability to trust humans. He started deconstructing her blind distrust for all humans, using the details of how much humans had changed in 200 years. He added the fact that though she was a strange member of the crew, she still was a member of the crew and the crew protected their own. He pointed out that Starships were like a family and the Captain was like the ultimate mother or father who would even kill to protect members of the family if necessary.**

 **He showed her his perspective, from being an alien from a world that naturally distrusts humanity at first encounter because of their reliance on emotions. He showed her how the humans were embraced by Vulcans despite their emotional behaviors. He went through the time he spent in starfleet academy as well as his time aboard every ship showing her how Humans had earned trust.**

 **Spock calculated that he had achieved enough for the day so he started to break the mindmeld. Once out of their joined mind he broke the physical contact and both felt a sense of loss. Saya blinked a few times and grinned. "That wasn't so bad. I only remember reliving a memory with my mom and what you showed me." Closing her eyes again she pushed back the light headache that she had before adding "Though i do have a small headache."**

 **Spock had the softest look in his eyes Saya had ever seen, but quickly reverted back to his normal neutral manner. "This will be temporary for now. We will need to continue this every 3 days until it becomes permanent." He informed her and McCoy. "We will do it an hour before bed." At their agreement Saya and McCoy left going to their respective rooms. Saya went to bed herself with a brighter outlook for her life.**

 **3 days later an hour before bed Spock met Saya and McCoy in his room. Again doing the mind meld he reinforced what he had done the last time. Saya had shown great improvement with her interactions with the others after their first session and she also seemed unbothered when many people would be around her. She wasn't a social butterfly but she also wasn't giving off an aura of 'leave me alone'.**

 ***END***


	11. Episode 1-8 Miri

**still dont own star trek but im updating Saturday so yay!**

* * *

 **Episode 1-8 Miri**

 **Saya and Spock had done 5 sessions and she noticed the world seemed so different when she wasn't afraid of everyone wanting to hurt her. She had suddenly realized that Riley had been hitting on her and Brenner and Wilson had shown interest that she missed. She didn't know why they stopped but was glad as she had zero interest herself.**

 **Spock had in addition to creating trust in her and deconstructing her fear, had amplified her natural instincts. He had realized that she was paying attention and processing every cue she received including ones that her conscious did not notice. He made the connection and communication between her conscious mind and subconscious mind quicker and easier for her. It was to make sure she still had healthy fear and concern to alert her to danger.**

 **That morning she got up and met Spock, McCoy and Kirk for breakfast. Walking to the bridge together the 3 men noticed Saya's lack of timidness with the other crewmen. She wasn't overly friendly but she did greet the ones she knew and smiled at everyone. She also had finally stopped hiding behind Spock all the time. "Looks like things have gone well with you." Kirk commented.**

" **Yeah, I thought i was fine cause I was used to it but it's nice not to worry if the people around me will hurt me constantly." Saya replied with her bright smile.**

 **McCoy grinned, he liked seeing Saya sunny and without her timidness. "Well, little ray of sunshine, I need to take care of the sick. Maybe you will be able to rub off on Spock a little and he might even smile."**

 **Saya grinned but left it. She figured that Spock wouldn't want her pointing out that he did smile and McCoy wouldn't agree that it was a smile. Taking their stations the day went normally until Uhura received an earth style S.O.S.**

 **It was confirmed as an earth style message but it was from the ground not space and was not replying to their answer on any frequency. Kirk confirmed that they were far from any possible source of the signal and Spock inspected the planet "Measuring the planet now, Captain. It's spheroid-shaped, circumference twenty four thousand eight hundred seventy four miles. Mass six times ten to the twenty first power tons. Mean density five point five one seven. Atmosphere oxygen, nitrogen."**

" **Not the Earth, another Earth. Another Earth?" Kirk said and Saya wondered how another earth like planet could exist but figured that with as many planets as they had found, there was bound to be some that were almost identical.**

 **Kirk ordered Spock to hold the ship in a fixed orbit and checked with Uhura that their was still no response from the planet. Once done he determined that they would beam a landing party to the surface, in the vicinity of the distress signals. Spock had informed Saya that she would beam down with them and help record tricorder readings.**

 **She stood next to Spock on the transporter pad and looked around. There was Kirk, McCoy and 2 security men she didn't know. They soon beamed down to see a decimated town that reminded her of pictures from her mom's time. Kirk and Spock discussed it and came to the conclusion it was roughly 1960.**

 **When the question of where everyone was came up Spock took a reading and notified them that natural deterioration had been working for the last several centuries. Evidence suggested that the distress signal was automated. McCoy commented on the antique architecture and they started exploring.**

 **Spotting a tricycle Kirk picked it up and handed it to Spock who handed it to McCoy. Saya watched wondering what happened to the child who owned the trike as McCoy put it down carefully and spun one of the wheels. Suddenly she heard a shout of "IT'S MINE! MINE!" And a strange looking person ran out and attacked McCoy. Saya tried to pull him off and Kirk and Spock ran up and succeeded.**

 **Saya let go and looked at the person feeling that something was off but as he struggled more Kirk punched him in the face. Saya grabbed Kirk's arm to prevent him from doing it again and said "Don't you see he's not right! He… He…" Spock managed to grab ahold of it's arm and keep it still as Saya looked into his face.**

 **Suddenly he twisted to get near the trike and cried "It's, it's broke. Somebody broke it. Fix. Somebody, please fix."**

 **With a puzzled expression Saya muttered, "He's mentally challenged or a child… he's not right. He's very wrong." Suddenly she looked around scanning every building and looking at the roofs as McCoy told the creature that someone would fix it. Saya saw the twitch of a curtain but as soon as she focused on it all movement stopped.**

 **She heard Spock confirm that it was human despite it's appearance and Kirk confirmed it had the mind of a child. Suddenly it started seizuring and Kirk told it that they would help and the creature started yelling "Liar! Never, never, never, never, never, never, never!" Hysterically before he stopped moving. McCoy confirmed that it died and Kirk asked why.**

" **Its metabolic rate. It's impossibly high as if it's burning itself up, almost as if it aged a century in just the past few minutes." McCoy said. Hearing foot falls Saya zeroed in on the location of the sound but saw nothing. Kirk started following the sound and everyone ran along with him. They paused losing the sound when the house near them creaked.**

 **They ran inside and Kirk asked how old the house was. Spock said it was about 300 years old and they concentrated suddenly on the sound in the closet. Flanking the door Spock and Kirk were ready for whatever may show up as Kirk called "Come out. We mean you no harm." Saya had to raise an eyebrow at the concept that they meant no harm while brandishing weapons.**

 **Kirk quickly opened the door holding his weapon to bear on a crying girl for a moment before he realized what he had found. "Don't hurt me, please." She begged, trembling and when Kirk told her that he wouldn't hurt her she trembled more and begged again "No, please, don't. I didn't do anything." Sayas heart broke the more the child begged to not be hurt and trembled in fear.**

 **Kirk maneuvered the terrified child to a chair and Saya got on a knee and smiled. "It's ok sweetie. We are going to help. We aren't here to hurt. Shhh, it's ok. I promise we will do everything in our power to help." She managed to sooth the child as Kirk ordered Spock and the guards to look for any other signs of life. "I'm staying with her." Saya told him and Spock nodded.**

 **She heard McCoy wonder what happened to the girl that would make her so terrified. Saya wondered the same thing, she knew with everything in her that something was very wrong on this planet even if she had no proof. Kirk asked the girl what happened and she started remembering "But I remember the things you Grups did, burning, yelling, hurting people." When Kirk said that they didn't do anything like that, she seemed unbelieving and asked "You're not going to hurt?"**

" **Well, of course not. We're here to help." Kirk told her.**

 **When the girl said "grups don't help." Saya spoke up. "You know, grups when i was growing up didn't always help and often hurt. These grups are different though. They really do help."**

 **The girl seemed to be in shock and Saya didn't know how to pull her from it. Kirk asked what happened and where everyone was and she insisted they knew. Kirk again said they didn't and asked and the girl said "You got a foolie, is that it, and you want me to play, but I can't. I don't know the rules. I've got to know the rules." At McCoy's question of what a foolie was the girl answered "A game, you know. You can't play a game without rules. Even Grups ought to know that."**

 **Kirk asked what Grups were and the girl said "You are. They will, when Onlies get old."**

" **Grownups. Seems like the child has been alone without adults for quite some time…" Saya said. She hadn't realized the others hadn't figured it out.**

" **You said something about the Grups doing bad things, yelling, hurting, burning." Kirk prompted.**

 **The girl answered "That was when they started to get sick in the before time. We hid, then they were gone. Am I doing all right?"**

 **She looked so concerned Saya had to smile. "You're doing great princess."**

 **McCoy asked "You said the Grups got sick. Is that why there aren't any of them around?" The girl told them that they died but after the awful things "A plague, Captain. That could explain a lot of it."**

" **But what about the children, the Onlies? Didn't the awful things affect them?" Kirk asked.**

" **Of course not. We're here, aren't we?" The girl said and Kirk asked how many children there were and She said "All there are."**

 **Kirk asked what her name was and she told them Miri. "Miri. A pretty name for a pretty young woman." Kirk said with a charming smile and Saya rolled her eyes but Miri seemed to hold onto that.**

 **Spock came back and reported "Children, Captain. Lots of them. We couldn't begin to get close to them. They just seemed to scurry away, like animals. Only children." Kirk informed Spock that Miri had told them all the adults died.**

" **That creature which attacked us was certainly no child. Perhaps it died of the disease the girl's talking about." McCoy pointed out.**

" **There must be records somewhere and answers to some of our questions. Miri, do you know any buildings where the doctors used to work?"Kirk asked her.**

 **She knew but didn't want to really because as she said it was a bad place. "Probably tried to either use the children to cure the plague or tested the children for it. Either way unpleasant for kids." Saya commented.**

 **Miri asked Kirks name and he told her 'Jim.' to which she said she liked the name and he answered with "Good. I like yours, too. I like you." Miri asked him if he really meant it and he said "I wouldn't lie to you."**

 **Miri smiled and said "I wouldn't lie to you, either, Jim. I remember the Grups, but you're nice. You're different." Suddenly Miri noticed a mark on Kirks hand "It's already starting. I knew it would. Just like it did with the Grups. It'll spread all over you, and you'll yell, and you'll try to hurt everybody and then you'll die. I knew it would! I knew it would!" Miri said in a tizzy.**

 **Miri still led them to a building that also housed the automatic transmission station. They discovered that everyone but Spock had the blue blotches and McCoy took tissue samples from each to attempt to isolate the problem. McCoy called up for them to beam down more equipment and Saya started looking at the files piled all over. "Some of this may be useful but we can't read it all. I may be able to help figure out how they organized things." Saya quietly offered to Spock.**

 **At his nod she started to look over the document stacks and places they were stacked. Saya pointed to a stack and said "This one was likely the last used documents by the scientists. I think." Spock started there.**

 **Kirk asked McCoy if he had any speculation on why Spock was the only one unaffected "I don't know. Probably the little bugs or whatever they are have no appetite for green blood." Saya smiled because if they still felt in good humor there was hope.**

" **Being a red-blooded human obviously has its disadvantages." Spock said after reading a document. "Now there you have a museum piece, Doctor. Lens type, manually operated, light-activated."**

" **Spare me the analysis, , please. It is enough that it works." McCoy answered irritably.**

 **Miri noticed that it had spread on McCoy's hand and said "It spreads real fast. I know. When you're old, it covers you like anything." The tension got thick enough to cut a knife with but everyone kept working their best.**

 **Kirk and Spock both found reports on genetic manipulation to prolong life. They kept working and Saya tried to help the best she could. Spock brought up the fact the experiments were 300 years old and only children remained. "Must have worked on one level for the kids to still be around. Miri mentioned remembering the before time so she lived through it."**

 **All 3 men looked at her and Saya pointed out "She is also still with us despite the other children acting like wild animals."**

" **Loneliness or curiosity could explain that. I think children have an instinctive need for adults. They want to be told right and wrong." Kirk shrugged it off.**

 **Saya gave Kirk a look like he was stupid and Spock said "There may be other emotions at work in this case, Captain."**

" **She's got her first crush and it's you. Means she's growing up." Saya added.**

 **They went back to work and Spock found the calculations to give them more information "According to their life prolongation plan, what they thought they were accomplishing, a person would age only one month for every one hundred years of real time." Spock said. Kirk ordered the guards to go outside again to try to find others again then gave Miri some busy work.**

 **They realized this was proof that the children were likely quite old. "A few days ago or a week ago that creature that attacked us could have been just like Miri. A child entering puberty on this planet means a death sentence." McCoy pointed out and Saya wondered aloud if she knew. Kirk suspected that she didn't.**

" **Even with some idea of what's happening there's no adult interpretation. I think we're dealing with children. Immensely old perhaps, but nonetheless children. We've got to do something about the others." Kirk added as he speculated being able to have Miri help him approach the other children. Kirk and Miri left and Saya watched wondering if they could save themselves much less the children.**

 **Kirk and Miri came back and Kirk put her to busy work again as they tried to find a cure. "This fellow made these notes in the last weeks after the disaster began. I disregard these last entries. He said himself he was too sick, too far gone to be sure he wasn't already mad, and I agree, but based on the entries he made before that, I know how much time we have. The ship's computers will verify my figures." Spock told them.**

 **They speculated that Miri had a month and a half and they would have much less time. "The older the victim, the more rapid the progress of the disease." Spock surmised and when Kirk said that Spock was immune he replied "I am a carrier. Whatever happens, I can't go back to the ship, and I do want to go back to the ship, Captain."**

 **Saya wondered if it would affect her quickest or slowest. She knew she was younger than the others in years lived but older because of the cryogenic freeze. She figured it really didn't matter. McCoy responded to something Kirk said that she missed. "No, but we know what it is and how fast it does it. It's progressing. We'll begin to feel it inside soon. Intense fever, great pain in the extremities, fuzziness of vision. Of course, those are the early symptoms. There'll be more."**

 **The ship contacted them again and confirmed they had 170 hours, 7 days. "You know I don't think i have ever had death so close so many times as I have since being on the Enterprise. Even more interesting is that we always seem to have a timeframe for it…" Saya commented with an ironic smile.**

 **They read late into the night to try and find anything. Saya fell asleep in a chair with a paper in her hand and Spock covered her with the fire suppressant blanket that was in the emergency kit in the room. In the morning they kept looking, Spock had kept going through the night. McCoy suddenly stopped "I think I've found it." He said. Kirk ordered Saya to take Miri for a walk and she obliged. Coming back from the walk she found out the children had taken the communicators.**

 **Another day passed and they discovered that the children would run out of food in a few months. Everyone was getting more angry than usual except Spock and they kept frantically working. The only good thing was with Miri around everyone was trying their best to stay in control. Kirk pushed past Saya making her drop a beaker of something McCoy had requested and she froze. Taking a deep breath she in a growl said "Excuse me!" As she grabbed another from the cabinet and walked out of the room.**

 **Kirk followed her and Saya went into another lab and threw the beaker against the wall as hard as she could. Taking another breath she turned to see Kirk watching her. "I'm fine now. Let's keep working." Kirk gave her a hug and they returned silently and got back to work. McCoy discovered something and they had a little hope then.**

 **Miri later approached Saya about one of the children getting hurt and needing her help. When she went to help they quickly overwhelmed her and tied her to a chair. She tried to remain calm as she worked the ropes around her and tried to get the children to understand.**

 **Saya continued trying to talk sense into the kids. Suddenly the rope gave way and she was able to remove it but knew without the proper situation it would be pointless so she held it in place. The kids kept playing their games making their versions of threats. Suddenly Miri opened the door and Kirk came into the room behind her. Saya dropped the ropes and got up ready to help as she could.**

 **Miri told Kirk to tell the others and the kids started chanting "Tell'em, Jim! Tell'em, Jim! Tell'em, Jim! Tell'em, Jim!" Kirk kept trying to call for order and suddenly Saya stood on her chair and bellowed "ENOUGH!" When the startled kids silenced she glared at them and said "You will listen!" Kirk looked at Saya with a moment of surprise before telling the kids how dire their situation was.**

 **The kids refused to listen and chanted until Kirk finally told them that they were doing the hurting. They were behaving like those things they feared. They finally got through and returned with all the children to find Spock and the guard on the floor over McCoy. When Kirk asked what happened Spock answered "He injected himself with the vaccine. He was unconscious when I found him."**

 **They soon realized that the vaccine worked and treated everyone in the team. Once done they beamed down a medical team to stay and help the children and Kirk arranged teachers and advisers to help the children reach adulthood. Saya was finishing her shower. She felt as if she needed many to wash away what they had gotten. Hearing a knock at the door and Spock's voice she called out "One moment please."**

 **Getting dressed quickly she opened the door and kept towel drying her hair. "I swear, I feel as if I still need a shower." She said and at both Spock and McCoy's odd looks she shrugged "I may not be overly appearance oriented but I still don't like feeling dirty or sick… that was a whole new type of feeling gross."**

 **Spock examined Saya a moment before saying "We missed a few sessions in the time we spent on the planet. We may be required to make them up." Saya smiled and shrugged saying "no biggie." Spock again mind melded with her and reinforced what had been done before. There was much less resistance in her mind in accepting the facts. As McCoy left Saya asked Spock "would you have really quarantined yourself on that planet if we couldn't have found the cure."**

" **It would be the logical thing to do." Spock said. Saya smiled and said good night.**

 ***END***


	12. Episode 1-9 Dagger of the Mind

**im sorry i dont own star trek... would love to see more that isnt prequil stuff!**

* * *

 **Episode 1-9 Dagger of the Mind**

 **Spock and Saya still had the regular sessions but Spock had informed her that she would not need them soon. Saya greeted Spock at the door and they walked to breakfast together. "So we are dropping supplies off to a penal colony today?" She asked. Spock confirmed her information and as they ate quizzed her on her studies. She had requested it to help her check her knowledge and Spock had obliged.**

 **They soon were underway on their shift. The transfer of cargo was quick and easy and there was discussion of potential shore leave in the extra time they had before their next destination. Saya smiled as Kirk and Bones discussed the penal colony. Uhura received a message that she set to speaker. "Tantalus colony to Enterprise. We are unable to locate one of our inmates. This is a potentially violent case. Possibly hidden in the box we beamed up to you."**

 **Saya raised an eyebrow and ruefully smiled as Kirk acknowledged the message and set the security alert to 3. "You know , it might be a good idea to teach me how to use a weapon…" Saya said softly as Uhura relayed the security alert.**

 **Spock started closing off sections to trap the intruder and Uhura reported the description of the man. "Negative in the deck area, Captain. He may have gotten out. Expanding search to adjoining sections." Spock informed Kirk.**

 **Kirk asked about the inmate that was found and got the reply "Terribly sorry, Captain. I take all the blame. Let me repeat, he's clever as well as extremely violent. Take all possible precautions." Saya felt something was off in the man's voice. He just seemed oily but there was nothing to really go on.**

 **Kirk said they would keep Adams posted and shut the com off. "Interesting. Your Earth people glorify organised violence for forty centuries, but you imprison those who employ it privately."**

 **Bones scoffed "And, of course, your people found an answer."**

" **We disposed of emotion, Doctor. Where there is no emotion there is no motive for violence." Spock stated and Saya saw the retort on McCoys lips when a stranger came to the bridge and attacked the guard there, demanding the captain. Spock slowly got up as Kirk informed the man he was the Captain.**

 **The man said his name was Van Gelder and he wanted asylum. He seemed in pain when saying his name and Kirk mentioned it being at gunpoint. "I want your promise first, your word that you won't take me back there, to Tantalus." Kirk looked at Spock who started moving with him and said no promises and requested the weapon and Van Gelder got agitated "No! No. No, I'm not going back! I'll disable your vessel first. You choose, Captain. I'll destroy your control panel."**

 **Kirk kicked the phaser from the man's hand and Spock neck pinched him. Kirk ordered the man to be taken to sickbay and course to be reversed. Saya didn't realize she had been gripping her P.A.D.D. so tightly and relaxed. Kirk met McCoy in sickbay and Spock took over on the bridge.**

 **Saya quietly got up and went to him and said in a hushed tone "Can you teach me to remain that calm in situations like that?"**

 **Spock studied her for a few moments before replying. "I think it would be unwise to teach you to suppress your emotions further." Saya's face fell but Spock continued "However training you to be prepared may help. I can not authorize weapons training though."**

" **That would work. I've been practicing extra with the dummy in the gym to learn the fighting styles." Saya said.**

 **With a raised eyebrow Spock asked "when?"**

" **Well sometimes i can't sleep so i go to the gym to work out. I do it about as frequently as i have you instruct me though so it helps a lot and I work on a different type so i can learn 2 at the same time." Saya grinned.**

 **Spock was displeased but Saya didn't know why. "Do you still have nightmares?"**

" **No. I just… I developed a slight insomnia forever ago." Saya shrugged and smiled. "It's not a big deal and i get enough sleep. I just work the sleeplessness off in the gym."**

" **You are to notify me if you lose excessive sleep over it." Saya nodded and Spock went to his station to look up the information the captain had provided him about their intruder. Kirk asked the estimated arrival to Tantalus. "Fifty seven minutes, thirty seconds, Captain." Spock said without missing a beat. When Kirk asked what was so fascinating Spock informed him "An identification tape from our ship's library on Doctor Simon Van Gelder. Doctor Van Gelder, Captain. No mistake. There's a full ID tape on him. Assigned there six months ago as Doctor Adams' associate." Spock answered Kirk before he could ask the questions.**

 **Kirk contacted the colony and asked questions about how Gelder was injured. "He'd been doing some experimental work, Captain, an experimental beam we'd hoped might rehabilitate incorrigibles. Van Gelder felt he hadn't the moral right to expose another man to something he hadn't tried on his own person." Adams explained. This time it sounded better but Saya agreed with McCoy that something was wrong.**

 **Kirk said "You don't believe him, and you can't explain it. Bones, are you aware that in the last twenty years Doctor Adams has done more to revolutionise, to humanise prisons and the treatment of prisoners than all the rest of humanity had done in forty centuries? I've been to those penal colonies since they've begun following his methods, and they're not cages anymore." Saya didn't like how Kirk defended the man blindly.**

 **Spock interrupted to say "Gentlemen, I suggest you ask Doctor Adams if he wants Van Gelder returned." Kirk did so and it came down to McCoy almost threatening Kirk over the matter and Kirk using strict interpretation of starship regulations to investigate the colony.**

 **Adams seemed happy with it but Saya felt that was off too. Soon Kirk was setting up to beam down and Spock was back to taking over the bridge. They saw Kirk off in the transporter room and got to see Kirk flustered by the doctor Bones provided. 'That's what he gets for flirting with everything that moves.' Saya thought.**

 **Kirk stepped up to Spock and quietly told him " , you tell McCoy that she had better check out as the best assistant I ever had." Before energizing. Saya snorted slightly but at a look from Spock schooled her face to a neutral expression. Back on the bridge it wasn't long before Kirk checked in.**

 **Some time later Spock went to sickbay with Saya shadowing him. They watched as Gelder fought whatever it was that was causing him pain. "I'm not a criminal! I do not require neural neutraliser." He said.**

" **Neural neutraliser. Can you explain that, Doctor Van Gelder?" Spock calmly asked.**

 **Gelder replied "A room. A device. Door. Control panel. I see it. A device. A light! The light!" Spock asked what happens in the room described but Gelder seemed to go further into his madness and Spock motioned for McCoy to sedate him. Spock turned to Saya when she taped his elbow after Gelder was calm. He felt her care for Gelder and trust in the man's words.**

" **Ummm, I'm no expert or even really know that much but… He seems to be unable to say more. Not quite like a repressed memory that can cause pain but something more than that. Is there a way to maybe hypnotize him or something and ask so he doesn't feel whatever that pain is?" Saya asked.**

 **Spock told her he would think on the matter but they needed to contact Kirk first. Thankfully it was near a check in time so Kirk called them. Spock asked for Kirk's location and when notified that he was in Adam's' study Spock confirmed Kirk was with before saying "Captain, Van Gelder has made reference to a particular treatment room. The term was neural neutraliser."**

 **Spock waited till Kirk informed them that Adams was out of the room and told him "Van Gelder is extremely agitated, Captain, and warns that you are in danger." The doctor with Kirk exclaimed it was foolish and McCoy said they still had doubts and asked for more information. Kirk said he was planning to spend the night when Spock asked when he was planning to beam back up and Gelder got quite agitated by it. Spock made sure that Kirk would continue to check in every 4 hours.**

" **No! No. No, don't let them! You must warn your captain. No! No! Don't let him stay! Don't let him stay! Don't! No. No. Don't hypo me. Please, don't hypo me. I'll try not to fight. I'll try. But you must listen. Warn your Captain. Doctor Adams. Doc, Doctor Adams will destroy." Gelder adamantly protested.**

 **Spock rathered to not use what he knew he must. Preparing for a mind meld he notified McCoy and asked Saya to stay out of the way and not touch him no matter what until he was finished. Saya agreed and watched. Spock warned Gelder the same way she had been warned that it could be dangerous.**

 **Spock soon had access to the information and Gelder spoke "He can reshape any mind he chooses. He used it to erase our memories, put his own thoughts there. He was surprised it took so much power. We fought him, remember? But we grew so tired, our minds so blank, so open, that any thought he placed there became our thoughts. Our minds so empty like a sponge, needing thoughts, begging. Empty. Loneliness. So lonely to be sitting there empty, wanting any word from him. Love. hate. Live. Die. Such agony to be empty. Empty. Lonely. So empty."**

 **They had figured out what was going on and all the details of what needed done to help. Saya had been sent to her room for the night as Spock continued to work. In the morning Saya got ready for their shift and worried if they saved Kirk and if Spock would be waiting.**

 **She opened the door right as Spock was about to knock. She grinned at him then worried asked "did you save Kirk?" At Spock's 'affirmative' Saya smiled again. "I'm very glad. Sorry bout falling asleep last night."**

" **You are expected to sleep so you are at your best. It is illogical to apologize for a necessity." Spock told her as they headed to breakfast.**

 ***END***


	13. Episode 1-10 The Corbomite Maneuver

**too tired to own star trek**

* * *

 **Episode 1-10 The Corbomite Maneuver.**

 **Saya was studying the workings of star mapping as they worked. It was fascinating to get to see how they mapped a part of the galaxy that no one had been to before. Sulu had informed Spock that there was an object moving towards them. Spock took the Captain's chair as Kirk was busy elsewhere. They tried to avoid the object but it came at them and came to a full stop.**

 **On the viewer was a cube of sorts with different colored sides twirling like a die on one of it's corners. Everyone was perplexed by the object and Saya was overwhelmed. "That does not look like it belongs in space…" she muttered as Spock commanded Sulu to steer a course around it slowly.**

 **The object moved with them again blocking their path and Bailey exclaimed that it was blocking the way. Spock in his usual calm manner said "Quite unnecessary to raise your voice, . All engines stop. Sound the alert." The alert was sound and Kirk was called to the bridge.**

 **Kirk finally replied, shirtless and sweating on the viewscreen. Saya raised an eyebrow but refrained from making any of the number of smart alec comments she had thought of. She was aware the Captain was finishing his physical. Spock transferred the image from the main viewer so that Kirk could also see it.**

 **Kirk was on the turbolift when he next used the com to contact them. Saya could hear the sound from it. Kirk asked if there were changes or indication of danger. When Spock informed him that there were not and it just seemed to want to hold them Kirk said he would change then get to the bridge. Saya suddenly wondered what Spock's physical was like and colored slightly as she pushed the thoughts from her mind.**

 **Spock reminded Bailey of the need for a full report and Bailey said "The cube's range and position. I'll have it by then. Raising my voice back there doesn't mean I was scared or couldn't do my job. It means I happen to have a human thing called an adrenal gland."**

" **It does sound most inconvenient, however. Have you considered having it removed?" Spock replied and Saya snorted.**

 **She heard Sulu say "You try to cross brains with Spock, he'll cut you to pieces every time." Saya wondered who would be able to cross brains with Spock. Kirk again contacted checking again if there was any change. When Spock informed him there was none Kirk requested the department heads to meet him on the bridge. Spock informed him they were already standing by. Saya smiled at Spock's efficiency.**

 **Kirk made it to the bridge and Spock, Uhura, and Bailey reported in one after the other. Kirk asked Scotty who replied "Motive power? Beats me what makes it go. That's a solid cube. How something like that can sense us coming, block us, move when we move, well it beats me. That's my report."**

 **Kirk asked McCoy who said "Same report." Bailey spoke up and voiced his vote to blast it and Kirk replied "I'll keep that in mind, , when this becomes a democracy." Saya smiled and wondered what they would do. Beta shift took over the bridge controls and the Alpha shift heads of departments met in the briefing room. Saya was there with Spock as usual.**

 **Saya looked around, they had sleep some but most had come back quickly to keep researching and trying to answer the question of what it was so they could figure out what to do with it. Spock had allowed no argument for her getting a proper nights sleep so she had and returned bright eyed and bushy tailed. She brought with her a much appreciated batch of coffee for them.**

 **Sitting quietly in the corner she listened and absorbed what she could so she could learn. "I believe it adds up to either one of two possibilities. First, a space buoy of some kind." Spock said. Kirk requested the second "Flypaper." was Spock's simple reply.**

" **And you don't recommend sticking around." Kirk surmised.**

" **Negative. It would make us appear too weak." Spock answered and Saya softly added "or make us seem like easy food." Kirk determined it was time to take action and Bailey preemptively contacted the phaser gun crew. Kirk reprimanded him and commanded a spiral course away from the cube to try and leave it.**

 **Everyone returned to their stations and Saya watched as they tried to pull away and the cube wouldn't let them go. The cube started coming closer and projecting radiation that was dangerous to them. They tried backing up but it kept with them, spinning faster and the radiation entered the lethal zone. Finally Kirk determined the only option was to fire on it. Thankfully the phaser blew the cube up and dealt with that small problem but they had to consider what sent it.**

 **During the turbulence from the cube being blown up at point blank range Saya managed to whack her head on the console table she was at. She had a mild headache but ignored it. Most of the others were thrown about pretty badly but seemed fine. Saya tried to help with whatever was needed even though it was mostly holding tools for others. Kirk asked Spock if he cared to speculate on what they would find if the forged ahead.**

" **Speculate? No. Logically, we'll discover the intelligence which sent out the cube. Probably intelligence different and superior to ours, and if you're asking the logical decision to make" Spock answered. Kirk cut in saying he wasn't as the mission of the Enterprise was to seek out and contact alien life. "Has it occurred to you that there's a certain inefficiency in constantly questioning me on things you've already made up your mind about?"**

" **It gives me emotional security. Navigator, set a course ahead." Kirk said with a smile and Saya saw the almost smile Spock had in return. Kirk reprimanded Bailey on the sluggish responses during the emergency and Saya handed the next tool to the crewman she was helping. Kirk left with McCoy and Spock kept doing his research. every so often he would glance at Saya and one of those times she looked at him "Somethin up?"**

" **You responded well to that situation however it seems you obtained slight bruising. You will need to have McCoy examine it as soon as possible." Spock informed her.**

 **Saya grinned "I'm glad i did well. I don't know if it's just that I don't know enough to be really scared. As for the bruise, I just hit my head. No biggie."**

" **Cranial injuries are always a concern. You will stop by sickbay within the hour." Spock informed her.**

" **OK, if it's that important sure." Saya smiled and went to sickbay as instructed. Her head was checked out by one of the other doctors and they determined that though it was a good knock there was no damage. It would just be sore for a few days. Saya returned and smiled at Spock "They said it was just gonna be sore for a few days. No real damage."**

 **Spock nodded and returned to his work and Saya started helping a crewman who needed a few extra hands. Suddenly another object appeared on the sensors and Spock called Kirk to the bridge. "Exceptionally strong contact. Not visual yet. Distant spectrograph. Metallic, similar to cube. Much greater energy reading." Spock informed him.**

 **They again tried to evade it but this time it caught the Enterprise in a tractor called an all engines stop to prevent an overload. Spock commented on it being massive, and Kirk had Uhura try to hail it. "This is the United Earth ship Enterprise. We convey greetings and await your reply."**

 **A message came over the navigation beam "And trespassed into our star systems. This is Balok, Commander of the flagship Fesarius of the First Federation. Your vessel, obviously the product of a primitive and savage civilisation, having ignored a warning buoy and having then destroyed it, has demonstrated your intention is not peaceful. We are now considering the disposition of your ship and the life aboard."**

 **Saya wondered why she felt like laughing instead of being scared and realized that she had already gone through multiple life threatening instances and fear did nothing to help. She just wished that there was something she could actually do to be productive.**

 **Kirk tried to explain "This is the Captain of the Enterprise speaking. The warning nature of your space buoy was unknown to us. Our vessel was blocked. When we attempted to disengage"**

 **Kirk was cut off by Balok saying "No further communication will be accepted. If there is the slightest hostile move, your vessel will be destroyed immediately."**

 **Spock informed Kirk "Captain, we're being invaded by exceptionally strong sensor probes everywhere. Our electrical systems, our engines. They're shutting off some of our systems, Captain. Brilliant. Extremely sophisticated in their methods." Kirk asked if the recorder marker had it all on tape and Spock confirmed it would be enough to warn other ships. The recorder marker was launched and soon destroyed.**

" **Your recorder marker has been destroyed. You have been examined. Your ship must be destroyed. We make assumption you have a deity or deities or some such beliefs which comfort you. We therefore grant you ten Earth time periods known as minutes to make preparations." Balok told them.**

 **Saya wondered if they would get some kind of countdown but doubted it. Spock was interested in what the voice came from. McCoy came to the bridge and informed the Captain that Balok's message was heard all over the ship. Kirk addressed the crew. "Captain to crew. Those of you who have served for long on this vessel have encountered alien lifeforms. You know the greatest danger facing us is ourselves, an irrational fear of the unknown. But there's no such thing as the unknown, only things temporarily hidden, temporarily not understood. In most cases we have found that intelligence capable of a civilisation is capable of understanding peaceful gestures. Surely a life form advanced enough for space travel is advanced enough to eventually understand our motives. All decks stand by. Captain out."**

 **Kirk tried to leave as a sign of goodwill but the ship would not reply. Spock managed to get a visual of the life form. Saya wondered at the odd appearance of it and wondered if it felt smooth like it looked. She also wondered if the little gray aliens myth from her time had merritt. "You are wasting time and effort. There is no escape. You have eight Earth minutes left." Balok said and Saya wondered why it seemed so robotic.**

 **Bailey started losing it "I don't understand this. Spock's wasting time. Everybody else just sitting around. Somebody's got to do something. What do they want from us? Let's find out what they want us to do. We've only got eight minutes left." Sulu cut in saying 7 minutes 45 seconds. "He's doing a countdown! What, are you all out of your minds? End of watch? It's the end of everything. What are you, robots? Wound-up toy soldiers? Don't you know when you're dying? Watch and regulations and orders What do they mean?"**

 **Kirk finally relieved Bailey and McCoy walked off the bridge with him. Kirk again tried to talk "This is the Captain of the Enterprise speaking. It is the custom of Earth people to try and avoid misunderstanding whenever possible. We destroyed your space buoy as a simple act of self-preservation. When we attempted to move away from it, it emitted radiation harmful to our species. If you've examined our ship and its tapes, you know this to be true."**

 **Balok ignored them and Kirk and Spock went back and forth for a bit on what could be done. "In chess, when one is outmatched, the game is over. Checkmate." Spock told the captain.**

 **Something about that spoke to Saya and she tuned out the back and forth between McCoy and Kirk. Suddenly she looked up and said "But in cards even if you have a bad hand you can bluff to a win! What about a bluff… it seems the only shot left."**

 **Kirk looked at Saya and smiled then demanded ship to ship again. "This is the Captain of the Enterprise. Our respect for other lifeforms requires that we give you this warning. One critical item of information that has never been incorporated into the memory banks of any Earth ship. Since the early years of space exploration, Earth vessels have had incorporated into them a substance known as corbomite. It is a material and a device which prevents attack on us. If any destructive energy touches our vessel, a reverse reaction of equal strength is created, destroying."**

 **Balok interrupted saying they only had 2 minutes left but Kirk continued "Destroying the attacker! It may interest you to know that since the initial use of corbomite more than two of our centuries ago, no attacking vessel has survived the attempt. Death has little meaning to us. If it has none to you then attack us now. We grow annoyed at your foolishness."**

" **However, it was well played. I regret not having learned more about this Balok. In some manner he was reminiscent of my father." Spock said as he approached the captain.**

 **Scotty commented "Then may heaven have helped your mother."**

" **Quite the contrary. She considered herself a very fortunate Earth woman." Spock said. Scotty and Saya looked at each other and grinned.**

 **Soon the timer ran out and Balok determined they would not destroy the ship if they could have proof of the corbomite device. Kirk denied the request and Balok replied "We will soon inform you of our decision regarding your vessel. And having permitted your primitive efforts to see my form, I trust it has pleased your curiosity. And now, another demonstration of our superiority."**

 **Balok started again after a smaller ship came from the large spherical one and the spherical one left. "It has been decided that I will conduct you to a planet of the First Federation which is capable of sustaining your lifeform. There you will disembark and be interned. Your ship will be destroyed, of course. Do not be deceived by the size of this pilot vessel. It has an equal potential to destroy your vessel. So that you may sustain your gravity and atmosphere, your systems are now open. Escape is impossible since you are being taken under our power to your destination. Any move to escape or destroy this ship will result in the instant destruction of the Enterprise and everyone aboard."**

 **They were again pulled in a tractor beam. Kirk waited it out until the smaller ship started to show signs of lower power. Kirk ordered a right angled course away from the ship and max acceleration when he gave the word. Soon the moment was right and Kirk said "engage."**

" **We're superheating. Intermix temperature, seven thousand four hundred degrees. Seven five, seven six, eight thousand degrees." Spock said and Saya held onto her seat to avoid being jolted out by the turbulence. "Two thousand degrees above maximum. Eight four, eight five, eight six. She'll blow soon!" Kirk ordered impulse power 2 and they managed to break away. The engines needed work but they were free.**

" **That may not be wise. He got a signal through to the mother ship." Spock said. Saya wondered if it was as hard on that ship as it was on them.**

" **A signal, Captain. It's very weak. It's Balok. It's a distress signal to the Fesarius. His engines are out. His life-sustaining system isn't operating. The message is repeating, sir. The signal is growing weak. Sir, I doubt if the mother ship could have heard it." Uhura notified the captain. Saya was mildly worried about it but knew they had to help the alien.**

 **When questioned about the wisdom of it Kirk replied "What's the mission of this vessel, Doctor? To seek out and contact alien life, and an opportunity to demonstrate what our high-sounding words mean. Any questions? I'll take two men with me. Doctor McCoy to examine and treat the aliens if necessary, and you, ."**

 **Saya looked at Spock as Kirk denied his request to go as well. Saya figured Spock must be quite curious about it. Spock was anxious while Kirk was away but did his best to appear his normal self. Saya doubted that anyone actually noticed. It was surprisingly long before Kirk returned but he had quite the story to tell. In the briefing room he went over all the details including why Bailey did not return with him.**

 **Once everything was recorded Spock and Saya convened to the mess hall for a late dinner. "I see you have your ever present dinner date ." McCoy said coming up to join them.**

" **I just don't like eating alone and obliges me on that matter. Besides it's a good time to test my retention of knowledge." Saya said with a smile.**

" **I'm sure you could find much more appealing dinner dates than that hobgoblin." McCoy said with one of his playful smiles.**

" **His company suits me fine. Besides it's better company than a cantankerous old man." Saya shot back with a grin.**

" **OH! You got me!" McCoy jested. "On a different note, I believe your last session is today?"**

" **That would be correct." Spock injected. Once dinner was finished Spock went to his room to prepare and Saya went to hers accompanied by McCoy.**

 **Saya started her reading but felt McCoy's eyes on her. Looking up she asked if he wanted something and he indicated the bruise. "Yeah, hit my head on my console. No biggie. And before you go there, Spock already made me get checked over in sickbay. They confirmed no damage, just gonna be sore."**

" **And why is it still there?" McCoy asked. "We have the ability to heal it."**

 **Saya cut him off with a smile "I'd rather not. I know we have all this medical stuff but I prefer good old nature to heal me." Spock entered and raised an eyebrow as he caught the tail end of what she said. Choosing not to comment he took his seat and Saya hers. This mind meld was much easier for both than usual as it was the last reinforcement to help with her fear of humans.**

 **The next day Spock had her go with him to the gym. Once there he had her take position in one corner and without warning another crewman attacked her. She quickly flipped out of the hold and fought back. After a few moves with her speed, dexterity and will she managed to have the crewman in a hold against the mat and looked up to Spock. "These tests will come at random to aid you in your preparedness." He told her.**

 **Saya let the crewman go and they walked back to their quarters. At her door Saya asked Spock quietly "What will happen to everyone when the 5 years are up?" Spock contemplated her for a moment before Saya ruffled her hair saying "Never mind. Good night and thank you."**

 **Spock contemplated her a moment more before wishing her good night as well in his even baritone and returning to his room. He attempted to calculated what would happen to Saya in the 5 years and after and determined that though she was logical, she was also unpredictable because she had strange reasonings for her choices. Before bed he used his mental powers to sense her mind asleep in her room, checking on her, before going to sleep himself.**

 ***END***


	14. Episode 1-11 The Menagerie pt 1

**so sorry to leave a cliff hanger!  
still dont own star trek but i almost bought spock at the toy store!**

* * *

 **Episode 1-11 The Menagerie pt 1**

 **Kirk, McCoy, Spock and Saya had beamed down to starbase 11. Saya was looking at everything in wide eyed wonder and even had walked up to the sculpture in front of them and touched it before they were greeted by a pretty lady. Saya caught that though the Enterprise had received a message, none had been sent from the starbase. Saya didn't dwell on it though.**

 **They were led to an office that belonged to a man named Mendez. Mendez was a little worked up over the transmission and Kirk was defending Spock in faith that if Spock heard it, it happened. Mandez finally explained to Kirk that Captain Pike was incapable of sending any kind of message.**

 **Mendez led them to a room and started explaining "About your age. Big, handsome man, vital, active. Inspection tour of a cadet vessel. Old Class J starship. One of the baffle plates ruptured. He went in bringing out all those kids that were still alive. Just wanted you gentlemen to be prepared." Spock even informed them he served with Chris Pike for 11 years, 4 months and 5 days.**

 **Saya had little time to think about how exact Spock's memory was before she was introduced to a man that looked as if he was once quite handsome. Saya felt for the man. His face was badly burned and scarred and he seemed stuck in something similar to a wheelchair. The light on the front of his chair flashed and beeped twice and they were told that 2 flashes meant 'no' by Mandez.**

 **Spock asked to remain after Pike again told everyone to leave. Pike allowed it and Saya left with Kirk and McCoy. Kirk again met with Mendez and McCoy took Saya to one of the officer lounges. After some time they returned to Kirk who was watching the man they met continually say no. "He keeps blinking no. No to what?"**

" **They've tried questioning him. He's almost agitated himself into a coma." McCoy said. When Kirk asked how long he would live McCoy said "As long as any of us. Blast medicine anyway. We've learned to tie into every human organ in the body except one. The brain. The brain is what life is all about. Now, that man can think any thought that we can, and love, hope, dream as much as we can, but he can't reach out, and no one can reach in."**

 **Saya felt worse for the guy. A sudden thought crossed her mind that maybe Spock had found a way to free him but stopped it with the logic that Spock was too rule abiding. Kirk asked if it could have anything to do with Spock and McCoy asked him to explain. "What I mean is either a message was received. It was one of two things. Either someone sent a message diverting us here, or someone on board the ship lied about receiving it. Could that someone be ?"**

" **Jim, forgetting how well we both know Spock, the simple fact that he's a Vulcan means he's incapable of telling a lie." McCoy answered. Kirk pointed out that he was also half human and McCoy answered "And that half is completely submerged. To be caught acting like us or even thinking like us would completely embarrass him."**

 **Saya couldn't help herself and asked "Are Vulcans really incapable of lying? And if they repress emotion would they not get embarrassed since it's an emotion." Both men looked at her as if she had grown a second head for a moment before McCoy was required to report to transporter control. Saya looked between them both before Kirk motioned for her to follow McCoy.**

 **They soon beemed up with a unhappy McCoy because of the lack of information about the medical emergency and a contemplating Saya. They found no medical emergency. McCoy and Saya came to the bridge and Saya felt the wrongness of the whole thing. Something was off and she just didn't know what it was.**

" **Maintain radio silence, Lieutenant. This is First Officer Spock. Per Starfleet orders this date, I have been placed in temporary command of the Enterprise. While our destination is secret, our mission is relatively simple. Starbase Command has assigned Captain Kirk medical rest leave until our return. His instructions are that you will obey my orders as you would his. First Officer out." Was the first thing she heard upon entering the bridge with McCoy.**

 **McCoy demanded what was going on and Spock instructed him to follow. Saya tagged along and for once felt as if Spock had forgotten about her. He was quite off… not sick or the strange drunkenness but more like he was playing a huge, high stakes game of chess.**

 **Spock lead them to a room with Captain Pike. McCoy looked at Spock as if he lost his mind before asking "What is this, Spock? Captain, are you alright?" Pike signaled no and McCoy added "I see that you're still signaling."**

 **Spock stopped Bones and played a message from Kirk "Kirk to Doctor McCoy. I'm recording you this message, Bones, so there will be no misunderstanding. I'm sorry to have to make it an order. You're not to disturb Captain Pike with any questions. Simply take good care of him. Follow Spock's instructions to the letter. Kirk out." Pike continued to signal no.**

 **Spock left and Saya was sure he had forgotten about her. "McCoy, may i stay to keep him company?" Saya asked and at McCoy's consent she took a seat. Once Bones left she turned to Pike and said "You are clearly trying to say something. Would you mind if I try to figure it out?"**

 **Pike signaled no and Saya smiled "First I must say, you are amazing, putting yourself at risk to save others. But you don't want something to happen that is happening correct?" Pike signaled yes. "Is it something Kirk is doing?" Pike signaled no and seemed agitated. "Captain Pike, I don't want to harm you or get you worked up so please bear with me and take it slow. I will do my best to figure it out." Pike did nothing and Saya smiled again.**

" **Ok, if it's not Kirk that means it has to be Spock." Pike immediately signaled yes. Saya contemplated her next question for a moment before asking "Is he doing something to hurt you?" Pike signaled no. "Give me a moment to think please. I'm not giving up, just trying to come up with your answer." Pike signaled yes and before they could do anything more McCoy came in and let her know she needed to go to bed.**

" **Well Captain Pike, it was nice meeting you and getting to be in your company. If McCoy will allow it I'd like to visit you again tomorrow, if you would like." Saya said with a smile. Pike signaled yes and McCoy raised his eyebrows "Well it seems he actually wants a visitor. Quite unusual."**

" **Maybe because I don't know what he was like before. I only know the now." Saya shrugged.**

 **The next morning Saya woke and waited for Spock a few minutes before McCoy came by and said " is already on the bridge." Saya said a quiet 'oh' before going to get breakfast with McCoy. "You may visit Pike again if he still wants it." He informed her.**

 **Saya nodded and after breakfast they went to Pikes room. Once McCoy again left Saya said " feels like he is playing a life and death game of chess or strategy. He even failed to go with me to breakfast." Pike looked at her and she realized her mistake. "I'm sorry Sir, I forgot to make it a question you can answer clearly. is strategizing something vital, correct?" Pike signaled yes.**

" **Humm… So it won't hurt you but is life and death to him." Pike again signaled yes. "If it won't harm you…" Suddenly she looked up "Will it harm him." Pike signaled yes repeatedly and Saya smiled but said "Ok, we have bits to this puzzle. Please remain calm. I don't want you hurt and there is more that you need to be able to say." Pike signaled yes one more time and waited.**

" **Give me a moment, I'm not super smart like or all the other people of this time." Saya said and Pike did a long flat beep and Saya realized he was probably asking about her statement. "Are you asking me to explain my sentence?" Pike signaled yes and Saya smiled "Well I am a cryogenics case. So I am from about 200 years ago and they unfroze me and I survived so now I'm in this time and trying to cope. It's fun but sometimes i feel quite stupid."**

 **At that moment Spock walked in. Looking from one to the other Saya smiled before he would be able to guess what she was up to. "I figured Captain Pike could use some company that doesn't know what his former glory was. I've been telling him about myself." Spock nodded and told her to leave for the day and she did. Thinking in her room she tried to figure the puzzle out.**

' **Kirk isn't doing it. is. It won't hurt Captain Pike, but will hurt . is strategizing something vital.' Saya was thinking it over. Suddenly the thought from before about wanting to help Captain Pike surfaced and she said "I wonder" aloud.**

 **The next day Spock again did not meet her for breakfast and Saya was not allowed to visit Pike. Saya tried to spend her day productively and hoped to be able to visit soon. That evening she managed to sneak in to see Pike. "I'm sorry to disturb you Sir but I think i figured it out and want to check. Would you mind a few more questions?" Pike beeped no.**

" **First, is doing something against the rules?" 'Yes' "Is it against Kirk?" 'Yes' "Will it get him in big trouble?" 'Yes' Saya paused taking the info in before asking the next question. "Will it make you able to have some kind of life better than this?" Pike refused to answer for a few moments and Saya guessed that she was right. Pike finally answered yes and Saya nodded.**

" **So is putting himself on the line to help you in some way so you don't have to live like this. I should likely tell someone but the thing is he cares a great deal for you and if he is willing to do this then I don't think anyone would be capable of stopping him." Saya paused as Pike again started signaling no. "And it seems you greatly care for him and don't want him to go down this path. I understand. I will see what I can do to help. Both of you! But … I'm kinda a nobody. So I don't think I can really do much."**

 **Saya made it to the bridge as McCoy was saying "I keep wondering who might be after us in a shuttlecraft and I keep coming up with the same answers, but I can't be right, can l, ." Spock ignored Bones and ordered a tractor beam to rescue the shuttlecraft and ordered the computer to execute instructions Abel 7 Baker.**

 **Spock then addressed the crew "This is the First Officer speaking. Security, send an armed team to the Bridge. Transporter Room, stand by to beam Captain Kirk aboard. Effective until then, Lieutenant Hansen is in operational command." Closing the com he then said to Hansen "Doctor, as senior officer present, I present myself to you for arrest."**

 **McCoy was flabbergasted asking "You what?" And Spock explained "The charge is mutiny, Doctor. I never received orders to take command." Saya was totally confused by the change of behavior and could only guess that Spock could somehow still reach his goal.**

 **Security reported in and McCoy said " is, er, under arrest. Is confinement to quarters enough?" Spock told him it was adequate and that he would make no trouble. Saya followed and since everyone was used to her tailing Spock like a puppy managed to get into his room with no trouble.**

" **?" She said to get the Vulcans attention. As soon as he looked at her he raised an eyebrow. "Perks of being almost invisible. People tend to forget to notice you. Anyways, I have done some investigating. Captain Pike let me know that this is something good for him but can get you in a lot of trouble." Spock silently stared at her and for once Saya couldn't quite read the expression.**

" **He wants you not to so you won't get into trouble. However you are because you want to give him more of a life than he has now. I get that. I also can surmise that there is no other possible option to achieve this which is why you are doing as you are." Saya bit her lip and looked down a moment to collect her thoughts.**

 **Spock felt bad for ignoring her the past few days but had chosen to because of his need to achieve his goal and his refusal to get her involved. "I don't know what I can do to help and sadly Captain Pike can't tell me those answered through the game of 20 questions because there is too much I don't know. How can I help you help him? And how can I help him help you?" Saya finished.**

" **Captain Pike will still make it to where he needs to go. I have seen to that. I however am to be court martialed to determine if I warrant the death penalty." Spock paused calculating the harm to Saya if he requested what he was thinking of. "I would prefer you attend that." He said finally coming to a conclusion.**

 **Saya smiled "Yes Sir. I hope it all turns out for the good. And before you say it, I know hope is illogical but sometimes that's all us humans have left." Spock turned on his monitor and both of them watched Kirk try to disengage the computer control from the helm. "You do think of everything. What is Talos 4?" Saya commented. Spock didn't answer and Saya didn't demand one.**

 **That night Saya had dream after dream of being taken away and did not sleep well. Getting up she got dressed and walked with Spock and his guards to the hearing room. Kirk made sure Spock was aware of his right to counsel of his choice. "Sir, I waive counsel. Further, I waive rights to this hearing and request immediate court-martial."**

 **Kirk denied his request and Spock asked why. "A mutiny requires a trial board of no less than three command officers. Since there are only two of that rank available." Spock pointed out that there were 3 officers of command rank available if they included Captain Pike.**

 **Spock pointed out that Pike was still on the duty list and Mendez said "We didn't have the heart to retire him, Jim. He's got you. Whatever he's up to, he's planned it well." Mendez asked why he wanted to get Pike to Talos 4 and played into Spocks hand. Spock requested the viewer be turned on and a video of the event that led them to Talos 4 the first time started to play.**

 **After some time it was questioned the authenticity of the video and Pike confirmed it was the actual events of 13 years ago. Spock added "Yes, gentlemen. On that screen as it happened, the incredible experience of Captain Christopher Pike on Talos Four. If, after witnessing this, the court wishes to turn this vessel back, I will release this ship to manual control."**

 **Mendez was irate about the bargaining but Kirk wanted to continue to view Spock's evidence. Mendez seemed to forget that Pike was there and said it was a deadlock. As he was about to pull rank Kirk asked Pike if he wanted to continue. Pike said yes. Saya wondered if they crew wasn't filmed how Spock had the evidence. She was also glad that Kirk had realized there was some big point to what Spock was doing.**

 **They were soon interrupted by Uhura telling them that starfleet was sending a message saying they were in violation by receiving messages from Talos 4. Kirk was relieved and Mendez was ordered to take over. Mendez told Spock that he was taking Kirk down with him. Spock jumped to Kirk's defence and Mendez ordered Spock to return the ship to manual control.**

 **Spock refused and Mendez recessed the hearing. once everyone else left Kirk demanded "Do you know what you are doing? Have you lost your mind?"**

 **Spock replied "Captain, Jim, please don't stop me. Don't let him stop me. It's your career and Captain Pike's life. You must see the rest of the transmission." Kirk ordered Spock to be locked up again and this time Saya didn't follow.**

" **Sir, I have only been with you guys for a short time. However, I have never seen go out of his way to harm anyone. I have seen him go out of his way to prevent harm and even risk himself to help another. Give him a chance. He is just doing what he always does. That which is logically correct and moral." Saya said before returning to her room. She was quite worried about Spock and Kirk. Spock had been correct in his assessment that the ship crew was like family.**

 ***END***


	15. Episode 1-12 The Menagerie pt2

**and the conclusion to our exciting episode! sorry for the cliff hanger! T_T  
oh and still dont own star trek**

* * *

 **Episode 1-12 The Menagerie pt2**

 **They new day started and Saya was again in the hearing room wondering if there was anything she could do to help. Spock explained to the captains that the Keeper had taken over control of their screen so they were unable of not seeing the images being sent to them.**

 **They continued to watch the story unfold and Saya wondered if Spock wanted to take Captain Pike to the keepers so that they could have him and that girl be free if only in their mind's. After some time the images stopped because Captain Pike was fatigued. Kirk commented that it meant they cared about Pike and Mendez demanded to know why they wanted Pike back.**

 **They reconvened an hour from the planet and this time the video didn't start. Spock asked Pike to signal for them to wait saying it was his life now. "You keep talking about life, . A chance for life. How? As a prisoner, caged, a zoo specimen, living the illusions that amuse his keepers?" Kirk asked.**

 **Spock again asked for more time and Mendez demanded a verdict. All 3 men voted guilty, though Kirk seemed pained to have to, and Saya didn't know what would happen from there. Still since Spock faced it with attempted calm she would also.**

" **Talos controls the vessel now, sir, as they did thirteen years ago. You've asked me why. You'll see the answer now." Spock said and the video started again. After it finished Captain Pike seemed more than just enthralled. Saya could see the longing and wondered if it was for the woman or for his former glory.**

 **Kirk got up and started to address Mendez who disappeared. Suddenly one of the Talosians was on the screen mentally talking to them. "What you now seem to hear, Captain Kirk, are my thought transmissions. The Commodore was never aboard your vessel. His presence there and in the shuttlecraft was an illusion. had related to us your strength of will. It was thought the fiction of a court-martial would divert you from too soon regaining control of your vessel. Captain Pike is welcome to spend the rest of his life with us, unfettered by his physical body. The decision is yours and his."**

 **Saya raised an eyebrow at all the planning that went into it and wondered why Spock had asked her to join with the trials. " , even if regulations are explicit, you could have come to me and explained." Kirk asked.**

" **Ask you to face the death penalty, too? One of us was enough, Captain." Spock answered. Kirk and Saya both smiled at the care in that response.**

 **Suddenly Uhura over the com told them "Message from Starbase Eleven, sir. Received images from Talos Four. In view of historic importance of Captain Pike in space exploration, General Order Seven prohibiting contact Talos Four is suspended this occasion. No action contemplated against Spock. Proceed as you think best. Signed, Mendez, J.I., Commodore, Starbase Eleven." Saya could feel everyone's joy at that information.**

 **Kirk asked Pike if he wanted to go and Pike signaled yes. Spock then thanked Kirk from both of them and Kirk told Spock to see Pike off. "May i say bye?" Saya asked quietly. At Pikes yes she leaned into his ear and whispered "I am glad to have met you and I hope the rest of your life is as happy as possible. Thank you for talking to me all those times we got to talk."**

 **Spock started to push Pike from the room and Kirk added "Er, , when you're finished, please come back and see me. I want to talk to you. This regrettable tendency you've been showing lately towards flagrant emotionalism"**

 **Spock replied "I see no reason to insult me, sir. I believe I've been completely logical about the whole affair." Saya looked from one to the other and started laughing. After a few moments she got herself under control. The laugh had done good to relieve the rest of her nerves.**

 **The keeper showed them an image of young Vina and young Pike hand in hand and happy. "Captain Pike has an illusion, and you have reality. May you find your way as pleasant." The keeper told them before the screen went blank.**

 **Kirk turned to Saya who was still grinning like a fool. "You knew something." He stated.**

" **Yes, I managed to ask the right set of 20 questions to figure out what was going on… well a little. The whole talos 4 thing and mental talosians thing I could have never guessed but that was doing something against you and the rules at great personal risk to help Captain Pike, I was able to get to with the help of Captain Pike." Saya answered.**

" **Yet you choose not to enlighten me?" Kirk asked.**

" **Well, first, you didn't ask." Kirk did a slight head nod to agree "Second, I kinda barely exist so I can't really do anything to help. And Third," Saya paused with a shy smile before again looking at Kirk and grinning "Well, has never done anything to hurt others that I have seen. He was sacrificing himself to help another. I can't stand in the way of that. It would go against what I believe."**

 **Kirk stared at her for a few moments before asking "And what is it that you do believe ?"**

 **Saya looked at the floor a moment then looked up at Kirk with a determined and almost challenging expression. "I believe that if you see wrong and don't stand up for what is right, you are as bad as those doing the wrong. Morality does not have a gray zone. It may have lighter black and darker white but there is no gray."**

 **Kirk examined Saya for a few moments before he suggested "why don't you accompany me to dinner?"**

 **Saya obliged and as they walked Kirk asked "so what do you think of personally?"**

" **Well, I like him. He is nice and not confusing, just straightforward." Saya answered.**

" **And what about his appearance?" Kirk asked.**

 **Saya shrugged and smiled "He is quite handsome. Then again I think everyone on this ship is pretty darn good looking. I feel out of place there…"**

 **Kirk smiled at her "You are better looking than you think. You don't hesitate to speak your mind do you?"**

" **Not really. I tend to be an open book. However on a different note, I'd like to add color to my hair, it's been a while. First, do i still get a rule exempt on it? And second are there any color restrictions for it?" Saya asked.**

" **Well, I will still exempt the colorful hair, just don't do clashing colors. Try to make it nice." Kirk answered. "I will take you by the salon after dinner if you would like." Saya agreed and they reached the mess hall. Spock soon joined them but once dinner was over Kirk told Spock "I will be borrowing your companion for a while ."**

 **Spock raised an eyebrow but after a glance at Saya nodded and walked back to his room. Kirk took Saya to the salon and informed a beautician there to do as Saya asked even if it was against normal regulations. Saya asked the colors they had access too and soon choose to have a layered look. Green from the scalp fading into blue and then into purple at the ends. She had the underside bottom layer of her hair left it's natural color though.**

 **Kirk watched and waited for her to get her hair done and the beautician even styled it for her so it was curly and bouncy around her shoulders. Kirk smiled at her and let her know she looked quite good as he escorted her back to her room. "Thank you. I know it's silly but coloring my hair bright is kinda a part of who I am so i would really dislike not being able to." Saya told him.**

" **Well we need to show your new hair now don't we." Kirk told her with a smile.**

 **Saya shrugged but didn't resist. At Spock's door Kirk knocked and at the 'enter' walked in to see Spock at his desk seemingly thinking. Saya followed and suddenly Spock's eyes were on her and his eyebrow was raised. "I approved her dying her hair again and wanted to see what you think ." Kirk said with almost a sly smile.**

 **Saya colored slightly and looked at the floor "I know it's illogical." She started and Spock interrupted "It is part of who you are."**

 **Looking at him again she grinned. "They even styled it for me… though I doubt I will do anything other than a ponytail or twist normally." Kirk quietly excused himself and Spock offered Saya a seat.**

" **So everything worked out. I'm really glad for that." Spock nodded still examining her. Saya fidgeted a bit before asking "Ummm wanna show me how to play the 3d chess? I know basic but would like to play this type."**

 **Spock turned around and picked up the chess set that was behind him. Putting it on the table between them he set the game up and explained the rules to Saya. "just warning you, you are likely gonna cream me in this so don't laugh at my lack of skill. k?"**

" **It would be illogical to laugh." Spock asked.**

 **Saya chuckled and said "Forgot, it would actually go against your nature." Making a move they played for a while and Saya regularly felt Spock's eyes on her. After 3 very short but hard fought games on Sayas side, Saya finally excused herself to go to bed.**

 **Saya thought about how stressful the day had been as she read and did her essay. Once done she went to bed happy that no one would be hurt and that Captain Pike was able to be happy too.**

 **Spock was appreciative of the situation resolving in a completely positive way. He thought about the strange woman who came in with styled colorful hair and the fact that it strangly appealed to him rather than distasteful. He concluded it was something in her personality that made the illogically dyed hair not only fit her but seem to be an essential part of who she was.**

 ***END***


	16. Episode 1-13 The Conscience of the King

**hummm i own some star trek collectable stuff... is that the same as owning the show? no... ok T_T**

* * *

 **Episode 1-13 The Conscience of the King**

 **Kirk was on the planet called by an old friend. Spock was teaching Saya the last of a song on the Vulcan Lute. Kirk returned late and seemed troubled but Spock said nothing as they greeted him in the transporter room.**

 **After some time Spock and Saya went to inform Kirk that they were ready to leave orbit. As soon as they entered Kirk asked " . You know Doctor Leighton, don't you? Would you say he's given to fantasy?"**

" **A good empirical research scientist. Steady, reputable, occasionally brilliant." Spock answered.**

 **Kirk added "with a very long memory."**

 **Spock raised his eyebrows but merely said "I have no information on that, Captain. We are ready to leave orbit."**

 **Kirk told Spock that they would delay and he was beaming back down to the planet. Spock merely agreed and returned to the bridge. Saya returned to studying. After some time she started to draw Spock again working on the details. She had managed to do a very rough carving of Spock but needed the fine details jotted down to reference for the fine tuning of the carving.**

 **Kirk beamed back to the ship and Spock went back to his station. Saya again started drawing the fine detailing in Spock's features again. Spock informed Kirk that they were ready to resume the course and Kirk commented that they would be due for a pickup. Spock inquired the nature of the pick up as Uhura told Kirk that a had been transported to the ship requesting to see Kirk.**

 **Kirk told her to have someone escort to the bridge. Spock asked "How did you know this lady was coming aboard?" Kirk said it was because he was the captain and Saya wondered what game he was playing. A beautiful sophisticated lady came to the bridge saying she didn't think they would meet again so soon.**

 **Kirk said "You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you I arranged it." And Saya wondered if those words were more truth than fiction. Karidian said that they needed transportation to their next location and Kirk asked if they could make other arrangements. She said that they couldn't in time which would mess up their entire schedule.**

 **Karidian appealed to Kirk and Spock's eyebrows shot up. Saya bet it had to do with Kirk's flirtation nature. Kirk mentioned the regulations and Karidian offered a bargain. They transport the theater company and get a special performance for the Enterprise crew in exchange. WIth a little more flirting it was arranged. Saya wasn't keen on the woman but looked forward to maybe getting to see a play.**

 **Spock inquired about the course and Kirk said the Benecia colony. Spock pointed out it was 8 light years off their course. Kirk replied a bit snappishly "If my memory needs refreshing, , I'll ask you for it. In the meantime, follow my orders."**

 **The next day after Kirk asked Spock the eta to the Benecia colony he went to a console and looked up the Kodos file of all survivors. He then had the list of the 9 actual eye witnesses who could identify Kodos. One name mentioned was Riley. Kirk verified it was their Riley and told Spock to have Riley transferred down to the engineering decks. Spock pointed out that Riley had come up from engineering and that he would consider this transfer a disciplinary action. Kirk didn't wish to discuss it and just demanded his orders be followed.**

 **As Spock walked to obey Saya quietly asked "Who is Kodos?"**

 **Spock looked at her a moment before answering "Governor Kodos, also known as Kodos the Executioner, was the governor of Earth colony Tarsus IV in 2246. An exotic fungus destroyed most of the colony's food supply and its 8,000 inhabitants faces starvation. Kodos selected 4,000 of the colony's residents to be put to death so the remaining might survive on the limited food supplies available."**

 **Saya silently walked beside him and thought. 'Though it is a logical answer it is also a heartless one. How could you choose those to keep alive and those to kill? Age? intelligence? connections? How do you put value on human life? And what of the children?' Saya watched as Riley was sent back to engineering and hoped he wouldn't take it too hard.**

" **I feel for Riley. He's always been nice to me and is a sweet guy. Though he did tease you for a bit and I still don't get why he was flirting with me to tease you. But I still hope he handles this well." Saya commented as they walked to visit McCoy. "What happened after he killed all those people? To Kodos, I mean."**

" **Supply ships from Earth arrived earlier than expected and found a burned body. Kodos was presumed dead and the matter was closed." Spock informed her. Saya continued to wonder what kind of human could do such a thing as they met with McCoy.**

 **Bones started trying to explain that Kirk was just stressed by the chain of command but Spock cut him off simply asking if McCoy had noticed Kirk acting strangely. McCoy said he hadn't then offered Spock and Saya a drink. Saya politely declined saying she didn't ever drink and Spock replied saying "My father's race was spared the dubious benefits of alcohol."**

 **Saya wondered if Vulcans could get drunk at all because of that or if Spock could get sorta drunk because he was half human. McCoy replied "Now I know why they were conquered. What are you so worried about, anyway? I find Jim generally knows what he's doing." When Spock mentioned it was illogical to bring the actors aboard McCoy added "Illogical? Did you get a look at that Juliet? That's a pretty exciting creature. Of course your, personal chemistry would prevent you from seeing that. Did it ever occur to you that he simply might like the girl?"**

 **Spock said it occurred but he dismissed it and McCoy ruefully said he would. "Did you know that he suddenly transferred Lieutenant Riley to engineering?" Saya could tell that Spock was agitated especially as he kept pacing.**

" **Lots of things go on around here that I don't know, . Now, he's the Captain. He can transfer whoever he pleases. You can look that up in a hundred volumes of space regulations somewhere. All right? Come on, have a drink." Bones offered again.**

 **Spock again passed and McCoy said "You're welcome. But I will. And please, , if you won't join me, don't disapprove of me. At least not until you've tried it, huh?"**

 **Saya quietly asked "What does Captain Kirk have to do with Kodos?" Both men looked at her shocked and Bones demanded where she had heard about Kodos. "Well once we got everything arranged Kirk had the computer look up survivors from that incident that could be eye witnesses. Riley was one of them. Kirk was another. I know it was a bad time but I don't see the connection."**

 **Spock jumped to the computer and checked the name Dr Thomas Leighton and Anton Karidian as well. Bones groused but couldn't deny the information they got. "Children watching their parents die. Whole families destroyed. Over four thousand people. They died quickly, without pain, but they died. Relief arrived, but too late to prevent the executions. And Kodos? There never was a positive identification of his body." Spock shared.**

" **What has Karidian to do with it?" McCoy asked.**

" **His history begins almost to the day where Kodos disappeared." Spock answered. Bones asked if Spock thought Kirk suspected. "He'd better. There were nine eyewitnesses who survived the massacre, who'd actually seen Kodos with their own eyes. Jim Kirk was one of them. With the exception of Riley and Captain Kirk, every other eye witness is dead. And my library computer shows that wherever they were, on Earth, on a colony, or aboard ship, the Karidian Company of Players was somewhere near when they died."**

" **So we have a likely murderer aboard who will try to go after Kirk and Riley." Saya said clearly concerned. They didn't have long to wait before McCoy was called to help Riley. He wasn't breathing when they got there and Saya helped move everything out of the way from his meal and McCoy with anything he needed.**

 **Soon they had him back in sickbay and somewhat stable. Spock was saying that McCoy had to pull him through and Bones replied that he wasn't sure he could. "If he dies, the only one who'll be able to identify Kodos is the Captain. And he'll be the next target."**

 **Saya put a hand on Riley's shoulder and quietly told him "You can't die yet Riley. We have many more parties to decorate for and more things to talk about. You are someone i want to continue to know. Please don't die yet." Spock raised an eyebrow at Saya's words but said nothing as he calculated the situation the ship was in.**

 **Spock left to take care of other things and Saya stayed with Riley. McCoy gave her permission to stay by his bed and gave her a chair. Later when Spock came back to check on McCoy's findings he saw Saya asleep with her hand still on Riley's Shoulder and her head on the edge of his bed.**

" **She is quite concerned. She would make an excellent nurse if she choose." McCoy commented before returning to his report. It was a highly volatile lubricant used on the ship that poisoned Riley. Spock believed that someone was trying to poison Riley and McCoy pointed out that it could have been an accident. They both left to report to Kirk. Spock glanced at Saya asleep at Riley's side briefly before walking out.**

 **Saya was startled from sleep by the ship rocking slightly and automatically put an arm over Riley to keep him from falling. McCoy came in as soon as he got his balance back and checked Riley. "You can go now you know. Riley should pull through and you need to sleep in a real bed." McCoy told her.**

" **No. He needs to be reminded why he should stay alive. Losing the will to live is as deadly as most injuries or poisons. If he has to fight both that's just too much. I don't know if he has his heart set on anyone and I don't know anything about his family. I do know that I am his friend and I can be here for him so I will." Saya said as she stubbornly stayed.**

 **McCoy raised an eyebrow but left her alone. Saya was soon asleep again and McCoy continued his work. Riley woke and looked around. Seeing Saya asleep near him he called Bones quietly. "Why is she here?" Riley asked.**

" **She didn't know who was important to you and wanted to make sure someone you cared for was near to remind you why you should live." McCoy answered with a raised eyebrow.**

" **Well, I will have to pay her back for this and I know the perfect way." Riley said with a grin. He carefully got up and started quietly pacing since he was not allowed to leave sickbay. Saya woke and blinked a few times. As soon as she looked around she found Riley pacing and asked what was going on. Riley quietly explained that he was feeling better.**

" **I'm very glad. I was quite worried about you." Saya said with her usual sunny smile.**

" **I know, I will have to pay you back for your kindness." Riley said with a clear idea in his mind.**

" **Umm… No thanks. I'm good. Besides that's what friends are for. I gotta go find Spock." Saya said as she skipped out the door quickly. Saya didn't find him in his room so she went to find Kirk. Sure enough she ran into them, coming out of Kirk's room, as only she could. She took Spock's offered hand and got up off the floor. Coloring she said "Sorry, didn't mean to run into you… I'll be more careful."**

 **Spock merely looked at her a moment before Kirk asked if she was ok. "Yeah, Just wasn't paying attention. Riley's ok though so that's really good."**

 **Spock watched Saya as she babbled a bit. He had seen her coming and chosen not to move despite the calculation that she hadn't seen him. He had not calculated the speed at which she would recoil though. He was glad she was unhurt but mentally reprimanded himself for his actions. "You do make an excellent wall . And you hurt much less to run into." Saya said with a smile. "So what now?"**

 **As soon as she asked McCoy contacted Kirk letting him know that Riley was missing and he had been making a log entry about Karidian and Kodos being potentially connected. Security soon reported that the weapons locker had been broken into and a phaser was missing. "This is the Captain. Security two alert. Find and restrain Lieutenant Kevin Riley. He's armed and possibly headed towards the ship's theatre." Kirk ordered over the com.**

 **With a rueful look at Spock, Saya said "Well I guess that answered that question. I doubt we will get to really see the play though." Spock said nothing and Saya wondered if he had some kind of issue with her. Spock for his part was reminding himself that a specific female was not an option and therefore it was illogical to desire her or be bothered by her attention being given to another male.**

 **Kirk directed Spock to try and find Riley in his quarters and Kirk went to the theater. Saya quickly walked with Spock thankful for all the years she spent walking as if she was running. Finally Kirk notified them that Riley had been found and that everything had been dealt with.**

 **Spock and Saya returned to the bridge passing Riley on the way. Saya asked him if he wanted to talk later but he quickly told her he didn't. As the got on the turbolift Saya commented "I hope Riley has someone to talk to. He's hurting right now."**

 **Spock studied Saya for a bit before asking "Do you wish to be the one he talks to?"**

" **Honestly I am here to listen but I'd rather not be because I have no idea what to do to help other than listen. I don't know what it's like to watch your parents murdered in front of you. I can only be so useful in that situation." Saya smiled at Spock.**

 **The returned to the bridge and Saya returned to her reading, Spock to his station. Soon they were flying off to their next destination and adventure.**

 ***END***


	17. Episode 1-14 Balance of Terror

**still dont own star trek ^_^**

* * *

 **Episode 1-14 Balance of Terror**

 **Saya and Spock were on the bridge working so others could attend the wedding. Saya grinned despite herself. She hoped the young bride and groom would be very happy together. Spock informed the captain "Still no answer from Earth Outpost number two, Captain, and now number three's gone silent."**

 **Kirk instructed them to keep on course for outpost 4 and to keep him posted. Saya pulled the wedding up on her P.A.D.D. to watch. it was sweet and though there was no bridal wear it seemed to fit well for it to be in their uniforms. Kirk was in the middle of his speech when there was an alert and Kirk was called to the bridge. "Earth Outpost four reports they're under attack. A space vessel, identity unknown." Spock filled him in as soon as he arrived.**

 **There was no identification on the attacking vessel and outpost 4 went silent. Kirk did an all deck announcement reminding everyone that they could not have any risk or error and turned it over to Spock to explain. "Referring to the map on your screens, you will note beyond the moving position of our vessel, a line of Earth outpost stations. Constructed on asteroids, they monitor the Neutral Zone established by treaty after the Earth-Romulan conflict a century ago. As you may recall from your histories, this conflict was fought, By our standards today, with primitive atomic weapons and in primitive space vessels**

 **Which allowed no quarter, no captives. Nor was there even ship-to-ship visual communication. Therefore, no human, Romulan, or ally has ever seen the other. Earth believes the Romulans to be warlike, cruel, treacherous, and only the Romulans know what they think of Earth. The treaty, set by sub-space radio, established this Neutral Zone, entry into which by either side, would constitute an act of war. The treaty has been unbroken since that time. Captain"**

 **Saya wondered what these romulans looked like and guessed everyone else was just as curious. Kirk took over "What you do not know and must be told is that my command orders on this subject are precise and inviolable. No act, no provocation Will be considered sufficient reason to violate the zone. We may defend ourselves, But if necessary to avoid interspace war, Both these outposts and this vessel will be considered expendable. Captain out."**

 **Saya wondered with a bit of amazement at the crew that was ok with that. One of the crewmen mentioned a personal history with the Romulans that caused him to lose quite a few family member in the war. Kirk reminded him it was historys war.**

 **They soon made it to outpost 2 and Spock ran a sensor sweep. "Sweeping the area of Outpost two. Sensor reading indefinite. Double-checking Outpost three. I read dust and debris. Both Earth outposts gone, and the asteroids they were constructed on, pulverised." Kirk called everyone to their battle stations and Saya wondered what she could do of use.**

 **5 minutes from outpost 4 and Spock verified that it was still there. They managed to contact the outpost. "Outpost four. Do you read me, Enterprise? This is Commander Hansen. Outposts two, three, and eight are gone. Unknown weapon. Completely destroyed, even though we were alerted. Had our deflector shield on maximum. Hit by enormous power. First attack blew our deflector shield. If they hit us again with our deflector shield gone. Do you read me, Enterprise?" Hansen said.**

 **Kirk confirmed that a space vessel hit them but that it disappeared somehow after hitting them. They soon were in range for a video tie in and could see the damage caused. "Enterprise, can you see it? My command post here. We're a mile deep on an asteroid. Almost solid iron. And even through our deflectors, it did this. Can you see?" Hansen asked.**

 **Kirk asked what Hansen had on the intruder and he replied "No identification. No answer to our challenge. Only a glimpse of it. Then they fired something at us, some form of high-energy plasma. Fantastic power. And then the whole vessel disappeared. But it's out there somewhere. Our sensors show that much. Enterprise, something coming on our viewing screen, coming at us fast."**

 **Their screen tied in with Hansen's and a ship showed up in the middle of it out of nowhere. Kirk asked about weapons then told Uhura to make a challenge but neither worked and they sat by helplessly as a red ball of energy hits the outpost and disintegrated it. The ship again disappeared.**

 **Kirk asked about the position of the intruder and Spock answered "Disappeared. Interesting how they became visible for just a moment."**

" **When they opened fire. Perhaps necessary when they use their weapon." Kirk added. Spock found a blip and went to full magnification but couldn't see anything.**

" **Invisibility is theoretically possible, Captain, with selective bending of light. But the power cost is enormous. They may have solved that problem." Spock explained.**

 **Saya did the only thing she could think of to do. She studied the database information on romulans. She figured at least she would know what this threat possibly was. "The blip has changed its heading. And in a very leisurely manoeuvre. They may not be aware of us."**

" **Their invisibility screen may work both ways. With that kind of power consumption, they may not be able to see us." Kirk replied.**

" **His heading is now one eleven mark fourteen. The exact heading a Romulan would take, Jim, for the Neutral Zone and home." Spock relayed.**

 **Kirk ordered " and will match its course and speed with the object on our sensors exactly, move for move. If he has sensors, I want him to think we're a reflection, an echo. Under no circumstances are you to cross into the Neutral Zone without my direct orders."**

 **Battle stations was canceled and all decks went to standby alert. Styles started saying "Captain, may I respectfully remind the Captain what has happened? The Romulans have crossed the Neutral Zone, attacked our outposts, killed our men. Add to that fact it was a sneak attack." Kirk interrupted asking if he was questioning Kirk's orders. "Negative, sir. I'm pointing out that we could have Romulan spies aboard this ship."**

 **Sulu agreed and recommended all decks maintain security alert. Kirk agreed and set all decks to security alert. Uhura picked up communications that sounded like code. "I have a fix on it, Captain. I believe I can lock on it, get a picture of their Bridge." Kirk replied for him to put it on screen and everyone sees humanoids that looked quite similar to Spock.**

 **Saya looked between the 2 and realized they looked like they could be the same race. She also felt the rise in suspension in the bridge crew. She could predict easily that this would be bad for and would probably be destructive if he were a human having to go through what she knew he would. Saya noticed that Spock was as surprised as the rest of them.**

 **Stiles was the first to make a comment about the connection and Kirk quickly ended it "One thing you can be sure of, Mister. Leave any bigotry in your quarters. There's no room for it on the Bridge. Do I make myself clear?"**

 **Uhura and Spock started working on decoding the message and Saya was glad to see that at least Uhura wasn't going to distrust .**

 **Parts of the outpost was beamed aboard the ship and everyone went to the briefing room. Saya of course followed Spock. Spock picked up a piece of the shield "From the outpost's protective shield. Cast rodinium. This is the hardest substance known to our science." Sitting down he crushes it with one hand over the table before continuing. "Lab theorizes an enveloping energy plasma forcing an implosion. Obviously, their weaponry is superior to ours, and they have a practical invisibility screen."**

 **McCoy put it in a different perspective "You're discussing tactics. Do you realise what this really comes down to? Millions and millions of lives hanging on what this vessel does."**

" **Or on what this vessel fails to do, Doctor." Spock added.**

 **An argument ensued between Stiles and Sulu about hitting an invisible target and running from the romulans being war. "These are Romulans! You run away from them and you guarantee war. They'll be back. Not just one ship but with everything they've got. You know that, Officer. You're the expert on these people, always left out that one point. Why? I'm very interested in why."**

 **Kirk told Stiles to sit down and Spock agreed with the attack course of action. "Are you suggesting we fight to prevent a fight?" Kirk asked.**

" **Based on what? Memories of a war over a century ago? On theories about a people we've never even met face to face?" McCoy questioned.**

 **Stiles injected that they knew what the Romulans looked like. "Yes, indeed we do, . And if Romulans are an offshoot of my Vulcan blood, and I think this likely, then attack becomes even more imperative." McCoy said war is never imperative and Spock replied "It is for them, Doctor. Vulcan, like Earth, had its aggressive colonisation period. Savage, even by Earth standards. And if Romulans retain this martial philosophy, then weakness is something we dare not show."**

 **They finally came to the conclusion of attacking. The romulan ship changed course directly to a comet. It was their chance to see the invisible ship and Kirk ordered all men to battle stations.**

 **Kirk ordered "The moment he begins entering the comet's tail, he becomes visible. End run, gentlemen. We'll swing around the other side and catch him at that moment."**

 **Saya watched the intense battle wondering what she could do to be useful. The other ship seemed to be as smart as they were and Saya was rather concerned with their survival chances. After a bit of shooting on their side she saw Spock reach under a station to put out the flames. "It'll take time to correct, sir." Spock said as he started repairing the damage.**

 **Saya quickly grabbed a repair kit and sat on the floor near him to help. Saya had her back to the screen in part out of concentrating on helping in the small manner she could and in part out of fear. She was thankful that she had quickly learned all the tools and their uses. It was one of the few ways she could be truly helpful. This time when there was impact Saya was prepared and braced so she didn't get hurt or tossed around too much. She had even managed to help brace Spock with her knee as he was still trying to work on the phasers.**

 **Spock managed to get the phasers operational and the ship went back to it's old course. Saya remained on the floor putting all the tools back carefully.**

 **Saya heard the discussion about whether to violate the neutral zone treaty or not but she figured what would be would be. They continued on and soon Spock confirmed that the motion sensor signal stopped and Sulu notified them of debris scattered where the ship was last known to be. "Vessel wreckage. Metal moulds, conduit, plastoform and a body, Captain. However." Spock said.**

 **Saya wanted to say that one body wasn't enough to confirm the ship's demise but kept her mouth shut. Kirk asked what the however was and Spock said that it wasn't enough mass. Simple debris, not a vessel, it was a trick. Soon both ships were playing the silent waiting game.**

 **Spock continued to make repairs as quietly as possible on the transfer coil and Saya tried to help despite the quite dim lighting. After 9 hours Spock had managed to finish repairing the coil and put his hand on the console table to heave himself up accidentally hit a button turning on something. He quickly turned it off again but the damage was done.**

 **Kirk replied quickly and worked on out maneuvering the other ship. Spock jumped to his station and reported again "Debris on our scanners. Same type as before, sir, except, one metal-cased object!" Kirk commanded them to shoot it point blank and the ship rocked hard. Saya braced herself again and once the rocking stopped she got up.**

 **They determined that the damage was simple and they still had weapons. Uhura was sent to navigation and Saya to communications since it was the only station she even slightly knew how to run. Thankfully she knew how to do all the basic things and some of the more uncommon things.**

 **Kirk ordered them to play dead and Spock set things up to do so. Spock went to help with the weapons room and Saya listened to the coms. Kirk requested Stiles to fire multiple times before he actually did then once it was clear the ship was disabled told Saya to open ship to ship with video. Saya managed to get it right on the first try with video too. "Umm Hailing frequencies open Sir." Saya almost didn't remember what she was supposed to say when she got it.**

 **Kirk stood and said "Captain. Standing by to beam your survivors aboard our ship. Prepare to abandon your vessel."**

 **The romulan commander said "No. No, that is not our way. I regret that we meet in this way. You and I are of a kind. In a different reality, I could have called you friend." Kirk asked what value it was to die and the romulan answered "We are creatures of duty, Captain. I have lived my life by it. Just one more duty to perform." Before he went to a console and turning a switch. They watched as the whole ship exploded.**

" **I'm very glad I didn't get picked up by romulans." Saya uttered as Kirk finished managing what was necessary on the bridge. Sending Uhura back to communications Kirk indicated Saya " , You come with me."**

 **Saya followed Kirk to sickbay where Kirk asked how Spock was. Spock confirmed he was fine and Kirk asked after Stiles. "I'm alive, sir. But I wouldn't be. pulled me out of the phaser room. He saved my life. He risked his life after I"**

 **Spock cut in "I saved a trained navigator so he could return to duty. I am capable of no other feelings in such matters." Kirk then asked how many were lost and Bones verified the only loss of life was the man who was going to get married before all this started. Saya saw the sadness on Spock, even if he didn't admit to it, he did feel for the bride to be and valued life greatly.**

" **We finally received an answer from Command base, sir. They say they'll support whatever decision you have to make." Janice reported to the captain who gave them all a funny look and Saya snorted slightly. Spock started for the door after Kirk left and Saya followed.**

" **Um, ?" Saya said to get his attention. When he looked at her with a quirked eyebrow she asked "I have some of my old tech. Do you know if there is a way to charge it? I mean I imagine the P.A.D.D.s get charged since they are portable but I don't know how and would rather not fry my old tech.**

 **Spock looked ahead again and thought about it. "If you permit me to examine the devices for an extensive time I may be able to furnish you with a device to charge them." Saya grinned and bounced slightly.**

 **As soon as they got to her room she handed him her Ipod touch and the charger for it. "If you can create an outlet for this charger I can just switch out chargers for each of the devices." Spock took the device and they parted for the night. It had been a long shift and both were tired. Saya quickly fell into an exhausted sleep and Spock stayed up a few minutes extra to contemplate the item he had been entrusted with.**

 **He set it and it's charger carefully in his top drawer next to the wrapping paper Saya had made for his gift at Christmas and the pressed flower he had gotten from her hair on valentines. Laying in bed after changing he brushed a hand over the bracelet she had made for him. Putting his hand against the wall he found Saya's mind asleep and contented in her well being went to sleep himself.**

 ***END***


	18. Episode 1-15 Shore Leave

**it would be amazing to own star trek but im not creative enough for full stories like the new series**

* * *

 **Episode 1-15 Shore Leave**

 **Saya was again on the bridge studying and observing. Thankfully with the constant quizzing and assistance from Spock she was managing to retain most of what she learned. He had also been continuing her instruction in fighting forms as well as preparedness. Sometimes she won those matches, often she lost, but always she learned and was more prepared for the next time.**

 **Saya's attention was caught from her reading to seeing a yeoman massaging Kirk's back and suddenly he realized it was not Spock who was massaging his back. Saya wanted to laugh but also wondered why he would think would do such a thing. Kirk dismissed the Yeoman after she reminded him of his need for sleep.**

" **Doctor McCoy is correct, Captain. After what this ship has been through in the last three months, there is not a crewman aboard who is not in need of rest. Myself excepted, of course." Spock agreed. Saya was pretty sure she didn't really need rest either since though she tried, she really didn't do that much. Kirk took the report in his quarters and left the bridge leaving Spock in charge.**

 **The away team had found a perfect planet for shore leave and Saya was glad to hear that pretty much everyone would get to relax for a bit. Saya walked with Spock as he again went to visit the captain. Kirk asked " , we're beaming down the starboard section first. Which section would you like to go with?"**

" **Not necessary in my case, Captain. On my planet, to rest is to rest, to cease using energy. To me, it is quite illogical to run up and down on green grass using energy instead of saving it." Spock replied.**

 **Kirk turned to Saya as the intercom whistled and instead replied to it. Uhura was calling about 's report and she opened the channel for him. McCoy asked if Kirk was beaming down and kirk replied no but asked why. "Well, either our scouting probes and detectors are malfunctioning, and all us scouts careless and beauty-intoxicated, or I must report myself unfit for duty." McCoy answered.**

 **At Kirk's request for explanation McCoy continued "On this supposedly uninhabited planet, I just saw a large rabbit Pull a gold watch from his vest and claim that he was late."**

 **Kirk finished "That's pretty good. I got one for you. The rabbit was followed by a little blonde girl, right?" McCoy said it was correct and they disappeared through a hole in a hedge.**

 **Kirk replied "All right, Doctor, I'll take your report under consideration. Captain out." Then closed the com "That's a McCoy pill, with a little mystery sugar-coating. He wants to get me down there. I'm afraid I won't swallow it." He told them but Saya wasn't so sure. McCoy tended to pull legs and joke but this didn't seem a valid thing to joke about or a logical so called pill to use.**

 **Spock brought up what he had come for "Very well, Captain. Something I did come to discuss." At Kirk's request he continued. "I picked this up from Doctor McCoy's log. We have a crewmember aboard who's showing signs of stress and fatigue. Reaction time down nine to twelve percent, associational reading norm minus three." Kirk commented on it being too low a reading and Spock continued.**

" **He's becoming irritable and quarrelsome, yet he refuses to take rest and rehabilitation. Now, He has that right, but we've found" Kirk interrupted saying a crewman's right ends where the safety of the ship begins and that the man will go a shore on his orders then asked for the crewman's name. "James Kirk. Enjoy yourself, Captain. It's an interesting planet. You'll find it quite pleasant. Very much like your Earth." Spock answered almost smugly.**

 **Saya almost giggled at the shocked look from Kirk and the smug one Spock sprouted. She was sure that it was a good thing that Spock was on their side because with a mind like his, he could achieve almost anything.**

 **As they left Spock turned to her but she spoke before he could. "I don't really have a reaction time or an associational reading whatever that is. I don't do much around here except my reading and essays and watching everything. I don't need shore leave and would likely not find it very relaxing."**

" **You do have a reaction time on record as well as an associational reading. However you do not need to go ashore. You will take leave for a few days from your essays and studying to relax and do as you please." Spock informed her.**

 **Saya smiled "Well if a certain Vulcan I know wouldn't mind helping me, I would love a chance to use the kitchen and baking supplies… if we have that. I tend to enjoy a multitude of creative pursuits."**

 **Spock nodded "that can be arranged."**

 **On the bridge Spock communicated to Kirk "Scouts have detected no animals, artefacts, or force fields of any kind. Only peace, sunshine, and good air. You'll have no problems." After a while they received specimens to analyze and Spock started working on it.**

 **Once that was finished Spock finished entering all of the data and Saya cleaned up the lab. They finished near the same time and walked in contented silence to the next location. Saya was delighted to find it was the kitchen. Spock entered a code into the console on the wall and Saya started exploring. Saya soon found a cookbook and gleefully looked through the recipes.**

 **Picking a carrot cake recipe since it was something she was somewhat familiar with she propped the book open on the page and washed her hands. Spock watched her intrigued and rolled up his sleeves and washed his hands. Saya started collecting ingredients and placing them on the counter in front of the book. Digging around she found a bowl and put it on the counter as well.**

 **As she turned around to find a whisk or mixer she let out an 'ep' at seeing Spock silently behind her offering the utensil. "I apologize for startling you." He said as Saya took the whisks.**

" **No worries. Just didn't realize you were helping. Wanna grate the carrots while i chop the pecans?" Spock obliged and Saya quickly got her task done and moved to mixing ingredients in the bowl. Soon she had everything put together, ready to bake and poured it in cake pans.**

 **She then switched to making a frosting for the cake and even used some of the fruits and carrots in the kitchen to color it. Spock held things for her mostly and reached the tall shelves she couldn't reach to get some of the items down. Once she had all the colors of frosting done she had Spock hold the bags as she filled them. Tying each off she set them to the side as she pulled out the cake. Removing it from the pan she let it cool and cleaned up most of her mess.**

 **By the time most of the mess was cleaned the cake was cool. She started by icing one third science blue, one third tactical yellow, and the last third engineering red. Once she finished that she positioned Spock next to her as she drew the outline for their starfleet insignia badge on the cake. As soon as she finished the outline she thanked Spock and filled the insignia on the cake in.**

 **Spock watched as she concentrated on adding all the little details to the cake. Once done she grinned in satisfaction. "I can not find the logic in this." Spock stated.**

 **Saya grinned "it's not really logical. It's a mix of art and food… probably one of the worst ways but still fun." Saya put the cake to the side and cleaned up with the help of Spock. "If I leave it in a rec room or the mess hall do you think it will get eaten?" Saya asked once they were done.**

" **As long as others know you can eat it." Spock answered. Saya grinned and picked up a knife. Cutting the cake into slices she picked it up and took it to the mess hall. Setting it down on one of the tables in the mess hall she got 2 plates and took a slice for her and one for Spock out of the science colored side. Handing one of the slices to Spock she took a bite of hers.**

 **Spock watched curious as she took a bite with her eyes closed. 'Mmmm' Saya happily ate the cake not noticing Spock's scrutiny. Taking a bite himself he discovered it was quite delectable. Once they finished Saya bounced to put her dish up and Spock commented "You were quite vocal during your consumption of the cake."**

 **Laughing Saya answered "yeah well, it's really good. I don't quite get it really but it's something i do when i really enjoy something. I'm prone to making happy or contented noises. I just usually manage to curb it so others don't notice."**

 **They walked back to the bridge and took up their spots again. Saya quietly commented that there was cake in the mess hall if anyone wanted some. Spock decided that he would assist Saya in baking again the next chance they got. After a while Spock started moving quickly between a few machines and called down to Kirk. "Captain." At Kirk's acknowledge he continued "I'm getting strange readings from the planet surface, Captain. Some sort of power field down there."**

 **Kirk asked him to specify and pinpoint the source. "A highly sophisticated type of energy draining our power and increasing, beginning to affect our communications. Could be coming from beneath the planet's surface. Patterns indicate some sort of industrial activity." Kirk told Spock to keep him posted and Spock continued to read the machines.**

 **Kirk again called up to the ship demanding answers "You're the science officer, . I want some answers. First there was McCoy's Alice in Wonderland where there was supposedly no animal life. And Sulu's gun where there's no refined metal detected. Rodriguez' birds. And then my, well, the two people I saw." Spock asked if they could be hallucinations and Kirk answered "One hallucination flattened me with a clout on the jaw."**

" **That sounds like a painful reality." Spock replied. "There must be some logical explanation." They started to get interference and Spock asked "Your signal is very weak. Can you turn up your gain?" When Kirk said it was on maximum Spock asked "Captain, shall I beam down an armed party?" Kirk said they were armed and in no real danger and rejected the armed party.**

 **Saya sat thinking about the odd and seemingly random sightings. 'Characters from a book, animals that don't exist, a gun for a gun enthusiast and 2 people for Kirk…' looking up at Spock she commented "when humans get in fantastic surroundings they think of the fantastic, be it their passions or fantasies they know. Thing about me is I don't know what can or can't be. It is possible that they said something and a machine or something picked it up and made what they were talking about or something?**

 **Spock contemplated Saya for a bit before she suddenly added "I know it could be a stupid suggestion. Like I said. I don't really know what is possible or not. I mean we didn't even believe in aliens in my time so…" Saya blushed embarrassed and frustrated. She hated feeling stupid but it seemed to be one thing she could never escape.**

" **I never indicated the lack of intelligence in the suggestion. I was contemplating it's merritt." Spock stated. He was unsure why she seemed to be bothered but left it. After some time Spock found the possible answer to what was suggested. "Your suggestion may be the correct one. Stay here, I will have to beam down."**

 **Saya nodded and returned to her reading. She worried slightly but figured what would be would be. Saya wondered if they would be able to find somewhere safe to do shore leave as this planet was obviously dangerous. After some time she heard Uhura manage to get through to the planet. Saya listened as well as she could and heard bits and pieces. Thankfully everything seemed fine.**

 **Uhura told Saya to go to the transporter room to meet Spock. Saya waited glad to know that things were fine but curious. "Your conclusion was partially correct ." Spock said as soon as he stepped off the pad. At her puzzled looked he reminded her "You questioned the possibility of a machine making what is spoken of by the away party. You were partially correct."**

 **Saya walked with him to the bridge as he explained that it was a type of amusement park made by another species. It was able to read the thoughts of the people and create their dreams or fantasies. "Seems like they will have fun then." Saya replied with a grin.**

" **You still do not wish to go?" Spock asked.**

" **Nope, the things I wish for can't be, so it would be pointless to torture myself with them. Besides I'm quite happy here." Saya grinned at Spock as they stepped off the turbolift and Saya took Uhura's station so she could go on shore leave.**

 **Spock watched Saya for a while thinking. Once their shift was over Spock and Saya ate dinner together and Spock excused himself to his quarters. Saya did her reading and essay then started to paint. She wasn't particularly skilled at it but enjoyed it nonetheless. After quite a few more hours Spock knocked on her door and she softly said 'open'. Spock noticed something off before he saw her with paint smudges and tear trails on her face.**

 **Putting the items he brought with him on her desk he concernedly asked "Are you hurt?" As he examined her.**

 **Sniffiling a few times and wiping the tears with the back of her hand again, smearing more paint on her face she shook her head. With a watery smile she answered "No just choose to do something kinda stupid." She showed Spock her painting. It featured a woman with brown curly hair and warm green eyes in the center surrounded by 5 dogs. Boxers on each side. a small blackish dog and another small brown dog in the front, and a large white wolfish looking dog in the back.**

" **Decided to paint my mum and our dogs. Should not have done that. I still miss her and them." Saya said as she started cleaning her brushes. Spock took a seat and let Saya talk as she cleaned. "She always tried so hard for us." Saya put her tools away and got out the 3 dog collars she had as well as orange and blue ropes.**

 **Attaching the green leopard print collar on the picture above the white wolfish dog she told Spock "this one is Parenn, she was a great pyrenees we rescued. She was the sweetest dog and was great for our family. We always would joke that we got snow 3 times a year, start of summer, start of winter, and when it actually snowed in winter. She shed a lot but it was fun."**

 **Picking up a neon yellow and black striped collar she attached in the front near the blackish dog. "This one is Princess, she was mine. She was a havanese and was going to go to a really unstable home where she would have wound up in a pound as a puppy. so mum brought her home to me. She was an amazing dog and I loved her dearly."**

 **Attaching a diamond patterned red multicolored collar to the brown dog's area she talked about it. "This one is Fetch. We went to the pound to get my brother a cat… mom wouldn't stop looking at the small dogs part and my brother got mad cause he knew he couldn't get a dog even though he wanted one. We came home with Fetch. He was great, loved to run and we loved him. We had him for a very long time."**

 **Saya had started braiding the orange rope and finished tying it off. Attaching it to the smaller boxer side she started on the blue one as she said "This one is Lady. Mom went into the pet store and fell in love with her. She was the only one we really bought. Every other pet was a rescue of some kind. Later we came across Charisma who needed a loving home, We didn't like his owner, horrible man. Anyways mom took him and we called him Charm. They made me worry less about mum being safe cause they protected her."**

 **Saya had finished attaching the green braided collar to the picture. With a soft smile and a sigh she shrugged "well, what is can not be changed so to keep going is the only option." She carefully mounted the picture in her sleeping area away from easy viewability and sat down across from Spock. "So , everyone will be playing for a while. Would you like to play? Maybe I can teach you my mancala game? I managed to make a board and pieces for it."**

 **Spock had listened as Saya spoke, cataloging everything she had said and wondering just what she would fantasize if she was to go to the planet. "I would be interested in learning this game of yours." He commented as he moved his chair closer to the desk. Saya pulled out a homemade mancala set and put it between them explaining the rules. Spock of course won every game but Saya did decently despite his better calculating.**

 **After a while they went to bed. The next few days passed with them working, playing and waiting for the crew to finish their shore leave. After the time was finally up everyone returned to the ship. "Thank you for listening about my family." Saya quietly said to Spock as Kirk ordered them off to their next adventure.**

 ***END***


	19. Episode 1-16 The Galileo Seven

**Still don't own star trek ^_^**

* * *

 **Episode 1-16 The Galileo Seven**

 **They were going to Makus 3 with medical supplies and Saya was studying her most recent book from Spock about how to collect scientific data. They came upon a quasar-like formation and Kirk told Spock to create a team to investigate it. Spock had picked his team including Saya so she could practice what she was learning. Kirk contacted them to make sure they were ready and Saya was going over bits of information so that she didn't make any mistakes. Saya was also quite curious about what it would be like in a shuttlecraft. Spock powered up and informed the Captain who told them to launch.**

 **Saya watched everything before one of the others on the shuttlecraft relayed the readings. She had been sat between Spock and McCoy and was interested to know that the others were 2 engineering and 2 tactical. She smiled at Scotty next to her.**

 **The turbulence in the shuttle grew worse and Saya could hear the concern in Latimer's voice when he relayed that the indicators were going crazy. It increased in all when Mears relayed radiation increase.**

 **Spock requested Latimer to stop forward momentum but after an attempt it was found impossible. Spock calmly called to the enterprise but couldn't reach due to ionic interference. Spock relayed "Galileo to Enterprise. Galileo to Enterprise. We are out of control, being pulled directly into the heart of Murasaki three one two. Being hit by violent radiation on outer hull. Course three point two five"**

 **It had been a rough crash landing onto a planet and everyone but Spock had gotten hurt in some way. Saya was no exclusion, she had been thrown into the back of Spock's seat and as soon as she bounced back she was blinded by a bright light. She did a trick she had learned early on to adjust her eyes quickly and looked around.**

 **McCoy had been blinded, Spock seemed fine, Latimer seemed to have hit his head as well as Mears who seemed unconscious. Scotty seemed only a little hurt and Gaetano was holding his wrist. McCoy started with the closest and confirmed that Gaetano was not too badly hurt as well as Scotty. When he turned to Saya she smiled saying "Fine, though I never did like rollercoasters."**

 **McCoy smiled and checked Mears who got up saying she just got a bump on the head. McCoy helped her up and was about to ask about Latimer when Latimer asked what happened. "I can't be sure, but I'd say that, the magnetic potential of the effect was such that, as we gathered speed, it was multiplied geometrically. And we shot into the centre of the effect. Like a projectile." Scotty answered.**

 **McCoy got up and handed Saya a tissue and she realized her nose was bleeding. She didn't remember how that happened but figured it didn't matter. Scotty got up commenting about the mess and Saya promptly got the tool kit as Spock responded "Picturesque descriptions will not mend broken circuits, . I think you'll find your work is cut out for you. Galileo to Enterprise. Galileo to Enterprise. Come in, please."**

 **Saya was intrigued with Spock's continued calling for the Enterprise but shrugged as she moved to help Scotty any way she could. Scotty asked if Spock expected an answer and he replied "I expect nothing, . It is merely logical to try all the alternatives. Doctor McCoy, a reading on the atmosphere, please."**

 **"** **Partial pressure of oxygen, seventy millimetres of mercury. Nitrogen one forty. Breathable, if you're not running in competition. Traces of argon, neon, krypton, all in acceptable quantities. However, I wouldn't recommend this place as a summer resort." Bones answered.**

 **Spock thanked McCoy for his opinion and made sure Mears was recording everything. He then suggested that they move outside to make room for Scotty to do his repairs and told Latimer and Gaetano to arm themselves and scout the area keeping in visual contact with the ship. Saya stayed to help Scotty in any way she could. She and Scotty got along well because she could follow directions well and was skilled in working with her hands.**

 **Saya listened as McCoy and Spock talked about their chances. McCoy was ever hopeful but Spock listed the facts. The Ionisation effect would prevent them from being able to be found and their only chance was to get airborne. Saya started arranging and fixing wires that Scotty had told her to. She would sometimes stop to double check that she was doing it right but most of the time she was.**

 **"** **Lassy, if you go into starfleet, you should look into engineering. With those deft fingers of yours and your ability to learn quickly and follow directions you'd be a sure fire bet." Scotty told her with a grin as they continued to work.**

 **"** **Years of fine detailing on arts and crafts for the dexterity and quite a bit of time in MMO's for the following directions." Saya responded with a grin. Finishing she had Scotty check her work and started on the next set of wires.**

 **"** **Lassy, if arts and crafts help that much i may have you teach some of the crewmen. What is an 'MMO' though?" Scotty asked.**

 **"** **Well I could teach them a simple hand weave with string that they could do in free time easily. It could help with finger dexterity. And a MMO is a massively multiplayer online game. I was never a good player but i could follow directions and solve puzzles so i was welcomed on most teams. I never really had problems being told what to do and all those times remembering directions made me better." Saya shrugged as she tied off the bit she was working on.**

 **Spock had been listening and cataloging every bit of information even as he faced the fact they had a low likelihood of survival. Continuing his task he left to check some components outside. Bones followed and Saya heard their conversation as McCoy said that it was Spock's big chance for command and that Spock thought logic was the best basis to build command. Spock for his response said that he was a logical man.**

 **McCoy pointed out that it would take more than logic to get them out of the situation and Spock answered "Perhaps, Doctor, but I know of no better way to begin. I realise command does have its fascinations, even under circumstances such as these. But I neither enjoy the idea of command, nor am I frightened of it. It simply exists. And I will do whatever logically needs to be done. Excuse me." Before returning.**

 **Saya wondered what it would be like to be able to not feel. She looked at the wires in her hand closely and realized she was about to mess them up and decided to think on that when they got out of the mess they were in. Spock handed Scotty something and Scotty reported "Very bad, . We've lost a great deal of fuel. We have no chance at all to reach escape velocity. And if we ever hope to make orbit, we'll have to lighten our load by at least five hundred pounds."**

 **Spock commented that it was the weight of 3 grown men and McCoy said the equivalent weight in equipment. "Doctor McCoy, with very few exceptions we use virtually every piece of equipment aboard this craft in attaining orbit. There's very little excess weight, except among the passengers."**

 **Before Spock and McCoy could get into it, Saya spoke up. "I can stay behind, it would be about 215 pounds and make one less to worry about. Besides i'm by far the least useful here." She didn't like the idea but understood the merritt. Either someone stayed or they all had to and if they could get back then rescue could also be sent.**

 **There was a bit of confusion as all 3 men present talked at once and Mears stared at her like she was crazy. "Look, I get it. It will suck, I don't know anything about this planet and may die. However has a point. If people need to stay it makes sense for it to be someone untrained, least useful and with no real merit for current value. I'm ok with that. Besides this is my way of being helpful."**

 **Scotty and McCoy just stared at her and Spock replied "You no longer weigh the 217 pounds that you did when you originally were thawed."**

 **Saya shrugged "Well whatever I weigh now is that much less to worry about." Spock watched her for a moment as she returned to helping Scotty before he again went outside and looked over the hull. Suddenly everyone heard a scream and Saya closed her eyes and took a deep breath.**

 **Spock ran to see what was needed and Saya kept working. Soon he returned with Gaetano and a dead Latimer. Saya ignored the going ons as she continued to work and tried not to think about what would happen when they left her. McCoy and Mears came through with a few items in hand commenting about it being 50 pounds and being able to scrape up another 100 pounds.**

 **"** **Which would still leave us at least one hundred and fifty pounds overweight." Spock answered and Saya smiled "Well, I'm sure i weigh about that much so then you guys are golden. Latimer and I will stay and everyone else can make it. Maybe you guys can send someone to rescue me but if not I won't hold it against you."**

 **Saya got out to attempt to help with burying Latimer and hoping to keep from breaking down. She had to keep her resolve strong and knew that she was the most useless among them. Scary world or not, being chicken wasn't worth the other 5 lives that could be saved. Gaetano requested Spock to say a few words for Latimer and Saya almost laughed. She then stopped to wonder what a Vulcan funeral was like.**

 **Spock refused, concentrating on helping Scotty instead. Thankfully McCoy came out and said a few things. She understood both sides but it was the painful clash of logic and emotion that was causing issues. Saya leaned against the shuttlecraft for a bit and thought about how much had happened in the span of time she had been with the enterprise.**

 **A strange noise started up and McCoy ran into the shuttlecraft to get Spock. A short discussion about whether or not to hit them or not ensued before Spock sent Mears, McCoy and Saya back to the ship to help Scotty and left with Gaetano to deal with the problem.**

 **Once Spock got back Scotty suggested "I can adjust the main reactor to function with a substitute fuel supply." When Spock pointed out that they didn't have a substitute supply Scotty answered "Aye, we do. Our phasers. I can adapt them and use their energy. It'll take time, but it's possible." McCoy pointed out that the phasers were their only defence and Spock said that they wouldn't be attacked for several hours.**

 **"** **If I can get a full load, we should be able to achieve orbit with all hands. Not that we can maintain it long." Scotty said.**

 **"** **We don't have to maintain it very long, . In less than twenty four hours, the Enterprise will be forced to abandon its search in order to make a rendezvous. If we can't maintain orbit after that time, it won't make any difference. If we burn up in a decaying orbit or die here on the planet's surface, we shall surely die." Spock replied and Saya wanted to laugh at the ludicrousy of choosing one's death between them.**

 **Spock and McCoy left for a bit to check on Gaetano and after some time McCoy returned to the shuttlecraft with 2 more phasers. Spock shortly after returned with Gaetano's body and took a seat contemplating. Saya continued to help Scotty in any way she could as she heard loud roars outside the shuttle.**

 **After some banter between Spock and McCoy about logic versus emotion the shuttle started to shake. Spock continued to analyze where he had gone wrong as McCoy pointed out what had gone wrong. Finally he asked Scotty how much more time it would take and came to a decision. Saya for her part tried to stay upright and out of the way.**

 **Spock got Scotty to electrocute the ship to drive off their attackers and instructed everyone to get to the center of the ship and make sure to be insulated. Scotty started shorting out the battery to electrocute the ship and after a few times the attacker left. Spock then looked to lighten the ship in any way to help and McCoy insisted on a burial for Gaetano's body if they were to leave it behind.**

 **Saya helped with the burying and returned thinking that though the circumstances where terrible she was glad to not have to stay. She wished that the 2 men didn't die though. They soon finish the burial but the creatures attacked and manage to pin Spock with a bolder. Saya and McCoy ignored his order to leave him behind and manage to free him.**

 **Once inside the ship Spock chastised McCoy saying he was told to take off and McCoy replied heatedly "Don't be a fool, . We couldn't leave you out there." They tried to take off but can't because they were being held down by whatever it was on the planet. Spock activated the boosters and it was determined that though they wouldn't hold orbit they would get off the planet.**

 **A short discussion about how they would die ensued and Saya started to think about her mom. "Mum and I always did kid that I would go out in a fiery blast… I don't think a shuttlecraft burning up ever crossed her mind though." She muttered softly to herself with a small chuckle. Saya looked up at the others and was glad that no one seemed to have heard her.**

 **"** **The Enterprise is surely on course for Makus Three by now. I for one do not believe in angels." She heard from Spock and wondered what he did believe. McCoy commented on Spock's first command and Spock started trying to call the Enterprise again. After a few minutes of thought and no response Spock flicked a switch and everyone got a little freaked out, Saya was unsure why.**

 **"** **We need that fuel to maintain orbit. Are you out of your mind?" McCoy said angrily then asked Scotty how much time they had left. Scotty answered it would be about 6 minutes.**

 **After a few minutes of tense sitting Scotty said "A distress signal? It's like sending up a flare. , that was a good gamble. Perhaps it was worth it." Spock replied that there was no one out there to see it and the Orbit started to decay.**

 **"** **It may be the last action you'll ever take, , but it was all human." McCoy said with a smile and Spock answered that it was totally illogical as there was no chance. "That's exactly what I mean."**

 **The ride started to get smoky, hot and generally unpleasant but everyone remained calm and faced death with dignity. Suddenly everyone was in the transporter room glad for the cool of it. It did not take long for them to return to their posts. As they worked everyone stared at Spock and Saya was starting to be curious as to why.**

 **Kirk came over to Spock and said "There's really something I don't understand about all of this. Maybe you can explain it to me. Logically, of course. When you jettisoned the fuel and ignited it, you knew there was virtually no chance of it being seen, yet you did it anyhow. That would seem to me to be an act of desperation."**

 **Spock told him he was correct and Kirk continued "Now we all know, and I'm sure the doctor will agree with me, that desperation is a highly emotional state of mind. How does your well-known logic explain that?"**

 **Saya realized what it was that everyone was stuck on and wanted to laugh. "Quite simply, Captain. I examined the problem from all angles, and it was plainly hopeless. Logic informed me that under the circumstances, the only possible action would have to be one of desperation. Logical decision, logically arrived at." Spock answered.**

 **"** **I see. You mean you reasoned that it was time for an emotional outburst." Kirk replied.**

 **"** **Well, I wouldn't put it in exactly those terms, Captain, but those are essentially the facts." Spock answered.**

 **"** **You're not going to admit that for the first time in your life, you committed a purely human emotional act?" Kirk asked. At Spock's no sir everyone started chuckling and Kirk replied " , you're a stubborn man."**

 **Spock answered yes sir and everyone went back to their stations chuckling happily. "They seem to pick on you a lot but they also really respect and care for you." Saya commented to him quietly before returning to her reading.**

 **Spock looked at her for a moment and replied "And you are an archeological treasure, not so replaceable as you think. Though you do not provide usefulness in the conventional sense you are quite useful on this ship." Saya smiled and returned to her reading.**

 ***END***


	20. Episode 1-17 The Squire of Gothos

**I don't even own any of the characters from star trek.**

* * *

 **Episode 1-17 The Squire of Gothos**

 **Saya was reading as was normal as she half listened to what went on around her. She enjoyed the comfort and familiarity of her daily pattern. She smiled at the play between the Captain, Bones and Spock, as they forever teased him about his lack of emotion. Suddenly Spock picked up on something and Saya looked up as Kirk ordered a visual on screen.**

 **Spock returned to his station and Saya watched him and the instruments he was reading. She was learning what they meant but still had trouble remembering the elements and their information. Kirk ordered them to notify starfleet and take readings as they passed. Kirk called out for Sulu and Saya turned around in time to see Kirk disappear. " ?" She said as she tapped his arm.**

 **Spock felt the puzzlement and concern and turned quickly to see both men gone. "Emergency! Full reverse power!" He ordered as he quickly took command and preventative actions. After quite some time they finished a second search of the planet but found nothing. McCoy and DeSalle were itching to go to the planet to find them but Spock wanted readings first to make sure of their safety.**

 **As they talked Uhura and Saya noticed something coming up on her monitor. Uhura called Spock over who read "Greetings and felicitations. Hmm. Send this, Lieutenant. USS Enterprise to signaler on planet surface. Identify self." Uhura did as asked and a reply came up. "Hip hip hoorah? And I believe it's pronounced tally ho."**

 **Spock decided to send down a landing party to find them and Scotty immediately requested permission to go. "No, . Neither you nor I can be spared here. , equip the landing party with full communications, armament, and life-support gear. , your geophysical knowledge may be crucial down there. Doctor McCoy will accompany. If those peculiar signals are coming from Captain Kirk or Lieutenant Sulu, their rationality is in question. Dismissed."**

 **Saya walked with Spock as he went to give final instructions in the transporter room. Saya was slightly amazed that though it had been months people still didn't stop her from following Spock around like a puppy. She was glad for it actually because it kept her busy and she learned a lot. Just getting to be near Spock was an added bonus that she didn't want to admit to though.**

 **Back on the bridge it had been quite a while and the landing party hadn't checked in. they had finally managed to find one potential area where both parties would have any chance of survival. Spock instructed any possible life form be beamed up immediately.**

 **They managed to lock onto something and Spock immediately went to the transporter room. Saya of course followed and saw the 5 missing people back and safe. She smiled at Kirk's automatic command as he requested "Everyone to stations. Report, . How were our scanners able to penetrate that radiation field?"**

 **Spock informed him they just beamed up all life forms in a given area and McCoy said "Which means Trelane is not a life form as we know it, or he'd be beaming through now." Saya didn't understand but shrugged it off and just followed as they prepared to warp away.**

 **As soon as they got to the bridge everyone jumped to return to their stations. McCoy commented "I'm quaking, but I don't know if it's from laughter or terror." When Uhura asked him what was down there McCoy tried to answer but couldn't come up with something definite and quit trying.**

 **Saya glanced around and saw a man in an old flouncy style outfit. "Ummm pretty sure he doesn't belong." She said quietly and the others looked to find Trelane. The man asked "Where are all your weapons, Captain? Don't you display your weapons?" And when Kirk said his name Trelane added "Don't fret, Captain. I'm only a bit upset with you, but this you mentioned, the one responsible for that unseemly, impudent act of taking you from me, which is he?"**

 **Saya didn't like how Trelane asked about Spock but Spock simply said he was himself. "Surely not an officer. He isn't quite human, is he?" Trelane asked and Spock informed him that his father was from Vulcan. "And are its natives predatory?"**

 **"** **Not generally. But there have been exceptions." Spock answered and Saya felt the almost threat in that statement. Trelane asked if Kirk would see to Spock's punishment and Kirk said he would be recommended instead. Trelane whined that he didn't like Spock and Kirk demanded Trelane get off his ship.**

 **Trelane said they were going back with him and Kirk said they weren't but then Trelane said "Nonsense. I have an absolutely enchanting sojourn on Gothos planned for all of you, and you shan't spoil it for me. Anyway, the decor of my drawing room is much more appropriate" with a flick of his hand they were in a drawing room and he finished "And tasteful. Don't you agree?"**

 **Saya could see the others were getting offended by the blatant insulting and just watched listening as Trelane continued "Yes, of course. I forget that I shouldn't frighten you too much. But I warn you, you can't provoke me again. Come, everyone. Let's forget your bad manners. Let's be full of merry talk and sallies of wit. We have victuals to delight the palate and brave company to delight the mind. Come, Doctor, do partake. Ah, you've been quite derelict in your social duties, Captain. You haven't introduced me to the charming contingent of your crew."**

 **As he said that he eyed Uhura and Saya. Saya felt both upset and relieved that his eyes fell on Uhura more. Relief because it wasn't her but upset because of the degrading way he looked at her friend. Kirk introduced him and Trelane said "Retired. But if you prefer, you may address me as the lonely Squire of Gothos, dear ladies." Kirk introduced and Trelane took her hand and kissed it saying "Ah a Nubian prize. Taken on one of your raids of conquest, no doubt, Captain."**

 **Kirk responded with a sarcastic no doubt and Trelane continued "She has the melting eyes of the queen of Sheba. The same lovely colouring. And this. Is this the face that launched a thousand ships and burnt the topless towers of Ilium? Fair Helen, make me immortal with a kiss."**

 **Saya didn't like him looking at her at all and simply replied darkly "only if it's a kiss of death to send you to an immortal hell." Trelane didn't like her reply at all and was about to comment when Kirk introduced her as before distracting him to a rather threatening looking .**

 **Trelane looked him over and said "You do realise, don't you, that it's in deference to the Captain that I brought you here?" At Spock's affirmative Trelane lost his smile and said "I don't know if I like your tone. It's most challenging. That's what you're doing, challenging me?"**

 **Spock replied "I object to you. I object to intellect without discipline. I object to power without constructive purpose." Spock seemed to do his eye roll without actually rolling his eyes and Trelane just jumped to his next fancy.**

 **"** **Oh, , you do have one saving grace after all. You're ill-mannered. The human half of you, no doubt." Coming over and taking Saya's hand he said "Ah, come, my little wood nymph. Won't you dance with your swain?" Saya found she was physically incapable of refusing. He turned to Uhura and requested "Give us some sprightly music, my dear girl." Uhura said she didn't know how to play it and Trelane said of course she did and somehow Uhura managed to play a beautiful tune for them to dance to.**

 **As their eyes met Uhura gave Saya an apologetic look as Saya gave a resigned one. Though she was forced to dance unwillingly she simply kept her eyes trained on either other members of the crew or objects on the wall. Most of them were clustered talking quietly. Trelane stopped them and commented "Ah, my dear, don't we make a graceful pair? Except for one small detail. That dress hardly matches this charming scene."**

 **Saya usually enjoyed dressing up and wearing different outfits but this time she was immensely angry as it was against her will. "Ah, yes, that's more what we want. The dashing warrior and his elegant lady." Trelane said and Saya had to bite her tongue to keep the retort from spilling out. She was determined to say nothing so she wouldn't get the others in trouble. She had seen the look Kirk had given her at the comment she made earlier and was unwilling to repeat the mistake.**

 **Trelane started dancing again with Saya and it was all she could do to keep from trying her best to slug him, physically or verbally. Suddenly Kirk spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. "Don't be too upset by what you see, gentlemen. After all, his actions are those of an immature, unbalanced mind." Trelane stopped dancing to Sayas relief and told Kirk that he would dispense of him.**

 **"** **I just started. Yes. I want you to leave my crewmen alone. I want you to leave my crew women alone too." Kirk turned to Saya and almost jealously said " You're not to dance with him. I don't like it." As he moved her away. He then removed one of her gloves and said "I don't want you accepting his gifts, either." Saya couldn't really say anything without revealing that she had actually drawn blood biting her tongue so instead she simply removed the other glove and the hair accessories and threw them on the table.**

 **Trelane accused Kirk of being jealous and Kirk angrily said "I don't care what you believe, just keep your hands off her! I've had enough of your insulting attentions to her." He then slapped Trelane and challenged him to a duel. Trelane got a box from above the fireplace and put it on the piano. Saya took the chance to move near Spock and stand in his shadow. She wanted to get out of the horrid dress but didn't have a way to get her uniform back.**

 **Spock moved Saya further back and out of the way protectively standing in front of her as McCoy guided Uhura beside Saya and behind himself. Saya didn't like what was happening but figured the captain knew what he was doing. It also helped to have those most important to her nearby.**

 **Trelane demanded the first shot since it was his game and even went so far as to threaten Spock. Saya on reflex gently grabbed Spock's arm and he felt her boiling rage. He was intrigued that she was angry rather than scared but didn't have time to dwell on it as the captain had agreed. Trelane took aim but at the last minute shot at the ceiling. Kirk in turn took aim and shot at the mirror.**

 **As it broke everything started acting up and Saya saw the workings of a machine behind it. Trelane seemed to almost throw a tantrum and vanished. As soon as they beamed up Saya realized she was still holding onto Spock. "Sorry." She muttered as she let go. She was thankful that she had learned to walk in heels as she quickly returned to the bridge with the others.**

 **As they warped away Saya asked Kirk if she could change as Spock was busy calculating. "Yes, I think you might. Turn in your glass slippers. The ball is over." Kirk answered with a smile.**

 **"** **Thank goodness. I'm not the princess type and that 'gentleman' was a clod." Saya retorted and as soon as she did Kirk saw the blood in her mouth. As he asked what happened Spock paid closer attention without being distracted from what he was doing. "Bit my tongue so as to not cause trouble. Took more force than anticipated since the subject was less appealing than anticipated." Kirk smiled and told her to let McCoy fix it then change.**

 **"** **Missy, biting your tongue is an expression, not something you should actually do." Saya grinned and told him that she just was trying to be good for once. He quickly fixed it for her and she walked to the turbolift. unknown to her Spock watched out of the corner of his eye as she left. Quickly getting out of the getup she stored it away to do something with later.**

 **Returning to the bridge she came in just as the ship started to tilt and saw the planet they had just left on the view screen. Spock confirmed it and they started a game of cat and mouse with it. Kirk finally had enough and decided to beam down "I am going to see our playful and whatever it takes to make him give up our ship. Stand by communications. . If you don't receive a message from me within the hour, leave the vicinity at once. No turning back."**

 **Saya took her seat and just watched everything. It seemed Trelane was not willing to let them escape. Spock was clearly worried as the clock ticked off and they got closer to that hour being up. Saya could hear the relief in Spock's voice as Kirk called in.**

 **As they got to Beta 6 Spock asked how to classify Trelane. Kirk told him "Then a small boy, and a very naughty one at that." At Spock's comment about it making a strange entry in the library banks Kirk added "Then he was a very strange small boy. One the other hand, he was probably doing things comparable to the same mischievous pranks you played when you were a boy."**

 **"** **Mischievous pranks, Captain?" Spock asked and Kirk explained "Yes. Dipping little girls' curls in inkwells. Stealing apples from the neighbours' trees. Tying cans on" At the look of horrified incredulity on Spock's face Kirk stopped and said "Forgive me, . I should have known better."**

 **"** **I shall be delighted, Captain." Spock said as he returned to his station after one last raised eyebrow at Kirk's list of pranks. Saya wondered what kind of trouble Spock might have gotten into as a kid but knew better than to ask. As they went to dinner after their shift that day Saya asked "Could i get my hands on some clothing dye?"**

 **When Spock asked why Saya explained she wanted to dye and do a little modification on the dress that she had gotten. Spock told her he would assist. That evening an hour before bed he brought her to the clothier who helped her turn the dress a teal color and the heels to match. Saya happily returned to her room and Spock said a simple good night and Saya went to sleep for the night. Spock meditated and did his usual check on Saya before going to sleep himself.**

 ***END***


	21. Episode 1-18 Arena

**Episode 1-18 Arena**

 **Saya was standing next to Spock as they did last minutes preparations to beam down to Commodore Travers. McCoy and Kirk spoke of his hospitality and Spock asked about the insistence on their tactical aids. Saya was not supposed to join due to her hair coloring but didn't mind sitting out. She figured she would be too nervous and make some huge social error anyways.**

 **"** **Finish the reading on colonization then write your essay. Once finished with those you are free to do as you please." Spock instructed her. She saw them off then went to her room. Though it didn't take her terribly long to finish by the time she was done she heard the call of red alert and all hands to battlestations. Saya quickly put the carving she was still working on away and went to the bridge.**

 **Meeting Spock and Kirk in the turbolift she saw the strain on both of them. She may not know what was going on but she could sense that it was huge. Saya took her customary seat and watched as she tried to figure out what was happening.**

 **Spock and Kirk started discussing the necessity of destroying the alien ship and Saya put enough pieces together to figure out they had attacked Cestus 3 and Kirk felt they needed destroys as a form of protecting everything else out there. She had seen Kirk worked up but something about this one seemed to bug him a bit more. She didn't know why.**

 **She also noticed that Spock seemed quite resistant to the course of action Kirk was on and guess it was his natural aversion to violence and taking life. She had learned over time that he was vegetarian because he didn't believe in killing animals to eat. For her part Saya mostly didn't eat meat but those times when she did Spock would say nothing. She was glad for that.**

 **She caught Spock's comment about them blowing themselves up continuing to hold a warp 7 and Kirk ordered warp 8. He also clearly told Spock that his opinion was noted but unwanted and everyone seemed surprised at how hard Kirk was pushing on this one. They chased the alien for a while before passing a solar system that sent out a beam to scan them.**

 **Kirk though curious ignored it in favor of the pursuit. Saya got up and stood at the railing, in part because of nervous energy and in part out of desire to see the stars move past the ship and anything else she could at the unusually fast warp. Suddenly the alien ship slowed then stopped dead. Kirk was so caught up in the chase that he didn't seem to realize something was off.**

 **"** **They wouldn't suddenly go dead for no reason." As soon as the words left Sayas mouth the ship jerked and they started to forcefully and quickly slow. Spock grabbed the railing since he had been standing by Kirk at the time and Saya did the same. At the increased inertia on them she lost her hold and Spock caught her before she could be thrown into anything and get hurt. Saya grabbed the railing again hoping to be able to hold herself this time.**

 **As soon as they stopped Saya let go of the railing and smiled ruefully at Spock "thanks and sorry. Guess that's why you don't stand in a moving vehicle." Spock quirked an eyebrow but said nothing. Returning to their stations Saya watched everything going on with rapt curiosity and Spock reported that they were stuck just like the alien.**

 **Suddenly the viewscreen went psychedelic and a voice started talking. "We are the Metrons. You are one of two crafts which have come into our space on a mission of violence. This is not permissible. Yet we have analysed you and have learned that your violent tendencies are inherent. So be it. We will control them. We will resolve your conflict in the way most suited to your limited mentalities. Captain James Kirk."**

 **Kirk acknowledged and Metron continued "We have prepared a planet with a suitable atmosphere. You will be taken there, as will the Captain of the Gorn ship which you have been pursuing. There you will settle your dispute. You will be provided with a recording-translating device, in hopes that a chronicle of this contest will serve to dissuade others of your kind from entering our system, but you will not be permitted to communicate with your ship. You will each be totally alone."**

 **Kirk demanded why they thought they could interfere and Metron cut him off answering "It is you who are interfering. We are simply putting a stop to it. The place we have prepared for you contains sufficient elements for either of you to construct weapons lethal enough to destroy the other, which seems to be your intention. The winner of the contest will be permitted to go his way unharmed. The loser, along with his ship, shall be destroyed in the interests of peace. The contest will be one of ingenuity against ingenuity, brute strength against brute strength. The results will be final."**

 **Kirk suddenly disappeared and Uhura let out a startled noise. Spock quickly took command to calm the others and Saya watched an almost familiar situation play out. Spock came up with alternatives to feed the engines but they had all been tried. He then checked if Uhura had found anything out about the force holding them. Uhura had not found anything more than that it came from the nearby solar system.**

 **McCoy entered the bridge and was quite agitated. He demanded to know what Spock would do to get the captain back. after enough of McCoy's comments about what they would do to help he replied "He's out there, Doctor. Out there somewhere in a thousand cubic parsecs of space, and there's absolutely nothing we can do to help him."**

 **Some time later Spock called to the Metrons requesting a conference. For a while they were ignored but then the Metrons came through with their psychedelic screen and told them "We are the Metrons. Your Captain is losing his battle. We would suggest you make whatever memorial arrangements, if any, which are customary in your culture. We believe you have very little time left."**

 **McCoy implored them in the name of civilisation to put a stop to it but The metrons simply replied "Your violent intent and actions demonstrate that you are not civilised. However, we are not without compassion. It is possible you may have feelings toward your Captain. So that you will be able to prepare yourself, we will allow you to see and hear what is now transpiring." The viewscreen came on.**

 **Saya stood at the railing and watched. They saw the captain next to some white powder and Spock commented that the substance was potassium nitrate. Bones asked why it mattered and Spock answered "Perhaps nothing, Doctor. Perhaps everything."**

 **They watched as it was revealed that the events of cestis 3 was an invasion. The Gorn were protecting themselves from an invasion as Kirk was trying to protect the federation from an invasion. Kirk pulled a large tube of bamboo down and grabbed some vines. Spock seemed very happy about what was going on. Saya wasn't sure but it seemed Kirk was trying to build a cannon.**

 **Kirk then filled it with the white powder and Spock explained. "An invention, Doctor. First potassium nitrate, and now if he can find some sulphur and a charcoal deposit or ordinary coal." Kirk then added diamonds and Spock kept explaining. "Diamonds. The hardest known substance. Impelled by sufficient force, they would make formidable projectiles."**

 **They watched Kirk work and hoped he would have the time to finish the cannon before the Gorn finished him. Kirk managed to blast the Gorn and moved to finish it off with the dagger it had forged on the planet. Saya watched with bated breath hoping Kirk wouldn't do it. They saw Kirk stop and say "No. No, I won't kill you. Maybe you thought you were protecting yourself when you attacked the outpost." As he threw the dagger away.**

 **He yelled into the sky "No, I won't kill him! Do you hear? You'll have to get your entertainment someplace else!" That was when the screen turned off and they worriedly sat waiting to find out what would happen. Suddenly Kirk appeared on the bridge and everyone got up excitedly. Uhura asked if he was alright and he answered "I don't know. I don't know. All right, everybody. Back to your posts. Let's get out of here."**

 **Saya smiled and sat back down wondering what grand adventure they would wind up on next. As they walked off their shift together Saya commented "I finished the colonization reading and really need to read up on Vulcans. I'm quite curious about your world but I have found it slightly challenging to get the time."**

 **Spock observed her for a bit as they entered the mess hall to get dinner. Sitting down together he offered "Perhaps it will be useful to have me present during your reading so you will be able to ask any questions you may have, right away."**

 **Saya grinned "I'd like that but I think you may be bored doing nothing or disturbed by the random questions if doing something."**

 **"** **I assure you, I will not mind." Spock answered. Saya grinned and agreed.**

 **As they walked out of the mess hall they ran into Riley who promptly sidled up to Saya saying "Pretty lady Saya, want to spend the evening with me?"**

 **Saya smiled and rolled her eyes saying "I already have a full evening of studying."**

 **"** **But all work and no play makes a dull girl." Riley teased.**

 **"** **I have more fun then I know what to do with. Maybe a little dulling will be good for me." Saya replied with an arched eyebrow. Riley laughed and walked off and Saya shook her head. "I don't get why he still teases me. I really don't think he is serious and I have been quite clear in my lack of interest."**

 **Spock said nothing and Saya could tell he was mildly irritated… well mildly for him which was almost not at all. Saya invited Spock in and he saw the makeshift 3D chess board she had crafted as well as the handmade pieces. "You might have been able to requisition a set." He commented indicating the set.**

 **"** **Meh, I like making things myself so I didn't mind. If you want to use your set though feel free to bring it. I know mine is far from perfect." Saya said as she grabbed her P.A.D.D. and laid on her bed opposite of how she slept. She started reading and Spock observed her for a few moments before setting up her chess set and practicing with the computer. Every so often she would ask a question to clarify the information she was reading but for the most part they just enjoyed what they were doing and the presence of the other.**

 **"** **Vulcan females have good sense of smell. Does that mean the males have less?" Saya asked. Spock explained that though the females sense of smell was more sensitive, the males did not lack a reasonably decent capability. "You can put yourself in a sort of trance to heal?"**

 **Spock looked up from his game at the question. "We are capable of focusing all of our energies on healing an injury however it is hard to come out of the trance and usually takes physical force." Saya nodded and both returned to their activities.**

 **Saya started on the section about their telepathic abilities and didn't think much on it till she read about their touch telepathy. "Wait! So you guys have telepathy past mind melds?"**

 **Spock noticed the odd tone in Saya's voice and answered carefully "Vulcans are capable of a few forms of telepathy. The first is touch telepathy. When physical skin on skin contact is made many Vulcans are capable of briefly knowing how the person feels or thinks in that moment. Some Vulcans have a second telepathy that allows them to affect a mind that is near enough. However this skill is less common and takes more concentration. Last is our Mind Meld, which I am sure you are aware of."**

 **"** **So when I touch you, you read my mind?" Saya asked. Spock confirmed her statement and Saya thought for a moment before saying "Sorry, I will work on not doing that. I don't want you to have to see all the junk in my head randomly."**

 **Spock blinked slightly taken back by the odd response before replying "I do not mind."**

 **Saya smiled and went back to her reading. "You guys have pre arranged marriages… That's gotta be interesting." Spock seemed slightly displeased by the comment and Saya dropped it and just kept reading. "Plomeek broth, I should learn to make that." Saya said quietly to herself and Spock gave his twitch of a smile.**

 **"** **So to overview Vulcans are 3 times stronger, double the lifespan, green copper based blood rather than red iron based blood, can go without sleep and water for long times, can go into a trance to self heal but takes sorta violane to get out, telepathic, democratic and polytheistic, and Vulcans only sweat if the temperature reaches 170F and humidity is 70% or higher." Spock observed her as Saya rattled of the bullet points and confirmed her facts.**

 **"** **Well, I'd have to say Vulcans though quite different are also quite the same. It's fascinating to learn." Saya got up and put her P.A.D.D. away and sat down across from Spock, asking with a grin. "May I jump in? Maybe with the computer's assistance I could have a chance at beating you." Spock nodded. Though Saya did better than usual she still lost. After the chess game Spock said goodnight and went to his quarters. Saya went to bed smiling about the things she had learned.**

 ***END***


	22. Episode 1-19 Tomorrow is Yesterday

**And as always I don't own star trek ^_^**

* * *

 **Episode 1-19 Tomorrow is Yesterday**

 **Saya had thankfully been too curious to be fearful when the black star drug them in. however when they used all their warp power to get away the resulting turbulence had caused her to slam into the wall next to her seat. As the others came to Spock immediately checked the ship's systems and Kirk checked on the crewmen between him and Spock before asking how things were.**

 **"** **Except for secondary systems, everything is out, sir. We're on impulse power only." Spock answered. Kirk asked about Auxiliaries and He replied "If is still with us, auxiliaries should be on momentarily." Spock moved closer to Saya's spot as he worked and noticed her still out on the floor. " , are you alright?" He asked as he gently tried to wake her. Saya groaned and rubbed her head a moment before blinking a few times.**

 **Spock carefully helped her up and into her chair. She looked around slightly confused before smiling to Spock "Thank you, ." Spock nodded and went back to his stations as the lights came back on. Kirk requested all Damage control parties on all decks to check in. Saya teetered in her chair a few moments before steadying herself and trying to get up to get a repair kit and help.**

 **"** **You need your head examined before you do anything else." Spock firmly told her as he continued to work. Saya tried to say something about being useful and Spock handed her one of the tool kits to hand out the tools requested but told her she had to stay sitting. Saya looked to see Kirk helping Uhura up. Casualty reports indicated only minor injuries and Saya started to wobble again.**

 **Spock put a bracing hand on her quickly, told Uhura to call McCoy to the bridge and continued to do his job. Saya slowly moved to sit on the floor near Spock's feet and just tried to remain still and out of the way till someone could help her. Her head was pounding and she was quite dizzy and nauseous. Spock for his part stayed close enough to aid her and still do his tasks.**

 **Uhura got the call in and picked up on some non starfleet frequencies. Saya was starting to fall over and Spock used a foot to help prop her up quickly as she heard something about the 1960's. As soon as they verified that, McCoy entered the bridge demanding who made him do a house call in all the chaos. One look at Spock he looked down and saw Saya looking dazed.**

 **McCoy scanned her and said "She has a severe concussion. I need to get her to medical bay." Kirk sent one of the other officers on the bridge to help support Saya till McCoy could get her to sickbay. Spock watched for a moment before returning to the task. Saya tried to help but she was incapable of walking in a straight line.**

 **"** **Do you remember what happened?" McCoy asked her.**

 **After a fair few minutes she replied "got thrown… into… thing" Saya tried to answer. McCoy figured out that she had been thrown into the wall next to her seat and as soon as they got to sickbay McCoy helped her onto a table and the officer left. "Sorry." Saya said.**

 **McCoy could tell she was apologizing for being a difficulty and gave her a loving chastising about being allowed to get hurt as long as she got better. He used a treatment tool to knock Saya unconscious and a short while later he brought her too. "Feeling better missy?"**

 **Saya blinked a few times and smiled "Yes, thank you. Sorry for being such a bother."**

 **McCoy patted her shoulder and told her that she couldn't have prevented it if she tried. He sent her back to the bridge with a smile and she was glad to be feeling better. As she walked back she ran into Kirk and another human. "Captain?" She asked.**

 **"** **Captain John Christoper, this is . this is Captain Christopher. Spock will fill you in on the rest." Kirk told her not wanting to say too much in front of Christopher.**

 **Saya gave her usual bright smile and said as they entered the turbolift "Nice to meet you. Don't worry, these people are really nice and will help no matter what your backstory is."**

 **Christopher looked at Saya for a while as if puzzled before talking to Kirk. "Must have taken quite a lot to build a ship like this." Kirk answered that there were only 12 like it in the fleet. Christopher started to ask about the Navy but Kirk explained that they were from a combined service and that their authority was the United Earth Space Probe Agency.**

 **Kirk explained slightly that they were from the future and a time warp placed them there accidentally. Christopher said "You seem to have a lot of them. However, I can't deny the fact that you're here. With this ship." Saya smiled and they stepped off the turbolift together as Christopher added "I never have believed in little green men." Saya almost laughed because Spock stepped up and said neither had he.**

 **She vaguely remembered something about 1960's and guessed that was the time Christopher came from which meant cosmetic surgery was nonexistent. Christopher proceed to stare at Spock as Kirk said "Captain Christopher, this is my First Officer, Lieutenant Commander Spock." Spock nodded slightly saying 'Captain' in greeting to Christopher, and Kirk continued "Feel free to look around, Captain. Don't touch anything, but I think you'll find it interesting."**

 **Saya took her seat and Uhura started explaining things to Christopher. Spock quietly spoke to Kirk. Saya tried not to listen but still overheard "We've achieved a stable orbit out of Earth's atmosphere. Our deflectors are operative, enough to prevent our being picked up again as a UFO. And wishes to speak to you about the engines."**

 **Kirk asked what else was on his mind and Spock answered "We cannot return him to Earth, Captain. He already knows too much about us and is learning more. I do not specifically refer to Captain Christopher, but suppose an unscrupulous man were to gain certain knowledge of man's future? Such a man could manipulate key industries, stocks, and even nations. and in so doing, change what must be. And if it is changed, Captain, you and I and all that we know might not even exist."**

 **Kirk told him that his logic could be most annoying before going to Christopher and commenting that his suit must be uncomfortable. He turned to Spock and suggested that Spock take Christopher to the quartermaster to issue him something more suitable then meet in Kirk's quarters. Saya got up to follow as usual and Christopher eyed her as they got on the turbolift.**

 **She glanced at Spock before saying "I'm kinda like you. I got sorta sent to their time so I shadow here until i get the hang of life and can make it on my own. I can go to my quarters and wait if I make you uncomfortable."**

 **Christopher told her she was fine before asking how she got sorta sent to the future. "Well not so much sent and held in stasis till they found me. The tech doesn't quite exist in your time yet but basically I was put in a pod and made so I wouldn't age again until someone woke me. The Enterprise found and woke me and I've been with them since."**

 **Christopher asked a few questions about how she handled it and mostly other than a feeling stupid, she was happy. "I didn't have much to go back to honestly. My mom was about the only thing left in my life at that point so other than that regret I didn't really mind. Besides I like it here. The people are nice and i get to learn so much." Saya didn't add that she also had company that she liked.**

 **Soon they were on their way to Kirk's quarters. At the door Spock informed the Captain they were there and they walked in. Spock stood and Saya stood behind him. Christopher took the chair on the opposite side of the desk from Kirk. Saya was slightly startled by the computer calling Kirk dear after he finished recording his log. "Computer, you will not address me in that manner. Compute." Kirk ordered.**

 **The computer told him 'computed dear' and Kirk turned to Spock " , I ordered this computer and its interlinking systems repaired."**

 **Spock looked to the side a moment and replied "I have investigated it, Captain. To correct the fault will require an overhaul of the entire computer system and a minimum of three weeks at a Starbase." Kirk told him that he wouldn't mind so much if it didn't get so affectionate and Spock added "It also has an unfortunate tendency to giggle." That one did make Saya snort.**

 **Christopher laughed as well and said he took it that a lady computer was not routine. "We put in at Cygnet Fourteen for general repair and maintenance. Cygnet Fourteen is a planet dominated by women. They seemed to feel the ship's computer system lacked a personality. They gave it one. Female, of course." Spock explained.**

 **Christopher said while laughing "Well, you people certainly have interesting problems. I'd love to stay around to see how your girlfriend works out, but" Kirk interrupted to tell him that they couldn't send him back. "Can't? Spock here told me that your transporter can beam down an object even from an orbit this high." Christopher said confused.**

 **"** **It's not the transporter. It's you. You know what the future looks like. If anybody else finds out, they could change the course of it, destroy it." Kirk told him.**

 **Christopher pointed out that his disappearance would change things too and Spock replied "I have run a computer check on all historical tapes. They show no record of any relevant contribution by John Christopher." Christopher got more frantic as they talked and eventually mentioned a wife and children.**

 **Saya taped Spock's elbow as Kirk and Christopher talked. At his turn she stood on tiptoe to very quietly said into his ear "what about his kids. If you take him out of the timeline, his kids lives will change and future children won't exist." Saya went back to her previous position and Spock thought about the information. Scotty called up to the Captain and informed them that in 4 hours they would be repaired.**

 **Scotty pointed out they had nowhere to go and Christopher said "Too bad, Captain. Maybe I can't go home, but neither can you. You're as much a prisoner in time as I am."**

 **Saya said to herself with a rueful smile "maybe in 30-40 years I could see my mom again… not that I could actually tell her anything." Spock heard the comment and cataloged it with all the other information he retained about Saya. They headed back to the bridge where Spock looked up Captain Christopher's offspring. He then called to Kirk notifying him of new information that he needed to talk to both Captains about.**

 **As they walked to Kirk's quarters again Spock asked "Do you still have concerns regarding your mother?"**

 **Saya stopped suddenly and looked at her hands a moment before looking at the Vulcan who had stopped with her. "I regret the worry and pain I put her through but I can't do anything about it. It does weigh heavily on me because we were close but again I can't do anything about it so I just try not to worry about it much."**

 **Saya paused and let out a rueful laugh "That and if I ever do get married and have a family it will be very hard to not be able to show my mother her grandkids and have her there for labor and delivery and the like." Saya wiped a tear at the edge of her eye softly saying "I always thought I would get to have her support for those things."**

 **With a bright smile she pushed those thoughts away. "It's not like it will really matter anyways. I have slim to no chance of ever getting married and i'm old fashioned in the children out of wedlock thing, so that won't happen either." They continued moving.**

 **Spock gave his twitch of a smile and simply told her "Life is not always predictable." He got a com call from Kirk requesting him in sickbay and they changed directions. Entering they heard the conversation about physical training being required in their service too. Spock commented that the methods were crude but effective and Kirk asked about the additional information.**

 **"** **I made an error in my computations. I find that we must return Captain Christopher to Earth after all." Spock said. McCoy made a comment about it being a historic occasion and Saya almost laughed. Christopher asked why as Spock had previously stated that he made no relative contribution. "Poor choice of words on my part. I neglected, in my initial run-through, to correlate the possible contributions by offspring. I find, after running a crosscheck on that factor, that your son Colonel Shaun Geoffrey Christopher headed, or will head, the first successful Earth-Saturn probe, which is a rather significant."**

 **Christopher commented that he didn't have a son and McCoy added 'yet' with a grin. "The doctor is correct. Unless we return Captain Christopher to Earth, There will be no Colonel Shaun Geoffrey Christopher to go to Saturn." Kirk focused on the need to return him and Christopher focused on having a son. Saya just grinned. As they walked to the briefing room Saya asked Spock if Vulcans prefered male children as well. "Both genders have their advantages and disadvantages. Most Vulcans do not have a preference."**

 **In the briefing room discussion about returning Christopher ensued and Spock explained the main information but Saya was still thinking on what Vulcan children were like. She had read somewhere that the littles did dance but didn't understand the orion slave girls reference that was part of the info.**

 **Saya became aware of the conversation around her again when Spock paced closer to her discussing the theory of how to get back. "A theory. A reverse application of what happened to us. Logically, it could work. Also, logically, there are a hundred variables, any one of which could put us in a worse position than we're in now."**

 **"** **We're going to have to go back and get those reports and photos. If the Captain feels duty bound to report what he saw, there won't be any evidence to support him." Kirk said and Christopher said it would make him out to be either a liar or a fool. Kirk said "Perhaps." Spock told him he would simply be one of the thousands who thought they saw a UFO.**

 **Christopher offered to go with them and help but Kirk turned him down saying they couldn't risk his safety. He then offered to sketch them a map. Saya could see the semi distrustful look Spock and Kirk shared at this sudden change in Christopher.**

 **Christopher was sent to his quarters again and Spock, McCoy and Saya went to the transporter room with Sulu and Kirk. After Sulu and Kirk beamed down McCoy started pacing. After some time of anxious pacing he asked Spock how long they had been down there. Spock answered 15 minutes and 28 seconds. McCoy asked if they should be coming up and Spock replied "It is a fact, Doctor, that prowling by stealth is more time-consuming than a direct approach. In our case."**

 **McCoy interrupted to ask him if he should be working on his time warp calculations and Spock simply said he was. Saya wondered how he could know the exact amount of time and work on complex calculations completely in his head but said nothing so as to not distract him. She leaned against the wall and twiddled her thumbs as she again thought about what Vulcan children were like.**

 **After a while longer McCoy said it had been too long and that Jim should have at least signaled by then. Spock agreed and requested a communicator channel to be opened. They received an emergency signal in return and Spock ordered beam up immediately. McCoy asked what happened and Spock said they would know in a moment as a military man was beamed up.**

 **The poor fellow was clearly terrified and even more so when he saw Spock. Kirk called and Spock asked him if he was alright. "Yes, I'm all right, but as you can see, we have another problem." Saya almost found it funny that no matter how hard they tried things seemed to get more tangled.**

 **Kirk told them that the man was an Air Police sergeant from the base and to keep them in the transporter room. "I don't believe there'll be trouble in that respect, Captain." Spock said as McCoy gently took the gun and communicator out of his hands. "Our guest seems quite satisfied to remain where he is." Saya smiled at Spock's sense of humor and wondered if Vulcans had jokes.**

 **A while later another communicator emergency signal came through and they beamed up Sulu with reels of tape from the base. They left the Air Police fellow with a few security personnel and went to a briefing room where Spock looked over Sulu's handiwork. Scotty informed them that the engines were ready to re-fire and Spock told him to re-fire them then and be ready. he commented on the poor photography as he examined the last roll.**

 **"** **Blast your theories and observations, . What about Jim? He's down there alone, probably under arrest. He doesn't have a communicator, and we can't locate him or beam him back aboard without one." McCoy said passionately. Spock informed him that he was aware of that and then requested Christopher to the briefing room.**

 **Christopher told them that Kirk was likely being held in the security section but he was unwilling to give them the coordinates without getting to go along. Saya knew he was up to something and she could see Spock did too. She wondered how Spock managed to keep his mind on so many things at once and was sure that was not something his time caused and it must be because he was Vulcan.**

 **Christopher commented on Spock's distrust when he ordered phasers for Sulu and himself. Spock informed Christopher that he did trust him, but only to a certain point. Saya went with them, the quiet shadow, as they walked to the transporter room. She noticed Spock guided Christopher where to stand, pointing with his pinky instead of his pointer finger. She of course wondered if it was a Vulcan thing or a Spock thing.**

 **She almost laughed at the Air Policeman still watching everything in shock. If she was being honest, her acceptance of this reality was a bit too easy but then she had a strange ability to roll with everything and guessed that was what helped her. Christopher had handled it quite well himself. The Air Policeman asked if they did that all the time. Kyle, the one handling the transporter nodded before asking if he was hungry.**

 **After getting a yes Kyle asked what he wanted. Chicken soup was the answer and Kyle put a card in and the food synthesizer made chicken soup for him. Saya smiled as the man ate. She wanted to pace but instead forced herself to stand still in her little corner out of the way and waiting. She wondered if she could get the other 2 to forget she was there… if they hadn't already.**

 **Thankfully it wasn't long until all 4 beamed back up. Saya noticed Spock was supporting Christopher who was out cold. After they left security men to take care of Christopher they headed to the Briefing room and Saya shadowed Spock. While walking Saya quietly asked "did you nerve pinch him?" Spock nodded and Saya grinned "You have got to teach me how to do that." Spock informed her that he would attempt but it is not an easy skill to learn.**

 **In the briefing room Spock went over the information " and I both agree that the only possible solution is the slingshot effect, like the one that put us here. My computations indicate that if we fly toward the sun, seek out its magnetic attraction, then pull away at full power, the whiplash will propel us into another time warp."**

 **"** **Slingshot effects are fine for you people. How do you propose to return the Sergeant and me?" Christopher asked.**

 **"** **Logically, as we move faster and faster toward the sun, we'll begin to move backward in time. We'll actually go back beyond yesterday, beyond the point when we first appeared in the sky. Then, breaking free will shoot us forward in time, and we'll transport you back before any of this happened." Spock answered. Kirk added that Christopher wouldn't have anything to remember because it would have never happened.**

 **Christopher asked what would happen if they couldn't pull free from the sun and Scotty smiled saying "Oh, we'll do that all right, Captain. We'll not be getting so close that my engines couldn't pull us out. What I am worried about, sir, that we may not have much control when we're thrown forward again." Kirk asked if it was helm control and Scotty clarified "Braking control, sir. If I can't stop us soon enough, we may overshoot our time, and if I stop the engines suddenly the strain may tear us apart. Anyway we do it, it's a mighty rough ride."**

 **Kirk ended their discussion with "Well, gentlemen, we all have to take a chance. Especially if one is all you have. Assume your stations." They went back to their seats and Saya prepared to brace herself better so this time she wouldn't get a concussion. Saya watched in wonder as they passed the moon and started past the planets. Kirk ordered Christopher to the transporter room to be ready to beam down.**

 **They hit the breakaway point and this time Saya gripped her seat and was able to stay in it. They soon reached the point of transporting Christopher and the guard and shot past earth. After a few minutes they started the breaking process and despite being prepared Saya was thrown about a bit. Thankfully she managed to just hit the floor and not really get hurt.**

 **Saya got up and grinned with everyone else as they heard Starfleet calling to them. They had managed to return to their time. As the shift ended a few hours later Spock and Saya walked to dinner together. "You know it isn't quite my time but it's still good to be home in this time." Saya said with a smile.**

 **"** **It is your home now and many are glad you are among us." Spock answered.**

 **"** **Yes, it is my home now. It's just the most drastic move i've ever done. Still kinda getting used to it." Saya gently bumped elbows with Spock in a friendly manner, adding with a grin. "It is easier to get use to with good company though."**

 ***END***


	23. Episode 1-20 Court Martial

**Seems I cant not be late… -_- still don't own star trek.**

* * *

 **Episode 1-20 Court Martial**

 **They had gone through an Ion storm and lost one crewman in the incident. After all the chaos calmed Spock, after shift, showed Saya the device he had made so Saya could charge her archaic devices. Saya bounced for a bit and her eyes positively lit up when he managed to get her ipod to turn on. Spock carried the box that he had made to her room and helped put it on the shelf behind her desk and next to her books.**

 **Saya immediately started charging her kindle and phone. She looked through the ipod as she bounced in place and Spock watched her with a twitch of a smile. Suddenly she squealed quietly and ran up giving Spock a chaste kiss on the cheek. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" She said excitedly as she turned it for him to see showing a list of text. "I can listen to all my old music now!"**

 **Spock stood there keeping his expression neutral as she twirled about her room touching different spots on the screen of her device. Suddenly music started to play and he recognized the tune to be the same she would randomly play that she said was from 'Sound of Music.' Taking a seat he watched as she swayed back and forth to the music until she finally sat down as well.**

 **"** **Fascinating device." Spock commented and Saya eagerly showed him how it worked and how she could play playlists and had books and such on it. Spock was intrigued by it and she let him mess with it for a bit. He hit another button on it and it started playing 'I'll Make a Man out of You.' from Mulan. Saya started to sing along mimicking the voices from the song as well.**

 **After some time Spock went to his room to go to bed for the night. Saya lovingly put her ipod down and went to bed herself. Spock laid in his bed for a bit thinking on her reactions. He wondered if she gave other's kisses like he had gotten the 2 times she had gotten quite excited. He calculated that the odds were quite slim as they still spent almost all their time together. Checking for her mind and finding it asleep he went to sleep himself.**

 **They got to layover at Starbase 11 and Spock was to get a computer log extract to the captain but something was wrong with it. Saya didn't understand what had Spock agitated but knew something was wrong as he watched it again in search of something. Finally Spock left his room telling Saya to wait for him. Saya was slightly thrown as he usually sent her to her quarters or had her wait in the transporter room. Shrugging she assumed he meant to wait where she was for him so she did.**

 **She looked around his room observing what was there curious about many of the decorations. She observed each in turn wondering what they meant. Though the temptation to touch each was strong she didn't for a few reasons. She didn't want to upset Spock and she didn't know if any could hurt her. After a few hours by herself she moved to playing Chess with herself trying to improve her play.**

 **She wondered what was going on as Spock usually gave her a little to go on but this time he seemed almost concerned and confused when he left and had given her no answers. It had been a long day and Saya wondered if she should go to her quarters and sleep or stay waiting on Spock. She fell asleep in one of his chairs trying to make the decision.**

 **Spock returned some hours later and saw Saya asleep in a chair. Gently moving her to his bed he continued to work on solving the problem with the computer facts. Every so often he would glance over at Saya's sleeping form. A few more hours later Saya stretched and looked around slightly confused. She was pretty sure she was still in Spock's room but was unsure how she had gotten in his bed.**

 **Spock saw her get up but said nothing as he continued to try and find the error in the computer system. "Sorry I fell asleep… though I don't know how I wound up in your bed. Sorry for that too." She told him as she ruffled her hair. Thankfully it was a ponytail today instead of a painful clip.**

 **"** **You fell asleep in a chair, I moved you to the bed." Spock answered as he continued to work.**

 **"** **Hate to bug, but I'm gonna." Saya started before asking "What is wrong, something seems to be bothering you and … well something feels very very wrong."**

 **Spock looked at her a moment before saying "Captain Kirk has been court martialed over a discrepancy between the computer and his word about the jettisoning of the pod in the ion storm."**

 **Saya sat across from Spock and thought about it. She didn't quite understand all the implications. She had read almost non stop and tried to catch up but she hadn't quite made it to starfleet regulations and the other rulebooks. They sat together for quite some time more. Spock was also preparing his information for the trial. When the com notified them it was 7am Spock sent Saya to do as she pleased until the whole affair was over.**

 **Saya did her reading for a while then answered her essay. After that she went to get herself breakfast. Riley and Uhura met her in the mess hall. "Pretty lady Saya, where is your usual escort?" Riley asked.**

 **Saya smiled at him and answered "He has other engagements today. Since he isn't here you don't have to keep that up. I still don't get why you do that to irritate him."**

 **Uhura laughed her musical laugh and they all got breakfast. Sitting together Saya asked how they were doing and they did in return. Uhura asked about her studying and essays. Finally the question the other 2 were dying to know came up "So how are you and ?" Uhura asked.**

 **Saya gave a slightly puzzled look. "Umm. Well I can't speak for him but I'm doing good?" She answered not quite sure what was being asked.**

 **"** **Oh come on Saya. You like him, he likes you… well as much as a Vulcan can. How is that progressing?" Riley clarified.**

 **"** **About the same as you and I , or Uhura and I, or McCoy and I. I don't really get the question." Saya answered again still confused.**

 **Uhura laughed and told Riley "Better off leaving it this time. She is almost willfully ignorant of the matter. Maybe this upcoming thanksgiving we can manage something to nudge them."**

 **Saya was quite thrown but left it as she was still quite worried about whatever had Spock concerned. "Well Saya, since I don't have to report in for a while how about we spend some time together?" Uhura suggested.**

 **Saya grinned "Well, made it so my old tech could get charged without frying and now it works. I could totally show you that!" Saya was eager to laugh and giggle over her old music and pictures with Uhura. Uhura agreed and they went to Saya's room. She got out her ipod and started a disney playlist. Uhura marveled at the old device's ability to play music.**

 **Saya grinned and showed her pictures on her now charged phone. "This is mum. And these are our dogs. This one is Princess, that one is Lady and the other is Charm. Sadly I don't have pictures of Fetch or Perenn on this. They died before i got this phone."**

 **Uhura looked them over and commented "I wonder what your dad looked like. You have a similar build to your mom but your coloration is quite different."**

 **Saya laughed "Actually dad was pretty dark colored too. I was a genetic throwback. I got the lightest hair, the color changing eyes, the pale skin, the long torso and other things though my parents and brothers are brown eyed, brown or black haired and have shorter torsos. I do have some family traits like the wild hair and the huge feet but it's funny to see family pictures cause I kinda look adopted."**

 **Uhura smiled and asked if she had any family photos on her phone. "Sadly no. My family kinda broke… a few times… so again, by the time i got this phone that photo wasn't available to get." Saya said with a shrug.**

 **Uhura apologized for bringing up something painful and Saya kidded that after 200 years she was over it. They continued to go through the pictures and Saya got to show off nail art, cakes, duct tape crafts and many of the other things she had created over the life of the phone. "I always did like making weird and useless things. It's quite fun to create something especially from things that people think are useless." She said as they came across a picture of quite a few random objects.**

 **"** **Everything in this picture was created from a cast off. The vase and flower were because someone got a flower for some event and threw the vase away when the flower died. I made the flower from duct tape and a straw and gave the vase new life. The box thing holds pens and pencils and the like. With a new coloration it was well wanted by someone else. That kind of thing is so fun."**

 **After another long string of images depicting nail art Uhura asked Saya if she would do her nails. Saya agreed if Uhura could get her some polish to work with. Soon they were sitting at Saya's desk and painting nails as they chatted about life. Uhura had noticed that Saya almost seemed to run from every question about Spock and guessed that she just really didn't want to talk about it. She also guessed that Saya was fighting the hope that time built.**

 **Spock came back late that evening and ran another complete diagnostic. Saya and Uhura entered the recreational room and saw Spock playing chess against the computer. Saya stopped, tilting her head and examining Spock. "He figured it out." Saya said softly. Uhura was curious about what Saya was referring to but smiled and told her "I'll leave you with . I think I will practice something in my quarters." Saya nodded and took a seat near Spock, watching him play game after game.**

 **McCoy burst in saying "Well, I had to see it to believe it." Spock said explain and McCoy answered "They're about to lop off the captain's professional head, and you're sitting here playing chess with the computer." Spock told him it was true and McCoy said " , you're the most cold-blooded man I've ever known."**

 **Saya wanted to say something but before she could Spock said "Why, thank you, Doctor. I've just won my fourth game." McCoy said it was impossible and Spock showed him. Saya didn't understand why Spock couldn't win against the computer. "Now, this is the computer's move. And now mine. (takes the bishop) Checkmate. Mechanically, the computer's flawless. Therefore, logically, its report of the captain's guilt is infallible. I could not accept that, however."**

 **McCoy seemed to catch on saying Spock tested the programme bank. "Exactly. I programmed it myself for chess some months ago. The best I should have been able to attain was a draw." McCoy asked why he was just sitting there and Spock said into the com "Transporter room, stand by. We're beaming down."**

 **Saya was intrigued and glad. Spock had found the answer he was looking for and as they left Saya took his seat and started trying to play against the computer since it was now possible to beat it. After quite some time Spock dropped by the rec room to pick up the chess set. He instructed Saya to again follow him as they all went to the briefing room. Soon the questions started again.**

 **A man named Cogley asked Spock how many games he won and when Spock said 5 he asked if it was unusual. Spock said yes and Cogley asked why. "I personally programmed the computer for chess months ago. I gave the machine an understanding of the game equal to my own. The computer cannot make an error and assuming that I do not either, the best that could normally be hoped for would be stalemate after stalemate, and yet I beat the machine five times. Someone, either accidentally or deliberately, adjusted the programming and therefore the memory banks of that computer." Spock answered.**

 **Cogley then asked if it could affect the visual playback. A woman called objection and Cogley rephrased to ask if it could hypothetically be done which aboard the ship would be capable. Spock answered that only Kirk, Spock and the lost records officer could do that. Cogley asked what steps Kirk took to find and Kirk did so. Cogley then said that the search was for a man they assumed wanted to be found. He then submitted to the court that Finney was not dead.**

 **Saya was not following everything but it seemed that Kirk had been framed and that much she understood. Cogley asked for all personnel including himself to be beamed down. With a look at Spock, Saya nodded and left to follow orders. Thankfully she found Uhura in the transporter room and they beamed down together. Uhura took Saya to one of the shops and they browsed and talked.**

 **Thankfully it wasn't long before they could return. Saya commented to Uhura as they walked back to the bridge "You know, I didn't realize how much this ship felt like home till I wasn't allowed on it for a while."**

 **Uhura smiled asking "and the people feel like family?"**

 **As they stepped out of the turbolift Saya's eyes immediately found Spock as she answered "yes, and the people that feel like family." Smiling she took her customary seat next to Spock softly saying "it's good to be home." and started reading again. Spock gave her a brief sideways glance before returning to his duties.**

 ***END***


	24. Episode 1-21 The Return of the Archons

**If I owned star trek maybe I could take some of their basic training! Sadly alas I don't.**

* * *

 **Episode 1-21 The Return of the Archons**

 **They were going to a planet to investigate the disappearance of another ship. Sulu had returned but the other man sent on the away mission had not. Spock, Kirk, McCoy and 3 others prepared to beam down. Saya had looked Spock over in his different clothing. She noticed his outfit was designed to hide his ears. Spock walked her to her quarters telling her "Do your reading and essay then report to Uhura. You will be assigned to stay with her until i return for you."**

 **Saya smiled and nodded. "Yes, sir. May I also say, you look quite fetching." Grinning at Spock she entered her room and he turned to go to the transporter room. She left quick enough to not see the ever so slight green tint to Spock's face. Saya did her reading and essay as per usual then reported to Uhura on the bridge. It had been a simple shift but Spock had not returned and Uhura commented on Saya seeming to miss him.**

 **"I've played puppy for quite some time now. It's really weird to not be following him around." Saya replied with a shrug.**

 **"I'm sure that's all it is." Uhura replied teasingly. Saya innocently asked what she meant and Uhura looked at her accusingly "I know you like him."**

 **Saya looked at Uhura for a few moments before sighing. "Yes, you know that. I know that. He probably knows that. However it won't happen. It's pretty much a zero chance so I'm not going to get my hopes up. I am just enjoying anything worth enjoying at this time and will go from there."**

 **"I don't know, he seems to watch you more than any other excluding the Captain." Uhura persisted.**

 **"That's just because i am his charge. It's nothing more than that." Saya persisted.**

 **Uhura rolled her eyes and nudged Saya "You are as stubborn as he it. Hopefully we can fix that in both of you."**

 **Saya laughed "Well it doesn't matter right now. How about I show you more music on my ipod?" They soon retired to Saya's room and spent the evening playing music and in general having fun.**

 **The morning came and Saya came out of her room for her customary breakfast with Spock. Uhura greeted her and Saya assumed at 5 minutes past their usual time that Spock was not yet back. Going to breakfast with Uhura they saw Riley who of course teased Saya about not being with Spock.**

 **"I may be 's shadow but there are places even I can't follow him." She replied with a smile.**

 **With a general laugh they went to their duties. Scotty was on the bridge in the absence of Kirk and Spock. Early in the shift the ship came under attack by heat beams from the planet. Scotty informed Kirk about it and that the would hit atmosphere in less than 12 hours unless they could get the heat beams off of them. Kirk told Scotty to keep the shields up and Saya went back to reading.**

 **6 more hours had passed and the situation was getting worse. Saya knew she couldn't do much so she manned Uhura's station as the others did everything they could. Suddenly Spock's voice came over asking for a status report. Saya grinned as she got it on speaker and Scotty to hear. Spock requested a report and Scotty informed them that they desperately needed the heat beams off them. Kirk told them to stand by and they were doing their best but to put a guard on Sulu.**

 **Again Kirk called to them to check on what was happening. Scotty informed him that the beam was gone and Sulu was back to normal. Saya had went back to her seat and Uhura to her station.**

 **Kirk told them to stand by to beam up the landing party and Saya went to ask Uhura if she could wait for Spock in the transporter room. Uhura nodded and shooed her off before she could even ask. With a grin Saya went to the transporter room and greeted the crewman there as she took her spot in the corner.**

 **Soon the landing party beamed up and Saya grinned as she saw Spock in a suit. As soon as he stepped off the transporter pad he looked to see her there. He raised an eye at the slight tint of pink in her cheeks but said nothing. As they returned to the bridge a Yeoman walked with Kirk to record the incident for his log.**

 **Each crewman left to change back into uniform and Spock made a detour to his quarters. Saya stood outside the door mulling over the line Kirk relayed saying without creativity, there is no life. The body dies. As Spock came out of his quarters Saya commented "I think if i was incapable of being creative I would die. I don't think i could handle it at all."**

 **Spock raised an eyebrow and commented "Creativity is necessary for life."**

 **Saya grinned "Well that's good to know that creativity is logically necessary. On a different note, you should wear a suit again sometime. You look really good in one."**

 **"Most humans do not speak their mind as candidly as you do." Was Spock's only answer.**

 **"Yeah, well you've been inside my head literally and besides I don't … I don't fear you rejecting me or tormenting me over stupid things I say. I have realized if it's stupid you would likely correct me or just move on. Means you are safe to tell whatever pops into my head." Saya shrugged as they got into the turbolift.**

 **Spock made a 'hmm' noise in his throat and simply stared at the doors for the few moments before they opened. Taking their usual seats Saya again started reading. Spock approached Kirk and commented on how Landru was a marvellous feat of engineering.**

 **"But only a machine, . The original Landru programmed it with all his knowledge but he couldn't give it his wisdom, his compassion, his understanding, his soul, ." Kirk told him. Spock responded that it was predictably metaphysical and he prefered the concrete and provable. "You'd make a splendid computer, ."**

 **Spock paused and Saya realized that was a fantastic compliment to Spock as he said "That is very kind of you, Captain." Saya grinned thinking it would be logical for a logic based people to think being like a computer was a compliment.**

 **They got a call from the planet. It was Lindstrom telling them how it was going. "Couldn't be better. Already this morning, we've had half a dozen domestic quarrels and two genuine knock-down drag-outs. It may not be paradise, but it's certainly human."**

 **Spock commented "How often mankind has wished for a world as peaceful and secure as the one Landru provided."**

 **Saya grinned and muttered that humans wouldn't be able to handle a peaceful world. They relied too heavily on struggle to survive and live. Spock took his seat again and Saya went back to reading. After their shift Spock walked with Saya to the gym. As soon as she stepped foot in it she was set upon by a few crewmen. Doing everything she could to keep them off her she looked to see Spock calmly observing and knew this was fake.**

 **With that she stopped trying so hard and concentrated on not hurting them as she fought to get free. Shortly Saya was on the floor straddled by one of the men and the other 2 stood holding her arms down. Glaring up she tried to calmly think of how to escape. Twisting one of her feet nearly to her shoulder she hooked it around one of the crewman's feet and pulled hard causing him to go down.**

 **Spock stepped in at that moment and caught the crewman before he could fall on top of them. "That is enough for today." He calmly informed them and they let her go and went on their way.**

 **Bouncing up Saya grinned "Sorry, I knew we would get hurt and did it anyways."**

 **Spock observed her and commented "You thought of a way to escape quickly and were able to implement it. I only stepped in to prevent injury." They returned to their quarters and after Saya took a shower she heard a knock.**

 **"Come in ." Saya worked on drying her hair and pulling it up. Spock stopped and watched with a neutral expression momentarily before lifting the item in his hand.**

 **"This is Kal-toh. If you are interested I would like to teach you how to play." Spock said and Saya eagerly nodded and sat at her desk. Spock took the seat across from her and started. After a few hours Spock discovered that though Saya was skilled at the game, she would get distracted and start creating other things with the pieces.**

 **He continued to play. If it would have been anyone else it would have been annoying but with her, he enjoyed seeing the creativity that came from her. Saya looked up grinning as she moved a piece to make the whole thing look like a bird and again apologized realizing she got distracted.**

 **With a twitch of a smile Spock told her "Creativity is at your center. It fascinates me to see you create." He then indicated for her to take over the game and she eagerly started building with both hands at once. After building a few shapes she concentrated on Spock for a few moments before giggling and pulling all the rods off the base.**

 **Spock raised an eyebrow as she started putting the pieces in place. For the first time it was starting to really look like she would finish the sphere but then she started altering things. He noted her ability to remove support sticks and keep it from falling by how she managed it. After 53 minutes of intense building and looking at Spock she turned it carefully and showed him a replica of himself.**

 **"Impressive. However I wonder if you are capable of concentrating long enough to build the sphere." Spock challenged and smiled as she promptly knocked the sticks into a pile and started moving them quickly. This time after 37 minutes she had a sphere like shape completed as was originally intended. Spock studied her and said "fascinating." He saw the moment she thought of a different idea and watched as she pulled central sticks out carefully stacking them on top.**

 **After she finished that one she yawned and he pointed out their necessity to sleep. Saya piled the sticks in the center and handed the game back to him. Wishing each other goodnight Saya quickly went to bed and Spock put the game away and meditated. Changing for bed he checked for Sayas mind and found her laying in bed but not asleep. Sending the suggestion for sleep he felt her drift off then went to sleep himself.**

 ***END***


	25. Episode 1-22 Space Seed

**Doin an early post so I don't risk forgetting tomorrow ^_^**

 **Still don't own star trek.**

* * *

 **Episode 1-22 Space Seed**

 **Spock had picked up readings on a space vessel of some type. As they came up on it Kirk asked if Spock knew of it's origin. "Unknown. It could hardly be an Earth ship. There have been no flights into this sector for years." Spock answered.**

 **Uhura picked up on a signal that was the old morse code and notified the captain. Kirk said "I thought you said it couldn't possibly be an Earth vessel." To Spock who replied that he did not understand why it always gave Kirk pleasure to see him proven wrong. "An emotional Earth weakness of mine." Kirk said with a smile.**

 **The ship came on screen and Saya was intrigued by the design. They discussed the origins of the ship and the date it was from. Apparently the last ships of this model were made a few decades after Saya was cryogenically frozen. Though there were life signs aboard they were too faint to be human and sensor readings indicated equipment functioning. Kirk went to full alert and everyone jumped into action to face the unknown.**

 **An hour after they had found it there was still no indication of danger from the ship as it had completely ignored them. Kirk told the crew to go to standby alert and McCoy entered the bridge. "We're continuing to pick up some form of heart action over there. Very faint, very slow. Seems to be coming from about sixty or seventy bodies, as near as I can tell." He informed Kirk.**

 **Kirk asked if it was alien and Bones said it was possible and that there was no sign of breathing or other form of respiration. Spock mentioned that though the hull was pitted with meteor scars, the scanners made out the name SS Botany Bay. Kirk ordered Spock to check the registry but Saya was already on it and pulled the only file she found up.**

 **Spock double checked her work and told the captain "No such vessel listed. Records of that period are fragmentary, however. The mid 1990s was the era of your last so-called World War." McCoy mentioned the eugenics war and Saya decided she would need to study it.**

 **Spock commented that it was their attempt to improve the race through selective breeding and Saya wondered if it was another type of natzi germany thing. McCoy corrected him passionately "Now, wait a minute. Not our attempt, . A group of ambitious scientists. I'm sure you know the type. Devoted to logic, completely unemotional"**

 **Kirk cut them both off and ordered a tractor beam to lock onto the vessel. Kirk turned the bridge over to Spock and asked McCoy to join the landing party. He also requested a history expert and Saya thought it was funny as even though she knew her history she was just barely outside the timeline to know anything about this. Spock ordered Scotty and to the transporter room and Kirk and Bones left. Saya started reading up on her history.**

 **They had been sorting the curiosity of the SS Botany Bay for 10 hours. Saya had finished her reading and was intrigued by the stupidity of the eugenics war. Kirk had beamed back with one revived patient who was in critical condition. Saya was curious about the method used with him as he was not a cryo case.**

 **Though their shift had ended they stayed on active duty to deal with the case of the SS Botany Bay. Saya wondered what would happen to the 32 men and 30 women that were still in suspended animation.**

 **Kirk mentioned to Spock that there were a great many unanswered questions about those years and Spock replied "A strange, violent period in your history. I find no record whatsoever of an SS Botany Bay. Captain, the DY-100 class vessel was designed for interplanetary travel only. With simple nuclear-powered engines, star travel was considered impractical at that time. It was ten thousand to one against their making it to another star system. And why no record of the trip?"**

 **Kirk mentioned the name was of a penal colony in australia and Spock replied "If you're suggesting this was a penal deportation vessel, you've arrived at a totally illogical conclusion. Your Earth was on the verge of a dark ages. Whole populations were being bombed out of existence. A group of criminals could have been dealt with far more efficiently than wasting one of their most advanced spaceships."**

 **Kirk smiled and threw his theory out the window then asked after Spock's. "Even a theory requires some facts, Captain. So far I have none." Kirk commented that it irritated him and Spock said he was not capable of that emotion. Kirk apologized and asked if he suspected danger. "Insufficient facts always invites danger, Captain." Spock replied. Kirk ordered Spinelli to make course for starbase 12 and went to check on the patient.**

 **"** **What if they are from the eugenics war? What will happen then?" Saya asked Spock. As soon as he looked at her she smiled and said "never mind. 'Even a theory requires some facts.' And since we don't really have any, what if's are pointless." Spock smiled his smile and Saya went back to her reading.**

 **Kirk was called down to sickbay to see the patient and when he returned Kirk informed Spock the man's name was Khan. Spock noted that he was making considerable use of the technical library. Kirk said Common courtesy, . He'll spend the rest of his days in our time. It's only decent to help him catch up. Would you estimate him to be a product of selective breeding?"**

 **Spock answered "There is that possibility, Captain. His age would be correct. In 1993, a group of these young supermen did seize power simultaneously in over forty nations." Kirk smiled saying they were hardly supermen, aggressive and arrogant but then they began to battle among themselves. "Because the scientists overlooked one fact. Superior ability breeds superior ambition." Spock finished.**

 **Spock again relayed information he had gathered "I have collected some names and made some counts. By my estimate, there were some eighty or ninety of these young supermen unaccounted for when they were finally defeated." Kirk commented that the fact wasn't in the history texts and Spock asked "Would you reveal to war-weary populations that some eighty Napoleon's might still be alive?"**

 **Spock sent Saya to bed in no short terms saying she still was required to take care of her health no matter the curiositys aboard the ship. Saya smiled and play pouted but quickly told him that she was rather glad to be getting out of the formal dinner they would be having with the new guy. Spock dropped her off at her quarters then changed in his formal wear.**

 **Saya fell into her bed and was asleep quickly from the long hours and many things taking up energy in her mind. In the morning Spock was there when Saya came from her room. They went to breakfast together and Saya could see the calculating in Spock's eyes. "Something bother you from the dinner?" Saya asked. Spock said his ambiguous perhaps and Saya left it.**

 **Right after breakfast they went to the briefing room and a large picture of their guest was displayed. Saya stopped moving and just stared with her eyes narrowed. She didn't understand why but she wasn't fond of whoever that was… "he seems too… authoritative." She whispered to herself as Spock guided her to a chair near him.**

 **Kirk started with the information "Name, Khan, as we know him today." The image changed to a man looking much the same in regal clothing "Name, Khan Noonien Singh."**

 **Spock relayed the facts "From 1992 through 1996, absolute ruler of more than a quarter of your world. From Asia through the Middle East." For Saya it clicked. The man gave a look of someone who was in charge and would kill to prove it. Kirk was authoritative but it was a pack leader authority. This man was more of a destroyer type of authority.**

 **A little banter about him being the last tyrant to be overthrown and some admiration for this one commenced and Spock cut in "Gentlemen, this romanticism about a ruthless dictator is."**

 **Kirk interrupted him saying " , we humans have a streak of barbarism in us. Appalling, but there, nevertheless." Saya smiled at the blatant admission in a straightforward way. The others again commented on his rule being better than the others and Spock again went to comment. " , you misunderstand us. We can be against him and admire him all at the same time." Kirk informed him.**

 **Spock commented that it was illogical and Kirk agreed before having a 24 hour security put on 's quarters. Saya wanted to chuckle but the idea of a man like that on the enterprise actually did frighten her a great deal. They went to the bridge and back to work. After a few hours security called to inform Kirk that Khan had escaped.**

 **Kirk ordered Uhura to sound security alert but the channels were jammed. Kirk went to the turbolift and it too was jammed. They discovered that the atmospheric controls were also cut off and Kirk called down to engineering and Scotty tried to tell them something before a heavy thud is heard. Saya let out a small noise hoping that Scotty was not harmed.**

 **Khan informed them he had cut off their oxygen and blocked every possible contingency plan. Saya sat in her corner and thought about the situation. She didn't like it but panicking increased breathing rate therefore using the air quicker. Moving to sit on the floor so if she did pass out she would be unharmed. she watched until everything started to get fuzzy then just closed her eyes and let it drift away glad to at least be among friends.**

 **Saya woke to being in a chair between Spock and Spinelli. The others started to wake also and Saya noticed everyone was held at gunpoint. "Nothing ever changes, except man. Your technical accomplishments? Improve a mechanical device and you may double productivity. But improve man and you gain a thousand fold. I am such a man. Join me. I'll treat you well. I need your training to operate a vessel this complex." Khan started.**

 **Scotty asked where Kirk was and Khan replied "I see now I made one serious error. You are the Communications Officer? Engage the viewing screen, please." When Uhura refused one of the men dragged her to the controls and when she continued to refuse backhanded her. The man moved to hit her again and McGivers stood up saying no. Saya knew something was off in the way he actually listened to her.**

 **Khan moved to sit on the table and started again "I should have realised that suffocating together on the Bridge would create heroic camaraderie among you. But it is quite a different thing to watch it happening to someone else. Engage the viewing screen. I'm sure you recognise your medical decompression chamber here, Doctor. And the meaning of that indicator. Your Captain will die. If you join me, , I will save his life." Spock said nothing and Khan continued "My vessel was useless. I need you and yours to select a colony planet. One with a population willing to be led by us."**

 **McCoy corrected him "To be conquered by you. A starship would make that most simple, wouldn't it?" Everyone looked at the image of Kirk in pain in the chamber being slowly and horribly killed. Saya could feel the pain the crewmen felt for their captain but the determination as well.**

 **Khan then turned to threats telling them each would go into the chamber in turn and the others would watch them die. McGivers asked if she had to stay and watch and Khan said no but he hoped she would be stronger. Saya wanted to choke the daylights out of her for turning traitor but instead worked on giving Khan a bored look.**

 **They lost the channel and the man who had hit Uhura earlier moved to hit her again to force her to regain the channel. Khan stopped him and said it didn't matter, he then ordered Spock to be taken next. Saya blocked out all thought and feeling knowing this one would be one of the hardest to sit through. She wanted to scream 'no' but ignored it all thinking instead of playing chess and when that failed of baking a cake.**

 **Khan demanded for any of his people to report but no one came through and the hope from the crewmen rose. Suddenly gas started pouring through the vent and everyone started moving at once. Saya tried to trip Khan on the way out the door but failed. Scotty managed to run out after him. Saya tried to think but instead passed out on the floor.**

 **Saya came too seeing Spock above her helping her up. "Dang, I hate being the damsel." She commented as she sat up and smiled. Spock quirked an eyebrow but said nothing as he helped others up. Soon the ship was back under control and the invaders had been managed. A hearing for Khan, his people and McGivers was to be held.**

 **That evening as Spock escorted Saya to dinner he notified her that Khan and his people as well as McGivers would be placed on a world to tame. It would be harsh but better than the alternatives. Saya wondered aloud how a person could betray so many for something so foolish but as she said it to Spock she thought of what she would be willing to do for his sake.**

 **Her difference was that Spock was a good man and as such would want to do good. Khan did not care about doing good, only conquering, which was the problem. "Well I guess it's about perspective and the people you align yourself with." She commented as she ate.**

 ***END***


	26. Episode 1-23 A Taste of Armageddon

**Im bidding on a star trek thing but don't own the series sadly**

* * *

 **Episode 1-23 A Taste of Armageddon**

 **They were in rout to star cluster NGC 321 to open diplomatic relations with the civilisations there. Saya sat on the bridge watching Kirk pace as they waited for a response from Eminiar 7, one of the planets in the star cluster. Ambassador Fox entered the bridge and demanded if they had received an answer yet. Kirk informed them that they had not.**

 **Suddenly Uhura said they were getting a reply and notified the captain that it was code 7-10. Kirk asked if she was sure and Uhura told him she was positive. And Fox asked what it was supposed to mean. "Code 7-10 means under no circumstances are we to approach that planet. No circumstances whatsoever." Kirk answered.**

 **Fox demanded they disregard the signal and Kirk pointed out that it was their planet and the Federation should respect that. "Captain, in the past twenty years, thousands of lives have been lost in this quadrant. Lives that could have been saved if the Federation had a treaty port here. We mean to have that port and I'm here to get it." Fox said.**

 **Kirk pointed out, going in could create an interplanetary war. Fox was ready to take that chance but Kirk was thinking of his ship and crew. "I have my orders, Captain, and now you have yours. You will proceed on course. Achieve orbit status and just leave the rest to me. You're well aware that my mission gives me the power of command. I now exercise it. You will proceed on course. That's a direct order." Fox ordered.**

 **Spock got up to quietly suggest a yellow alert and Kirk agreed calling one. They set into standard orbit around and Spock went over the information. "We know very little about them. Their civilisation is advanced. They've had space flight for several centuries, but they've never ventured beyond their own solar system. When first contacted more than fifty years ago, Eminiar Seven was at war with its nearest neighbour. The Earth expedition making the report failed to return from its mission. The USS Valiant. Listed as missing in space."**

 **Fox demanded why Kirk was going alone and Kirk told him that he was making sure it would be safe for to go down. Kirk arranged a team with 2 security men, himself and . Saya asked if she could be useful and Kirk smiled "You will come as the yeoman. You have been working on your self defence?"**

 **"** **Yes Sir. has been teaching me." Saya answered glad to be able to be useful.**

 **"** **Good. Get a tricorder, record everything and be prepared to write a report on all the events that happen down on the planet." Kirk instructed her and she grinned doing as ordered. It was nice to be able to help. She hated just sitting and waiting and even if it was dangerous she wanted to do more. She noticed Spock's raised eyebrow but he said nothing.**

 **Saya looked around as soon as they materialized and started paying close attention to be able to write it all later. A pretty lady with 2 men came to greet them. Saya wondered if the color of the men's uniforms indicated anything like Starfleet's colors did. Kirk introduced himself and Mea introduced herself. "I know. I'm Mea 3. I congratulate you on your instrumentation. You've come directly to the Division of Control. If you'll follow me, please."**

 **Saya wondered if she could pull off the beautiful outfit Mia was wearing but reprimanded her distraction reminding herself to do her job. Mia stopped and reminded Kirk he had been warned not to come there and asked why he had as it was for his own safety. Kirk said he saw no danger and Mia replied "The danger exists. Nevertheless, you are here. It would be morally incorrect to do less than extend our hospitality. Anan 7 and members of the High Council await you. If you will come this way, please."**

 **They walked into a council room and Kirk introduced everyone "I'm Captain Kirk. This is my first officer, Mister Spock, Lieutenants Galloway, Osborne, ." The leader of the councilmen introduced himself as Anan, then asked what they could do for Kirk and Kirk told him "My mission is to establish diplomatic relations between your people and mine." The man told them it would be impossible because of the war.**

 **Kirk asked if they were still at war and Anan told them they had been for 500 years. Kirk said it was well concealed and Spock informed them "Sir, we have completely scanned your planet. We find it highly advanced, prosperous in a material sense, comfortable for your people, and peaceful in the extreme. Yet you say you are at war. There is no evidence of this."**

 **"** **Casualties among our civilian population total from one to three million dead each year from direct enemy attack. That is one reason, Captain, why we told you to stay away. As long as your ship is orbiting our planet, it is in severe danger." Anan informed them and Spock asked who they were at war with. "The third planet in our system, called Vendikar. Originally settled by our people and now a ruthless enemy. Highly advanced technologically." Was the answer.**

 **An alarm started sounding and Saya looked around and saw a door open with many view screens on it. She wondered what it was for when Anan said "Please excuse me. Vendikar is attacking. Mea, care for our guests."**

 **They looked to see what was happening and Mea told them it would not last long. Kirk asked if they took shelter and Mea said there was no shelter. She informed them that the attacks were frequent and they would retaliate immediately. At her sad Oh, Kirk asked what it was and Mea informed them it was a hit in the city. Kirk asked if Spock heard any explosions and Spock instructed Saya to take tricorder readings.**

 **Saya informed him that there was no evidence of damage and Kirk asked what weapons were being used. Mia informed them Fusion bombs that were materialised by the enemy over their targets. Kirk called to the bridge and asked Scotty if anything unusual was happening on the planet's surface. Scotty informed them that nothing was going on.**

 **Another spot on the map lit up and Saya wondered if it was some kind of virtual thing. It was the only conclusion she could come up with. The people's reactions just didn't make sense. Anan told them "It's a vicious attack, extremely destructive. Fortunately, our defences are firming, but our casualties are high. Very high."**

 **Kirk informed him "Sir, I have been in contact with my ship, which has had this entire planet under surveillance. All during this so-called attack of yours, we have been monitoring you. There's been no attack, no explosions, no radiations, no disturbances whatsoever. If this is some sort of game you're playing" Saya was glad to know that she wasn't alone in her conclusions.**

 **Anan informed them it was no game and that half a million people had been killed before ordering the attack units to be activated. Spock informed Kirk that they fought the war entirely with computers. At Anan's of course Kirk said that computers don't kill half a million people. Anan informed them "Deaths have been registered. Of course they have twenty four hours to report."**

 **Kirk asked what he meant by reporting and Anan answered. "To our disintegration machines. You must understand, Captain, we have been at war for five hundred years. Under ordinary conditions, no civilisation could withstand that. But we have reached a solution."**

 **Spock said that that meant the attack was theoretical and Anan corrected him "Oh, no, quite real. An attack is mathematically launched. I lost my wife in the last attack. Our civilisation lives. The people die, but our culture goes on."**

 **Saya wanted badly to say that the culture shouldn't live if it encouraged suicide. Kirk asked "You mean to tell me your people just walk into a disintegration machine when they're told to?" Anan told them that the people had a high sense of duty.**

 **"** **There is a certain scientific logic about it." Spock stated and when Anan said he was glad Spock approved Spock clearly said "I do not approve. I understand." Saya wanted to smile at the almost passionate response that no one was likely to notice. She had developed a fondness for his minute expressions and almost non existent, emotionless emotions.**

 **"** **Good. Then you will recall I warned you not to come here. You chose to ignore my warning. I'm sorry, but it's happened." Anan told them and Kirk asked what had happened. Anan motioned to his guards and they moved around the group. "Once your ship was in orbit about our planet, it became a legitimate target. It has been classified destroyed by a tricobalt satellite explosion. All persons aboard your ship have twenty four hours to report to our disintegration machines. In order to ensure their co-operation, I have ordered you, Captain, and your party held in custody until they surrender. If possible, we shall spare your ship, Captain, but its passengers and crew are already dead."**

 **More guards entered and Saya watched as Spock just observed everything without acting. Saya's nerves were on edge but she tried her best to remain calm and succeeded in appearing calm. They were taken to a room and locked in. Kirk started pacing, Spock sat thinking making a pyramid with his fingers and the guards stood waiting. Saya sat in another chair wondering what would happen.**

 **Mea came in to ask if they needed anything and kirk demanded to talk to Anan. Mea started to mention their duty and Kirk frustrated said "Your duty doesn't include stepping into a disintegrator and disappearing." Mea said it did as she had been declared a casualty and had to report by noon the next day. "Is that all it means to you? To report and die?" Kirk demanded.**

 **"** **My life is as dear to me as yours is to you, Captain. Don't you see? If I refuse to report, and others refuse, then Vendikar would have no choice but to launch real weapons. We would have to do the same to defend ourselves. More than people would die then. A whole civilisation would be destroyed. Surely you can see that ours is a better way." Mea explained.**

 **Kirk said he didn't see it at all and Mea said it had been their way for almost 500 years then asked if there was anything Kirk needed. He again requested Anan. Saya could see how that would have been a good solution for a short time for a war torn planet but then it took all the mess out of war and decreased the desire to stop it.**

 **Spock had come up with a plan to get them out of the room. Kirk asked if he was sure he could do it and Spock answered "Limited telepathic abilities are inherent in Vulcanians, Captain. It may work. It may not." Kirk told him to do his best and Spock started at the door seeking the mind on the other side of it. Finding the guards mind he concentrated and managed to get the guard to open the door. Everyone stayed out of sight and as soon as the guard was in reach Kirk took his weapon and knocked him out.**

 **Kirk thanked Spock who said it was his pleasure as he handed Kirk the key for the door. Saya asked "what now?" And Kirk told her "We get our communicators back and try and contact the ship. , we'll need more weapons." Spock understood and Kirk said they would try to take it easy but may be forced to kill. Kirk lead them all into the corridor.**

 **A guard started past the intersection with their corridor. Saya and Spock hid behind one sided decorations and Kirk and the guards hid on the other side. At that brief moment of contact, Spock felt in Saya her well controlled fear and alert calculation.**

 **They started moving again and Saya did her usual shadowing of Spock finding an odd humor about it's usefulness in a dangerous situation. At another junction they saw a woman then a guard go into a booth but each time it opened it was empty. It was easily determined to be the disintegration machine. "That evil needs blown up." Saya muttered in a whisper.**

 **They came across Mia and Kirk grabbed her wrist and wouldn't let go. She was clearly reporting to be disintegrated and Kirk told Spock to take the guard. Spock walked nonchalantly up to the guard in charge and Saya marveled at his calm. She heard Spock tell the guard "Sir, there's a multi-legged creature crawling on your shoulder." And when the guard went to look Spock neck pinched him. Saya wanted to laugh but didn't, she did hear the soft nose laugh Kirk gave though.**

 **Spock calmly walked back to them backwards with the gun he had gotten from the guard, trained on the people waiting. Once back with Kirk they shared a look and walked out from their hiding spot. Kirk ordered everyone to clear out of the way before he fired at the booth destroying it. Mea asked what he was doing and Kirk answered that he was throwing a monkey wrench into the machinery. Mia said they couldn't do that and Kirk said he had already done it.**

 **They headed back to the room, Kirk having Saya keep Mia in tow. As soon as they entered the room Kirk said "the last place they'll look for us is the place we escaped from." He then gave one of the guards his gun and told him to cover the door.**

 **Kirk asked how their little raid worked and Spock informed him "We captured four of their disrupter-type weapons, two complete outfits of male clothing, and perhaps most important of all, one of their communication devices." Kirk asked if it could reach the ship and Spock answered "Not at this time. Its range is restricted in comparison with ours. I may be able to alter its components, but it will take time."**

 **Kirk ordered him to work on it and then asked for a complete layout of the building from Mea. When she refused he said "Now listen to me. I'm trying to help you. To save your life and the lives of millions like you. If you help me, maybe I can do it. If you don't, you'll die, we'll die, and the killing will go on. Or are you that fond of the war?"**

 **She asked what they were going to do and Kirk used his charm and gave a vague reply to get her cooperation. Saya sat by Spock watching him work with their communicator hoping to learn by watching it done.**

 **Kirk left them to try again with Anan and Spock continued to work. The 2 guards managed to change into the Eminian guard outfit. Saya was holding the gun Spock had gotten off a guard carefully and mildly concerned about messing up with it. As Spock worked she commented "I really need some kind of weapons training so I at least won't be a danger when handed one of these."**

 **Spock heard but said nothing as he finally managed to get the communicator to work. Calling the ship Scotty replied. Spock asked after the ship and was told it was managing. Scotty asked after the captain and Spock said "The Captain is overdue. We've suffered no casualties among us. This is important. Under no circumstances shall any one beam down from the Enterprise. They'd be killed the moment they arrived."**

 **Scotty frustrated said "That ties it. That popinjay Fox went down a couple minutes ago." Spock clarified that it was the ambassador and Scotty confirmed saying "I knew it had a rotten ring to it."**

 **Spock heaved as much of a sigh as a Vulcan would and ordered "Orbit out to maximum phaser range and stand by for further orders. Spock out." Saya asked what they were going to do and Spock answered "Find the Ambassador and the Captain. , you stay here and prevent this young lady from immolating herself. Knock her down if necessary. This is a killing situation. Do what you must to protect yourself. Clear?"**

 **Saya nodded and took the key to the door as Spock and the guards left. She knew her job and was determined to do it. "Well, you know I don't really know how to use this." She said indicating the gun. "However I can and will fight and this may come in handy as a club if nothing else so it'd be best to just sit there and be good." She told Mia flatly. Mia turned away ignoring her and Saya leaned against the wall ready to move.**

 **They sat in relative silence for near half an hour when Saya heard some explosions. Though she nearly jumped out of her skin she did her best to look passive and unconcerned as Mia jumped, looked around, and asked what was happening. "I know as much as you on what is happening. However i can guess that the landing party is ending your silly war." Saya answered.**

 **Saya was suddenly beamed back up to the enterprise with the rest of the landing party. She immediately walked with Spock and Kirk back to the bridge and started working on the report she was to write up. Saya listened to the captain order a course for Argona 2 and Spock say that he took a big chance.**

 **"** **Did I, Mister Spock? They've been killing three million people a year. It had been going on for five hundred years. An actual attack wouldn't have killed any more people than one of their computer attacks, but it would have ended their ability to make war. The fighting would have been over permanently." Kirk replied. McCoy pointed out that he didn't know it would work and Kirk answered "No. It was a calculated risk. Still, the Eminians keep a very orderly society, and actual war is a very messy business. A very, very messy business. I had a feeling that they would do anything to avoid it, even talk peace."**

 **Spock said a feeling was not much to go on and Kirk answered that a feeling is sometimes all humans have to go on. Spock answered "Captain, you almost make me believe in luck."**

 **Kirk smiled and said "Why, Mister Spock, you almost make me believe in miracles." Spock raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he returned to his seat.**

 **Saya kept writing and without looking up commented "I'd be inclined to agree. Kirk is luck and You, , are a miracle. That's why you work together so well." She looked up feeling Spock's eyes on her. As soon as their eyes met he went back to his station and she went back to writing.**

 ***END***


	27. Episode 1-25 The Devil in the Dark

**And as always im late… -_- still don't own star trek.**

* * *

 **Episode 1-25 The Devil in the Dark**

 **They had gotten a distress call from the pergium production station on Janus Six. As they discussed who would be on the away team Saya asked "May i join? I'd really like to see a mining station."**

 **Kirk looked at her a moment and told her it could be very dangerous and she grinned "well, I'm sure I have encountered that a couple of times. Besides I've lived more than I ever thought I could. I'm happy with my life and if I die it won't be the end of the world. I'd rather take calculated risks and see more of the galaxy than to stay cooped up in my room hiding from every danger."**

 **Spock raised an eyebrow when Kirk chuckled and consented. "We will see about beginning phaser training for you once we get back from this mission. You will join us for the initial contact and be able to see what is there. If it is a dangerous situation you are to beam back to the ship. Understood?" Saya nodded and grinned as Kirk told Spock to arrange phaser training in Saya's schedule when they returned.**

 **Kirk, McCoy, Spock and Saya were the only to beam down. They were lead to the office of Chief Engineer Vanderberg. Saya payed little attention to the conversation going on around her because she was not on assignment. She looked at everything in the room slowly and zeroed in on a strange purple sphere about the size of a basketball on the desk.**

 **Spock noticed Saya's interest and picked the sphere up asking what it was. "It's a silicon nodule. There are a millions of them are down there. No commercial value." Vanderberg answered. Spock commented that it was a geological oddity then asked if it was pure silicon. "A few trace elements. Look, we didn't call you here so you could collect rocks."**

 **Spock moved to put it down and Saya silently asked to see it. Handing it to her, he concentrated back on the subject and Saya sat on the floor to examine the sphere closer. It reminded her of a turtle's egg only massive. Like comparing a quail egg to an ostrich egg only more so. The surface was far too smooth to occur naturally, well at least that is what she thought.**

 **Kirk commented on the vast number of tunnels making the job harder. McCoy returned giving the information about the body he examined. Saya listened as McCoy said "Well, there are only fragments of bone and teeth left, but the plant's physician agrees with me. A chemical corrosion. Almost as if he'd been thrown into a vat of extremely corrosive acid."**

 **Kirk turned to Spock who said "I've charted the positions of the deaths and acts of sabotage. Here, here, and here. If the times of these incidents are to be accepted as accurate, the creature would have to have moved at an incredible rate of speed." Saya got up and quietly put the sphere back and watched the going ons.**

 **Kirk then asked if the maps were accurate and Vanderberg told him they were made last year. Kirk asked Spock to report on life beneath the surface and he answered "Within range of our sensors, there is no life, other than the accountable human residents of this colony beneath the surface. At least, no life as we know it."**

 **Kirk thought about the problem aloud saying "Too many tunnels. We couldn't possibly. Mister Spock, our sensors can pick up normal life functions at a considerable distance, but what about abnormal life functions?" Before he could say more an alarm went off and the lights flashed. Vanderberg said something happened in the reactor room.**

 **They quickly went to check it out and Saya quietly shadowed. They came to a door with a circular hole still smoking and Spock warned Kirk against touching it. Vanderberg said the main circulating pump for the entire reactor was gone and it showed the same corrosive problem as the door. Kirk started to try and figure out how to replace the part so they could keep from poisoning the planet and the life support would stay active as well.**

 **Scotty beamed down to rig up a short term answer and they returned to Vanderberg's office. "The missing pump wasn't taken by accident. It was the one piece of equipment absolutely essential for the operation of the reactor." Spock said and Kirk asked if the creature was trying to push the colonists off the planet. Spock thought so. Kirk asked why then even though the facility had been open for over 50 years.**

 **Spock did not know but speculated as he picked up the silicon sphere again. "Life as we know it is universally based on some combination of carbon compounds, but what if life exists based on another element? For instance, silicon."**

 **McCoy accused Spock of creating fantasies and Kirk stopped him saying "Not necessarily, Bones. I've heard of the theoretical possibility of life based on silicon. A silicon-based life would be of an entirely different order. It's possible that our phasers might not affect it."**

 **Spock added "Certainly not phaser one, which is far less powerful than phaser two."**

 **Kirk replied "All right, how about this? A creature that lives deep in the planet below us, at home in solid rock. It seems to me that in order to survive, it would have to have some form of natural armour plating. It could explain much, especially since the colonists are armed only with phaser one."**

 **After a short discussion about the phasers McCoy said that silicon based life would be impossible. "It may be, Doctor, that the creature can exist for brief periods in such an atmosphere before returning to its own environment."**

 **Kirk considered the thought and had Spock arrange Giotto to assemble the security troops and arm them. He left Spock to arrange things because. Spock continued to stare at the sphere and Kirk asked him about it. "Yes, Captain. You recall that Vanderberg commented there were thousands of these at a lower level, the level which the machinery opened just prior to the first appearance of the creature."**

 **Kirk asked if it tied in and Spock didn't know so Kirk had him speculate. "I have already given Doctor McCoy sufficient cause for amusement. I'd prefer to cogitate the possibilities for a time." Saya didn't understand why McCoy found it amusing because if there was one thing she understood in this strange time, it was that nothing was really impossible. With a small smile she reminded herself, except her and Spock becoming anything more.**

 **Kirk checked on Scotty and Saya followed him as Spock went to handle the troops. Spock informed them that the security officers had gathered in Vanderberg's office. They went back and Kirk gave instructions. "You will proceed from level to level, checking out every foot, every opening. You are searching for some sort of creature which is highly resistant to phaser fire. Phasers will be set on maximum, and remember this. Fifty people have died. I want no more deaths."**

 **Spock asked what level the they discovered the nodules on and Vanderberg told them the 23rd. Kirk told Commander Giotto to take his detail directly to the 23 level and told Vanderberg to keep his people on the top level and told them that there was no safe place and they headed out. Saya kept silently following Kirk. She probably should have been sent back but Kirk said nothing and she didn't want to remind him. She was quite curious about the outcome.**

 **Spock reminded Kirk and Saya resigned to being sent back. When they called up though it was found out that the transporter couldn't at that time transport her so she had to stay for a bit. "Well, Vanderberg said that there was no safe place and that thing came really close. I can't imagine I would be in more danger with you both and I'd likely be in far more danger here alone and weaponless." Saya pointed out.**

 **"** **She has you there Captain." Spock said and so she was allowed to stay with Kirk and Spock but was instructed to stay close and not wander at all. Saya agreed and made sure to not cause any problems as they quietly went through the tunnels. At the point in the tunnels where Spock and Kirk split Saya followed Kirk for once. She figured he was the one she was supposed to stick with this time.**

 **Spock found readings of the silicon creature before hearing a scream from one of the security personnel. They ran towards the noise and found what was left of him and his phaser. Spock picked up the phaser and handed it to Saya who stared at it then shrugged. After taking some tricorder readings Spock pointed out a tunnel that had been made within the hour.**

 **They heard a rumbling behind them as Spock talked and turned around to see what Saya called a "cute lava monster." Quietly. Both men fired on it and the creature ran away. Spock raised an eyebrow at Saya's comment but nothing was mentioned on it. As Kirk and Spock examined the tunnel it escaped through Saya looked at the piece that had been cut off it.**

 **Saya touched it and Spock turned to see her still examining it. Picking it up he said "The closest approximation I could come to would be fibrous asbestos. A mineral, Captain." Kirk told him that his guess was right then and it was a silicon based life. Kirk asked for Spock to put it all together and Spock answered "We are dealing with a silicon creature of the deep rocks, capable of moving through solid rock as easily as we move through the air. This creature's body secretes an extremely powerful corrosive."**

 **Kirk said it was phaser resistant and then had the Commander pass on to his men "We knew it was a killer. Now it's wounded, probably in pain somewhere back there. There's nothing more dangerous than a wounded animal. Commander Giotto, instruct your men to concentrate the search in this sector. Remind them the creature is wounded."**

 **As the commander left Saya asked "does the corrosive mean that the creature can't be petted?" Kirk looked at her like she was crazy and Spock's eyebrows hit his hairline. Looking between them she said defensively "What, it seems sweet and I think it's cute. There has to be a reason for it to be killing and if it's been here a while and hasn't, something recent has to have triggered it. It's not just a blind killer. Maybe if someone was to try and be nice instead of killing it, it may be nice back."**

 **Kirk contemplated her words, Spock was about to say something and she added "and before you tell me I have no proof or that it's illogical, I know. It really does have logic to it but half my brain is hiding the information from the half that can talk so I'm kinda in the dark as to what the proof and logic for it is."**

 **Spock calculated her for a bit and choose not to say anything. Instead he ran a tricorder check. "I've run a complete spherical check on all life forms, radius one hundred miles. I've located our men, all of them, and I've located one creature moving rapidly through native rock, bearing two hundred and one. And that is all. Captain, there are literally thousands of these tunnels in this general area alone, far too many to be cut by the one creature in an ordinary lifetime."**

 **Kirk surmised that they were dealing with more than one creature or it had an extremely long lifespan. "Or it is the last of a race of creatures which made these tunnels. If so, if it is the only survivor of a dead race, to kill it would be a crime against science." Spock added.**

 **Kirk reminded him " , our mission is to protect this colony, to get the pergium moving again. This is not a zoological expedition. Maintain a constant reading on the creature. If we have to, we'll use phasers to cut our own tunnels. We'll try to surround it. I'm sorry, , but I'm afraid the creature must die." Saya could see the genuine sadness he felt about it and wondered if there could be another way.**

 **They gathered the security force and Kirk updated the commands. "So it is wounded, and therefore twice as dangerous. Stay in pairs. If you see it, concentrate your phaser fire at what appears to be its head. Concentrate it. Maintain it. It is definitely resistant, but it can be hurt. And if it can be hurt, it can be killed. ."**

 **Spock took up relaying the information. "Gentlemen, if you'll examine your charts, please. I last located the creature in the area marked adit 26 moving in bearing two zero one. This particular group will move out beyond that area in all directions in an effort to surround it, and possibly capture it."**

 **Kirk ordered them to shoot to kill then after the men left, asked about the capture it order and Spock said that he thought if the opportunity arose and Kirk cut him off saying "I will lose no more men. The creature will be killed on sight and that's the end of it." Spock reluctantly agreed and Kirk ordered " . I want you to assist Scotty in maintaining that makeshift circulating pump."**

 **"** **I… I beg your pardon, sir?" Spock said taken back. Kirk told him that he heard correctly. "Is not needed there, sir. Mister Scott has far more knowledge of nuclear reactors than I do. You're aware of that." Kirk changed tactics and said that the hunt was dangerous and Either one of them by himself was expendable but both weren't. "Captain, there are approximately one hundred of us engaged in this search, against one creature. The odds against you and I both being killed are 2,228.7 to 1." Spock replied.**

 **Saya was impressed with his capability to calculate that and so quickly. Kirk told him "Of course. Well, I hate to use the word, but logically, with those kind of odds, you might as well stay. But please stay out of trouble, ." Spock replied that it was always his intention.**

 **Scotty then called to tell them that the improvisation died and couldn't be fixed. Kirk ordered the colonists to be evacuated and Saya figured she would be with them. Some of the men offered to stay and come after the creature. Scotty warned them that the reactor would go supercritical in 10 hours and Kirk requested constant status reports.**

 **Kirk turned to Saya who grinned "Yes, I know, I should go back. However I couldn't get back on my own and it would likely not be safe. Why not just let me stay? Unlike you and , I am not critical for anything." Kirk studied her for a moment and she added "I will keep being good and staying out of trouble."**

 **Kirk said "very well" and they continued on.**

 **They met Vanderberg's men and Kirk gave them their orders. "Team up with the Enterprise security personnel. They're better armed than you. Keep someone in sight at all times. Vanderberg, take two men. Go through that tunnel there. Rendezvous with Commander Giotto. Appel and the rest of the men, go through there and tie up with Lieutenant Osborne's detail. and I will control the operation from a central point. That's all."**

 **Spock informed Kirk that they were being watched and Saya wondered how he knew that. After a bit more walking they found fresh readings in 2 tunnels. Kirk told Spock to take the left and he would take the right. Spock asked if they should separate and Kir said they should. Saya followed Kirk again figuring that would be correct.**

 **They came to a room filled with the silicon spheres and Kirk called Spock on the com "I've found a whole layer of these silicon nodules of yours, hundreds of them."**

 **Spock replied "Indeed? I find that most illuminating, Captain. Be absolutely certain you do not damage any of them." Saya grinned and Kirk asked for an explanation.**

 **"** **They are eggs! I was wondering and they made me think of turtles." Saya quietly exclaimed. Spock replied that he only had a theory. Kirk looked at her but was quickly distracted by a large amount of rock falling. Kirk quickly covered Saya and his head as Spock came over the com asking if they were all right quite concernedly.**

 **"** **Yes, Mister Spock, We're all right. We seem to have had a cave-in." Kirk answered and Spock offered to phaser him out. "No. No, you'd better not. Any disturbance might bring down the rest of the wall. Besides, it isn't necessary. The chart said the tunnels meet further on." Kirk replied.**

 **Spock acknowledged "Very well, but I find it extremely disquieting that your roof chose that particular moment to collapse. Please proceed with extreme caution. I shall quicken my pace." Saya could tell he wasn't particularly happy with it.**

 **As they continued walking Saya quietly told Kirk "I know you are the gentleman and whatnot and the soldier of sorts but don't risk yourself to protect me. I'm down here of my own choice. If i get killed only I am to blame. Besides that you are needed."**

 **Kirk was about to say something when the wall in front of them suddenly disappeared and the creature was before them. Kirk trained his phaser on it and Saya just stared at it as she backed against the wall to be out of the way. Kirk lowered his phaser and the creature came closer. When he raised it again it backed off.**

 **Spock came over the com saying "Captain, I just read some fresh signs. The creature is in this area. I'll take a lifeform reading."**

 **Kirk told him "It's not necessary, Mister Spock. I know exactly where the creature is. Ten feet away from us." Spock told him to kill it quickly and Kirk replied "It's not making any threatening moves, Spock." Spock told him he couldn't dare to take the chance and Kirk answered back "I thought you were the one who wanted it kept alive, captured if possible."**

 **"** **Jim, your lives are in danger. You can't take the risk." Spock told him and Kirk told Spock that it seemed to be waiting. "I remind you it's a proven killer. I'm on my way. Spock out." Spock said and Saya thought it was amazing how devoted Spock was to Kirk.**

 **Kirk walked against the wall keeping his phaser on the creature at all times before choosing a spot to squat. Saya sat carefully on a bit of rock behind him and out of the way as he started talking to the creature. "Well, what do we do, just talk it over?" The creature showed the wound in it's back from the last time and Kirk replied "Well, you can be hurt, can't you? We just sit here? It's your move."**

 **Spock sprinted around the bend and quickly trained his phaser on the creature. "No, no! Don't shoot. Come on over, ." Kirk said. Spock slowly moved next to the captain and in front of Saya and squated down.**

 **Spock and Kirk discussed that it seemed to be waiting and was not making threatening moves. They also discussed that there were silicon spheres everywhere and Kirk asked if it meant something to Spock. Spock said that it possibly was the answer and then offered to mind meld with it. " , I know it's a terrible personal lowering of mental barriers but if there's a chance." Kirk told him and Spock said he would try.**

 **Saya wondered if that meant that Vulcans really detested doing mind melds and what it meant since he willingly did them to help her with her fear and her nightmares. Spock put his phaser on his belt approached the creature that seemed to be shaking. Saya watched as he concentrated then cried out "Pain! Pain! Pain!" Staggering back Kirk caught him and he said "That's all I got, Captain. Waves and waves of searing pain. It's in agony."**

 **The creature climbed onto a rock and when it moved away 'no kill i' was etched into the rock. "No kill I. What is that, a plea for us not to kill it, or a promise that it won't kill us?" Kirk asked.**

 **Spock answered "I don't know, Captain. Evidently, it gained an immediate knowledge of us from its empathy with me. In my brief contact with the creature's mind, I discovered it is a highly intelligent, extremely sophisticated animal. In great pain, of course, because of its wound, but not reacting at all like a wounded creature. It calls itself a Horta."**

 **Kirk almost excitedly said "A Horta. A Horta! , we need that retardation mechanism. You must re-establish communications with it." Spock told him that it had no reason to give them the device and every reason to try and get them off the planet. "Yes, I'm aware of that. If we could only win its confidence." Kirk suddenly got an idea and used the communicator "Doctor McCoy, this is Captain Kirk."**

 **Spock reminded Kirk "Jim, I remind you that this is a silicon-based form of life. Doctor McCoy's medical knowledge will be totally useless." Kirk shrugged it off saying McCoy was a healer and to let him heal. He then told Spock that he must re-establish communications to find out why it suddenly took to murder. "To obtain that kind of communication, Captain, it will be necessary to touch it."**

 **Saya's heart started racing and she hoped the creature wouldn't harm Spock. Spock again slowly approached it and this time put it's hands on it. Spock's face scrunched up in pain and Saya wanted to hug both him and the hurting Horta. Kirk called to Commander Giotto and told him "Under no circumstances allow them in here yet. The minute Doc McCoy gets there, send him through."**

 **"** **Murder. Of thousands. Devils! Eternity ends. The chamber of the ages. The altar of tomorrow! Murderers! Stop them. Kill! Strike back! Monsters!" Spock started saying painfully.**

 **McCoy came around the corner and stopped upon seeing Spock. "What in the name of?" He stared and Kirk motioned him over and he asked "What is Spock doing?" Kirk told McCoy that the creature was wounded badly and Bones needed to help it. McCoy looked hesitant but at Kirk's urging went as told.**

 **Spock cried out again and McCoy told Kirk that the thing was virtually made out of stone and he was a doctor not a bricklayer. Kirk told him he was a healer and it was a patient, then told Spock to let it know they were trying to help and ask about the mechanism.**

 **"** **Understood. It is the end of life. Eternity stops. Go out into the tunnel. To the chamber of the ages. Cry for the children. Walk carefully in the vault of tomorrow. Sorrow for the murdered children. The thing you search for is there. Go. Go. Sadness. Sadness for the end of things. Go into the tunnel. There is a passageway. Quickly, quickly." Spock answered.**

 **A crewman delivered some thermo concrete to the edge of the tunnel and Saya went to get it bringing it to McCoy who started treating the Horta. Kirk went down the tunnel and came back after a while. Pulling Spock out of his connection with the Horta he told Spock that he had found a million of the silicon nodules and asked if they were eggs. Spock answered that they were and about to hatch. "The miners must have broken into the hatchery. Their operations destroyed thousands of them. No wonder." Kirk answered.**

 **McCoy was still working on the Horta when Vanderberg and his men came around the bend with a killing intent. Saya quickly taped both Kirk and Spock to make sure they noticed and Kirk said "Don't fire. First man that fires is dead." Vanderberg replied that the Horta had killed 50 of his men. "You've killed thousands of her children." Kirk answered. "Those round silicon nodules that you've been collecting and destroying? They're her eggs. Tell them, ." Kirk replied.**

 **Spock gave the requested facts "There have been many generations of Horta on this planet. Every fifty thousand years, the entire race dies, all but one, like this one, but the eggs live. She cares for them, protects them. And when they hatch, she is the mother to them, thousands of them. This creature here is the mother of her race."**

 **Kirk started again "The Horta is intelligent, peaceful, mild. She had no objection to sharing this planet with you, till you broke into her nursery and started destroying her eggs. Then she fought back in the only way she knew how, as any mother would fight when her children are in danger."**

 **Vanderberg seemed almost ashamed as he replied "We didn't know. How could we? You mean if these eggs hatch, there'll be thousands of those things crawling around down here?"**

 **Kirk told him that it was where they lived as they digested rock. "And they are the most inoffensive of creatures. They harbour ill will towards no one." Spock added. Saya smiled and wondered if that meant she could pet it.**

 **Another of the men reminded them that they had to deliver pergium and Kirk addressed it. "Yes, I know. Here's your circulating pump. You've complained this planet is a mineralogical treasure house if you had the equipment to get at it. Gentlemen, the Horta moves through rock the way we move through air, and it leaves tunnels. The greatest natural miners in the universe. It seems to me we could make an agreement, reach a modus vivendi. They tunnel. You collect and process, and your process operation would be a thousand times more profitable."**

 **Vanderberg agreed. Spock mentioned that the Horta may die and McCoy spoke up saying that he cured it. "Well, Spock, I'm going to have to ask you to get in touch with the Horta again. Tell her our proposition. She and her children can do all the tunnelling they want. Our people will remove the minerals, and each side will leave the other alone. Think she'll go for it?" Kirk asked.**

 **Spock replied "It seems logical, Captain. The Horta has a very logical mind. And after close association with humans, I find that curiously refreshing." Kirk and McCoy shared a humored look and Saya almost giggled. She was glad it worked out.**

 **Once everything was done and before the men started back out of the tunnel she spoke up. " , if you don't mind, may I touch you?"**

 **Kirk, McCoy and Spock all watched her with mixed emotions. She had remained on the rock she had sat on and the Horta tentatively approached her. Holding out her hand slowly she placed it on the Horta and grinned. "You madam are quite beautiful." Saya commented as she brushed the fascinating creature. As they left McCoy asked why she was still planetside. "I made a good enough logical argument to get to stay and meet that cute little creature."**

 **Moving to be beamed up Kirk told Saya "You have quite interesting tastes to find the Horta cute."**

 **Saya looked at him in surprise and asked "was she not?" Both Kirk and McCoy chuckled and they were beamed up. Returning to the bridge they got ready to leave orbit. Vanderberg notified them that the Horta had started to hatch and the first thing they did was tunnel. Vanderberg ended saying "You know, the Horta aren't so bad once you're used to their appearance."**

 **Saya commented that she wished she could have seen a baby Horta. Spock did a few things at his station before approaching Kirk in the Captain's chair and saying "Curious. What Chief Vanderberg said about the Horta is exactly what the Mother Horta said to me. She found humanoid appearance revolting, but she thought she could get used to it."**

 **McCoy asked "Oh, she did, did she? Now tell me, did she happen to make any comment about those ears?"**

 **Spock replied "Not specifically, but I did get the distinct impression she found them the most attractive human characteristic of all. I didn't have the heart to tell her that only I have..." Kirk cut him off asking if she really liked the ears and Spock finished "Captain, the Horta is a remarkably intelligent and sensitive creature, with impeccable taste." Saya thought 'I'd have to agree with that Horta. Those ears are quite attractive.' With a smile.**

 **Kirk asked "Because she approved of you?" And Spock mentioned his modesty. Kirk replied "Does not bear close examination, Mister Spock. I suspect you're becoming more and more human all the time." Saya snickered at the play.**

 **Spock paused a moment before saying "Captain, I see no reason to stand here and be insulted." Bones and Kirk shared a humored look and Spock returned to his station. After their shift ended, as they walked to get dinner, one of the transporter crewmen handed Spock a folder. They finished dinner and Spock asked "May i show you what I have?"**

 **Saya invited him into her quarters and he placed the file on her desk facing her. Looking at him a moment she confirmed he wanted her to open it and did. It revealed pictures of the baby Hortas with some of the miners and even a few pictures with many babies and the mother Horta. Saya's eyes lit up as she looked at them and she excitedly studied each picture.**

 **Once she finished she thanked Spock. "I didn't realize you had heard my comment. I tend to talk to myself quietly a lot and forget how amazing those ears really are! Thank you!" She started flipping through the photos again and Spock just watched her. After some time she put the photos in one of her desk drawers saying "I will have to make an album for them. It will be fun."**

 **Spock informed her he would start her phaser training the next day then wished her goodnight and she got ready for the night. Going to bed she smiled as she thought of the sweet gesture from Spock and was glad to have a friend like him. She reminded herself firmly that he was just a friend. Spock returned to his room and meditated. As he changed for bed he decided he would try to get her more photos and an album to keep them in. As he laid in bed he put his hand against the wall to find Saya's mind content and asleep.**

 ***END***


	28. Episode 1-26 Errand of Mercy

**Actually I have a new story idea. Something between a ghost and a genie… but I have this one and my red river ones to finish before I start that one ^_^**

 **And as usual still don't own star trek.**

* * *

 **Episode 1-26 Errand of Mercy**

 **They were on a mission but didn't know what it was until they reached a certain point. "Captain, we've reached the designated position for scanning the coded directive tape." Spock told Kirk, handing him the decoder.**

 **"** **We both guessed right. Negotiations with the Klingon Empire are on the verge of breaking down. Starfleet Command anticipates a surprise attack. We are to proceed to Organia and take whatever steps are necessary to prevent the Klingons from using it as a base." Kirk said.**

 **"** **Strategically sound. Organia is the only Class M planet in the disputed area, ideally located for use by either side." Spock answered. Kirk requested the planets description and Spock replied "Inhabited by humanoids. A very peaceful, friendly people living on a primitive level. Little of intrinsic value. Approximately Class D minus on Richter's scale of cultures."**

 **Sulu informed Kirk that the automatic deflector screen just popped on and a body was approaching. Saya knew enough to hold on to something this time so when the ship was thrown about by weapons fire she kept her seat well. Kirk ordered return fire and Spock informed him of the hit. Kirk requested Damage control to report to the first officer and Sulu notified Kirk that the ship didn't register and there was only drifting debris.**

 **Kirk ordered a general alert and Spock to report. "Minor, Captain. We were most fortunate. Blast damage in decks ten and eleven, minor buckling in the antimatter pods, casualties very light." Kirk commented that they were expecting an attack. "Yes. It would seem to be an unfriendly act."**

 **Uhura informed him of an all points relay from Starfleet Command saying code 1. "Well, there it is. War. We didn't want it, but we've got it." Spock commented that it was curious how often humans managed to obtain what they didn't want. "War or not, we've still got a job to do. Denying Organia to the Klingons."**

 **Kirk ordered them to head to Organia and Spock said "Negotiating with the Organians will be time-consuming, Captain, and time is one thing we'll have the least of." Kirk nodded and ordered warp factor 7.**

 **They stayed on alert and prepared for battle as Kirk said " and I are going to the planet's surface. You will be in command. Your responsibility is to the Enterprise, not to us. Is that clear? The Klingon fleet is in this quadrant. We know that Organia will be a target. If they should emerge. You will evaluate the situation. If there is a fleet of them, you'll get out of here, ."**

 **Sulu started to object and Kirk said "No buts. You'll get to safety and alert the fleet. You will not attack alone. and I will be all right." Turning to Spock he said " , let's you and I pay the Organians a visit.**

 **Saya walked with them to the transporter room and Spock instructed her to report to Uhura until he returned. Saya said she would and wished them luck in their endeavors. Returning to Uhura she sat down and started reading. With the events recently she had decided to research down the path of diplomacy. She figured it would be interesting to find out about and had always enjoyed the study of psychology.**

 **Suddenly they were set upon by quite a few Klingon ships. Sulu notified the captain who ordered them to run and get help from the fleet. Sulu hesitantly agreed as they continued to get fired upon by the ships. Half a day later they had met with more ships of the fleet and Uhura suggested Saya to go to her quarters to wait it all out.**

 **Saya did as she was told. Bored she decided to read one of the books on her kindle. The next day she was aware of them being over Organia again and Uhura asked her to wait in her quarters in the instance of battle. Saya was unsure why but could guess it was because Spock could handle teaching or managing her and still do his job. She figured she was too much for Uhura.**

 **Studying more she tried to find a way to be more useful as she waited for the ship to start it's rocking from fire but it never came. Sinking into her studying again she soon finished the book she was on and started another on diplomacy. On one hand she figured that military would be useful but then if she couldn't implement it, she could pursue a course of diplomacy and maybe be useful that way. She still was trying to learn all the science needed to be a science officer but had trouble remembering all the facts.**

 **Saya finished reading and frustrated went to the gym to practice the fighting techniques she had learned. Spending quite some time doing that she got a few lumps but was getting better at quickly dodging. She had managed to get help programing the dummy to provide a counterpart that would give her challenge. On a whim she picked Kirk's program to see if she could take it on.**

 **After landing just 3 measly blows it took her down and hard. Getting up winded and sore she turned it off and chuckled at her stupidity. She may be getting far better than she ever would have thought but Kirk had been fighting probably his whole life, at the very least for many years. She seemed to always be chasing to catch up and yet never able to get closer.**

 **As she walked back to her room, she saw Spock in the hall. She looked him over and smiled. She didn't recognize the clothes and knew they hadn't beamed down in any kind of special get up. "Where did you get the outfit?" She asked coming up behind him.**

 **Spock turned and did his whisper of a smile. "The Organians attempted to disguise me as a Vulcan trader to protect me from the Klingons." He explained.**

 **Saya looked him over and asked "Is that really what vulcan traders wear?" Spock confirmed it was. "Well they have good taste. It looks good on you… not sure much wouldn't though." Spock observed Saya and said nothing. "Do the females wear the same thing?"**

 **"** **Though it is not identical it is similar. The outfit is designed for practicality and comfort." Spock informed her.**

 **"** **I should try and find a girl version. I like it." Saya grinned and added "Oh, since you are back I assume I will be joining you again?" Spock nodded and Saya asked "Do I have time for a shower? Was playing in the gym."**

 **"** **I will wait, please do not take long." Spock said and they walked into their respective quarters. Spock got changed and waited for Saya. Saya for her part managed to take her shower in under 10 minutes.**

 **Exiting her room in uniform and ready she asked "how was that?"**

 **"** **9 minutes and 13 seconds is not long for the tasks performed." Spock said and Saya grinned falling into step with him as they walked back to the bridge.**

 **Saya returned to her reading and Spock to his duties. Kirk seemed more speculative since his return and Spock commented on it. "I'm embarrassed. I was furious with the Organians for stopping a war I didn't want. We think of ourselves as the most powerful beings in the universe. It's unsettling to discover that we're wrong." Kirk told him.**

 **Spock told him "Captain, it took millions of years for the Organians to evolve into what they are. Even the gods did not spring into being overnight. You and I have no reason to be embarrassed. We did, after all, beat the odds."**

 **"** **Oh, no, no, no, , We didn't beat the odds. We didn't have a chance. The Organians raided the game." Kirk said with a smile. Spock returned to his seat and they went on to their next location. After their shift as they walked to dinner Uhura caught up to them.**

 **As soon as they had their meals Uhura demanded "Why didn't you tell me or even say anything?" Saya looked puzzled for a moment and Uhura clarified. "Your birthday was a few days ago! And it was your first birthday in this time. I wanted to celebrate with you!"**

 **"** **Oh, well I didn't bother to celebrate it this year." Saya said with a smile. "To me birthdays are different than most people and I also have no idea how they work for you guys. I mean I remember the party we had for you but I don't think Kirk, or McCoy did anything." Saya shrugged.**

 **"** **Well we do. It depends on the person for how they celebrate! You should too." Uhura continued.**

 **Saya wasn't really sure what to do so she asked Spock "Do Vulcans celebrate birthdays?" Spock informed her that they did not, however they would join the festivities for another's party. Saya wondered when Spock's birthday was but figured it would not help to ask.**

 **"** **Fine, since you did nothing for your birthday and I don't have a present for you, we are going to eat a ton of cake and play music and talk!" Uhura told her.**

 **Saya grinned "I'll take vanilla ice cream if you don't mind. Much prefer it to cake." Suddenly her eyes lit up with an idea "Uhura, can you sew?" Uhura told her she was capable and Saya grinned like a cheshire cat.**

 **Spock watched it all intrigued but silent. "Well, I saw 's awesome Vulcan trader outfit and would love to make one like it for myself. Think you can help me with that? I got some good fabrics for it when I got to go on shore leave that one time." Uhura agreed and soon they were happily chatting about their plans.**

 **Spock walked with the pair back to their corridor and bid them a good night as he went to his room. Saya and Uhura went into hers and got the fabric to use. Going to Uhura's they started taking measurements and setting the pattern for the outfit.**

 **After a few hours of work and talk they had a good start to it. Saya went back to her room to find a package on her desk. Opening it she found something quite similar to a scrapbook and supplies for it. She turned everything over but found no gifters mark on it. Carefully removing the photos of the Horta that Spock had gotten for her she flipped them over and carefully applied adhesive to the backs placing them into the book.**

 **She paused at the last photo, it was her favorite and showed mother Horta and a few of her offspring around her in the tunnels with a bunch of the Silicon spheres around them on the ground. Flipping it over she stopped and read the writing on the back. "Happy 23rd Birthday. Live long and prosper." There was also something written carefully in Vulcan but she couldn't read it and wasn't willing to share it to find out what it said. Saya grinned, she hadn't noticed that when she looked at them and was amazed that Spock had given her the photos at all. It now made sense that it was for her birthday.**

 **She carefully put it in the book in such a way that she would be able to flip it over easily. Once done she put the book and supplies in a drawer and went to Spock's room. Knocking she waited for him to invite her in and sat in the chair across from him. "So, I totally missed the writing on the back of my favorite picture. Thank you."**

 **Spock smiled and Saya asked "were you also the one to give me the awesome book to put my pictures in and the supplies to do it?"**

 **"** **Yes, The book took more time to requisition." Spock answered.**

 **Saya grinned "well thank you for that as well. You never cease to amaze me." At Spock's raised eyebrow she said "I have a terrible sense of time. Couldn't tell you what month it is half the time, much less day. Yet you remembered my birthday, know to the second on time and can remember so much. It's impressive. I kinda want to meet more Vulcans to see if they are like you but then I also don't want to be disappointed if they aren't as awesome. It's funny really."**

 **Spock studied her for a few moments before telling her he would take her word for it. They again said good night and this time Saya went to bed. She wanted to get pictures of all her friends for her book. She also wondered if anyone had pictures from christmas and valentines and other events. She would love to make a photo diary of her time with everyone.**

 **Spock was pleased that his gift had gone over well and she was happy. Meditating he went to his bed and did his customary check on Saya only to find her awake. He felt Riley strong on her thoughts for a moment with a background of Uhura, McCoy, Kirk, Scotty and himself. Her thoughts seemed to shift as her mind got tired. He soon realized she was thinking about him as she drifted off to sleep. Raising an eyebrow he smiled to himself before going to sleep as well.**

 ***END***


	29. Episode 1-27 The Alternative Factor

**As a special bonus…. (more in next chap)**

 **And still don't own star trek**

* * *

 **Episode 1-27 The Alternative Factor**

 **They were studying a planet for Starfleet records and Saya watched as Spock observed it. "Very typical, Captain. Iron-silicon base, oxygen-hydrogen atmosphere, largely arid, no discernible life. No surprises." Spock informed the captain.**

 **"** **Photographic section, begin scanning. Tie in to visual section 988-TG, computer bank 22. Kirk out. About four more orbits ought to do it, . That'll wrap it up. Lay in a course for Starbase 200." Kirk instructed. Saya was looking forward to stopping at a starbase. She wanted a chance to visit one again and look around.**

 **Spock spotted something and called to the captain right as the ship started to rock back and forth. Saya stayed in her seat this time. Her reflexes were getting quicker and stronger, she was glad for it. Spock said "Incredible, Captain." The ship rocked again and once it stopped Kirk asked what it was Spock replied "What my instruments read is totally unbelievable, Captain. Twice, for a split second each time, everything within range of our instruments seemed on the verge of winking out."**

 **Kirk requested facts not poetry and Saya wondered if Vulcans ever did poetry. "I have given you the facts, Captain. The entire magnetic field in this solar system simply blinked. The planet below, the mass of which we're measuring, attained zero gravity." Spock replied. Kirk said it was impossible and Spock confirmed that what was being described was non-existence.**

 **Uhura notified Kirk of a Standard General Alert signal from Starfleet Command. Kirk ordered all stations to immediate alert status and Spock notified him that the scanners now reported a life object on the planet below them. "You just did a complete life survey five minutes ago. How are you just picking it up now?" Kirk asked.**

 **"** **Inexplicable, Captain. This reading began at approximately the moment that the pulsation phenomenon began to subside." Spock answered. Kirk asked what the object way and Spock replied "A living being. Body temperature 98.5 Fahrenheit. Mass, electrical impulses, movement. It is apparently human, Captain."**

 **"** **And its appearance coincided with this cosmic winking-out?" Kirk asked. Spock informed him it was almost to the second. Kirk asked for an explanation and when Spock had none requested speculation of whether it could be a danger to the ship. At Spock's positive answer Kirk started saying orders " , notify Security to have an armed detachment of men ready to beam down with us. Let's go. Any word comes through from Starfleet Command, pipe it down immediately. Communications, priority one."**

 **Saya walked with Spock as he moved to get ready to beam down. Watching him she asked "since everyone is busy and no one will have time to deal with me and the current situation, may i go see if McCoy could use any help?" Spock nodded and once she saw him off at the transporter went to Sickbay.**

 **"** **Hey, What's up doc?" Saya said with a grin walking in. McCoy smiled at her and she told him she could help him while Spock was planetside.**

 **"** **So the hobgoblin finally decided to send you my way. Let's see if we can get you some training." McCoy said with a grin. Saya was slightly thrown off until he explained "You obviously have a good bedside manner and are caring. Maybe I can make a good nurse out of you."**

 **Saya grinned "Well, I'm not sure if my stomach is strong enough for it but I'm up for trying as long as I can be helpful. Teach away doc." They soon were going over simple medical emergency tools and what to do to help in situations to help someone live long enough to make it to the doctor. Saya knew some first aid and simple emergency procedures but the ones she knew were very dated. With the base knowledge she had of medical, she was able to pick up quite a bit quickly.**

 **Kirk and Spock beamed back with the security detail and an extra man needing medical help. McCoy went to work and Saya went to follow Spock again. "Send her to me again sometime . She has the markings of a good nurse." McCoy said as they left. Spock raised an eyebrow and they continued to the bridge. Taking their spots Saya overheard Masters inform the captain that the dilithium crystals were almost all drained and Kirk ordered them to start reamplify them.**

 **Kirk asked if there were any further magnetic disturbances and Spock said "Negative, Captain. Scanners indicate situation normal." Kirk asked surprised if there was nothing and Spock answered "Nothing. Illogical. An effect of such proportions, unexplainable by any established physical laws that I'm aware of. I have been able to ascertain one fact. Though the effect, whatever it was, was unquestioningly widespread, it was strongest here on the planet beneath us."**

 **Kirk ordered him to keep checking and Uhura relayed a red 2 message in 1 minute as well as Starfleet Command's code Factor 1. Kirk asked her to repeat it and she did. He immediately said "Invasion status." Before turning on the com and telling the crew "All hands, this is the Captain. Battle stations. I repeat, battle stations. This is no drill."**

 **McCoy called Kirk over the com and informed him that the patient would be fine, just stiff and sore for a while. Kirk informed him he would talk to the patient later. Uhura put the call to Starfleet on the main screen and Saya saw what appeared to be a very stiff man. For once she thought about the trouble she might get the Captain in being not only on the bridge but also with brightly colored hair. She hoped she would be out of viewer range.**

 **Paying attention she heard the Commodore inform Kirk "You may not be aware of its scope. It occurred in every quadrant of the galaxy and far beyond. Complete disruption of normal magnetic and gravimetric fields, time warp distortion, possible radiation variations. And all of them centring on the general area which you are now patrolling. The question is, are these natural phenomena or are they mechanically created, and if they are, by whom? For what purpose? Your guess, Captain."**

 **Kirk informed him that his best guess was a prelude to invasion. The Commodore said that Starfleet agreed and gave Kirk the job of finding out. Kirk asked for aditional starships as reserve and the Commodore told him "Negative. I'm evacuating all Starfleet units and personnel within a hundred parsecs of your position. It's going to be tough on you and the Enterprise, but that's the job you've drawn. You're on your own."**

 **Kirk did not seem happy and stated that it meant they were the bait. The Commodore simply said a regretful good luck and the call ended. Kirk turned to Spock who approached his chair "From the top, . First, the phenomenon came from the planet below. Secondly, the danger is apparently real and imminent."**

 **"** **Third, a closer examination of the planet's surface would be in order. My job, sir?" Spock said and Kirk confirmed it then said he would talk to their unexpected guest. Saya followed Spock as he went to get ready. Saya could see his mind was busy at work and just quietly stayed with him so she wouldn't be a bother. In the transporter room he instructed Saya to do her reading, essay and then start looking into the career she wished to pursue.**

 **Saya went to her room and started reading. After a few hours Saya was finished and started the essay. She wondered how things were going but pushed her curiosity aside as she continued to work. After some time she started to study career choices. Linguist was intriguing to her and a Science officer would give her a better chance to stay with Spock. Diplomat would be enjoyable, though dangerous, and would give her a chance to help many. She could try nursing but still wasn't sure she could stomach the job.**

 **The one thing that kept drawing her attention was the idea of being an artist. She loved creating things and being creative but she knew it was an impractical career choice and worse it would take her away from Spock quicker. She didn't really want to admit it but she was happiest with him and wanted to stay with him as long as possible. It didn't help that it would also take her away from Uhura, McCoy, Scotty, and even Kirk. they had become close friends and family to her and she was not yet willing to give that up.**

 **So she wrote her list: Linguist, Science officer, Diplomat, Nurse. That was what she would show Spock. Spock quickly stopped by her quarters to collect her and she followed him silently with her list. Taking her seat she watched as Spock stood by an almost panting Kirk. Kirk ordered phaser banks to activate and once a flashing dot on the planet appeared he ordered them to fire on it.**

 **Kirk seemed off and Saya couldn't quite figure it out but he ordered Lesley to get them out of there. "Everything's all right, , for us." He said. Spock replied that there was no escape for them and Kirk answered "There is, of course, no escape. How would it be? Trapped forever with a raging madman at your throat until time itself came to a stop? For eternity. How would it be?" Spock said that the universe was safe and Kirk asked "For you and me. But what of Lazarus? What of Lazarus?"**

 **Saya had no clue what they were talking about and wondered if she would get to know. Spock returned to his seat and the rest of their shift passed quietly. As they walked to dinner Saya asked about what had happened and Spock gave her a simple overview.**

 **They sat down to dinner and Saya put her list on the table. "You told me to think about a career. These are the ones I am most interested in." She told him as he looked over the list.**

 **"** **Artist is not on this list. Explain." Spock said.**

 **Saya bit her lip a moment in thought before answering. "I like art but it is not a practical career. Add to that it would take me away faster. I want to stay with You, Uhura, Scotty, McCoy and Kirk. I like it here. You guys are friends and family to me and I don't want to lose that again." She gave a sigh laugh and added "happened too many times already."**

 **Spock observed her for a few minutes as they ate. As they returned to their quarters he informed her that he would arrange her curriculum to best aid her in any of these career paths and she would have more time to narrow down her choice. Saya nodded and they went to their separate rooms, thinking about the future.**

 ***END***


	30. Episode 1-28 The City on the Edge of For

**As a special bonus…. I'm going to… (more in next chap)**

 **And still don't own star trek**

* * *

 **Episode 1-28 The City on the Edge of Forever**

 **Saya didn't quite understand all the science behind what was happening. She did however understand that they were trying to hold orbit and rocking badly. The helm was sluggish and the control circuits were threatening to overload.**

 **Spock was plotting the areas of turbulence and wanted to keep observing. "This is of great scientific importance, Captain. We're actually passing through ripples in time." Spock said. Saya smiled at his constant scientific curiosity. Sulu's console exploded and he laid unconscious on the floor. Kirk immediately called sickbay to come help him.**

 **"** **Maintain orbit. Open the channel to Starfleet Command. Precautionary measure, Lieutenant. Broadcast to Starfleet Command my past week's log entries, starting with the unusual readings we had on the instruments and how they led us here. Inform Starfleet Command that apparently something or someone down on this planet" Kirk ordered. McCoy made it to the bridge and Kirk directed him to Sulu then finished his orders. "Can effect changes in time, causing turbulent waves of space displacement."**

 **"** **Some heart flutter. Better risk a few drops of cordrazine." McCoy said and Kirk asked if he wanted to risk but was cut off when McCoy administered it and Sulu opened his eyes. "You were about to make a medical comment, Jim?" Kirk asked 'who me, doctor?' Before asking Spock how the plotting was going.**

 **"** **All plotted but one, Captain. Coming up on it now. Seems to be fairly heavy displacement." Spock answered. McCoy was putting the hypo away but just as he was about to they hit the turbulence and he injected himself with whatever it was that was in it. Kirk called to him as he hit the floor and ordered everyone else back to their stations as he and Spock moved to help. Spock pulled the hypo out of McCoy's figures and notified Kirk that it was empty.**

 **McCoy's head suddenly shot up and he screamed "Killers! Assassins! I won't let you! I'll kill you first! I won't let you! You won't get me! Murderers! Killers!" Before dashing for the turbolift. Saya tried to position herself between McCoy and the lift doors but he ducked past her before throwing the guy on the lift at Kirk and Spock. Kirk ordered a security alert and Saya wondered why McCoy was not rough with her.**

 **Kirk went to check with medical staff for help and when he returned he told Spock "Continue alert, decks four through eleven. The medical department knows as little as we do. In dosages approaching this, there's some record of wild paranoia."**

 **Spock replied "Confirmed by the library record tapes, Captain. Subjects failed to recognise acquaintances, became hysterically convinced that they were in mortal danger, and were seeking escape at any cost. Extremely dangerous to himself or to anyone else who might." He was cut off by a security alert saying that the transport chief was injured and McCoy had beamed himself down to the planet.**

 **Spock informed Kirk that McCoy had transported to the centre of the time disturbance. Kirk ordered him to arrange a landing party and Spock started rounding up personal. As they walked Saya said "I should go with you guys." At Spock's customary raised eyebrow she explained. "I got between him and the lift yet he only worked to get around me. The man on the lift he forcefully threw at you guys. For whatever reason he was not rough on me. It may help."**

 **Once Kirk, Spock, Scotty, Uhura, Saya and a security guard were on the transporter they beamed down. Kirk commented that the ruins extended to the horizon and ordered them to begin recording. Uhura and Spock started recording data. Spock informed them that the ruins were around 10,000 centuries old.**

 **Kirk ordered them to fan out and the groups split up to search for McCoy. Suddenly they saw McCoy running back to where Kirk and Spock had stayed examining the strange donut looking rock. They tried to stop him but weren't quick enough. Saya noted the images appearing inside the circle of it as McCoy ran to it shouting "Killers! Killers! I won't let you get me! I'll kill you first! I won't let you get me! Assassins! Murderers! Killers!"**

 **Scotty and the security man managed to grab him and Spock moved up and neck pinched him making him go limp. "Spock! If that is a doorway back through time, could we somehow take Bones back a day in time, then" Kirk started to ask.**

 **"** **Relive the accident. This time be certain that the hypo accident is avoided. Look at the speed with which the centuries are passing, Captain. To step through on precisely the day we wish" Spock finished and answered. Kirk called out to the guardian and asked if he could alter the speed that time passed. It answered that it could not.**

 **Kirk commented on it being compelling to step through the gate and Spock irritably started to comment "I am a fool. My tricorder is capable of recording even at this speed. I've missed taping centuries of living history which no man before has ever" He was interrupted by McCoy dashing past and into the portal.**

 **As soon as he went into the portal the images stopped. Kirk asked where he was and the guardian answered that he passed into what was. Uhura lost contact with the ship and the guardian told them "Your vessel, your beginning, all that you knew is gone."**

 **It meant McCoy had changed history and they were stranded with no past and no future. Uhura was frightened but Saya was strangely cold. She distantly thought that she was strange when faced with emergency situations but it was irrelevant at that time so she instead concentrated on trying to help in any way she could.**

 **Kirk and Spock determined they would have to go back into time to fix what McCoy had changed. "I should go with you. I have a better understanding of the past than you do and will be helpful in my own way with it." Saya said. She saw the guards strange look at her comment but Spock and Kirk were the ones she was focused on.**

 **"** **It will be dangerous." Kirk started to tell her and she shrugged with a crooked smile "meh, nothing new at this point. Besides this is one place i truly can help." They agreed and Spock started to look through his recording and discovered that he could approximate when to jump to get them within a month or week if they were lucky from McCoy's entry.**

 **"** **Make sure we arrive before McCoy got there. It's vital we stop him before he does whatever it was that changed all history. Guardian, if we are successful" Kirk said.**

 **"** **Then you will be returned. It will be as though none of you had gone." The guardian told them.**

 **Kirk turned to the rest of them and said "Scotty, when you think you've waited long enough. Each of you will have to try it. Even if you fail, at least you'll be alive in some past world somewhere." Saya smiled at the kindness and waited for her cue. Spock said now and the 3 of them jumped through at the same time.**

 **They found themselves in a point of time older than Saya. "This is my grandfather's time. Start of quite a bit. If I'm not mistaken there is a war in progress that America is trying to choose whether to join or not." 2 women passed and give Spock and her a weird look before he covered his ear and she hid behind Kirk. "We need proper clothes for this time. And a beanie would work to cover your ears . I will need to get one as well to cover my hair." Saya added as she looked around.**

 **"** **This is during what was called the Depression. Circa 1930. Quiet barbaric." Spock commented as they followed Saya as she found an alleyway with clothes lines. "Theft, Captain?" Spock asked as they all looked at the hanging clothes.**

 **"** **Well, we'll steal from the rich and give back to the poor later." Kirk said as he and Saya quickly scale the escape ladder and start picking clothes for themselves. "I think I'm going to like this century. Simple, easier to manage. We're not going to have any difficulty explaining" Kirk started as they walked away from the alley. Saya was about to point out the lack of reality in that statement when a policeman did it for her.**

 **Saya was caught by the awkward moment for just a second. Enough time for Kirk to try to explain that Spock was chinese. "He got caught in machinery as a child which caused the deformed ears." Saya quickly spoke up.**

 **The policeman didn't seem to be buying it and said "All right, all right. Drop those bundles and put your hands on that wall there! Come on!"**

 **They did as said and the officer started frisking Kirk first who said "Oh, how careless of your wife to let you go out that way."**

 **Saya was slightly confused until Spock pitched in "Oh, yes, it's quite untidy. Here, let me help you." He then moved to neck pinch the officer who collapsed. Saya helped Kirk grab the clothes and they ran. They soon heard the police whistle and managed to duck down an alley and into the basement of a building.**

 **They put the clothing down and sorted them for each as Kirk said "You were actually enjoying my predicament back there. At times, you seem quite human."**

 **Saya smiled and went behind a piece of large furniture to change into her outfit. She heard Spock reply "Captain, I hardly believe that insults are within your prerogative as my commanding officer." Kirk said sorry and Saya came out in a simple dress and looked the men over. She didn't say that they looked good even though they did. Instead she worked to tuck her hair up in her beanie and made sure to hide all the color.**

 **Spock and Kirk discussed time and the fact they were about a week before McCoy but they hopefully where in the same area to be able to do something. "Unless that is true, Captain, we have no hope. Frustrating. Locked in here is the place and moment of his arrival, even the images of what he did. If only I could tie this tricorder in with the ship's computers for just a few moments." Saya just watched as they tucked their shirts in and discussed the problem.**

 **Kirk asked if Spock could build some kind of computer and Saya snorted as Spock pointed out the un technical time they were in. "Yes, well, it would pose an extremely complex problem in logic, . Excuse me. I sometimes expect too much of you." Kirk jabbed and Saya had to fight laughter. It got much easier as the light came on and a woman's voice called down the stairs. Saya handed Spock the beanie and he quickly covered his ears.**

 **A beautiful woman came down the stairs and Kirk tried to explain their presence by the cold and she replied "A lie is a poor way to say hello. It isn't that cold." Kirk then went with the full truth telling her they were chased by police and had stolen the clothes because they had no money. "Well, I could do with some help around here. Doing dishes, sweeping, general cleaning."**

 **"** **At what rate of payment?" Spock asked and Kirk gave him a weird look. "I need radio tubes and so forth. My hobby." Spock explained. The woman said it would be $0.15 per hour for 10 hours a day and asked their names.**

 **Kirk answered for them. "Mine is Jim Kirk. His is Spock." Saya came into the light and he added "And she is Saya." The lady looked them over surprised slightly by Saya being with them but then introduced herself as Edith Keeler and told them to start cleaning in the basement. Kirk asked where they were and was told 21st Street Mission that Edith ran.**

 **They quickly got to work and even managed to rearrange the furniture to be neater. Saya did her best to work hard with the others and smiled when they moved the furniture keeping her from it. She honestly enjoyed the gentlemanliness. It wasn't in a fashion that indicated they thought she couldn't, it was more that they were more capable and so did. Soon they finished and went upstairs to eat.**

 **they got their bowls and bread and sat together to eat. The man next to Kirk said they would be sorry because they would have to listen to goody 2 shoes. Edith got on the little platform holding a piano and said "Now, as I'm sure somebody out there has said, it's time to pay for the soup." The man commented that she wasn't a bad looking broad but if she really wanted to help a fella in need. Kirk told him to shut up before he could finish the derogatory comment. Saya was glad for it and they listened to what was said.**

 **"** **Now, let's start by getting one thing straight. I'm not a do-gooder. If you're a bum, if you can't break off of the booze or whatever it is that makes you a bad risk, then get out. Now I don't pretend to tell you how to find happiness and love when every day is just a struggle to survive, but I do insist that you do survive because the days and the years ahead are worth living for. One day soon man is going to be able to harness incredible energies, maybe even the atom. Energies that could ultimately hurl us to other worlds in some sort of spaceship. And the men that reach out into space will be able to find ways to feed the hungry millions of the world and to cure their diseases. They will be able to find a way to give each man hope and a common future, and those are the days worth living for. Our deserts will bloom." Edith continued like that and Saya grinned as Kirk showed signs of interest.**

 **After the meal they helped clean up and Edith stopped Kirk. "Mr. Kirk. You are uncommon workmen. That basement looks like it's been scrubbed and polished." Kirk asked if they could report back for more work in the morning. "Yes. Seven o'clock in the morning. Do you have a flop for the night?" Edith asked. Kirk asked what a flop was and Saya whispered 'place to sleep.' As Edith answered "You really are new at this, aren't you? A flop is a place to sleep."**

 **Edith told them "There's a vacant room at the place where I live for two dollars a week. If you want to I'll take you there." Kirk agreed and Edith got her coat. They started to walk and Saya found it amusing that Kirk and Edith paired up leaving Spock and her to pair up. Edith asked about Saya and Kirk explained that She was his little sister. Once they arranged the room Kirk and Spock took one room to share and Saya the other.**

 **Kirk and Saya returned from getting food for the week to see Spock working on his contraption. The first thing he said was "Captain, I must have some platinum. A small block would be sufficient, five or six pounds. By passing certain circuits through there to be used as a duo dynetic field core."**

 **"** **, I've brought you some assorted vegetables, baloney in hard rolls for Saya and myself, and I've spent the other nine tenths of our combined salaries for the last three days on filling this order for you. , this bag doesn't contain platinum, silver or gold, nor is it likely to in the near future." Kirk answered slightly irritated.**

 **Spock said that he was asked to work with equipment which hardly very far ahead of stone knives and bearskins but Kirk cut him off. "McCoy will be along in a few days, perhaps sooner. There's no guarantee that these currents in time will bring us together. This has to work."**

 **They started to disagree as Saya started putting things away. A knock was heard at the door and Kirk reminded Spock of his hat. Edith came to tell them "If you can leave immediately, I can get you five hours work at twenty two cents an hour." She spotted Spock's creation and asked "What? What on Earth is that?"**

 **Spock answered "I am endeavouring, ma'am, to construct a mnemonic memory circuit using stone knives and bearskins." Saya found it hard not to laugh at his strange but honest reply and Edith's strange look. They quickly grabbed their coats and headed for the promised work. They watched 2 men work on repairing thing and Spock noted the fine detail tools. After some time they went to the basement to borrow the tools. Saya explained how to listen to pick the lock and Spock managed to get it open.**

 **As they stoaked the boiler and Edith came to find them "That toolbox was locked with a combination lock and you opened it like a real pro. Why did you do it?" Spock explained that they needed the tools for his radio work and they would be returned in the morning.**

 **Edith was about to reject them and Saya spoke up. " always keeps his word. It won't harm you to let him borrow them when no one is using them."**

 **Edith contemplated them for a moment before answering "On one condition. Kirk, walk me home? I still have a few questions I'd like to ask about you three. Oh, and don't give me that 'questions about little old us?' look. You know as well as I do how out of place you three are around here."**

 **Spock asked where she would estimate they belonged and she answered. "You? At his side, as if you've always been there and always will." She said to Spock, turning to Kirk she answered "You belong in another place. I don't know where or how. I'll figure it out eventually." She turned to Saya and looked her over a moment before answering "And you? You belong many places but none until you found him." She said indicating Spock.**

 **Spock said he would finish with the furnace and Edith added "Captain. Even when he doesn't say it, he does." Saya smiled as they left.**

 **"** **I like her. Sad really as we won't be able to help her see the stars. She even can read you . That's an unusual talent." Saya said as she helped with the furnace. Spock worked and watched Saya as he thought. "You know she might have some amazing intuition or insight." Saya added.**

 **Once they finished they walked quietly back to their place. Saya smiled as she looked at the sky and quietly told Spock "You know, when I was little I always loved the night sky. It was peaceful and vast and made me feel like whatever my problem was, it wasn't so bad." With a chuckle she added "I used to get in trouble for taking my blanket out and sleeping on the roof on good nights. Mum always thought I would fall and kill myself in my sleep."**

 **Spock raised an eyebrow and commented that it was quite a dangerous thing to do. "Well, the roof tiles were very rough and so I could sleep on my blanket and any touch of the roof tiles would wake me. I never did fall because I had calculated that." Saya answered with a shrug. Spock observed her a moment more before they walked into their place. Spock started working on the tricorder and by the time he got somewhere Kirk finally returned.**

 **Spock told Kirk that he found the focal point but Kirk might find it distressing. Kirk read "February 23rd, 1936. Six years from now. The President and Edith Keeler conferred for some time today." before they could read more the whole thing went up in flames. Kirk asked how bad it was and Spock answered that it was bad enough. Kirk commented happily "The President and Edith Keeler."**

 **"** **It would seem unlikely, Jim. A few moments ago, I read a 1930 newspaper article." Spock told him and Kirk held onto the famous and important bit. Spock countered "Or Captain, Edith Keeler will die this year. I saw her obituary. Some sort of traffic accident." Kirk said they couldn't both be true and Spock again answered "Captain, Edith Keeler is the focal point in time we've been looking for, the point that both we and Doctor McCoy have been drawn to."**

 **They determined Edith was the focal point and McCoy the random element. Either they had to stop McCoy from killing her or stop him from saving her. "Captain, suppose we discover that in order to set things straight again, Edith Keeler must die?" Spock asked. He and Saya could easily see the distress in Kirk. Kirk again left presumably to spend time with Edith and Saya helped Spock fix his contraption.**

 **The next few days were spent in hard work trying to get it back to working so they could retrieve the information from the tricorder. Kirk mentioned that McCoy could have been in the city for a week by then and Spock told him that the last bit of information they obtained was at the expense of 30 hours of work in fused and burned circuits. Kirk despairingly said "I must know whether she lives or dies, Spock. I must know what to do."**

 **A few days later Spock finally found the answer. "This is how history went after McCoy changed it. Here, in the late 1930s. A growing pacifist movement whose influence delayed the United States' entry into the Second World War. While peace negotiations dragged on, Germany had time to complete its heavy-water experiments." Saya mentioned that it would let Hitler win world war 2 and Spock nodded.**

 **"** **Because all this lets them develop the A-bomb first. There's no mistake, Captain. Let me run it again. Edith Keeler. Founder of the peace movement." Spock told Kirk. Saya could see that Spock felt for Kirk and what he would have to go through. Kirk said that she was right and peace was the way and Spock replied "She was right, but at the wrong time. With the A-bomb, and with their V2 rockets to carry them, Germany captured the world. And all this because McCoy came back and somehow kept her from dying in a street accident as she was meant to. We must stop him, Jim."**

 **Kirk asked how and when she dies but Spock couldn't give an exact. Kirk said what everyone was aware of, that he was in love with Edith. "Kirk, no matter how this turns out, we, you can not stay in this time with her. She must die so we can prevent unnamed horrors, genocide and get our future back." Saya said.**

 **A few days later Kirk and Edith went their way and Spock walked with Saya back to their place. Kirk called to them and they stopped. Turning back they met Kirk who gleefully shouted that McCoy was in the mission and right after McCoy came out. Saya watched the enthusiastic greeting with a smile.**

 **They all turned to see Edith crossing the street and the oncoming truck. Spock called out "No, Jim!" And McCoy dashed forward to try and protect her. Kirk stopped him and held on as the truck hit Edith. Saya turned away at the last minute and stayed behind Spock.**

 **McCoy angrily said to Kirk "You deliberately stopped me, Jim. I could have saved her. Do you know what you just did?" Kirk stumbled to the wall of the building and Saya moved to rub his back in the only form of comfort she could think of as Spock said that Kirk knew.**

 **Suddenly they were leaping back out of the portal in their normal clothes and Scotty asked what happened, letting them know they had just left. The Guardian spoke "Time has resumed its shape. All is as it was before. Many such journeys are possible. Let me be your gateway." Saya saw the haunted look in they eyes of McCoy and Kirk. She wondered how long until it would pass and hoped the answer would be soon.**

 **Uhura notified them that they could beam up and Kirk said "Let's get the hell out of here." As soon as they returned to the ship they resumed stations. Thankfully there was little left in their shift and as soon as it ended Saya excused herself and darted down to sickbay. She entered unaware Spock had followed her and quietly whispered to McCoy "Kirk really liked her… probably more than you. Maybe you should share a drink together and honor her memory to help heal."**

 **Bones nodded and grabbed a bottle leaving sickbay presumably to talk to Kirk. "That was logical." Spock said quietly behind her.**

 **Saya jumped and smiled "I liked Edith, even without that, letting someone die when you can prevent it is hard. The only way to make it through is to remember the reasoning but McCoy and Kirk bonded with her. I can't imagine the pain they are in."**

 **"** **I would be inclined to disagree with you ." Spock replied and when she quirked an eyebrow he said "You are more than capable of imagining the pain." Saya smiled and they walked to dinner. Spock watched Saya thinking of what Edith had said about her belonging many places but none until Saya had found Spock.**

 ***END***


	31. Episode 1-29 Operation: Annihilate!

**As a special bonus…. I'm going to… post 3 chapters this week ^_^**

 **Season 2 next week.**

 **And still don't own star trek**

* * *

 **Episode 1-29 Operation: Annihilate!**

 **They had received an insane message from Deneva and had moved to help but received no transmissions after the initial one. Kirk instructed Uhura to try a private transmitter frequency and requested an evaluation from Spock. "As I speculated, Captain, the overall pattern of mass insanity destroying civilisations follows an almost straight line through this section of the galaxy. Over here the Beta Portilin system the ancient civilisations. Archaeologists have given us information indicating that they were the beginning. Two hundred years ago, Levinius Five was swept by mass insanity, then Theta Cygni Twelve. The last was Ingraham B, two years ago."**

 **Kirk said "And next in line, Deneva. Bones, what's your theory about the cause of all this?" McCoy had no scientific answer for it and Kirk replied again "But it follows a definite pattern, a systematic progression from planet to planet." Sulu informed them that they had found a ship heading directly into the sun. they tried to intercept and contact the ship.**

 **They got too close as well, trying to save the person and the pilot finally communicated. "I did it. It's finally gone. I'm free. I'm" he said before he burned up. They headed back to Deneva and Kirk asked why the ship headed deliberately into the sun. McCoy speculated that the insanity had reached the planet.**

 **Uhura was still trying to contact on the personal frequency and McCoy mentioned that Kirk's brother and brother's family was stationed on the planet. Uhura finally managed to make contact after Spock confirmed that the planet had no federation contacts for over a year. "Please hurry. Help us. I don't have much time. They'll know. Please! Please help us" came over the com.**

 **"** **Aurelan, this is Jim on the Enterprise. Repeat your message." Kirk said. Uhura let him know that the contact was broken and Kirk told her to reestablish. When she said she couldn't he got frustrated and she told him that they stopped broadcasting and did not acknowledge their contact signal.**

 **McCoy asked who the woman wa and Kirk answered "Yes. You were right a while back. My brother Sam lives on Deneva. He's a research biologist. That woman sounded like his wife Aurelan." Saya felt for him. Another hard mission with high chance of heartbreak.**

 **Spock prepared to beam down to the surface, Saya was to take the role of a Yeoman and get the transcript of everything that happened. She stayed with Spock as reported to the transporter room. " has had no further response to our signals. Sensors report the expected number of humans on the planet surface. However, they are strangely quiet. Very little activity." Spock informed Kirk.**

 **She had been given a phaser and hoped her phaser training would not be needed this time. They got ready to beam down and as soon as they were on the planet's surface they started moving, looking for anyone. The place was beautiful but far too quiet. Kirk commented "There are almost a million inhabitants of Deneva. There's more than one hundred thousand in this city alone. Where is everyone?"**

 **Spock ran his tricorder and informed Kirk that the people were in the buildings and strangely quiet. Kirk pointed out his brothers lab and they started walking to it. Saya heard some shouting and Spock pointed out the people approaching. Saya wondered why they were shouting "Go back! Get away! We don't want to hurt you! Go back! Get out of here. Go on, get away! Go away! Get out of here! We don't want to hurt you."**

 **Kirk noticed and commented to Spock about it after the group was stunned by the phasers. McCoy checked them out and said "There's something wrong, Jim. Their nervous systems. Unconscious like this, there should be just routine autonomic activity, but I'm getting a very high reading, as though even in their unconscious state, they're being violently stimulated."**

 **They heard a woman scream and Kirk ordered the security men to follow. They ran to the scream to find a woman almost hysterical and a man and boy unconscious on the floor. Kirk held her, giving her a bearhug to try and calm her. McCoy sedated her and then asked if the man was his brother. The man was dead, the boy still alive but unconscious. They were in fact Kirk's brother's family.**

 **McCoy, Kirk and the family beamed back to the ship and Spock took charge of the landing party. They kept looking but found nothing. The group they had stunned when arriving was gone when they came back out. Kirk beamed back down to the planet and asked for a report. Spock reported what they had come across and that they were going to check out the buzzing sound next.**

 **"** **All right. Let's go find out what it is. Set your phasers on force three, to kill. We're looking for some kind of creature, and we already know it will kill." Kirk ordered. They followed the sound for a bit and Saya kept her tricorder running to be able to document everything. Suddenly some gooey looking creature detached from a wall and flew around.**

 **Everyone ducked and on Kirk's order they formed a ring and fired. After a prolonged burst from a phaser one of them fell. "Incredible. Not only should it have been destroyed by our phasers, it does not even register on my tricorder." The guard said that it didn't even look real and Spock said "It is not life as we know or understand it. Yet it is obviously alive, it exists. Captain, I suggest we risk taking it aboard."**

 **Kirk looked around then said "It's too close in here. It may be a trap in here. Let's move out." They started for the stairs again and the creature flew up, landing on Spock's back. Kirk shouted his name and they for a few moments wrestle to get the creature off of Spock's back. Saya watched him closely as they walked to the open and beamed back to the ship. She was quite concerned but didn't know what to do.**

 **As soon as they returned she followed Spock to sickbay and borrowed a P.A.D.D. from McCoy to write her transcript. She worked diligently and still watched over Spock in concern. After an initial examination McCoy decided to try and do surgery to remove what had been embedded in Spock's back. Saya was sent to the outer room and tried to concentrate on the task as she waited and worried.**

 **McCoy came out and told her she could sit with Spock and she did, continuing to work on her report. Saya looked at him in deep concern when he started saying "No! No! No, I won't" Saya tried to ask what it was and noted the pain in his voice. Spock simply got up and left. Saya tried to keep up with him but had to jog as it seemed he was trying to out walk her.**

 **Saya moved to get on the turbolift but Spock managed to close it before she could. Confused and very concerned Saya waited for it to clear. Nurse Chapel followed and Saya went with her and saw 4 crewmen doing their best to pin Spock down. McCoy took a hypo from Chapel and moved to sedate him. Spock finally calmed and they took him back to sickbay and kept him under restraints. Saya stayed with him.**

 **Kirk came to sickbay and McCoy showed him the K3 indicator. "The K3 indicator registers the level of pain. Watch as I turn it on. That's what he's been going through. I've never seen anything like it. No wonder the poor devils go mad." Saya wanted to cry at that, she didn't want anyone in that kind of pain, even less .**

 **Spock opened his eyes and greeted McCoy and Kirk. "These restraints will no longer be necessary. Nor will your sedatives, Doctor. I'll be able to return to duty. I apologise for my weakness earlier when I tried to take control of the ship. I simply did not understand." Spock said in a measured tone. It was better but still hinted at his pain. Kirk asked what Spock didn't understand and Spock explained. "I am a Vulcan, Doctor. Pain is a thing of the mind. The mind can be controlled."**

 **Saya wondered how true it was and Kirk mentioned that he was half human and asked after that half of him. "It is proving to be an inconvenience, but it is manageable. And the creature, with all of its thousands of parts, even now is pressuring me. It wants this ship, but I am resisting." Spock answered and Saya watched with the others as the pain indicator skyrocketed again.**

 **Kirk asked if it was possible and McCoy said he didn't know. Kirk told him "I need you, Spock, but we can't take any chances. We'll keep you confined for a while longer. If you can maintain control, we'll see." Kirk soon left and Saya watched Spock.**

 **After both men had left the room Spock started saying "I am a Vulcan. I am a Vulcan. There is no pain." Saya wanted to know if she could help but before she could ask Spock broke the restraints on one side. Saya watched him for a moment and removed the restraints on the other. She knew she could get in trouble for it but this time Spock felt safe… He felt in control.**

 **Saya walked with him as he got a collection container and went to the transporter room. Scotty said he thought Spock was still confined to Sickbay and Spock said he was. Saya didn't know if there was anything she could do to help. Spock ordered Scotty to beam him down to the previous coordinates and Scotty said that the captain had ordered no one to transport down.**

 **Something in Spock's posture said that he didn't want her to get involved so she stood to the side as Spock neck pinched Scotty's assistant after pushing Scotty out of the way. Scotty trained his phaser on Spock after getting up and called the captain. Kirk arrived and said that he gave Spock an order to stay in Sickbay. Turning to Saya he demanded to know why she didn't do anything about it.**

 **Saya quietly said that she was unsure of the steps she was supposed to take. Spock replied that the orders were to stay until the pain was gone and he had discontinued it. Spock then explained "One of the creatures will have to be captured and analysed, Captain. We did not have a clear opportunity to do so earlier when I was attacked. Since my nervous system is already affected, as you pointed out, Doctor, I don't believe they can do much more to me."**

 **McCoy complained about Spock not being in bed though he should be. "I am in complete control of myself, Doctor. The fact that I am here proves that I do not belong in bed."**

 **Kirk examined Spock for a moment before saying " , your logic, as usual, is inescapable. Beam him down. Stay in constant touch with us. Give him your phaser. He'll need that, too." Spock thanked him and Saya waved him off as he beamed down. Kirk turned to Saya who had already left the room and followed.**

 **"** **We need to get you educated in how to respond in those situations." Kirk told her.**

 **"** **Not necessarily sir. I knew he was going against the rules. I even helped him get out of the restraints. Besides, i believe plausible deniability still exists." At Kirk's shocked look Saya held up a hand and continued "I could feel him in control of himself. That time he wasn't dangerous. I don't know what to call it by my mind can process information that I just don't have access to. I know what I know and go with it. He was doing something for the good of all despite the pain. I can not stand in the way of that and I knew he was the only one able to do it."**

 **Kirk blinked a few times before saying "I believe you have spent a bit too much time with , you are starting to sound like him." Saya grinned saying thank you and McCoy told her to just not forget her emotions.**

 **Spock returned and Saya followed Kirk to the lab Spock was working in. Before they could get there Kirk ordered Saya to return to her quarters and work on any assignments Spock had arranged for her. Saya reluctantly went knowing in part he was upset with her going against his command. Remembering the thing with Captain Pike she wondered if she had gotten in over her head this time.**

 **Spock picked her up a short time later and took her to the lab where she heard Spock and McCoy discuss the thing. After quite some time and many tests neither had come up with an answer. They returned to the captain and Spock requested to beam down with Kirk's nephew so they could be destroyed with the planet. Kirk denied the request, determined that there must be an answer.**

 **When he mentioned that something in the sun had worked suddenly it clicked in Saya. "None of the people were out in the light more than necessary. The creatures stayed in shadows too. It may be weird but could it be light?" The three men looked at her a moment then excitedly started talking about the possibility. They quickly decided to rig a test cubical up and test the specimen.**

 **As they were leaving Kirk stopped Saya. "If Spock were anything other than loyal and good you would be in trouble. As it is, be careful, you may get in more trouble than you can handle someday. Not today though, today I might put you in for a recommendation if this works."**

 **Saya smiled "I know, but if he wasn't him I would know." She answered confidently. Kirk just smiled as they walked out wondering where this path would lead her.**

 **They went to the lab and Spock did the calculations as McCoy did the preparations. Soon Kirk joined them and Saya stood in the background as they worked. McCoy instructed them to put on their masks and Spock handed one to her. Holding it over her eyes she hoped with everything in her that it would work. After a few seconds they checked it and found the cell dead.**

 **They discussed the live test of someone infected and Spock of course volunteered. McCoy demanded "Do you know what one million candlelight per square inch can do to your optic nerves?" Saya could guess that would be blindness and Kirk said that it needed done. McCoy wanted to rig up protective goggles but Spock and Kirk disagreed, as there wouldn't be them on the planet's surface. McCoy was forced to agree and Spock entered the chamber.**

 **It only took a few seconds and they opened the door. Saya quietly asked "are you alright?" At the same time Kirk did.**

 **"** **The creature within me is gone. I am free of it and the pain." Spock walked out of the room and straight into a table. "And I'm also quite blind. An equitable trade, Doctor. Thank you." Saya took his elbow and guided him to a chair among the concerned looks of Kirk and Bones. Nurse Chapel came in to show McCoy the results of the first test and they discovered that the whole spectrum of light was not needed.**

 **Kirk and McCoy felt the guilt over blinding Spock when it wasn't necessary but Spock said it was his selection as well. Kirk returned to the bridge telling Bones to take care of Spock and Saya volunteered for that job. McCoy let her lead Spock back to his quarters where she asked if he wanted to play a mental game of chess.**

 **They did for quite a while and he still beat her every game. "I'm amazed that you could keep all that in your mind at once. Maybe I should learn some of your mental exercises to help my mind get better." She said with a smile as she started resetting the pieces again. Feeling his eyes on her she looked up to see him staring at her. The smile disappeared, replaced with a look of concern as she examined him.**

 **Spock was seeing the colors that he currently equated with Saya's hair and realized that his eyes were starting to focus as his vision returned. He stared at her, examining every detail as she asked him if he was alright. At his 'yes' he saw her smile and his lip twitched as well. "I believe my sight is returning."**

 **Saya grinned and bounced in her seat happily "You're kidding… well Vulcans don't joke so that's not possible and you don't lie and you don't prank so you have to be seriously serious! That's amazing! How!?" She asked excitedly.**

 **They got up and walked to sickbay for McCoy to examine his eyesight and he explained it as they returned to the bridge. Spock promptly started for his station and Kirk stopped him commenting on his ability to see. McCoy explained. "The blindness was temporary, Jim. There's something about his optical nerves which aren't the same as a human's."**

 **"** **An hereditary trait, Captain. The brightness of the Vulcan sun has caused the development of an inner eyelid, which acts as a shield against high-intensity light. Totally instinctive, Doctor. We tend to ignore it, as you ignore your own appendix." Spock finished.**

 **"** **. Regaining eyesight would be an emotional experience for most. You, I presume, felt nothing?" Kirk asked teasing.**

 **Spock looked at Saya for a moment before answering "Quite the contrary, Captain. I had a very strong reaction."**

 **Kirk looked at Saya briefly before smiling and saying "then I think it's time to go to starbase 10."**

 **Bones went to Kirk saying under his breath "Unusual eye arrangement. I might've known he'd turn up with something like that." When Kirk asked what he said Bones as quietly as possible said "I said, please don't tell Spock I said he was the best first officer in the fleet."**

 **Spock turned around and thanked McCoy and Kirk said "You've been so concerned about his Vulcan eyes, Doctor, you forgot about his Vulcan ears." Saya saw the almost cocky look Spock had and wanted to giggle.**

 **As they went to dinner Saya asked something she had wanted to know for a while. "With as much information as your mind holds, how is it you don't have layouts memorized?" Spock quirked an eyebrow and she smiled "LIke this." She said as she walked into the mess hall with her eyes closed, navigated to the replicators, got her food and carefully walked to the table they usually sat at.**

 **Spock watched her then joined her at the table. "Fascinating." He said as he put his tray down. Saya shrugged "when i was young and started having my eyes go bad the optometrist explained it to me in such a way that I thought I would go blind so I practiced. I may get lost going to less used parts of the ship but I could likely navigate any room, i've been in, decently."**

 **Spock watched her for a few moments as he thought then replied "I have never needed to practice that skill, therefore I never learned it." They finished their meal with minimal chatter as Spock continued to observe Saya. Saya for her part was used to it so it didn't really bother her but she did notice him looking at her more than usual. she choose not to ask about it.**

 ***END***


	32. Episode 2-1 Amok time!

**Starting the second season so only posting 1 chap a week ^_^**

 **Still don't own star trek.**

 **Tried to edit the intament sceen to be approperate. If it needs edited more let me know.**

* * *

 **Episode 2-1 Amok time!**

 **Spock had stopped eating with Saya. She didn't quite know why. It's not that he wouldn't join her but that he stopped eating anything. She did a little research and with the help of Uhura got access to a kitchen. She made Vulcan plomeek soup in hopes to get him to eat something. As she was walking to his quarters she saw Kirk and McCoy and paused unsure of herself.**

 **McCoy called her over and looked at her food recognising it. "Well," she looked at the food then up at him " seems off. I'm not sure why, and he stopped eating. I'm hoping…" Saya trailed off as she looked at Spock's door. McCoy told her to carry on and she did. Knocking she called out to Spock and he demanded what she wanted in a not too friendly tone.**

 **McCoy called out that there was plomeek soup for him and Spock opened his door and snapped at Bones. "Poking and prying! If I want anything from you, I'll ask for it!" His eyes rested on Saya for a moment before looking at Kirk and saying in a barely controlled tone "Captain, I should like to request a leave of absence on my home planet. On our present course you can divert to Vulcan with a loss of but two point eight light days."**

 **Kirk asked what the devil it was about and Spock almost snapped at him saying "I have made my request, Captain. All I require from you is that you answer it. Yes or no." before returning to his room and locking his door. Saya stood there holding the food and unsure of what to do. She didn't mean to upset Spock and was certain he did not want others to see him like that.**

 **Saya returned to her room and waited trying to think of how to help Spock. The next morning she quickly went to eat alone and met Spock on his walk to the bridge. Saya found out that Kirk had accepted Spock's request but then Starfleet let Kirk know in no uncertain terms that they were to accommodate attendance for an Inauguration ceremony.**

 **Kirk altered the course and told Spock that he would have his leave after but Saya got the distinct impression that later would not be an option. Spock sent her to do her reading and she complied. A short time later Spock stopped by her quarters but left before saying anything. Saya quickly got up to follow. She knew something was very wrong. Spock stopped by sickbay and McCoy tried to give him an examination, Spock tried to refuse.**

 **Finally McCoy got him to comply. Spock said "Examine me, for all the good it'll do either of us." Saya watched from the side and noticed the constant twitching. She was unsure what was going on but had noticed the difficulty in speech and the almost nervous movement. As they walked back to his quarters she followed him into his room and was about to ask him if he was ok when he turned to her and reached out a hand.**

 **Though she didn't flinch or move he stopped and lowered it. She noticed the strange shaking in his hands and again went to ask. This time he spoke. "I greatly admire you. Your determination and creative thinking have been a great asset in multiple instances. You have shown bravery in the face of danger and flexibility in coping with the unknown."**

 **Saya was confused and asked what this was about. "I would like to declare koon-ut so'lik." Spock said and Sayas confusion increased but before she could ask, Spock put his hands behind his back and stood at a ridged attention and requested for her to leave. Saya returned to her room and tried to figure out what to do about Spock. She pulled up her computer and looked up what he had said.**

 **It took a while but Saya found the word and discovered it meant marriage or proposal. Sayas eyebrows hit her hairline as she read about it. She didn't understand quite all of it but the gist of it was simple. Spock had asked her to leave after proposing marriage and he wasn't himself. Saya wanted to talk to Kirk about it but also didn't want to do something to upset Spock. Debating for a bit she finally darted out of her room and headed to Kirk's. She failed to see Spock come out of his room to knock on her door before seeing her leave.**

 **Knocking on Kirk's door she heard him say come in. Entering she saw Kirk and McCoy and hesitated. She had caught the tail end of what McCoy had been saying "He does, and he's as tight lipped about it as an Aldebaran Shellmouth. No use to ask him, Jim. He won't talk."**

 **McCoy left and Saya looked at Kirk's grim face a moment before saying never mind and running back to her quarters.**

 **The next day her concern for Spock overrode her common sense and she went to check on him. Though Vulcans could go without eating it had been 5 days and she had not seen Spock eat or drink anything. She knocked on his door and it opened for her. As soon as she walked into his room, he got off his bed and said "It would be illogical for us to protest against our natures. Don't you think?"**

 **Saya looked at him in growing concern. " , is Kirk and McCoy helping you?"**

 **"** **They are unable to help me. You…" Spock trailed off. Forming his outstretched hand into a fist he banged it against the wall. "Please leave." He asked her with ragged breath. Saya did as asked. Finding Uhura, Saya sat with her like a confused puppy. When Uhura asked what happened Saya refused to answer and just sat in thought. She looked up to see Spock and Kirk enter and Kirk order a chanel to open to Vulcan space central.**

 **The Vulcan person granted them permission to do standard orbit and asked if Spock was there. They then told him to stand by to activate central viewer. Saya watched in a kind of shock as a drop dead gorgeous Vulcan appeared on the screen and Spock said "T'Pring, parted from me and never parted, never and always touching and touched. We meet at the appointed place."**

 **The woman named T'Pring repeated it back and Uhura asked who she was. Spock said "She is T'Pring. My wife." Saya was vaguely aware of Uhura, McCoy and Kirk looking at her. Setting her face to stone Saya waited for Spock, Kirk and McCoy to leave and once the turbolift was clear she almost silently told Uhura she would be in her room. Uhura was unable to leave and Saya knew it, and for once was glad.**

 **As soon as she was out of sight she ran to her room and locked the door. She looked around as if lost for a few minutes before grabbing her blanket and curling up under it. Using it to cover herself entirely she proceed to cry her eyes out. After some time she got up, sighed and reminded herself that she shouldn't have had hope in the first place. Ruffling her hair she pulled the clip out and jumped in the shower.**

 **As she got out she wrapped a towel around herself and started drying her hair. She debated cutting it but decided that it took too much work to grow. As she dried her hair she heard her door open. Exiting her bathroom confused and wary she wondered who had entered her room despite the locked door. She saw Spock standing just inside her door looking around and muttering slightly.**

 **She felt like crying all over again but instead said coldly "I thought you beamed down to Vulcan and you wife, ." Spock looked at her a moment then approached lifting his hand again. Saya still did not flinch, and this time he placed it on the side of her face. She felt the now familiar sensation of a mind meld but this time instead of the customary mental sensation she just got the overwhelming urge to mate.**

 **She looked at Spock, fighting the urge to undress him and was completely puzzled by it. Spock lowered his hand and Saya promptly backed up. Sitting on her desk she tried to fight the strange urges and desires, whispering to herself over and over "he's a married man." She failed to notice Spock, feet from her, taking his uniform off. Once he was completely naked he approached her and placed his hand on the side of her face again.**

***************lemon warning***********

 **Saya looked up to see Spock, naked and rearing to go. Standing she looked into his eyes and every other thought fled her mind except to mate with him. Spock pulled Saya close to him and kissed her hard. She melted slightly not fighting as her instincts told her to just go with the flow. Spock's hand moved down her body and he groped her butt while letting his tongue slide into Saya's mouth. There was a slight off taste from the copper based man but it still felt good.**

 **After both where satisfied thoroughly they both promptly feel asleep in a messy heap on the bed.**

***************lemon warning***********

 **Saya slowly woke from her blissful sleep only to go into a near panic. Spock responded immediately trying to find the source. Saya sat up, hands on her head, eyes wide as she said "what the hell? Not only did I have sex out of wedlock, I just had sex with a married man." Spock finally understood and calmed down.**

 **"** **The first is true, the second is not." Spock informed her, sitting up as well. He could feel how close she was to becoming hysterical. She looked at him with the same trusting eyes she always had for him and he smiled his smile as he explained. "On Vulcan we have arranged marriages. There is a bonding between the children when we are 7. It is more than an engagement but less than a marriage."**

 **Saya nodded still not seeing how this changed his marital status. "T'Pring was my arranged wife, However the marriage was never consummated therefore not a full marriage. I went to Vulcan to fulfil that part of it but she rejected me, so I returned to the mate I wanted." Saya blinked a few times as she tried to process the information. Spock felt the question rise in her 'what was last a few hours ago about?' And answered before she could ask it.**

 **"** **Vulcans go through what is called Pon Farr every 7 years. We become unbalanced and incapable of controlling our emotions. Our instincts drive us to mate or we die. It can be alleviated through combat or meditation if the mind is strong enough, however mating is most successful. When a Vulcan chooses a mate for Pon Farr they do a mating bond that causes their chosen to experience the symptoms as well. I did that to you."**

 **Spock felt her uncertainty and residual guilt as she continued to verify mentally that she did not sleep with someone else's husband. He pulled her close and assured her again that she did not. Saya rested her head against his chest and quietly asked "What now?" She wondered if this was a one time thing or permanent or if Spock really wanted her and wondered why if he had an arranged wife that he was determined to get to he had proposed to her. She also was vaguely surprised at how comfortable being close to him was.**

 **Spock was aware that he was registering her thoughts as they tumbled over themselves trying to be recognized. "My proposal stands. I attempted to restrain myself but your proximity and my desire for you overwhelmed my self control and I acted. I attempted to honor my father's arrangement but when it was no longer satisfactory to T'Pring I was free to choose you, the mate I wanted." Spock said trying to answer her unasked questions.**

 **"** **So how does Vulcan marriage work?" Saya asked. Spock explained that it was 2 part in many ways. The ceremony and the mating. Though it often happened in that order, it was not always. Saya looked down and thought for a bit before realizing that she was starting to get mental answered to things she hadn't asked yet and couldn't know. She looked at Spock puzzled.**

 **"** **I am unsure of the parameters or the cause but it seems that our mind's have become linked in some way." He answered for her.**

 **With a raised eyebrow she left that question for later, instead asking "the ceremony?" Spock said if she wished he would arrange it and gave an unusually human like smile at her positive response. Saya paused and grinned before asking how mating worked for Vulcans in this situation. Spock explained that by Vulcan standards they were mostly married and the Ceremony was merely the legal binding. Saya began contemplating going at it again but Spock interrupted those thoughts to remind her that they needed to eat.**

 **Saya and Spock got up, cleaned and dressed. Spock noticed the starting of bruising across Saya's back and a few other spots as he watched her dress. When Saya started fighting with her mess of hair took the brush and helped. Once they were both ready they headed towards the mess hall. Spock paused at Sickbay and requested a hypo from one of the medical staff and they continued. At Saya's silent inquiry he mentally told her that it was to keep him from getting her pregnant.**

 **Saya was about to turn around when he told her "only one of us needs it." Smiling she thanked him and they got dinner. As they sat Spock saw the mark on Saya's neck as well. They ate quietly for a few minutes then Saya's head shot up and he heard her think loudly 'Kirk' then she tilted her head and added a slightly less sure 'McCoy?' Both men entered the mess hall and made a beeline for the pair.**

 **"** **I see you are feeling better ." Kirk commented.**

 **"** **I am, Captain, thank you." Spock answered and Saya wondered how much they knew of what went on. Spock let her know they were aware of the requirements of Pon Farr. Saya blushed and looked at her food.**

 **"** **Well one of you will need to drop by sickbay every month. Wouldn't want a surprise now would we." McCoy said with a playful grin. Spock matter of factly indicated that he already had and McCoy looked slightly surprised. "You can't tell me this is not a dinner date this time ." McCoy said and Spock simply told him it wasn't.**

 **Kirk asked about a ceremony and Spock informed him that they wanted to have Kirk marry them with few close friends present. Kirk asked if Saya wished it as well and she quickly looked up and nodded. " and I have discussed it." Spock answered. It was the truth because as soon as Kirk mentioned it they pretty much had the entire conversation in their heads.**

 **"** **Well Bones, I think you and I should occupy ourselves elsewhere. A certain first officer of mine has a wedding to plan then a rather lengthy honeymoon to enjoy." Kirk said teasing.**

 **Saya didn't need to look at Spock this time to find out if it was ok before she spoke. "Can we have the wedding some time today or tomorrow if you are free Sir?" Saya asked. Kirk raised an eyebrow and agreed. Spock told her mentally that he would arrange those she wanted present and that there lists were mostly the same. Saya nodded and they finished eating.**

 **They returned to Saya's room to clean up the things that had gotten knocked over and shortly there was a knock on the door. Kirk was there with a dress uniform for Saya. Saya grinned and Kirk informed her that he could have everything ready in the hour since it was to be a simple thing. Saya went with Spock to his room, carrying her uniform and watched him get his out.**

 **"** **your mind is like your room. Very neat and tidy." Saya commented. She watched as Spock got changed enjoying the sight then she got changed herself. Pulling her hair up in a pony tail neatly she asked "Will my colorful hair become a problem?"**

 **"** **It would be illogical for me to require you to change. I choose you as you are, that includes dyed hair. though it will prove it's own challenges, they will often be simple to overcome." He told her.**

 **Saya leaned against him and he put his arms around her, resting his chin on her head. 'You know I thought for sure this would never happen.' She thought and at his 'i know' she asked 'You knew I liked you for some time, didn't you?'**

 **"** **Yes, and I have desired you. I attempted to do as my father arranged but I was pleased when T'Pring rejected me. I have spent a great deal of time over the last year reminding myself not to let you close, yet wanting you to be." He told her before kissing her tenderly.**

 **It was soon time for them to go to the chapel and they walked, side by side, as they had so many times before. As they entered the room Saya smiled at Uhura who gave her a hug, Scotty who just grinned at her, and McCoy who gave her a fatherly hug as well. She saw Riley and looked at Spock puzzled. 'He was aware as were the others of our mutual interest and attempted to goad me into action.' Saya finally understood his strange behavior.**

 **"** **Finally, I was worried for a bit there you know." Riley told her before giving her a pat on the back. They stood before Kirk who performed the ceremony and with the biggest grin she had ever seen him have, finished with "It is my greatest pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife."**

 **They dispersed with a few well wishes and a stern reminder from Kirk that Spock and Saya were not to be back on the bridge for anything short of an emergency for at least a week. They returned to Spock's room and Saya wondered aloud what would be done about their rooming situation. "It will remain the same unless the Captain wishes to change it. However I would encourage you to sleep in my quarters at night." He informed her.**

 **They both changed out of their dress uniform and Saya hung hers in Spock's closet for the time being. at a shared look they again met on the bed. After another amorous, but less primal, round of sex, they fell asleep for the night in each other's arms. Spock for once did not check the next room for her mind being asleep.**

 ***END***


	33. Episode 2-1,5 Amok time! Pt 2

**So due to serious life issues I will update as I can but it will no be once a week sadly until my life sorts out it's chaos. Sorry in advance. Still dont own star trek. Life would be different if I did.  
warning also indication of sexual activities but not much detail  
**

* * *

 **Episode 2-1.5 Amok time! Pt 2**

 **Spock woke slightly disoriented, receiving strange information. He nuzzled the hand on his face a moment before realizing that it was in the mind meld position as well as his on her face. Carefully breaking the link he felt the strange loop they had break. He looked Saya over but found nothing wrong until he tried to wake her. Getting up he got dressed quickly and went to get McCoy.**

 **Both entered the room and McCoy gave Saya a tricorder sweep before concluding that her blood pressure was far to low, heart rate was too high and her body temperature had dropped as well. "It's almost like her body is trying to mimic a Vulcans. What did you do to her ?" McCoy demanded.**

 **Spock gave McCoy a concerned look and said he was unaware of when they did it but he woke to being in a mind meld with her. McCoy was concerned by what that could do as well as the rather emotional response from Spock. McCoy said he needed to take her to sickbay. Spock wrapped her in the blanket from his bed and carried her there. Once he put her on the medical bed he picked up a P.A.D.D. and started pacing as he did research.**

 **McCoy noticed the pacing but said nothing as he tried to help stabilize Saya's body functions. He noticed the bruising across her back, the mark on her neck and a few other bruises but Spock informed him that they were unrelated. McCoy looked from one to the other a moment then realized it was likely due to Spock's previous state and greater than human strength.**

 **Spock went to McCoy's lab computer and called to the planet to acquire history files. After an hour of researching he found the answer. "Even in Vulcan history occurrences such as these are quite rare." Spock started as he continued to pace.**

 **McCoy demanded "then tell me what the answer is before Saya dies from this!" McCoy had managed to get Saya stabilized minimally so her body could handle the prolonged strain.**

" **In some instances where Vulcans marry another species of Humanoid, if their mate's mind is compatable and timing is correct, they instinctively attempt to form a deeper mental connection. It can lead to a telepathic bond between the two participants or it can lead to death." Spock stopped and watched Saya for a moment until McCoy demanded what they could do to help her.**

" **You, Doctor, will try to help her body withstand the strain. I will attempt to help her mind sort through this so she will survive." Spock answered. McCoy nodded and lowered her bed as Spock carried a chair over. Sitting, he melded with her again. He saw her consciousness confused and trying to figure out what was her and what was him.**

 **Seeing Spock she told him 'I could hear everything, I am just having trouble remembering what belongs to me and what doesn't.' They got to work and after just a half an hour her heart, temperature and blood pressure went back to normal. 10 minutes after that Spock broke the meld and Saya sat up blinking a few times then said. "That... was strange." With a chuckle.**

 **Suddenly Kirk entered demanding "what is this I hear about something happening to and ?" He stopped seeing Saya sitting on a medical bed and Spock sitting next to her, his hand resting against her arm. Kirk looked them over and added "We will be leaving orbit of Vulcan soon . I expect a full report on any pertinent information after your leave is over." Before leaving, something about them said not to interupt right then.**

 **Saya watched a few minutes unsure of what to do but then turned to Spock saying "I think you should teach me some mental exercises to help." Spock nodded once and Saya got off the bed.**

 **McCoy glared at her. "Missy, next time you attempt to be Vulcan, don't change your bodies normal functions, it could have killed you." McCoy reprimanded her in his gruff caring manner. Saya smiled and thanked him saying she wouldn't. After one more check McCoy let her leave, reminding Spock "She is a human, and a female, you need to be more gentle with her in the future."**

 **As they walked Saya asked "So you pace when you are anxious?"**

 **Spock raised an eyebrow and answered "I do not, You do." At her inquisitive expression he explained "You do not have the mental training of a Vulcan. As such when we were over exposed to a mind meld, you had more trouble with loss of identity. I, despite my training, picked up a few of your habits temporarily."**

 **Saya grinned finding it amusing that she had managed to influence him to pace. They walked into the mess hall and Saya realized where they were. Spock got his breakfast and Saya got hers but rather than take a table, Spock lead her back to his room. Saya willingly followed slightly puzzled. As they sat at his desk he explained "I wished to have breakfast with my mate alone."**

 **Saya raised an eyebrow but smiled. "So, when Vulcans pick a mate do they get less formal around them or is it because of the excessive mind meld or something else i am not aware of?"**

" **My behavior is still influenced by the remnants of Pon Farr. However it is common for Vulcans to treat their mate differently in the confines of their home. Similar to how humans often are." Spock explained. Saya understood the unspoken, that outside the home PDA was uncommon and often frowned upon. That suited her just fine.**

" **So you will go back to normal, for you, but it won't mean that you will give me the cold shoulder after. Good to know." They ate happily for a bit and once breakfast was done they stacked the trays and Saya commented "I should likely still do my reading." Spock nodded and Saya went to her room to get her P.A.D.D. Spock followed and she smiled, offering "If you would like, you can look through my books or kindle."**

 **Spock picked the kindle up and sat on her bed with his back against the headboard. Saya came over to him slightly puzzled by his choice but understood as soon as he looked at her. Sitting between his legs she leaned back against him and he rested his chin on her head. She read from her P.A.D.D. and he from the kindle. It was a comfortable and contented time for both.**

 **Saya heard a knock on her door and calling out 'come in' saw Uhura. Uhura looked them over before backing out with a grin "I was going to ask you to join me for lunch but I see you are busy." Saya smiled and told her that she would some other time. She had felt Spock's desire to monopolize her time and she was in agreement. A few minutes later Uhura came by and dropped off 2 trays for their lunch.**

 **Saya smiled and thanked her but she and Spock stayed as they were until Saya's stomach started to protest. Getting up they had lunch and once finished Spock showed her how to meditate and a simple mental exercise she could do anywhere. After they meditated Saya felt Spock's desire and grinned, meeting it. Their energy once again spent they laid together happily.**

 **By dinner they had managed to get a shower and were dressed. Spock picked up their breakfast and lunch trays and they went to the mess hall. Saya grinned at Uhura and invited her to join them. As they sat and ate Uhura kept looking between them until Spock instructed her to ask the question she obviously wanted to. Uhura asked if Vulcans made good husbands and Saya blushed slightly knowing what Uhura really was asking.**

" **I can't speak for all but I am quite happy with . Then again I've always been happiest when I was with him." Saya answered with a shrug. Uhura laughed and gave Saya another hug as they put their trays away whispering "you and I need some girl talk." Saya chuckled as she thought about that idea. Uhura wouldn't be finding out as much as she wanted and Saya wouldn't have to worry about saying too much because she could just ask Spock.**

 **They returned to Spock's room and Saya asked to borrow his P.A.D.D. he told her it was in the top left drawer but getting mixed up she opened the top right. She froze for a moment staring in wonder at what she saw. Carefully removing the pressed flower and wrapping paper from the previous valentines and christmas she looked at Spock.**

 **Spock walked up to her and touched the 2 items. With a twitch of a smile he simply told her "I value these." She put them back in the drawer and Spock pulled out what she had originally went for, handing the P.A.D.D. to her. Saya commented on the bracelet also looking worn and he informed her that he had not removed it, unless necessary, since receiving it.**

 **Saya wondered how long he had been interested in her and he answered with 261.4 days, she couldn't put a reference point to the time so Spock clearified. "When you kissed me on the cheek after becoming aware of the knifes I obtained for your art." Saya raised an eyebrow and smiled to herself. She couldn't pinpoint it for herself but she had, since first seeing him, thought he was special.**

 **They again took their position on his bed and she read as he worked on mental problems. After a few hours she finished what she was reading and asked him to quiz her on it. They discovered that it was impossible as she was able to quickly and easily pull the correct answers from Spock's mind. deciding to figure that problem out later and instead occupy themselves with more amorous pursuits.**

 **Saya and Spock woke together, contented and slowly moved to get up. Spock suggested "If we are to use my quarters for sleeping, it would be logical to move your clothing for simpler access." Saya agreed. They got ready for the day and met Kirk on their way to breakfast.**

" **I will be changing your quarters. It has come to my attention that there is an officers quarters that would better suit both of you." Kirk told them and they stopped near the turbolift.**

 **A new plaque next to the door read both their names and Saya grinned "I guess the Captain choose to change it." She said to Spock. Kirk smiled and told them they would be expected to move all their belongings by the time their leave was over. As they sat down to breakfast McCoy joined them.**

 **The meal was mostly lighthearted until Kirk noticed the fading mark on Saya's neck. McCoy told him that he had checked it out and knew it was no problem. Saya was glad for that dodge, she wasn't keen on letting people know about her personal matters and knew Spock was less so. After breakfast they started with Spock's room and worked to carefully pack and move everything.**

 **The new room was larger, had a double closet and a double bed. It was perfect for 2 people to share and Saya smiled. "Kirk really loves you. Even busy as he is, he made a point of looking out for you." She commented and saw the smile Spock gave. She was intrigued at how deep their friendship was for one being a Vulcan but knew from experience that Vulcans were far from emotionless.**

 **They soon moved Sayas stuff as well and she smiled at the strange blend. In their bedroom was his decorations as before but the living area was a smattering of both of their things. His chess set was next to her home made one, his books next to hers and her art supplies neatly stored for use. She was actually surprised at how easy it was. Her picture of her mother and the 5 dogs was placed on the wall near the table.**

 **They started neatly hanging the clothes in the closet and Saya marveled at how uniform Spock's closet was until it came to outfits he had obtained on missions. Saya hung the party style dresses together with their accessories and shoes and her dress uniform with the black dress. She looked at Spock when she got an image of her in the dress. After a few moments she found out that it was quite similar to a traditional Vulcan dress and Saya finally understood Uhura's comment about it being special.**

 **Once everything was put away Saya flopped on the bed with a grin. "Well, I must say, moving this time was far more fun!" Spock observed her, sprawled across the bed with her hair fanned out under her and raised an eyebrow. Saya promptly removed her outfit and tossed it to the side and at his look, laughed saying "told you I was messy. I'll clean it up later."**

 **Spock gave an almost shrug and placed his clothing with hers. Their mind's and bodies were soon distracted by other pursuits. After christening the room they cuddled in the bed in blissful contentment and Saya started asking lazely about all his decorations.**

 **Their evening passed much the same as the day before and after dinner they meditated together and read together until bed. They were distracted for a bit as they got ready for bed and collapsed in a naked, satisfied heap. Spock gently moved Saya to a more comfortable position before falling asleep himself.**

 **In the morning Spock woke to Saya still sleeping peacefully. Nuzzling her neck he took a deep breath of her scent, enjoying the closeness and being with her. Saya woke to Spock pressing against her. Stretching and taking a breath she looked at him suddenly and said "after this we need showers i think, you are starting to smell like me." Spock rumbled an agreement before pinning her down and burning off energy together with her.**

 **After some time they got up and took a shower. Saya smiled at the almost mathematical way Spock got clean. It did not take either long to shower and Spock assisted Saya with her hair.**

 **Heading to breakfast Saya saw Uhura rushing off to her shift. After eating a leisurely breakfast they went to the gym to practice their combat and Phaser skills. Saya thought to Spock 'what, you don't think we are currently getting enough exercise?' Spock raised an eyebrow and Saya laughed. By lunch time they had achieved enough to make up for the lost time and they brought their meal to their room. Eating quietly Saya's mind drifted back to the puzzle of what to do with herself.**

 **Spock watched her quietly then asked the obvious question. "You always seem to come back to art. Why won't you allow yourself to pursue it?"**

 **He got an immediate and very strong mental reply seconds before she said it "because it won't allow me to stay with you like I can now." Spock thought about it and told her that no matter what choice she made separation was possible and but could also be avoided in many ways. He also informed her that if she were to be an artist she could travel with him, though certain access would be limited due to his and her positions.**

 **Saya processed the information and continued to let the puzzle simmer in the back of her mind.**

 **The next couple of days passed in much the same manner of contented, not so restful, togetherness. Spock over that time went back to his normal logical self and on their last day of leave Uhura joined them for dinner. "May I borrow for a bit after dinner ?" Uhura asked.**

 **Spock assured her that it was 's decision. Saya grinned and said she would go with Uhura after dinner. Spock said he had to report to the Captain and they parted, leaving the mess hall. As they got to the officer's floor Saya told Uhura " doesn't mind if I show you our quarters if you would like."**

" **I'd love to see your new room." Uhura beamed and Saya obliged. Uhura looked the room over and grinned commenting on some things. She noted that Saya had not put anything in their sleeping area of hers other than the blanket. Saya shrugged saying she didn't really have anything else she wanted there.**

 **They sat at the table after Saya obtained some ice cream from the food synthesizer. "You know, other than those who already know, most won't be able to guess that you and are married now. Is that purposeful?" Uhura said in curiosity.**

 **Saya looked at her quizzically "What do you mean? and I aren't really doing anything different, but I don't think we are supposed to."**

" **That's what I am talking about. Both of you stayed in your rooms for the most part when not on shift or working. You still refer to each other as and . You were always together before so now there is no change in that. On the outside it looks the same as usual. About the only indication of any change is the plaque outside your new room." Uhura told her.**

" **I'm not one who likes to flaunt… Well anything and private matters are private. is even more private than I in that matter and I don't mind at all. Honestly i prefer it." Saya shrugged "if no one knows I don't really think i mind. The ones that matter in knowing already do."**

 **Uhura laughed. "That is why we knew you guys would be great together. You are strange for anything I ever knew and somehow you fit with without being just like him."**

" **People should not be the same in a relationship, it doesn't work. Opposites work well together because they make up for each other's downfalls as long as they respect the differences." Saya answered.**

 **Saya looked up and greeted Spock as soon as the doors opened. "Welcome back . Hey, Kirk, hey McCoy"**

" **I have got to find out why you are only formal with some time." Uhura whispered to Saya as she left them.**

" **It has been brought to my attention that you and now share a mental bond. will be performing tests on that bonds range and capabilities." Kirk informed Saya.**

 **Saya smiled and shrugged saying she didn't mind at all. Kirk asked if they enjoyed their leave time and Saya smiled as Spock answered that they did. "Just don't let it get in the way of work." Kirk reminded them.**

 **Spock gave a very controlled surprised look and Saya was all out dumbfounded. "That would never happen sir." Saya said emphatically. Kirk looked them over and smiled saying 'good' before he got up to leave.**

" **, you are to report to sickbay in the morning after breakfast in order for me to run another brainscan on you to see what has changed." McCoy told her. Saya agreed and they left.**

 **Spock looked at the dishes and Saya grinned "I figured I could have some ice cream." Spock informed her she was allowed to eat as she pleased and Saya just laughed. They played a game of chess that amusingly ended in a stalemate.**

" **I think the mental bond means we can't really do a chess game now too… It's nice but seems to cause a few problems." Saya said with a laugh. As they put away the chess set Saya had an idea of challenging Kirk with Spock's mind to aid her.**

 **Spock raised an eyebrow at the thought and said "It may be an interesting way to test the bond." Saya agreed and they prepared for bed. They were once again passionate and fell into a contented exhausted sleep, each holding the other close.**

 ***END***


	34. Episode 2-2 Who Mourns for Adonais

**To try to make up for the 2 weeks i've missed. Sorry again that the updates will be messy. Hopefully life sorts out rather quickly.**

 **Still dont own star trek.**

* * *

 **Episode 2-2 Who Mourns for Adonais**

 **Saya was doing her reading as they studied another planet in the system. A woman named Carolyn was giving the report and Saya had noticed Scotty on the bridge with her. Everyone noticed his interest in Carolyn and Saya heard Kirk tease him. "Bones, could you get that excited over a cup of coffee?" Kirk said to McCoy.**

 **McCoy added "Even from here I can tell his pulse rate is up." Saya smiled and Scotty ignored them. As they left she heard McCoy say he was worried because Scotty thought he was the man for Carolyn but she didn't seem to think the same thing. McCoy said that one day Carolyn would find the right man and leave the service.**

" **I like to think of it not so much as losing an officer as gaining." Kirk started then paused. "Actually, I'm losing an officer." Kirk finished. They entered orbit around Pollux 4. Chekov was at navigation and seemed to be a new fixture on the bridge. Saya thought he was sweet but didn't really know what to do with him.**

 **Kirk asked for the preliminary report from Spock who replied "Pollux Four. Class M type planet, oxygen and nitrogen atmosphere. Sensors indicate no life forms. Approximate age four billion years. Judged no reason for contact. In all respects, quite ordinary, Captain."**

 **Saya had gotten used to almost hearing an echo from Spock at times like these. Sulu called out to the Captain and Saya looked up to see a strange green hand floating in space. It was almost see through as well. Kirk asked for an analysis. He confirmed that it was not living tissue or a projection. He was finally able to say for sure it was a field of energy.**

 **Kirk ordered a hard about but they couldn't get away from it. The hand grabbed them causing the whole bridge to rock. Thankfully the railing stopped Saya. Everyone got back to their stations and Sulu reported that the Helm wasn't answering. Saya started helping with whatever repairs she could and Spock was running analysis and tracking all incoming information.**

 **Saya was thankful for the meditation that helped them both manage the thoughts and constant feed they got from the other. Her mind drifted to what would often happen after meditation but as soon as she felt Spock look at her she stopped day dreaming and got back to work. McCoy reported that there had only been 5 minor injuries and Saya was glad for that.**

 **Saya didn't hear what Kirk asked but was aware of Spock's reply "The ship is almost completely encircled by the field. It resembles a conventional force field but on unusual wavelengths. Despite its appearance, that of a human appendage, it is definitely not living tissue. It is energy."**

 **Kirk ordered Sulu to adjust the forward tractor beams to repel and attempt that. Saya braced herself for the now expected movement. It managed to do nothing and Spock informed him "Captain, a most curious development on scanner five seven." Spock put it on the main viewer and everyone saw a face appear in space. 'Greek god?' Saya thought at the strange appearance.**

 **Uhura notified Kirk of activity on hailing channel 3 and Kirk ordered it on audio. "The eons have passed and what has been written has come about. You are most welcome, my beloved children. Your places await you." The face said. Kirk ordered response frequencies and Uhura calculated, and opened them. "You have left your plains and valleys and made this bold venture. So it was in the beginning. You have made me proud. Now you can rest." The face said.**

 **Kirk introduced himself and requested the being to introduce himself. "We shall remember together. We shall drink the sacramental wine. There shall be the music of the pipes. The long wait has ended." Kirk asked if he was responsible for stopping the ship and the man answered "Yes. I caused the wind to withdraw from your sails.**

 **Saya could hear Spock working at figuring the being out and smiled to herself. She did her best to keep the sort of block they could do up so she would not disturb his thoughts. "It has been five thousand years. Have you learned no patience in that time?" The being asked.**

" **I don't know who or what you are, but I must warn you we have the power to defend ourselves. If you value your safety, release this ship." Kirk warned. The being commented how they were just like their fathers with the same fire and mentioned Agamemnon, Hector and Odysseus. 'That is definitely greek mythology.' Saya thought and Spock looked at her out of the corner of his eye a moment and she thought 'I studied it for a while due to fascination.'**

 **Spock concentrated on the screen again and the being threatened them while causing external pressure to build up on the hull. They quickly learned that they could not compensate against it. Saya was getting a headache and Kirk finally relented to save his ship.**

 **Pressure on the hull returned to normal and the being said "That was your first lesson. Remember it. Captain Kirk, I invite you and your officers to join me. But do not bring that one, the one with the pointed ears. He is much like Pan, and Pan always bored me. No sad faces. This is a time to rejoice, not to fear. You are returning home. Let your hearts prepare to sing."**

 **Spock commented on the man being verbose and Kirk asked if he was insulted. "Insults are effective only where emotion is present." Spock replied flatly. Saya smiled and thought at him 'your ears are quite charming, no matter what anyone says.' She was happy at the positive response she got from him as the Captain told him to look for answers.**

 **Spock took over the Captain's chair and Saya started working on research, relaying everything to Spock as she learned it and receiving instructions on how to narrow the search parameters to what was needed. Uhura notified him that they could not reach the landing party. Saya tuned most of it out as she continued to try and find answers.**

 **After a bit of time Sulu was ready to reverse polarity to attempt contact with the away team. After a few jerks, they discovered that it wouldn't work. Spock instructed Uhura to rig up a subspace bypass circuit and came to Saya's place at his station to ask for the sensor report. "I found the landing party but one is separated from the others and I can not pick up any readings for the Apollo fellow." Spock nodded went back to working with Sulu.**

 **Uhura continued to work on the bypass and Sulu was ruling out possible locations for the power source. Spock went to another crewman and said "We're unable to break completely loose from this force field, but we might be able to punch some holes through it." The crewman asked why and Spock answered "To shoot through. It might also relieve Lieutenant Uhura's communications problem. Take these equations to the nuclear electronics lab. I want them to work on the problem of negating the force field in selected areas. That might be done by generating a strong pinpoint charge of M-rays on some of these selected wavelengths and tying them in with the combined output of all our engines."**

 **Saya wondered at how many problems he could work on at once. She simply went back to tracking the away team as best she could and giving Spock mental updates whenever he asked for them. She smiled to herself 'there may be some drawbacks to this link but there are advantages as well.' She was glad to be useful and helpful.**

 **Half an hour passed and they had managed to punch a few holes through the forcefield. Uhura had managed to finally get through to the Captain. Saya silently informed him that though the one person had rejoined the group for a time, they were now separated again. Spock acknowledged it in the same manner and informed Kirk that there was a power source on the planet's surface. They planned the attack for when Carolyn returned to the group.**

 **Kirk requested them to stand ready and cut it fine due to their close proximity and Saya felt the rise in concern in Spock. Spock recommended a discreet distance but Kirk notified him that it would be impossible. Saya watched briefly as he sat in the Captain's chair again before returning to watching her sensors.**

 **A short time later Saya mentally notified Spock of something strange on the sensors. Spock quickly instructed her how to properly read it and called to Kirk all from the captain's chair. "Sensors are picking up an atmospheric disturbance in your area." Saya noticed the strange look Uhura gave both of them but said nothing. Saya realized she should explain even a little how that worked to Uhura. After all, that's what friends do.**

 **Kirk told Spock to stand by with the phasers and after a few minutes ordered them to fire. Spock informed him that they were too close but Kirk ordered him to fire them anyways. Saya felt the millisecond of resistance as Spock ordered all phaser banks to fire. The ship rocked and Sulu ordered all phaser banks to maintain firing rate as Spock ordered more power to the shields.**

 **The ship continued to rock every so often but everyone knew their jobs and stayed on them. Saya could feel the almost countdown in Spock's mind as he calculated when the attacks would stop. She wondered at it but said nothing, to her it was much like the year of just watching him only this time she got to see a part of him no one else ever could.**

 **The crew soon beamed back. Saya didn't know what it was but she noticed a odd distance between Carolyn and Scotty. In the briefing room she took the job of Yeoman to create a transcript. Another Yeoman brought dinner for all present and they ate as they worked. Spock's mind helped her record everything so she could write it out easily. Saya was doing much better with the mental practices but she still could not retain information like he could.**

 **Spock was talking about the scientific details of what happened when Saya's mind wandered from the subject at hand to one much more private. Saya could feel his quirked eyebrow and blushed slightly as Kirk called an end to the meeting. Everyone got up to leave and Saya walked with Spock as usual, while writing. Spock watched her and as soon as they entered their room Saya put down her work and looked at him.**

" **What? My mind occasionally wanders. It is a common human downfall." Saya said with a slightly embarrassed smile. Spock continued to observe her and she watched him in return for a few moments before she realized she was getting odd mental feed from him. Contemplating him, she tried to figure out what was wrong. They stood there for a short time until Saya burst out "You're distracting me! That's how you are hiding what you are really thinking."**

 **Spock quirked an eyebrow and smiled his smile as Saya got the full force of what his mind was thinking. It did not take long for erotic activities to ensue. Tired, contented and in need of rest they curled up together to sleep. "At this rate we won't need sleeping clothes." Saya muttered as she fell asleep. Spock fell asleep, thankful that they had explored the strange cryogenics craft they came across a little over a year ago.**

 ***END***


	35. Episode 2-3 The Changeling

**And one more to cover this week. Hopefully it is enough. Im so sorry! I will try to back publish episodes that I miss when I do get around to publishing cause I know how bad it is when a story takes forever to continue. (fyi to all reading my other story, im going to work on it as I can as well between everything else I gotta take care of.)**

* * *

 **Episode 2-3 The Changeling**

 **They had received a distress call from Malurian and were in transit to give aid. Kirk once again asked Uhura if she had received anything and she once again reported no response. "Captain. They will not answer. The long-range sensor sweep of this system reveals no sign of life." Spock informed Kirk. Saya wondered what could possibly exist to wipe all life from a planet but decided that she really didn't want to know.**

 **Kirk said it was impossible as there were over 4 billion people on that planet and Spock answered "We would have known in advance of any system-wide catastrophe, and in the event of an interplanetary war, there would be considerable radioactive residue. Our instruments show only normal background radiation."**

 **Kirk asked for other possibilities and Spock provided what he could. "Unknown, sir. Sensor readings would have revealed the presence of any disease organisms. They do not. In addition, we received the routine report from this system only a week ago. Even the Symbalene blood burn does not act that swiftly."**

 **Saya started pulling up the records she could of everyone on the planet to see if any had living family. She wasn't really sure if she even should but figured that the people who had loved ones that survived needed to know. The image of her mother popped into her mind once again and she paused only to work harder at her self assigned project.**

 **She was so focused on her project that she failed to notice the energy beam coming at them. The only reason she escaped without harm, while everyone was tossed about by the hit, was Spock pinning her between himself and the railing to hold them both in place. Saya mentally thanked him and he reprimanded her, reminding her to pay attention to everything. She let him know she would.**

 **They returned to their stations and Saya kept working on her project glad that this time nothing major got damaged. Spock informed Kirk that the shields were holding but they would only be able to resist 3 more attacks like that, the 4th would shatter their shields completely. Saya paid minimal attention to Kirk ordering them to find the source of the attack.**

 **She heard Kirk order "Lieutenant, contact Starfleet Command. Patch in my log. Tell them what has happened. Tell them the entire Malurian race seems to have been destroyed by an unknown agency, and that we are under attack by an unidentified force." She looked up to see another ball of light on the view screen and this time she braced for impact.**

 **They were hit a second time and Spock found the ship attacking them. A Third bolt came at them and Scotty informed the captain "Shields still holding, sir, but the drain on the engines is reaching the critical point. Ach, we lost warp maneuvering power. Switching to impulse."**

 **They started shooting back but Spock informed Kirk that it had no affect. Puzzled Kirk ordered Uhura to attempt contact. The other ship fired another bolt at them and this time their shields failed. Kirk called to it "To unidentified vessel. This is Captain James Kirk of the USS Enterprise. We are on a peaceful mission. We mean no harm to you or any lifeforms. Please communicate with us."**

 **Kirk asked for any further readings and Spock computed them. "Weight, five hundred kilograms. Shape, roughly cylindrical. Length, a fraction over one metre." Scotty marveled at anything existing in a thing that small as Uhura informed them that they were receiving a signal from the spacecraft.**

 **Kirk had her put it on audio and Saya laughed quietly and whispered "it's a chipmunk!" She heard Spock decoding it a fraction and wondered at that kind of capability. "Captain, this message is a sort of binary. Extremely sophisticated, compressed, carrying several channels at once." Kirk asked if he could decode it and Spock replied "No clue as yet, Captain. A moment. Transmission speed has stepped down. Much slower. Seems to be a single binary."**

 **It seemed to be requesting Kirk to repeat his message and he did. "This is Captain James Kirk of the USS Enterprise. We are on a peaceful mission in this part of the galaxy. We have no hostile intentions. We request identity." A message came back requesting language equivalence to their mathematical message. "Tie in the ship's translator to the communication channel. Let them take it at their own speed." Kirk instructed.**

 **They waited for a bit and suddenly Spock's station started sparking. He ordered Uhura to cut power and informed Kirk that it had overloaded and burned out. Kirk commented that they could take the information faster than the enterprise could give it. A message came in and this time everyone could understand it. "USS Enterprise, this is Nomad. My mission is non-hostile."**

 **Saya watched Spock as he puzzled out the name Nomad. She didn't get the significance but Spock obviously had and she for her part threw up the mental wall to keep from distracting him. Nomad requested them to leave their ship but when Kirk told him it was impossible he agreed to be beamed aboard the enterprise.**

 **Scotty asked if it would be a good idea to beam it aboard and Kirk replied "Do we have any choice, Scotty? Besides, once it's aboard, it won't be taking any more shots at us. Lieutenant, get a repair crew on that computer. Get Doctor McCoy down to the transporter room. Spock, you come with me. Scotty, you too." Saya of course followed Spock as they walked to the transporter room.**

 **They beamed up what looked like a floating robot and everyone was perplexed by it. Saya could feel Spock's mind at work on it and wondered at it herself but tried to keep the wall up. It had never occurred to her how much her thoughts could get in the way of another's before she and Spock developed their bond. Spock started running sensor readings on it but could not get through it's protective screen.**

 **The thing requested their point of origin and when Kirk answered they were from the United Federation of Planets Nomad said it was insufficient and requested to scan their star heard Kirk say "If we show it a close-up view of our system, it has no point of reference. It won't know more than it does now." Spock agreed and Kirk told Nomad "If you care to leave your ship, we'll provide the necessary life support systems."**

 **Nomad told them that their facts were uncoordinated and it had no parasitical beings. Scotty said it was a machine and Spock confirmed saying "It is reacting much like a highly sophisticated computer." Nomad asked what was opinion and Spock gave it the definition which did not seem to be what Nomad wanted.**

 **Scotty asked about its source of power and it replied "It has changed since the point of origin. There was much taken from the other. I am perpetual now. I am Nomad." Saya vaguely remembered a space probe named Nomad but thought nothing of it until Kirk asked if there was a probe called Nomad launched in the early 2000's. Spock confirmed there was but it had been destroyed.**

 **Nomad again requested to scan the star charts and Kirk offered to bring them. Nomad began to move and Saya worked hard not to jump away from it. She was not fond of it, computer or not, and it seemed dangerous for some reason. Kirk lead the way ordering Spock and McCoy to follow. Saya of course followed Spock.**

 **In Auxiliary control Spock confirmed that Kirk wanted chart 14A and Saya wondered if it really would prevent Nomad from knowing where they were from. Kirk told it that they were from the 3rd planet and Nomad seemed to know a fair bit about it. After confirming quite a bit of information Nomad said "You are the creator, the Kirk. The sterilisation procedure against your ship was unnecessary."**

 **Kirk asked about the sterilisation procedure and Nomad told him that he programed its function. McCoy said in his usual manner that he wasn't Kirk and to tell him what its function was. Nomad asked Kirk "This is one of your units, creator?" Kirk confirmed and Nomad said "It functions irrationally." Kirk agreed, much to Spock's minor amusement and Sayas humor, then told Nomad to tell McCoy his function anyways. "My function is to probe for biological infestations, to destroy that which is not perfect. I am Nomad."**

 **Kirk quietly told Spock who was already puzzling it out that there was never any probe sent out for that. Spock replied "I believe the history computer can answer that question. I'll have the readout in a moment."**

 **Kirk asked if it destroyed the Malurian system and it replied "Not the system, creator Kirk. Only the unstable biological infestation. It is my function." McCoy started to get angry but Kirk calmed him then asked why Nomad called him the creator. Nomad asked if the usage was incorrect just as Saya felt Spock come up with part of the answer.**

" **The usage is correct. The creator was simply testing your memory banks." Spock answered quickly before Kirk could say more. Nomad mentioned that there was much damage in the accident and Saya saw that Nomad was mistaking Kirk for another person, the one who created the original Nomad, in Spock's thoughts. Spock indicated to Kirk to go along with him and Kirk ordered to take care of the Nomad as they walked out to talk.**

 **Kirk asked what Spock was onto and he replied "I've correlated all the available information on the Nomad probe, and I'm convinced that this object is indeed that probe." McCoy said it was ridiculous because earth science couldn't begin to build anything with its power during that time period. Spock agreed and Kirk mentioned that Nomad was destroyed.**

" **Presumed destroyed by a meteor collision. I submit that it was badly damaged and somehow managed to repair itself." Spock said. They went to the briefing room and Spock pulled up the relevant information and went over it. "This is the creator of Nomad, perhaps the most brilliant though erratic scientist of his time. His dream was to build a perfect thinking machine, capable of independent logic. You recall his name."**

 **McCoy filled in the name Jackson Roykirk and they all figured out it was similar. "I believe that Nomad thinks you are Roykirk. That may well be why the attack was broken off. It responded to your name as well as its damaged memory banks permitted." Kirk asked what they had on Nomad itself and Saya pulled up the next image for Spock. "Essentially it is, Doctor. I believe that more happened to it than just damage in the meteor collision. It mentioned the other. The unanswered question is, the other what? Nomad was a thinking machine, the best that could be engineered. It was a prototype."**

 **Kirk mentioned "Its purpose was certainly altered. Its directive, to seek out and destroy biological infestations, could not have been programmed into it."**

 **McCoy added on "As I recall, it wasn't. It was supposed to be the first interstellar probe to seek new life-forms."**

" **But if you rearrange the purpose, it is just a few words different, maybe it got mixed up in the accident." Saya said quietly.**

" **Precisely. And somehow that programming has been changed. It would seem that Nomad is now seeking out perfect life-forms, perfection being measured by its own relentless logic." Spock said.**

 **Kirk contemplated what was said then called for security and told them to meet him in auxiliary control in 5 minutes. Spock relayed that reported Nomad no longer there and Kirk canceled the order and implemented a full search for Nomad. It did not take long for Scotty to call in saying "That mechanical beastie is up here." Everyone quickly got up and headed to the bridge.**

 **They entered the bridge to see Nomad enveloping Uhura's head in a strange beam and Scotty move to stop it. Kirk tried to stop Scotty but it was to late and Nomad hit him with something, flipping him over the railing and knocking him out. McCoy checked him over and said that he was dead. Saya worked to get her emotions under control and felt the familiar cold calm overtake her. She knew as long as she was able to keep working and helping she would be fine.**

 **Spock registered the calm in Saya a moment before the usual constant emotional feed from her went dead and all he received was her thoughts on what she could do to assist. Spock moved that concern to the side as she did not seem harmed by it and concentrated on Nomad and the situation. Saya registered that Uhura was not responding to anything and Kirk ordered her to sickbay before demanding why Nomad killed Scotty.**

 **Kirk demanded what Nomad did to Uhura and it replied "That unit is defective. Its thinking is chaotic. Absorbing it unsettled me." Spock informed it that the unit Uhura was a woman and Nomad answered "A mass of conflicting impulses." Saya softly commented that it was essentially correct as Kirk ordered crewmen to take Scotty's body out. "Does the creator wish me to repair the unit?" Nomad asked and after McCoy confirmed that he could do nothing agreed.**

 **Nomad requested tapes on the structure and Saya started to her station to pull up as much of that information as she could as McCoy started rattling off a list "Well, he'll need tapes on general anatomy, the central nervous system, and then one on the physiological structure of the brain. We'd better give it all the neurological studies we have, as well as tracings of Scotty's hyper encephalogram."**

 **Spock took over arranging the data for Nomad and instructed it "Nomad, I have arranged the tapes for flash feed at the top speed of the computer. Please do not draw the information faster than the machine's capacity." Nomad proceed to download the information then ask where the unit Scott was after mentioning the failings of the 'unit'. McCoy left with Nomad to show him to sickbay.**

 **Kirk ordered a 24 hour 2 man security detail on Nomad before they left to go to sickbay. Saya tailing them as was normal. They entered sickbay to see Nomad, McCoy and Nurse Chapel surrounding an unresponsive Scotty. Saya stood slightly behind Spock as they observed. The monitor suddenly started to indicate life and Scotty started reacting. Kirk calmed him and Spock said his normal 'Fascinating' as McCoy yelled at Nomad.**

 **Saya registered the small amount of humor coming from Spock about Nomad managing to save Scotty when McCoy could not but was neutral. As Kirk called Nomad to him Saya quietly asked Spock "May i return to my quarters and continue on my previous project if i am not needed?" Spock observed her a moment before saying she could. Saya left as Kirk asked Nomad to repair Uhura.**

 **In her quarters she started quickly going over the list of people from the planet that had living relatives elsewhere. After half an hour she had managed to get the full list. Surprisingly for so many people on the planet, few had relatives off world. As she was wondering what kind of message would be feasible to send to these family members Spock mentally guided her to the prearranged forms that could be used with minimal tweaking.**

 **Saya started on filling them out to have them ready for Kirk when everything was said and done. As she worked she felt a slight annoyance followed by smugness. She gave a small smile as she worked knowing that something had made reference to his extraordinary mind. She felt Spock prepare for a mind meld and told him she would put the wall up and meditate.**

 **Sitting on their bed she did her best to keep the mental barrier between their mind's up and meditate to clear hers. Saya felt after a few minutes that Spock was unable to break the meld. She opened the connection and tried to call him back as she heard Kirk trying as well. Spock was broken from it and Saya bolted for her door and ran down the hall. She started thinking of every indication of where Spock was and found him in the hall talking to Kirk.**

 **Sliding to a stop she looked him over concerned as he told Kirk "Not the Nomad we lost from Earth. It took from the other a new directive to replace its own. The other was originally programmed to secure and sterilise soil samples from other planets, probably as a prelude to colonisation." Saya continued to watch him as he and Kirk discussed Nomad.**

 **Saya finally caught what was being said by Kirk "Yes, it's powerful, it's sophisticated, but it's not infallible. It's space-happy. It thinks I'm its mother." Spock and Kirk started walking with Saya as usual following. Spock sent her to finish up the last of the letters to be sent to the remaining family members and Saya did. Spock noted that her emotion feed was back to its normal humm as she returned to her task.**

 **Saya could feel the concern in Spock rising as he planned what to do about Nomad. Saya had finished her work and after asking Spock what he wanted her to do she headed to Sickbay to see if she could help with Uhura. She was helping nurse Chapel up, unsure what had happened, when Kirk and Spock ran in. Spock glanced her way and Saya felt his quick assessment of her health.**

 **After finding out that Nomad was looking up Kirk's history they both ran out again. She wasn't sure what had happened but Spock was concerned and calculating quite a bit. She stayed to help as she could in sickbay. After Nurse Chapel was on her feet again she sat with Uhura for a bit to help her learn. Saya felt strange teaching someone who had been teaching her up till recently.**

 **Spock called to Saya to join him again as he and Kirk passed down her hall on the way to turbolift. She came out in time to easily fall in step with them. "That link between you 2 must be most convenient ." Kirk commented with a sly grin. Spock simply said that it had its advantages.**

 **As they walked onto the bridge Saya took her seat as Spock said "My congratulations, Captain. A dazzling display of logic." Kirk teased that Spock didn't think Kirk had it in him and Kirk agreed with a "no, sir." Kirk's face fell as McCoy walked in, informing them that Uhura was back at college level and would be back on the job within the week.**

 **Saya felt frustrated by her slow pace and Spock reminded her that Uhura wasn't starting having to unlearn things. Spock commented "The destruction of Nomad was a great waste, Captain. It was a remarkable instrument."**

 **Kirk replied "Which might well have destroyed more billions of lives. It's well gone. Besides, what are you feeling so badly about? It's not easy to lose a bright and promising son." At Spock's inquiry Kirk continued "Well, it thought I was its mother, didn't it? Do you think I'm completely without feelings, ? You saw what it did for Scotty. What a doctor it would've made. My son, the doctor. Kind of gets you right there, doesn't it?"**

 **Saya laughed at the expressions and the almost fond exasperation Spock had for Kirk. Taking his seat beside her Spock commented quietly "I am pleased you were unharmed." Saya smiled and thought to him 'I love you too.' As she handed the letters to Kirk to go over.**

 ***END***


	36. Episode 2-4 Mirror, Mirror

**Wow, Dec 30th since last update! I'm sorry guys! wound up having to move... long unimportant story there. ^_^ as for that means I've missed 6 weeks, so that's 6 new chapters for this update and I'll do a 7th cause tomorrow ^_^**

 **sorry if the text style changed, using Apache instead of Microsoft cause PC issues... cant figure out how to fix it.**

 **still don't own star trek**

 **THANK YOU! -Rina Meunier for being so awesome and a regular reader and reviewer! Your story looks good and I'm sorry I haven't had the time to read it! I promise once my life stops falling apart to make a point of reading more than a chapter or 2!**

* * *

 **Episode 2-4 Mirror, Mirror**

 **Kirk, Scotty, Uhura and McCoy had beamed down to speak to the Halkan Council and Spock was in charge on the bridge. An ion storm was causing sufficient turbulence for the ship but it was nothing abnormal at this time. Saya was working on the question of what to do for Christmas gifts this year and it was harder to keep Spock in the dark about them. She already knew what she was giving Spock and had most of the others figured out.**

 **Kirk ordered Spock to beam the away team back and Spock ordered Sulu to comply as he and Saya went to the transporter room to meet them. Saya watched in concern as the away team started to materialize the disappeared. After a moment a very volatile crew beamed back and Spock quickly assessed that they were not the real thing.**

 **Saya stayed out of the way as Spock and a few security personnel managed to haul them to the brig. Saya watched as Kirk screamed "I order you, Let me go! Traitors! Spock, get these men off me! What is this? You traitorous pig. I'll hang you up by your Vulcan ears. I'll have you all executed!"**

 **Saya watched as Spock calmly replied "I think not. Your authority on this ship is extremely limited, Captain. The four of you will remain her in the Brig and in custody until I discover how to return you to wherever it is you belong." She could feel him working at unraveling this puzzle.**

 **Kirk demanded "Has the whole galaxy gone crazy? What kind of a uniform is this? Where's your beard? What's going on? Where's my personal guard?" Spock informed him that he was unable to answer the questions at that time. "All right, Spock. Whatever your game is, I'll play it. You want credits, I'll give them to you. You'll be a rich man. A command of your own? I can swing that, too." Kirk rebutted.**

" **Apparently some kind of transposition has taken place. I find it extremely interesting." Spock commented before he started to walk away. Kirk asked what could buy Spock then offered power. Spock simply said "Fascinating" and walked away. Saya followed wondering what the opposite her was like. Spock continued to work at the problem and discovered a way to transport the wrong away team back to their universe and hopefully get their away team back.**

 **Spock welcomed the Captain back and Saya gave Uhura a hug then patted Scotty, McCoy and Kirk on the arm, glad that everyone was back. Once back on the bridge Kirk asked how Spock was able to identify the away teams counterparts so quickly. "It was far easier for you as civilized men to behave like barbarians, than it was for them to behave like civilized men. I assume they returned to their Enterprise at the same time you appeared here."**

 **Kirk smiled and said "Probably. However, that Jim Kirk will find a few changes, if I read my Spocks correctly." McCoy commented that he liked Spock better with the beard, but then any change would be a distinct improvement. Kirk added "What worries me is the easy way his counterpart fitted into that other universe. I always thought Spock was a bit of a pirate at heart."**

 **Saya could feel the smile in Spock as he replied "Indeed, gentlemen. May I point out that I had an opportunity to observe your counterparts here quite closely. They were brutal, savage, unprincipled, uncivilized, treacherous, In every way, splendid examples of homo sapiens, the very flower of humanity. I found them quite refreshing."**

 **Kirk smiled then contemplated a moment before saying "I'm not sure, but I think we've been insulted." McCoy said he was sure and both of them smiled as McCoy went to the turbolift. As their shift ended they went to the mess hall for dinner and Spock observed Saya.**

" **Wondering what I would be like in that universe?" She asked. At Spock's yes she answered "I honestly don't know, however if it was something I grew up in, I would likely be quite savage. If it was something in my adulthood, I may or may not have survived, if I was cryogenically frozen like here then the answers would vary according to my childhood. I will say though, I'm more than capable of being quite aggressive and violent… when needed."**

 **Spock replied with his simple 'indeed' as they continued to eat. Saya wondered what kind of beard Spock would have but couldn't picture one that would work for his personality. After dinner Saya dropped by Uhura's quarters and Spock went to do some reading in their quarters.**

" **Hey, we totally should have had this discussion long ago but I find life can get a bit… complicated." Saya said with a grin. Uhura agreed and they sat at her desk chatting. "Well, you may have noticed that Mr. Spock and I tend to have half conversations." Uhura nodded and waited for the answer she knew would come.**

" **I get it but I don't and some of it I can't repeat so bear with me. Anyways, it is a rare thing that can happen between a Vulcan and non Vulcan pair that either kills the non Vulcan or creates a deep mental link between the 2. There is a few set circumstances required and a few are some kind of telepathic ability to start and a flexible mind in the non Vulcan. Apparently i had those."**

 **Uhura stared at Saya like she was crazy. "You mean to tell me that you and Mr. Spock can hear each other's thoughts?"**

 **Saya thought a moment before replying "It's not so much that we can, it's more that we can't not. We have a constant feed on the other and though we can mostly tune it out like a radio on a low volume, it's not able to be completely removed. We can barrier to help with that and if we think something … more powerfully because of situation or desire to direct it at the other, they will pick it up without fail."**

" **Girl, you have got serious luck! Not only did you manage to land Mr. Spock but you can talk to him in your mind! So tell me, what is it like to hear a Vulcans mind?" Uhura asked excitedly.**

" **Well, it's really organized. But more than that I can't share. Privacy and all. Though it is nice because I would be worried about saying too much and doing something Mr. Spock wouldn't like usually but now I just run everything by him and if I am about to say something he would rather not be widely known, he can just tell me so. Makes it so I know what to say and all." Saya blushed slightly as she spoke.**

 **Uhura smiled and asked a few more questions that Saya did her best to answer before they changed topics. "So what are you doing for Christmas this year?" She asked and Saya promptly closed her eyes and threw up her mental barrier as quick as she could.**

" **Can't talk about presents or Mr. Spock will know his… he might already but I'm trying." Saya went to a safer topic and said "However I do plan on helping the decorating team again this year. I find it quite enjoyable." She got an image from Spock's point of view of her on his shoulders, as he acted as her ladder.**

 **Saya smiled to herself and Uhura watched her a moment before replying "I am unable to but I look forward to seeing what you pull out this year for the party. Saya talked about a few of her decorating ideas and Uhura told her that Riley was on the team again this year. Saya was glad for it because she was fond of Riley. She figured she needed to get him a Christmas present as well but didn't know what.**

 **Uhura suggested a kiss on the cheek and Saya adamantly refused. Saya mentioned that she had thought about a dance but didn't know how to and was too self conscious to go for that. Uhura changed topics again and asked why Saya was always so formal with Mr. Spock but no one else.**

" **Well, I tend to be polite and all, but honorifics are something I never really used a lot. However with Mr. Spock it just seemed to fit him… Kinda like how my hair fits me. So the Mr. is as much a part of his name as the Spock." Saya tried to explain. Uhura laughed and they soon called it a night.**

 **As soon as she returned to their room Spock put his book down and went to the computer. "I shall teach you to dance." He said as he put on a waltz and started to teach her. He felt her question start to surface and answered "You wish to give Lt. Riley a Christmas gift. A dance has been promised to him before and you are willing to give it as a gift this year. I will teach you to aid you in that endeavor."**

" **So you won't mind or get jealous." Saya asked. Spock informed her that he didn't get jealous as it was an emotion and Saya raised an eyebrow as the memories of the Valentines party and Riley goading him surfaced. However it came through clearly that he was unworried as she was now his.**

 **Saya simply said "If you say so Mr. Spock" After a few hours Saya was mostly proficient in the waltz and confident in performing it without breaking Riley's toes. Spock informed her that if time permitted she was to practice with him each night so she would be an apt dancer by the time the party came around.**

 **They soon participated in their intimate nightly routine and fell into a happy and contented sleep. The next morning Saya commented on her lack of Insomnia for quite some time as they headed to breakfast and Spock thought to her 'physical activity before bed aids in that.' With a smile she thought back 'and someone who makes me happy and feel safe to sleep next to helps.'**

 ***END***


	37. Episode 2-4,5 A Day to Remember

**and this is why i didnt post this till i had quite some done ^_^ that way when life decideds to go in the blender you can sorta make it up to your readers ^_^ thanks to those who are sticking with me.  
**

 **still dont own star trek... yay?**

* * *

 **Episode 2-4.5 A Day to Remember**

 **At breakfast Riley approached and Saya grinned. "Am I invited back again for decorating committee?" She asked and Riley informed her that this year, due to a large amount of additional work needing done it would just be the 2 of them. Saya felt a momentary possessiveness from Spock. As she walked with Riley to the room she asked him if he was still interested in a dance. Riley looked at her curiously but said he was.**

 **They started and this year Saya decided on a gold theme with plenty of candles. Of course the candles did not actively burn but they looked like they did. The first day she managed to get most of the tables and chairs arranged as they would need. Saya was tired but could already see what she would do with the room with Riley's help by the time shift was over.**

" **Lt. Riley, Ms. Saya." Spock greeted them as they finished moving the last table for the day. Saya smiled and said hey back. "Lt. Riley, you do not have to trouble yourself with obtaining a ladder this year." Spock informed him and Saya smiled knowing that he was planning to be her ladder again.**

" **Honestly you make an amazing ladder. Don't have to get down all the time to move it." Saya said with a grin. Riley watched them with a slight smile and Saya said she would see him in the morning as she happily walked out with Spock. 'You like being my ladder huh?' She asked him mentally.**

' **I prefer it to possible alternatives.' Spock replied and Saya laughed. They entered the mess hall and got dinner. McCoy and Kirk joined them. "So Missy, I hear you are decorating for the Christmas party again. This time will you actually be attending?" McCoy asked her.**

 **Saya shrugged "I no longer feel the need to run when too many people are around but I'm still not a fan of crowds. However my Christmas present to Riley this year is a dance, so I will be there for that at least."**

 **McCoy looked between her and Spock. Kirk asked "I suppose that does not elicit any feelings from you Mr. Spock?" Saya grinned and told him that Spock was the one teaching her to dance.**

 **Kirk asked if that meant that Spock knew how to dance and Saya and Spock replied in unison "Dancing is quite mathematical." Spock added 'Captain' to the end of his sentence and everyone paused a moment. McCoy, Kirk and Saya laughed and Spock merely raised an eyebrow, saying his usual 'interesting.'**

 **Saya took everyone's dishes and returned them as the others got up to leave. Catching up easily she fell in step with Spock. "I'd love to see one of these dance practices of yours Ms. Saya" McCoy said but Saya refused saying she was still too self conscious about it.**

 **Spock and Saya danced for a while. Saya was getting much better and as expected Spock was able to do it flawlessly. After a while Spock sat on their bed reading and Saya sat between his legs working on her present for Uhura. She had already put Kirk's aside, and finished McCoy's and Scotty's. Her present for Spock was finished quite a few months ago but she tried not to think about it so she could surprise him.**

 **That night she finished Uhura's gift and put it aside with the others. Spock had agreed to leave that one drawer to her for holding surprises and secrets. She had told him it would pretty much only be presents. She smiled at the mutual trust, her trust that he wouldn't look and his that she wouldn't hide anything important.**

 **Saya snuggled deeper into Spock's embrace, thankful for so many things and happy with her life. The next morning Saya woke slightly melancholy. Spock was familiar with it and knew why. Every so often she would think of her mother and miss her greatly but Saya handled it so Spock merely went on with his day and kept a quiet watch over her.**

 **By breakfast she was her normal cheery self and Spock knew she had pushed it away again. As she went to help decorate more, Spock went to his station. Spock reminded himself to keep thoughts about his special project quiet so he wouldn't upset Saya with them. He knew that she woke melancholy that morning because she had subconsciously caught a little of what he was working on.**

 **That day Saya and Riley finished putting up the last of the tables and decorated them. They had even managed to get some of the wall decorations up. "You know this doesn't go as fast with just the 2 of us." Saya commented panting slightly from the hard work. Spock entered and notified them that the next day he would be able to assist. They again went to dinner and both of them put up walls as they planned for their own projects.**

 **After dinner Spock worked on practicing the waltz with her again. They had managed to obtain access to one of the larger rooms to practice the full dance in and she was getting fairly skilled at it when the intercom beeped for him. "Mr. Spock, we have reached beaming distance of star base 13 and you are being requested." Saya looked at him puzzled as the ensen conveyed the message.**

 **Spock acknowledged and asked Saya to join him in the transporter room. Saya couldn't read what he was thinking and knew he was keeping something from her but trusted him. They got to the transporter room and Spock ordered the crewman to beam their visitor aboard. Saya watched as someone who looked just like her older brother materialized. She knew it was impossible but was unsure of who this person was.**

" **Ms. Saya, this is your older brothers great great great great great great great grandson Seong. I did research and" Spock started and Saya went cold.**

" **I'm sorry but I don't want to meet my brothers offspring. I'm sorry." Saya cut in as she started to walk out of the room. Seong quickly grabbed her wrist to stop her and she whirled, emotional pain in her eyes and glaring at him. "I don't want anything from you. I don't want to have you feel in any way obligated to me. I just want to live my life and move on." Saya snapped as she yanked her wrist out of his grip.**

 **She again moved to leave and Spock mentally told her 'I have a legitimate reason for this action. Saya, please, give me a moment.' Saya looked at him angry and hurt. At the intimate way he addressed her, she turned around again and faced this link to her stolen past. "I do not want anything from you either Saya… Ms. Saya I will leave you completely alone after this but I have been given a burden, passed down through the years and I would like to relinquish it.**

 **Saya studied him for a bit and he continued "The story goes that your mother looked for you for years. She found traces and knew something had happened. She finally found out that you had been taken and cryogenically frozen but by that time it was too late to help you. She instead hoped that someday someone would find you and look up your family. As such she gave each of her children and grandchildren a data drive instructing them to pass it down through the years, until any of them heard whisper of you."**

 **Seong held out a data card to her. "Over the years many of us stopped bothering with it, or lost it. It has been converted to keep with the times but the documents are locked and unaccessed. No one knows what is on it but it is what your mother wanted you to have." Saya stared at the offered data card in shock, she felt like her brain had stopped.**

 **She looked from the card to the face, so like her brothers and suddenly hugged him tightly as she took the card. "Thank you! Thank you so much for honoring my mother this way. Thank you for… everything. I apologize for being so harsh." Saya let him go and looked in wonder at the card. "Umm, if you want to contact me, maybe we can send letters… I just… I'm not really…"**

 **Seong cut her off "I understand. I only wanted to deliver the task that we have had for over 200 years. I'm glad it finally made it to you. Have a good life." He said with a smile as he transported back to the star base**

 **Saya stood there just staring at the card in her hand. Spock gently guided her back to their quarters as Saya continued to stare at the card in her hand. Spock could feel the chaos that her mind was in. as soon as the door to their room closed Saya threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. "I'm sorry and thank you." She told him between tears.**

 **Spock held her for a few minutes until she calmed then suggested they attempt to retrieve the information from the card. They sat at the computer side by side as Saya put the card in. "This is what you have been keeping secret recently." Saya asked and Spock confirmed it. They discovered all of the data was password protected and Saya had no idea what it would be.**

 **After a few hours and quite a few different attempts they called it a night. As they laid down for bed, Spock held Saya close and helped prompt her racing mind to sleep. She was still working on figuring out the password to get to what her mother left her. Spock looked her over as he attempted to calculate possible passwords. Setting his mind to sleep he soon joined her in peaceful slumber.**

 **In the morning they both got up and Spock could see the remnants of her tearful night before. As they walked together to breakfast they continued to contemplate the password issue. They were sitting quietly and eating when Uhura joined them. Saya looked up and smiled but Uhura promptly looked between the 2 of them. "What caused the tears Saya?" Uhura demanded.**

 **Saya gave a single laugh before her eyes teared up again. "Mr. Spock found one of my brothers descendants. Apparently my mom found out what happened to me and through my brothers got a message to me. We are still trying to get to it but…" Saya wiped the corner of her eyes and grinned "She knew, she knew what happened."**

 **Uhura studied both of them in turn and told Spock "You definitely came up with the best Christmas present for her." With a smile before leaving to prepare for her shift. Saya started to the mess hall the party would be in and Spock walked with her. Before she could ask he told her that he was free to help.**

 **As soon as they walked in Riley zeroed in on her face and glared at Spock. "Who made you cry?" Riley demanded.**

 **Saya rubbed her face and chuckled "I must look terrible." She commented and Spock informed her that she did show the signs of a recent bout of crying. "Well, it was Mr. Spock but not bad." She quickly explained and Riley went back to his friendly self. Saya pulled out the golden orbs and hanging candles and got them ready for Riley to pass up to her.**

 **Spock boosted her onto his shoulder and they started hanging them from the ceiling. About lunch time Kirk and McCoy entered as Saya was finishing hanging the last of the candles and McCoy said "I don't believe it! I really don't believe it! Our very own Mr. Spock is acting the part of a ladder!" Spock carefully put Saya back on the ground as he informed McCoy that belief was not required.**

 **Saya grinned and looked at their work. "I think we can do the tree after lunch." She commented as she finished putting the leftovers away. They walked to get lunch together and McCoy continued to tease Spock about having Saya on his shoulders. 'He's had me on far more than his shoulders.' Saya thought but thankfully stopped herself before saying it. Spock stared at her a moment and she blushed slightly but ignored it.**

 **At lunch McCoy said his almost standard line of the possibility of making a human out of Spock. Saya replied instantly "Oh, i really hope not! I like him just the way he is!" McCoy and Kirk stared at her for a moment before laughing. Kirk asked how the visitor went and Saya tearfully explained. "He gave me something from my mum. She knew what happened to me and left messages with all of her kids and grand kids to be passed down until someone found me."**

" **I always knew Mr. Spock was the type to make a pretty girl cry but even I didn't expect this. So what was the message?" McCoy asked as he passed her a napkin.**

" **We don't know yet. It's password protected for me and…" Saya stopped and thought a moment. "For Saya, that might be it but the number 4 instead of the word." She bolted from the room to go try it. Spock cleaned up their dishes and followed at a more reasonable pace with McCoy and Kirk. they saw his smile the moment Saya managed to get into the files.**

 **As soon as the door to their quarters opened Saya happily called out "I got it. That was the password!" Between sniffles. Spock walked behind her to see her going through photos by the thousands. Saya explained "Some of these I was a part of but she also saved important photos over time for me to see from after I disappeared. See this one is her me and 3 of the 5 dogs in that picture." Saya pointed at the picture she had made.**

 **Kirk and McCoy politely excused themselves as Saya continued to see the family that she had missed. Going into another file she saw a multitude of documents. Opening the first she started reading a letter her mother had written to her. Spock rested a hand on her shoulder to give her comfort as she read about her mother coping with her disappearance and the guilt from the situation.**

 **Spock reminded her that they needed to get back to work and she again went to the mess hall that they were decorating. Spock set the tree up for her and between the 3 of them, they managed to get it decorated beautifully. "All that is left tomorrow is a last check and arrangement of food day of." Saya said as they left.**

 **Saya immediately made a beeline for their quarters and sat at the computer to keep reading her mothers letters. Spock silently got them dinner and sat Saya's meal in front of her. Saya smiled and wiped a tear from her eye as she picked up the plate and carried it over to the table with Spock. "Thank you. I had better pace myself in reading or I will be inclined to stay up all night to finish every letter."**

 **Spock could feel the mild regret in Saya and was about to inquire about it when she answered "I got angry at you and didn't give you a chance to explain. For that I am sorry. Forgive me?" Spock informed her that the apology was unnecessary and she insisted "It is. You have never done anything to hurt me and I should have given you a chance before getting mad… Though if i had, i wouldn't have gotten mad, but that's a side note."**

 **Spock did his customary lip twitch telling her "all is forgiven." and cleared away their dishes. Saya got up and stretched. The past days had been chaotic and quite emotional. She knew that many days to come would be emotional as well, but she was glad that Spock was with her through it all.**

 **Spock came up behind Saya and wrapped an arm around her as he buried his face in the nape of her neck. Saya started to turn but felt and heard Spock rumble. She instead started running her fingers through his hair as he ran his free hand down her body. After a quite passionate love making they laid in bed ready for sleep.**

" **I make it hard for you to repress your emotions, especially with our bond, don't I?" Saya asked. It was one thing that concerned her every so often but this was the first time she asked about it.**

" **It is manageable." Was his only reply as he rested his lips against her forehead. Saya drifted off to sleep smiling and grateful for the amazing man that had wound up in her life. The next morning was Christmas and Saya got up and dressed excitedly. This year Kirk had insisted others take their rolls on the bridge and both of them attending the party.**

 **Saya decided on the Greek style dress for it because it would go with the theme best. Spock had already gotten his dress uniform on and Saya observed him as she got dressed. There was a knock at their door and Spock let Uhura in who promptly went to help Saya do her hair. As soon as Saya was done and dressed she went to her secret drawer and pulled out the woven wire earrings for her.**

 **Uhura grinned happily and thanked Saya before going off to get ready herself. Saya felt Spock's eyes on her and raised an eyebrow in question. "Your beauty surpasses all logic." Spock told her. If she wasn't so schooled in keeping a neutral expression her mouth would have fallen open.**

 **Spock eyed her a moment more before leaning down and giving her a kiss. "I believe you have gifts to deliver." He reminded her and she blinked a couple of times before getting the other gifts out. Spock carefully took the bottle of scotch and the embossed drinking glasses to carry and Saya carried Kirk's gift. They knocked at his door first and thankfully found him still in his quarters.**

" **Umm… I know you like antiques and stuff. These are girly, sorry, but they are over 200 years old." Saya said as she held out her no longer used glasses frame. Kirk looked them over and smiled at Saya as he said his thank you. Saya smiled back but quickly left as she and Spock went to visit McCoy next. For him, she had embossed a drinking glass set which he appreciated.**

 **Scotty she gave a bottle of scotch she had managed to get. She had woven a plaid cozy for it and Scotty was quite happy with his gift. They returned to their quarters after stopping for lunch and Saya pulled out the last hidden gift. "Made this a while ago for you." She said as Spock uncovered it.**

 **Spock examined it for a few moments before smiling his smile at Saya. "thank you." Was all he said but Saya could feel his mind calculating. Taking a seat next to him she waited for him to explain his thoughts. "You got this roughly a year ago. I saw the rough outline carved when you cut yourself. You have been observing and carving this for quite some time." Spock said. Saya smiled and told him that she had finished it back in August but was keeping it for his Christmas present.**

 **Spock put it on one of the display shelves before pulling her into a hug. After a few minutes Spock said in his measured baritone "We are expected at the Christmas party." Saya grinned and they walked, side by side, as they always did, to the mess hall. Kirk and McCoy greeted them at the door. Saya ducked away before they could say much as she went to find Riley.**

" **Umm, I wanted to give you a Christmas present this year but didn't know what I could make for you. So instead I decided to give you the dance I promised so long ago." Saya told him with a smile.**

 **Riley looked around for a bit before asking her "Are you sure Mr. Spock won't mind?" Saya looked at him slightly puzzled before saying that Spock was the one who taught her to dance but they had to wait for the waltz because it was the only one she knew. Riley laughed and joked as they wandered back over to Spock, Kirk, and McCoy. Uhura greeted them and Riley nodded to her, Saya wondered why but said nothing.**

 **Soon a waltz came on and Saya walked onto the dance floor with Riley. They started out well but Saya soon discovered it was more difficult to dance with someone shorter when she had only ever danced with Spock. Riley nodded again and Saya looked at him puzzled until he answered "I still owe you. Consider this payback." Before he spun her into Spock. "Take over for me Mr. Spock It seems she is used to a taller dance partner." He said before moving to stand by Uhura.**

 **Saya was finding it fun to dance with Spock in the unrestrained space but after some time was wondering if the music had gone on longer than it was supposed to. The song finally ended and as they stopped dancing Saya looked around. Everyone was watching them. Saya turned bright red and stared at the floor as she mumble asked "Did I dance that badly or something?"**

 **Spock observed her a moment before informing her "The most probable cause of their reaction is the oddity of seeing me dance as well as the skill at which the dance was performed by both of us." Saya looked at Spock quickly as they walked off the dance floor and over to their friends. She was not overly comfortable being the center of attention like that but it was quite enjoyable to dance with Spock in the open area.**

 **The others couldn't help but tease them. Spock gave little response but Saya was still blushing profusely. McCoy commented on Spock being able to dance and Kirk teased him slightly about having any kind of emotional response to such a romantic dance. Uhura and Riley were speculating how the crew would take that dance. After some time it was discovered that Kirk and McCoy were the cause of the song going on longer than usual.**

 **The party started to mellow out and Saya used it as an excuse to return to their quarters. Spock of course followed her, calculating that she wanted to read another of her mother's letters. Once in their room Saya quickly pulled all the clips out of her hair and ruffled it. It tousled down in a beautiful half up, half down fashion and she left it, not really paying attention to it.**

 **Saya went to the computer and pulled up the next letter. Spock sat on the bed behind her and watched her read as he heard her thoughts. After she finished they got ready for bed. Saya again thanked Spock for the effort he went to getting the letters from her mom. Saya fell into a contented sleep. Spock watched over her for a while, enjoying her dream of dancing with him, before falling asleep himself.**

 ***END***


	38. Episode 2-5 The Apple

**not sure what's goin on but the copy paste is removing words and names when i save the doc... hopefully i got it sorted or this will take me a week to post the chapters... -_-**

 **dont own treck ^_^**

* * *

 **Episode 2-5 The Apple**

 **Saya was taking the role of Yeoman again as she beamed down to a planet with Kirk, Spock, Chekov and 2 guards. Her job was to record everything she could on her tricorder and take samples as directed by Spock. Though more crewmen had guessed her relationship with Spock none had actually asked. Kirk had found it useful to have them work together as Spock could easily direct her without having to stop what he was doing.**

 **McCoy soon beamed down with 2 more guards as Saya moved off to study the new world with Chekov. McCoy and Chekov got into a discussion about the place being the garden of Eden and Eden being located outside of Moscow Russia. Saya smiled at the playful banter and Kirk directed them to the village 17 kilometers away. As they started walking a guard called to to Kirk right before a plant shot him with something.**

 **Kirk quickly went to the guard and caught him as he died. Kirk arranged for Scotty to beam the body up. Scotty hinted at wanting to come to the planet's surface and Saya wondered at his sanity after a man had just gotten killed. Spock was contemplating the antimatter potency issue along with everything else as they started out again. Kirk asked for a tricorder reading and Spock obliged "Subsurface vibrations for miles in all directions. Quite strong, fairly regular, artificially produced."**

 **Kirk ordered 2 of the guards to run reconnaissance carefully to the village as they started to head there. Saya browsed where Spock was listening, knowing he had found something that was being confirmed on his tricorder. "There's a humanoid hiding directly behind us, moving with remarkable agility, bearing one eight." Spock informed Kirk.**

 **Kirk and the other guard moved to flank the observer and Chekov asked Spock what it was. Spock answered "A visitor. One wanting to retain his anonymity, I should say." Saya was tight as a bowstring waiting and watching though working to look like she wasn't. Spock was moving into position to aid the others and Chekov came back to Saya.**

 **"If you insist on worrying, worry about me. I've been wanting to get you in a place like this for a long time." Chekov told her and Saya resisted the urge to punch him. her annoyance made it so she was unable to feel Spock's flash of muted surprise and anger. Chekov was a sweet enough kid but even in her time she would have avoided someone for something like that. Spock sent her logical thoughts to help her as Kirk returned.**

 **"Mister Chekov, I know you find her fascinating, but we're not here to conduct a field experiment in human biology." Kirk told him and Saya glared at him until she felt the humor in Spock. 'Sorry, really don't like being hit on. Especially when it is completely insincere as that was.' Saya thought to Spock.**

 **Chekov walked off saying he was taking some readings. Kirk informed Spock that whatever it was moved like a cat. Saya quietly walked up and commented "I may or may not be able to help but I am capable of some stealth." Kirk nodded to her and she quickly moved to behind a tree and flipped her uniform inside out so the black underside was facing out.**

 **"All hands. We've been watched, we'll probably be watched. We're moving out. Formation L." Kirk ordered and they set out. Saya watched closely and waited for her chance. As they walked Spock stopped and picked up a rock. "Interesting. Extremely low specific gravity, some uraninite, hornblende, quartz." Breaking it in half he added "Fragile, good cleavage. An analysis should prove interesting."**

 **He threw half of it away from them and it exploded. Kirk asked him "Would you mind being careful where you throw your rocks, Mr. Spock?" Spock answered that it was obviously highly unstable and could be important as a source of power. "Garden of Eden, with land mines." Kirk added.**

 **Spock carefully put the other part of the rock down and they continued on. Saya watched the underbrush and would stray slightly from the path every so often to investigate. Scotty called down to inform the captain that the antimatter pods were completely inert. He explained that something from the surface had done it and it was pinpointed in the village they were heading to.**

 **McCoy stopped to examine the thorns as Kirk and Spock discussed the force on the planet. Saya walked over to McCoy out of curiosity. She looked up as she felt the alarm in Spock. Saya yanked on McCoy as Spock knocked down Kirk and got the full force of the thorns in his chest. Saya got up as soon as she felt Spock's pain and the dulling in his mind.**

 **Rushing over to him she was quickly followed by McCoy and Kirk. She tried to catch him to ease his fall and Kirk tried to wake him. Saya started to feel woozy herself and McCoy injected Spock with something. A hand on her shoulder from Kirk jerked her out of it as she remembered to put the mental block up. "Sorry Captain, forgot to put up the wall." She mumbled blinking and trying to keep calm.**

 **Kirk ordered them to beam up and they attempted but it didn't work. Kirk demanded to know why as Saya worked hard to remain calm and keep her mind blocked so she wouldn't be affected by what was happening to Spock's mind. Saya heard Scotty say that they couldn't beam up a fly and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.**

 **Saya was watching Spock when he started to sit up. She removed the mental wall and felt his mind returning to normal a little before Kirk and McCoy noticed. Kirk asked if he was alright and Spock replied "Dr. McCoy's potion is acting like all his potions, turning my stomach. Other than that, I am quite well." Saya smiled knowing that he was ok and being somewhat ornery.**

 **McCoy commented on his green blood being the problem and Kirk demanded what Spock was trying to do. Spock responded "I surmised you were unaware of that plant, so I" Kirk cut him off stating that he took the thorns himself and Spock answered. "I assure you, Captain, I had no intention of doing that. It was merely my own clumsiness which prevented me from moving out of the way."**

 **Kirk told him to next time just yell and Saya smiled at the concern. Kirk then asked "Trying to get yourself killed. Do you know how much Starfleet has invested in you?" Spock of course answered 122,257 and Saya snickered quietly.**

 **As they got up Saya softly whispered to Kirk "it was the same as you moving to protect me when the Horta brought the wall down on us." Kirk gave her an odd look before moving on to the problem at hand. Saya again mentally checked that Spock was ok. and smiled at his matter of fact response.**

 **The sky darkened and lightning started to crack. It struck the other guard and he burned to ash instantly. Kirk called for everyone to find cover and grabbed Saya's wrist to make sure she found cover. She smiled at the sweet gesture but wondered about it.**

 **Spock mentally informed her that many on the ship had grown fond of her presence and the Captain was no exclusion. Saya replied half mentally that it was also likely because Kirk loved Spock and therefore cared about her because Spock did. At Kirk's strange look she asked what and he told her "someone might questions your sanity if you keep appearing to talk to yourself in partial sentences as you are."**

 **Saya laughed and Kirk nodded letting her know he knew who she was talking too. Chekov watched her puzzled before wondering if she was the Captain's briefly then casting that idea aside as she was always with Spock and rarely with Kirk unless it was with Spock. They came out as the storm left, quickly as it had come. One of the guards checked in with coordinates before the coms cut out.**

 **Spock informed Kirk that the coordinates were located a short distance from them. they started to run in the direction indicated hoping to get there in time. They came up right as the guard was running towards them. He stepped on one of the rocks and it exploded. Saya barely flinched as she started to wonder what chaos would happen next. Kirk started to lament on his guilt over the deaths and Spock became the voice of reason.**

 **"Captain. In each case, this was unavoidable. You are under orders to investigate this planet and this culture. No one has ever stated that Starfleet duty was particularly safe. You've followed the correct and logical course, done everything a commander could do. Self-recriminations" Spock reasoned and Saya smiled. She suddenly slipped into the brush as Spock quietly said "Captain, our friend is back."**

 **Spock nodded briefly as he quietly told Kirk that they needed to make a distraction. Kirk started to sneak around the opposite side of Saya as Spock and Chekov got into a fake and very loud argument. Saya grabbed the man's wrist and moved to twist it but he was faster. He ran straight into Kirk who punched him in the face. To both of their astonishment the man began to cry.**

 **Saya gently rested a hand against his arm and soothed him "we don't want to hurt you. Kirk just reacted automatically. He didn't mean to hit you. It's ok., we just wanted to find out who has been watching us." The man looked up to reveal tan skin, white hair and light blue eyes.**

 **The man said that Kirk struck him with his hand and Kirk replied "Well, I won't strike you again. You've been following us, watching us. Why?" The man answered that he was the eyes of Vaal who must see and when Kirk asked who Vaal was the man replied that Vaal was Vaal and Vaal was everything.**

 **Saya smiled kindly at him and asked for his name. He answered "I am Akuta. I am the leader of the feeders of Vaal." The others joined them and Saya soothingly patted Akuta's arm telling him it was ok. and that the others wouldn't hurt him. Spock was fascinated by the metal wires sticking out behind the man's ears and went to examine them.**

 **Akuta explained "They are my ears for Vaal. They were given to me in the dim time so the people could understand his commands and obey." Kirk asked if the people of Vaal were nearby and Akuta answered "We are close to Vaal so we may serve him. I shall take you there." Kirk stepped aside to receive a transmission from Scotty and everyone else kept following Akuta a short distance.**

 **Saya heard the condition red and got from Spock the information that a tractor beam of sorts had the ship. Saya smiled at how amazing his Vulcan ears were and felt his mild pride in that thought. Kirk asked Akuta about Vaal and he answered "All the world knows about Vaal. He causes the rains to fall and the sun to shine. All good comes from Vaal."**

 **Kirk requested Akuta to take him to Vaal and he answered "I shall take you to him, but he will not speak to you. He speaks only to me." They again started out and Akuta brought them to what looked to be a stone snake head. It reminded Saya of the entrance to a roller coaster from her time. Spock and Kirk talked logistics for it as Saya slowly moved closer out of curiosity.**

 **She was suddenly thrown back and Spock managed to catch her before she hit anything more painful. At Kirk's question of force field Spock answered 'Obviously' as he placed Saya on her feet again. Kirk asked if she was alright and she shrugged "just another new experience." She answered with a chuckle. Spock observed her a moment before returning his concentration to his tricorder. Akuta told them that Vaal slept but he would introduce them when Vaal was hungry.**

 **Kirk asked when Vaal got hungry and Akuta answered "Soon. Come. We will give you food and drink. If you are tired, you may rest." They were lead to a village with others, all a red tan with white hair. Saya looked over one of the females who examined her in return. Kirk asked about children and Akuta told them that replacements were not necessary and forbidden by Vaal.**

 **Saya asked what happened to prevent a couple in love from creating children and Akuta laughed about the strange words they used then asked what love was. Saya raised an eyebrow and thought of a proper reply. She tried to explain that people in love wanted to be together, to hold each other. Akuta cut her off saying "Ah, yes. The holding, the touching. Vaal has forbidden this."**

 **McCoy commented "Well, there goes paradise." Saya found humor in it and felt Spock contemplating Vaal and his many rules. Akuta told the village to welcome them and they put something like a wire lei around the wrist of each person on the away team. Kirk commented that it did something for them and Spock replied that it made him uncomfortable.**

 **Saya wondered at his dislike of any touch and Spock confirmed that he found it most unpleasant. She asked if it was culture, him specific or the touch telepathy and he informed her that it was culture and touch telepathy driving the culture. She then arched an eyebrow and commented that he never seemed to detest her touch like he had others, even early on though the first few times he had been uncomfortable.**

 **Spock left the comment knowing that Saya wasn't asking a question. All of this transaction happened in their mind's without others even being aware of it. They were lead to a hut and notified that it was their home. Akuta did the hand gesture again telling them they were welcome in the place of Vaal. "You notice that there are many metal things in the woods that are shaped like a snake's tongue? And the hand gesture they use matches?" Saya commented quietly.**

 **Chekov commented "Now we're welcome. A while ago this whole planet was trying to kill us. It doesn't make sense." As Kirk and Spock removed their wire lei's. Saya quickly collected them and started weaving them into a complex design with hers, waiting to know what to do next. Kirk called the enterprise and angrily ordered Scotty to get the ship out of orbit when Scotty informed him that the ship was going down. Scotty told him they were doing everything they could.**

 **"Then use your imagination. Tie every ounce of power the ship has into the impulse engines. Discard the warp drive nacelles if you have to, and crack out of there with the main section, but get that ship out of there!" Kirk ordered.**

 **McCoy reported "I just ran a thorough check on the natives, and there's a complete lack of harmful bacteria in their systems, no calcification, no degeneration of tissue, no arteriosclerosis. In simple terms, Jim, they're not growing old, and I can't begin to tell you how old they are, twenty years or twenty thousand years." Saya wondered if that was honestly something anyone would want but knew there were those who would.**

 **Kirk asked Spock for his opinion and Spock gave it. "Quite possible. It checks with my atmospheric analysis. Their atmosphere completely negates any harmful effects from their sun." Kirk added that the simple diet, controlled temperature, lack of enemies and vices meant that they could very well live forever.**

 **A gong was heard and everyone went outside to see what was going on. Kirk and Spock went to investigate where the villagers were going and Saya returned to the hut with the others. She smiled to herself at this part of their bond being quite helpful as she continued playing.**

 **Saya felt Spock's exasperation at the doctor for his comments about humans being subjugated by a machine. Saya smiled as she heard half of the conversation. Both men had a point but honestly it was more about a conscious choice. The people needed to know what they served and what would happen if it was gone, then choose.**

 **Saya heard a bunch of calculations from Spock that she didn't quite understand and started trying to block so he could think without her mental chaos. Spock, Kirk and McCoy returned as she finished making a little sculpture out of the lei's she had gotten. They sat and some ate fruit provided as each worked on the problem in their own way. Saya, knowing that she was less helpful in these situations started playing with anything in the room to create.**

 **Spock watched her but knew it was how she dealt with her nervous energy and said nothing. Kirk pulled her down to sit because her constant movement was getting to him. "Ms. Saya, speculate. What would happen if someone on this planet died?" Kirk asked her.**

 **Saya blinked a few times and started to think. She noticed Spock had put a barrier up so she would have a harder time getting the answer from his mind. "Well, Akuta mentioned replacements so I would be inclined to believe that a replacement would be furnished. However if the machine thing couldn't make it then it would have to allow a pair in the tribe to bread. That would cause unrest and longing in the tribe for love, mating, and children. That also questions if the machine would be able to provide such instruction."**

 **Kirk gave her an approving nod as he handed her one of the blue apple looking fruit. Saya played with it in her hand for a bit before continuing. "The problem with that is that it would have to relay the information through Akuta. So either he would have to be the male in the pair or would know of it. No matter how the machine choose to go about it there would be serious complications with the tribe."**

 **They waited but nothing seemed to develop Saya curled in a corner and fell asleep with many of the others, knowing Spock would wake her if needed. She woke some time later to Spock's alarm and him informing Kirk that the people of Vaal had disappeared. Kirk and Spock went to see about Vaal and Saya stayed in the hut with the others.**

 **Saya was pacing quietly when she suddenly let out a small grunt and crumpled. Taking a deep breath she controlled the waves of pain from Spock so she wouldn't be overwhelmed. She opened her eyes to see McCoy trying to get a response from her and she whispered "Mr. Spock's hurt." Through gritted teeth. She then moved to a mat and sat, meditating to control the pain enough to be able to put her mental barrier up.**

 **McCoy went to check Spock as Spock managed to get his pain under control. Saya heard Kirk call out to their guard and quickly came out of the hut to aid any way she could. She saw the village men wielding heavy branches, intent on harm. Saya ducked one taking a swing at her, grabbed his arm and flipped him before kicking another in the face.**

 **In mere moments the whole thing was over and Kirk ordered the villagers to be held in the hut. Saya picked up one of their makeshift clubs and commandingly guarded the villagers to the hut. She knew the guard had been killed and that Spock had gotten 2nd degree burns from being struck by lightning but was concentrating on how to manage the men if they choose to attack again.**

 **Saya stood guard with Chekov as Kirk contemplated how to deal with a ship that was going down. Suddenly the gong from Vaal was heard and the villagers attempted to leave. Saya and Chekov forced them back into the hut, not allowing them to leave and feed Vaal. Kirk left with Spock to deal with Vaal, instructing McCoy, Chekov and Saya to not allow the villagers to feed Vaal, no matter what.**

 **Saya watched the sky darken and heard the lightning. She continued to stare coldly at the villagers as they begged to feed Vaal. After some time Kirk and Spock returned informing the villagers of Vaal's death. Akuta confirmed it and Kirk explained to them how to take care of themselves.**

 **It wasn't long before they returned to the ship again and were on their way to their next destination. Saya watched as McCoy and Spock argued about what good or not good they had done for the people of Gamma Trianguli 6. Kirk joined and put in his 2 cents "Well, that's a good object lesson, Mister Spock. It's an example of what can happen when a machine becomes too efficient, does too much work for you."**

 **Spock brought up the story of Genesis, Adam and Eve pointing out "in a manner of speaking, we have given the people of Vaal the apple, the knowledge of good and evil if you will, as a result of which they too have been driven out of paradise."**

 **Kirk asked if he understood that Spock was casting him in the role of Satan and Spock said "Not at all, Captain." Saya could see the teasing glint in their eyes as they circled Spock and asked if there was anyone who remotely looked like Satan on the ship and Spock answered "I am not aware of anyone who fits that description, Captain."**

 **Kirk and McCoy walked off laughing as Kirk said he didn't think Spock would be. Saya raised an eyebrow at the exchange but knew that all parties were just participating in a joke. Saya walked with Spock back to their room and waited for him to take his shirt off. McCoy had given her something to put on Spock's back to help with residual pain after treating the 2nd degree burn and she was not taking 'no' for an answer.**

 **Spock tried to inform her that it was unneeded as Vulcans did not acknowledge pain and Saya stared at him a few moments before saying "Mr. Spock, I am aware that you don't choose to accept it. However you feel it, that means I feel it and I'd rather do something about it. Would that not be the more logical choice?" Spock looked at her a moment before removing his shirt and sitting on their bed. Saya sat behind him and gently applied the ointment McCoy had given her.**

 ***END***


	39. Episode 2-6 The Doomsday Machine

**i forgot how long screening takes... hopefully i can get the last 4 done tonight cause i have a VERY busy next 2 days with dr appts for little one.**

* * *

 **Episode 2-6 The Doomsday Machine**

 **Saya was in the gym being instructed by the chief security officer in further fighting technique. Part of the training was for her to be able to ignore what was going on in Spock's mind while she fought. However she paused for a millisecond when she heard from him 'Captain, sensors show this entire solar system has been destroyed. Nothing left but rubble and asteroids.' In that moment Freeman flipped her and almost managed to slam her onto the mat. She rolled at the last moment and quickly stood defensively.**

" **If i had wanted to kill you Ms. Saya, I could have. You can not afford to get distracted for even a fraction of a second." Freeman reprimanded her. Saya quickly appraised him and moved to go for his weak point knowing he would protect it as she relayed the information she had gotten from Spock. As soon as she finished she attempted to take advantage of the shock Freeman registered but his reflexes were too quick and he managed to throw her on her back.**

" **Darn." Saya gasped as she moved to get up. "You can automatically figure out your plan of attack. I need to practice more." Freeman smiled and offered a hand, pulling her up, as he told her that she had time. "Well, I think I'm going to ice a few more bruises before returning to Mr. Spock on the bridge. Thank you for another rough lesson." Saya said with a grin as she left.**

 **She enjoyed any of the wrestling matches that she got to have. It reminded her of her childhood and gave her a challenge, even though it often left her bruised and sore. Taking a quick hot shower she got most of her muscles to stop complaining and iced the new bruise on her shoulder. She was immensely curious about what was going on but also knew that she was always a distraction to Spock, more so when she was in pain or sore.**

 **Getting dressed again she dried her hair and Spock mentally reminded her that she was due to lessons with Dr. McCoy. Though she had not picked any set career choice, she was learning a little of anything she was apt at. She got to help in the garden as well as sickbay. She also was learning from the security chief and doing well there. She wasn't outstanding at anything but useful at quite a bit.**

 **She went to sickbay as she registered that they were investigating the disappearance of 7 planets. Over the next few hours she practiced handling and aiding Dr. McCoy with the medical equipment as she noted the efforts to figure out what had happened to every planet in multiple solar systems.**

 **Saya was aware of them finding 2 intact planets and some kind of beacon from a star ship She gave it only half her attention as she concentrated on getting all the tools right on the tray and handing them to the doctor as he asked for them. Saya felt Spock's mind go into overdrive, calculating possibilities and answers to the wrecked star ship and tried to put her block up to distract him less. In that moment she missed what McCoy had asked for but thankfully he understood her pause and asked again.**

 **Red alert was called but Saya stayed at her post, practicing helping the doctor. He commented on her calm reaction and she laughed. "Oh, I'm far from calm. I'm freaking out inside but it does no good so I put that energy to doing what is needed to be done." McCoy smiled and they finished that round. McCoy sent her to the bridge, and Spock, with a smile and 'good job.' Saya was glad to be learning so much and doing well. She hoped that next time she could be quite useful.**

 **As she got on the turbolift Kirk called a yellow alert and she stepped off the lift as Kirk stepped on. She started to her station only to stop dead in her tracks and look at the damaged ship on the viewer. "That looks just like the schematics for this one." She breathed as she examined the image. Saya sat down again and heard Kirk ask if the crew could have beamed down to one of the 2 planets.**

" **Improbable, Captain. The surface temperature of the inner planet is that of molten lead. The other has an atmosphere poisonous to human life." Spock answered. Saya sent him the thought 'i heard that there were 7 planets here last year. Maybe they were beamed down to a planet that got turned to rubble or something?' Spock thought about it but said nothing as Saya started reading her current assignment.**

 **Saya read as Spock worked on the microtapes that had been sent over. After some time Spock called Kirk to inform him "Unable to raise Starfleet Command due to heavy subspace interference." Kirk asked about what attacked the Constellation and Spock answered "She was attacked by what appears to be essentially a robot, an automated weapon of immense size and power. Its apparent function is to smash planets to rubble and then digest the debris for fuel. It is, therefore, self-sustaining as long as there are planetary bodies for it to feed on."**

 **Kirk asked why it would purposely destroy entire solar systems and Spock said it was unknown and relayed that it came from outside their galaxy. He also informed the Captain that if unstopped it would work it's way through the most densely populated section of their galaxy.**

 **Saya looked up as Spock called a red alert and saw on screen a huge funnel looking item with a glowing red mouth so to speak. Saya fought the momentary terror she felt before taking a breath and returning to reading. She felt Spock's approval and smiled. A man came into the room and she observed him a moment before again returning to her book. She knew she couldn't be of much help on this one.**

 **Spock started relaying information to Kirk "It came up on us fast, Captain, but we seem able to maintain our distance. It looks very much like Commodore Decker's planet killer. And it is pursuing us. We are more maneuverable, but it is gaining on us. Sensors indicate some kind of total conversion drive. No evidence of life, subspace interference level incredibly high."**

 **Kirk asked what the chances of deactivating was and Spock answered "I would say none, Captain. The energy generated by our power nacelles seems to attracts it. I doubt we could maneuver close enough without drawing a direct attack upon ourselves. I also believe the nature of this machine precludes the possibility of easy access to its control mechanisms." Saya gave the information she was receiving minimal attention as she continued to read.**

 **Kirk ordered Spock to beam the away team back and Spock relayed the order. As he was about to beam the captain back the doomsday machine fired on them. Saya hit the console hard but there was no real harm to her. Most of the others had gone flying in some way. Spock moved quickly to the console to protect the ship. Saya grabbed a repair kit and sat helping as she could with communications repairs.**

 **Spock informed the captain that the transporter and communications were out right before the interference cut the coms off. Commodore Decker demanded a status report and Spock obliged "Impulse and warp engines operative, transporter and communications under repair. Random chance seems to have operated in our favor"**

" **In plain, non-Vulcan English, we've been lucky." McCoy snarkily replied and Saya giggled. Spock said that he believed that was what he said. Sulu informed Spock that the thing was back on course for the next solar system. Spock acknowledged and said they would pick up the captain then figure out a strategy. commodore Decker passionately said they could not do that as it was heading for the Rigel system.**

" **I am aware of the Rigel system's population, Commodore, but we are only one ship. Our deflector shields are strained, our subspace transmitter is useless. Logically, our primary duty is to survive in order to warn Starfleet Command." Spock replied. Saya could feel Spock's irritation at the commodore's irrationality. The commodore and Spock went head to head for control of the ship until the Commodore used a starfleet rank to assume command.**

 **Decker ordered them to about face to attack it and Spock advised against it. "You tried to destroy it once before, Commodore. The result was a wrecked ship and a dead crew." Spock told him. Decker was adamant though and went head first into the attack plan he had his mind set on.**

" **The idiot is going to get us all killed and doom the galaxy's between here and home with his stupid arrogance!" Saya couldn't help but mutter.**

 **Spock looked at her and said "Ms. Saya, you are relieved. Return to your quarters." Saya saluted and headed for the turbolift willingly. She was rather fond of the idea of punching Decker in the face for his stupidity but Spock didn't approve and she didn't want to cause more trouble.**

 **Saya heard from Spock the battle between McCoy and Decker as Spock worked to formulate a plan. Saya entered their room and started on another of her art projects to pass the time and keep herself contained. She knew Spock was working on how to make sure everyone would survive and she was keeping her mind quiet so she wouldn't distract him. Both of them were quite worried about Scotty, Kirk and the others.**

 **Saya braced when Spock informed Decker of the incoming attack from the machine. Saya could feel him calculating their probability of survival and the number dropping rapidly. She didn't quite know what was going on but when Spock asked after her well being she replied that she was fine. She guessed there were high casualties. She changed to painting figuring the turbulence would add character.**

 **Saya felt the constant calculations and restraint in Spock for a while until she felt clearly from him 'Vulcans never bluff.' Saya smiled and wondered if they were capable of playing poker or any other gambling game. Spock mentally notified her that she was now allowed to return to the bridge. Cleaning up she wondered how she and Spock would work if they didn't have the bond they did. Shrugging it off she finished cleaning up and headed for the turbolift.**

 **She returned to everyone quite morose and found out mentally from Spock that Decker had committed suicide. 'Survivor's guilt.' She replied before taking her station. It saddened her but Decker was off from the start so it was no surprise. Spock took mental note of it to ask later and they continued to try and survive and rescue the away team.**

 **Sulu informed Spock "Mr. Spock, sensors indicate a minute drop in the machine's power emanations. Do you think the shuttle craft explosion might have done some damage?" Kirk latched onto the idea and Spock confirmed the information.**

" **You know that ship is a mess. Maybe it could be piloted down the machines gullet and since it is much bigger mess the machine up more?" Saya quietly suggested. Kirk ordered Spock to beam the damage control party aboard but leave himself and Scotty. Saya felt a slight irritation at her from Spock for her comment. She was surprised it had actually been heard.**

 **Spock notified Kirk that there was little to be gained by staying aboard the constellation and Kirk replied "Except possibly the destruction of that thing out there. Carry out your orders, Mr. Spock" Spock did as ordered and Kirk asked "Spock, listen. Maybe Matt Decker didn't die for nothing. He had the right idea but not enough power to do it. Am I correct in assuming that a fusion explosion of 97 megatons will result if a star ship impulse engine is overloaded?"**

 **Spock of course corrected it to 97.835 megatons and Kirk asked if it was enough to destroy the machine. Spock informed him that the neutronium hull was not able to blasted through and Kirk said "Not through it, Spock, from inside it. Will it be enough?" Spock informed Kirk that it was insufficient data and he would take further sensor readings. Saya promptly started doing what Spock needed with his mental guidance.**

 **Spock informed the captain that the neutronium hull made sensor readings of the inner mechanism impossible. Spock warned the captain that he was getting dangerously close and Kirk informed him "I intend to get a lot closer. I'm going to ram her right down that thing's throat."**

 **Saya felt a spike of emotion carefully controlled from Spock as he informed Kirk that he would be killed just like Decker. "No. No, I don't intend to die, Mr. Spock We've rigged a delay detonation device. You'll have thirty seconds to beam me aboard the Enterprise before the Constellation's impulse engines blow."**

" **Your chances of survival are not promising. We don't even know if the explosion will be powerful enough." Spock continued to argue. Kirk said it was a calculated risk and Spock replied "There's another factor, Captain. The transporter is not working at one hundred percent efficiency. Thirty seconds is very slim timing."**

 **Spock ordered the transporter to stand by and they materialized Scotty. Scotty informed them of a malfunction and Saya wondered if she could get there in time to help. With a nod from Spock she bolted for the turbolift grabbing a repair bag on the way. In the lift she took her shoes off knowing she ran better barefoot and in less than 10 seconds she was standing below Scotty offering her help.**

 **At the critical moment the transporter blew and Saya felt Spock's alarm jump. Scotty jumped up into the tunnel and Saya held things for Scotty keeping things easier for him as Sulu was heard through the com near them counting down. At 7 Scotty nodded and Saya called out "Try it now."**

 **Saya felt Spock's relief at the transporter room notifying the bridge that they had gotten Kirk. Saya saluted Scotty and took off running to the bridge, sliding around corners in her socks. She was glad Kirk survived but worried about the machine. She felt Spock's information about it being destroyed as she and Kirk got onto the turbolift. They shared a grin quickly before the doors opened and they darted back to their places on the bridge.**

" **Welcome aboard, Captain. Sensors show all energy sources deactivated. It's quite dead." Spock said calmly.**

 **Kirk ordered "Mr. Sulu, ease us back to minimum headway. Conserve power as much as possible. Lt. Palmer, tell Mr. Scott to expedite repairs on the warp drive. Poor Matt. He gave his life in an attempt to save others. Not the worst way to go. Ironic, isn't it? Way back in the 20th century, the H-Bomb was the ultimate weapon, their doomsday machine, and we used something like it to destroy another doomsday machine. Probably the first time such a weapon has ever been used for constructive purposes."**

 **Saya snorted and both men looked at her before she turned back to her station trying to keep a straight face. "Appropriate, Captain. However, I can't help wondering if there are any more of those weapons wandering around the universe." Spock said and Kirk answered that he hoped not as one was quite sufficient.**

 **Thankfully the long shift was over. As Kirk, Spock and Saya stepped onto the turbolift Spock picked up her shoes and arched an eyebrow. Grinning Saya replied "I run better without shoes most of the time and i can get them off quickly."**

 **Kirk grinned at the 2 of them and commented "I am curious Missy about your take on the h-bomb." Interrupting the strange half conversation they were prone to.**

 **Saya looked at him and thought about it. "Honestly, i don't remember if It was the h-bomb. I know we had nuclear bombs and there was quite a bit of worry about it." She paused as they stepped out of the turbolift and she put her shoes back on. They walked to the mess hall for dinner and she continued.**

" **Honestly the biggest fear from nuclear bombs was the aftermath. The deformations, huge damage to the earth, inability to grow anything or even live in that area for decades. The initial thing was massive and devastating but the after effects… those…" Saya looked saddened for a moment before perking back up and ending her sentence "those things were the things of nightmares."**

 **They entered the mess hall and got dinner. Saya quickly finished hers then took off to Sickbay to see if she could aid there. As she entered she was limping and before McCoy could say anything she yanked her shoe off and fixed the mess that was her sock. Once righted she smiled and offered "I'm here to help?"**

 **McCoy sent her back to Spock and she returned to their room in time to see Spock changing from his uniform shirt to the more relaxed, for him, black undershirt. "I was not needed." Saya commented and looked him over. "You look quite appealing in that Mr. Spock"**

 **Spock indicated the spot on their bed next to him as he sat down and Saya joined him, leaning against him. "Your mind is quite fascinating when facing death." Spock informed her.**

 **Saya looked at him in shock and puzzlement for a moment before bursting out laughing. "Mr. Spock, I think I could say the same. Though for both of us, the ones we care about most are on our minds." Spock agreed and they expended the last of their tension in more pleasant pursuits before falling into a well earned sleep.**

 ***END***


	40. Episode 2-7 Catspaw

**sorry to my dear dear readers but i dont have the time to re read each doc 3+ times so after the second readthrough to make sure the doc isnt changing much i'm leaving it. if there are errors, please let me know. im still fighting the copy paste issue. a 8 am long drive tomorrow and a 5 am drive and dr for little man the day after so need to attempt to get sleep ^_^**

 **dont own star trek.**

* * *

 **Episode 2-7 Catspaw**

 **Scotty, Jackson and Sulu were exploring on a new planet showing an interesting reading. They had been quite overdue from their first check in and Kirk was getting concerned. Saya watched wondering what would happen as Jackson requested to beam up, alone. Before Kirk could get any answered the communication went out.**

" **Notify Transporter room to prepare to beam up one member of the landing party. Then have Dr. McCoy report to me in the Transporter room on the double." Kirk ordered as Spock followed him out. Saya of course followed Spock. Spock prepared for an away mission and Saya joined him.**

 **They met Kirk and McCoy in the transporter room and Saya stood on a transporter spot knowing that there would be argument. Kirk looked at her a moment before nodding "I know all your arguments by now. I will not object, just don't get yourself killed and listen to Mr. Spock" Saya grinned and nodded.**

 **They beamed down to see quite a bit of fog. "No cloud formations, no bodies of water, no changes in surface temperature. Under these conditions, fog is highly unlikely, Captain. According to our transporter coordinates this is the exact location from which Jackson was beamed up to the ship." Spock informed Kirk.**

 **Kirk lead, stepping down carefully in the thick fog to be sure that there was a surface below. Once confirmed they all followed. Spock and Saya started taking readings and Spock answered Kirk's request for them and informed him of the multiple life readings.**

 **Kirk called the enterprise to confirm the readings but before they could get an answer the communication cut out. Saya contemplated interference from another source but didn't have any kind of clue what the source could be. The fog got thicker and the others discussed it as Saya followed and examined everything.**

 **Everyone started hearing moaning and weird voices. Saya knew Spock sensed it almost at the same time as the rest of them which means it wasn't getting closer, it just had come out of nothing. They saw 3 floating faces looking much like hags. Saya jumped slightly at first but then tilted her head studying them.**

 **The voices spookily said "Captain Kirk! Captain Kirk! Captain Kirk! Go back! Go back! Go back! Remember the curse! Wind shall rise. And fog descend. So leave here, all, or meet your end." They disappeared among cackling.**

 **Kirk asked for comments and Saya felt humor bubble up in her. They looked like a horror story and made her think of an episode of another show she had watched about people playing a similar prank. "Very bad poetry, Captain." Spock answered and Saya actually did snort. Kirk asked for a more useful comment and Spock obliged "What we've just seen is not real. However, on azimuth twenty four, at just over one hundred meters, there are definitely life forms. Erratic, confused, but definitely registering."**

 **Saya knew what would be said next as Kirk determined "That's where we're going." They started just as a heavy wind started and blew them forcibly back. They managed to find a small area between rock ledges to wait in. Saya carefully flattened against the rock with her back to the wind and Spock covered her with his body. She was mildly surprised but he pointed out that her uniform protected her less than his. McCoy was a little deeper in their area and Kirk was on the other side.**

 **The wind finally stopped and everyone grouped again to start out as McCoy commented "That was a pretty real illusion, Mr. Spock" Saya smiled and mentally thanked Spock for looking out for her. After a little more walking McCoy pulled all their attention to a stone castle. The door opened and Spock confirmed that the life form readings were inside the castle.**

 **Kirk tried to contact the ship but couldn't, he asked if the building had anything to do with the communicator interference and Spock said there was no indication of anything that would cause interference. The discussed the science of how it could be messing with their sensors on ship and tricorders with them. Saya looked the castle over and for some reason still felt like laughing. It was too much like scary movies and she was more inclined to believe it was illusion rather than real, though she had no idea how.**

 **They made their way to the door silently and Saya heard Spock calculating the dangers and the situation. She wondered if Vulcans always calculated everything and saw the world in numbers and logic as Spock did. Spock's mind confirmed that it was a Vulcan trait. Spock and McCoy flanked the door as Kirk cautiously looked around it only to see a spitting black cat that soon ran off.**

 **Saya peeked in and watched the retreating cat. She couldn't put her finger on it but something was off about the kitty. McCoy mentioned that they had seen 3 witches, a castle and a black cat. Kirk replied "If we weren't missing two officers and a third one dead I'd say someone was playing an elaborate trick or treat on us."**

 **Spock asked what the captain meant by trick or treat and he just said "Yes, Mr. Spock You'd be a natural. I'll explain it to you one day. Shall we have a look around?" Spock agreed and Saya sent Spock images of Halloween's she had seen. Kirk sent McCoy left and Spock right. Saya looked at him and he indicated for her to stay with him. She guessed it was useful for her connection to Spock.**

 **After a brief check they returned and all headed as a group ahead. The door slammed shut behind them causing them all to jump. Saya giggled a moment before saying quietly "They used to have horror mystery houses in my time that you had to solve to escape. It was a game. This reminds me of them… just slightly more… deadly?" At Kirk and McCoy's incredulous looks she shrugged "It helps me not freak completely out and become a useless burden. Though it does cause inappropriate humor at times."**

 **They kept walking and Saya started playing with the spiderwebs they kept coming across commenting "though there are webs, there are no spiders. Fascinating." Spock calculated on it more but as they took one more step the floor gave way and the last thing Saya remembered was falling and hitting something hard.**

 **Saya was brought back to consciousness by Spock tapping at her mind. She blinked a few times and caught Kirk's comment "Dungeons, curses, skeletons and iron maidens. They're all Earth manifestations. Why?" Saya thought 'maybe they got a really good sale at the Halloween store.' But ignored that poorly humorous thought and concentrated on their chains as the others talked.**

" **I do not know, Captain, but these things do exist. They are real." Spock answered. McCoy asked if it could be a parallel Earth of some sort and Kirk answered that it didn't parallel any human development. It was more like a human nightmare. "As if someone knew what it was that terrifies man most on an instinctive level." Spock replied.**

" **If i still wore bobby pins I might have been able to pick the lock. Does anyone have something small and metal? Their copying of these includes the simplicity of the lock." Saya commented quietly but before the others could say anything the door opened and Scotty and Sulu walked in.**

 **Kirk greeted them happily before switching to concern when he realized something was wrong with them. "They appear to be drugged, Jim. Look at their eyes. Hardly blink at all." McCoy said. Kirk asked if Scotty could hear him and Sulu knew who he was. Sulu nodded slowly and when Kirk asked what happened to them Sulu slowly shook his head no. He held up a large key and released each of them in turn.**

 **Scotty indicated for them to all move with his phaser and Saya did as directed knowing that the others were working on plans. Kirk suddenly turned to attack and Spock did the same. Before they could get one hit in someone said stop and they were in an entirely different room. Saya looked around a richly decorated room and saw the bald man looking like a king of some kind. Kirk demanded "Whoever you are, you've proven your skill at creating illusion. Now I want to know why and what you've done to my men."**

 **The man asked "Where did your race get this ridiculous predilection for resistance? You examine any object, you question everything. Is it not enough to accept what is?" Saya wanted to chuckle cause she knew that the man was quite accurate. Kirk said it wasn't enough when 2 of his men were turned mindless and 1 was dead. "NO, not mindless. These two are merely controlled, Captain Kirk. Oh, yes, we know who you are. All of you." the man said then turned to the cat and said "Don't we, my precious?"**

 **Saya still felt something was way off in the cat. It wasn't acting like a normal cat but she couldn't put her finger on how. Kirk asked who the man was and why he brought them here. "My name is Korob. And as for bringing you here, it was you who quite contrarily insisted upon coming. You were warned to stay away." he answered.**

 **Kirk asked why all the mumbo-jumbo and Korob seemed confused. The cat almost seemed to explain it and Korob said that it wasn't that. "Mapping expeditions have charted this solar system before. There never have been any life forms on Pyris Seven." Spock said.**

" **It is of no importance that we are not native to this planet." The cat seemed to talk to him again and Korob said "Oh! I'm told that I've been an inattentive host, gentlemen. You will join me for something to refresh yourselves." He got up and left, the cat following.**

 **McCoy and Kirk both were intrigued by the cat and Spock said "There are ancient Earth legends about wizards and their familiars." Saya commented that the cat wasn't really a cat and didn't have the body language of a cat. McCoy asked about familiars and Spock answered "Demons in animal forms sent by Satan to serve the wizard." Kirk called it superstition and Spock answered "I do not create the legend, Captain. I merely report it."**

" **You are the different one, Mr. Spock You do not think like the others. There are no colors to your patterns of logic. There's only black and white. You see all this around you, yet you do not believe." Korob said. McCoy said it was because Spock didn't know about trick or treat and Korob replied "I do not understand that reference, therefore it also is of no importance. Gentlemen and Lady, I can be most hospitable."**

 **He waved his wand and the table was loaded with food. Korob told them to be seated and McCoy said they weren't hungry. Korob insisted and they sat down. Saya knew she shouldn't but couldn't help herself with all the intriguing items on the table. She started by picking up her goblet and carefully placing her plate atop it. She failed to pay attention to the others and suddenly her plate was filled with precious stones.**

 **She looked up a moment before grinning and re arranging hers into a pretty pattern. With a smile she went back to the goblet and taking one of the peacock feathers started carefully winding it around the cup. She heard the threat between Korob and Kirk but remained playing with her goblet and feather. She did however remember to listen to what was going on around her even if she looked quite distracted.**

" **You are most unpredictable. Perhaps I have made a small mistake. Nevertheless, you have passed the tests." Korob told them. "Our analysis of you may have been in some small way in error, but you were warned to stay away and yet you came to save your comrades. That proves loyalty. Your bravery was tested and you did not frighten. And despite my failure with these bright baubles, I perceive that you cannot be bribed. In many ways you are quite admirable."**

 **the cat meowed at him and he told it to go as it needed to and it left. Soon a beautiful dark haired woman in a black dress returned. 'That's the cat, not sure how but that is the cat.' Saya thought to Spock. Everyone stood as she walked back into the room and Korob introduced her as Sylvia, his colleague. Saya could see the minor detest in him at saying that.**

" **Doctor McCoy, Ms. Saya, Mr. Spock and Captain Kirk. You wanted to know what we did to your men. Actually it's a simple matter for us to probe the minds of creatures like yourself." The one named Sylvia said. Spock asked if it was hypnosis and Sylvia continued "You like to think of yourselves as complex creatures, but you're flawed. One gains admittance to your minds through many levels. You have too many to keep track of yourselves. There are unguarded entrances to any human mind."**

 **At Spock's question of telepathy she answered "Not entirely, no. Telepathy doesn't imply control and I assure you that I have full control over your friends." as she twirled the crystal at her neck. Saya wondered at the stone thinking it had answers they needed.**

 **Kirk quickly got the phaser from Scotty by throwing the gems in his face. He handed the phaser to Spock telling him to cover them. "Now, I want the rest of our weapons and our equipment. I want some answers." he demanded. Saya was unsure if it was just her ignorance of aliens, but she was pretty sure this wouldn't work.**

 **Sylvia raised her voice saying "Put that weapon down! Captain, it seems so foolish of you to insist on demonstrations." She held up a model enterprise. "In the mythology of your race this is called sympathetic magic. Jackson, the crew member who returned to the ship. You wondered what killed him. I made an image of him. In the essence of my thoughts the image was Jackson. And when I killed the image and knew that it was dead, he died."**

 **Kirk replied that no one could think a man to death and Saya felt Spock thinking about the possibility of it. With a small look to him she confirmed that in fact it was possible. She wondered at what kind of being would do such a thing but realized the answer was in front of her. She watched as Sylvia made the communicator appear and ordered Kirk to signal his ship.**

 **Sylvia moved the model of their ship on the chain over a candle. Korob who had been silent up to this point said "Don't. Sylvia, don't." He seemed scared and Saya guessed that it was likely for this to actually harm the ship. Kirk managed to call to the ship and Uhura's voice came through asking about everyone being alright.**

 **It was confirmed that they were burning up in the ship and when Kirk confirmed that the enterprise could do nothing said he would solve it. He grabbed Sylvia's arm and took the model from her. He also took the phaser from Spock. Placing them both on the table he told Sylvia that she had won. Saya started slowly moving around the table towards the model enterprise.**

 **She didn't want the other 2 to have it. It was too dangerous. Kirk thankfully kept talking to Korob but Saya was concentrating on staying unnoticed as she moved. She reached out right as Korob lowered his wand thing and suddenly it was encased in a clear hard substance.**

" **There will be no search party, Captain Kirk. An impenetrable force field around your ship, Captain. It will not hinder orbit, but your people are prisoners within it." Korob told Kirk.**

 **Sylvia almost sweetly added "I would advise you to co-operate, Captain. Forcible extraction of the information we wish from you is not complicated, but it is extremely painful and it has a certain draining effect." Kirk said they had nothing to discuss and Korob ordered them to be taken to a cell.**

 **Sylvia called out "Wait. The doctor will stay. Your turn will be next, Captain. It makes little difference. Take them out of here." they were separated from Bones and none of them liked it. They were again returned to the room they had been in and shackled to the wall.**

 **As soon as Scotty and Sulu left, Saya quietly commented "I could be the one they get the information from." at both men's looks she elaborated "We don't want them having too much information. I honestly don't fully understand a lot of the current technologies. I tend to explain things chaotically and confusingly. If i were to give them the information it would give them what they want but keep them from really knowing anything."**

 **Spock informed her that it would be a delay tactic at best and Saya shrugged as much as she could in her shackles. After quite some and Kirk's continual attempts to break his shackles he asked how long it had been. "22 minutes, 17 seconds." Spock answered. Kirk wondered what was being done to Doc and Spock answered "I'm sure we'll find out shortly. Jim, all of these things that we've seen. To an Earth man like yourself, they must seem quite familiar."**

" **Familiar. Startling. Not rational." Kirk answered.**

" **Precisely. I refer you to the psychological theory of the racial unconscious. The universal myths, symbols. Ghosts, witches, dungeons, castles and black cats. They all belong to the twilight world of consciousness." Spock replied. Kirk caught on that they had tried to tap their conscious mind.**

" **And they missed. They reached basically only the subconscious. Korob seemed puzzled by your reaction to the environment he'd provided." Spock continued. Kirk added that Korob seemed to expect them to react as if it were all normal and he admitted that they weren't native to the planet. "And not to have a knowledge of our scientific methods is most unlikely for any life form we've met in this galaxy."**

" **They refer to us as creatures, as though we were some species that they were unfamiliar with. If we're creatures, I wonder what they're really like." Kirk wondered. Spock responded that evidently something totally alien in all respects and Kirk replied "Agreed. Totally alien. And I don't like hostile strangers showing such an acute interest in our galaxy, our world, Spock. Not at all like friendly visitors. We're going to have to stop them, cold. But at the moment"**

" **What if we could 'accidentally' poison them? Alien movie from my time, the aliens weren't able to handle our polluted air and died from it. Maybe they can't handle our food or something equally simple. Could we do something that way?" Saya suggested quietly. Before they could say anything more the door opened.**

 **Bones came in as zombified as the others. Kirk seemed hurt by it but couldn't do anything. They lead Kirk out and the others left. Saya looked as Spock for a moment before screwing up her courage. Spock got a flash of what she had in mind a moment before she acted. She pulled herself up by the chains and placed her feet on the wall. Making her hands as small as possible and pushing with all she had, she managed to wrench her hands from the shackles.**

 **Saya whimpered slightly as she hit the stone floor, hard. She concentrated on repressing the pain and checking her arms for ability as she ignored Spock's comment about the wisdom of her action. She had managed to pop one of her shoulders out of socket but was able to push it back with another spike of pain. Her hands had gotten pretty badly torn up and bloody but she was free.**

" **I don't think I will have time to even try to free you Mr. Spock I also don't think they notice me at all. Sylvia seems to be the one in charge and she is definitely interested in you men." Saya chattered as her mind raced, trying to come up with an answer. They both heard the door start to open and Saya quickly found a place to hide on the far side of the iron maiden in the room hoping to not be seen.**

 **Scotty, Sulu and McCoy returned and re-chained Kirk. As guessed none of them noticed Saya missing. Once they again left Saya came out of hiding and tried to figure out how to be of help. Not long after Korob entered the dungeon. He looked directly to where Saya hid as she tried to figure out how to jump him. Before she could do anything he released Kirk and Spock saying "I've released the model of your ship from the crystal, although they would have freed themselves soon. It's difficult to control so many things in so little time."**

 **Saya stood beside Spock and Korob handed Kirk a communicator and phaser. "Here. You must go before she finds the weapon is missing." Korob said. Kirk stated determinedly that he would not leave without his men. "They're not your men anymore. They belong to Sylvia. I can no longer control them or her. She's irrational. The strain of adapting to your form, the insatiable desire for sensation and experience. She's a great danger and it was not necessary. We could have entered your galaxy in peace."**

 **Saya watched unsure of what to do with herself. They discussed details for a bit before Korob lead them out of the dungeon. They quickly moved through the corridors and a cat's snarl was heard. Kirk asked why a cat and Spock answered "Racial memories. The cat is the most ruthless, most terrifying of animals, as far back as the saber-toothed tiger." They returned to the dungeon to remain away from a very angry, very large, and very cat form of Sylvia.**

 **Spock looked up through the hole they had fallen in. Saya offered to go up there if she could get a boost. Kirk asked if Spock could make it. Spock boosted Saya through the hole and Kirk boosted Spock through. Korob had the door knocked onto him killing him as Kirk was about to try to get up to them. Kirk tossed Korob's wand up to them and Saya caught it. Kirk jumped from one of the dungeon beds and Spock helped him the rest of the way.**

 **Doc attacked Kirk with what looked like a mace and Scotty came around to attack Spock. Saya let out a small squeak before Spock nerve pinched Scotty. Slowly moving him to the floor, they moved to help Kirk who had finished with Sulu. McCoy was getting up and Spock called out Kirk's name. Turning around Kirk punched Bones out and they discussed how to escape.**

 **Saya walked up behind them holding the wand and she felt Spock's question as to her most unhelpful noise. Smiling she handed the wand to Kirk and mentally answered 'I do squeak when startled, even though i try not to.' she felt his 'indeed.' and they returned their attention to Kirk.**

 **Kirk told Sylvia that he had the transmuter and it was his now. "You're very clever, Captain. More so than I'd imagined. Clever, resourceful and handsome." She said after changing to her human form and coming to them. Spock reminded Kirk not to let her touch the wand. Sylvia touched her pendant causing her and Kirk to vanish.**

 **As they tried to get Scotty, Sulu and McCoy up and out of the building a bright light hit them and they were out among the rocks again. The 3 were back in there right mind and Spock started trying to find Kirk. Starting in the direction of the inner room they saw him. Saya ignored what the others started to say as she looked at what made her think of small blue dodo birds of sorts.**

 **Saya watched as they died and started to smoke feeling a pity that they would be unable to truly understand the strange but horrible creatures. Suddenly she was back aboard the ship and Spock was mentally nudging her, reminding her to pay attention to what was going on.**

 **They started to walk and Spock veered off with McCoy to everyone's curiosity until they noticed the bad state of Saya's hands. "What did you do to yourself Missy?" McCoy asked as he examined her hands. Saya shrugged and explained that she was trying to be helpful and most people didn't seem to remember or notice her. It did not take long to patch her up and return to duty and await another great adventure.**

 ***END***


	41. Episode 2-75 Love's new run

**one more after this ^_^**

 **supprise supprise... dont own star trek.. though i did get a spock build a bear! so wanna get the blue shirt and phaser for it!**

* * *

 **Episode 2-7.5 Love's new run**

 **Valentines was around again and Saya of course was helping decorate. She was again on a team with Riley. This time Lt. Painter and Crewman Compton had joined them. Riley assumed she would lead the group and she obliged with kind direction. She had decided on a rose theme due to it being the human symbol of love. She had managed to get the fabric from before and this time would drop a bunch of fake rose petals, all in red.**

 **Saya directed the others in hanging the decorations on the walls and such, as the day progressed and she thought on the rose idea. She had wanted enough roses for each guest but it wasn't feasible or practical. Suddenly she told Riley "I'll be back!" and darted out of the room. Going to her quarters she got the tape she had and found the red. Grabbing it and scissors she started back to the room.**

 **As soon as she returned she sat in the middle of the floor and started to work making roses from the tape. Her first try was a bit messy but it made way for quite beautiful roses. She had made 4 by lunch time and was still directing the others on how to do the setup when Spock came by to collect her for lunch.**

 **Grinning she popped up and moved what she had made to a box they had emptied before following Spock. She did hear Lt. Painter comment "Does she ever think for herself? She's always following Mr. Spock and jumping to his bidding." She did not hear what Riley said in return but knew that Spock had overheard the comment as well.**

 **Saya smiled thinking 'if only you knew. But then that would open so many more questions.' Spock looked at her a moment before she shrugged "I don't really care what most of them think. Besides, those that know, also know i am not brainless or a chaser so it works for me." At Spock's raised eyebrow she clarified "male chaser, for the purpose of a one night stand all the way to a husband. Not usually someone who works for their own good past obtaining someone to take care of them."**

 **They got their trays and sat down to eat. Soon Riley, Painter and Compton entered and the pair followed Riley to sit with them. "Hey, sup?" Saya asked and Riley gave a smirk before asking about her plans for the ceiling. Saya gave him an inquisitive look. she knew Riley knew what she would do. Spock caught onto his plan and gave her an inkling.**

 **"Well, It will be similar to last years set up. Thankfully the supplies i got last year are still available. We will set the edges of the spreads of fabric up at the corners of the room in a slight upward angle and connect them all in the center of the room. With a simple hook and lever set up we can manage to get one corner of each to drop causing it to release anything it will be holding which will be the fake rose petals this year. The higher angle at the walls will cause the petals to drop in a shower like manner and keep them from bunching or clumping too badly." Saya explained.**

 **Riley asked about the lever setup and Saya thought a moment before finding someone with a P.A.D.D. to borrow. Drawing a diagram she showed them how it would be set up to work then returned it. "See boys. She may seem sweet and unsuspecting but she has a sharp mind." Riley told them smugly.**

 **Saya looked at him and shrugged "I may not be the smartest in many ways but I am creative." they looked at her oddly and she added "You know Riley, you don't have to worry. I don't really care if they think I'm stupid or a chaser or incapable of thinking for myself beyond decorating for a party. I am happy how I am. Though i do thank you for your care." She nudged him with a smile.**

 **The other 2 watched her the entire meal and openly stared at her as she walked in pace with Riley to return. She nodded slightly as Spock split off to return to the bridge and shot him a mental 'i love you' without the others being the wiser. Riley watched her for a bit before casually asking if she would go to the dance this year. She shrugged and Compton asked if Riley planned to ask her to join him teasingly.**

 **"That is not my place. I also would rather her attend with a certain someone else." Riley said with a knowing grin.**

 **Saya smiled and rolled her eyes and Painter said "Surely you don't mean unfeeling Mr. Spock No woman could be happy with someone who couldn't tell her how much he loved her." Saya snorted and took up her roses again as she directed the others. She wanted to defend Spock but also knew it was quite unnecessary.**

 **The day ended and Spock returned to pick Saya up. Saya showed him her tape flowers with a grin. She was running low on tape but had managed to make 26 flowers. Spock removed his hands from behind his back to hand her another 2 rolls of red tape to work with. Grinning she put them next to the flowers she had finished and started to follow Spock out.**

 **That evening at dinner she talked about her plans for the roses as a sort of secret gift but she wasn't quite sure how she wanted it to play out. Spock watched her animated chatter with his almost smile. He liked listening to her chatter and enjoyed her happiness. After dinner they joined Uhura and some of the others in the rec room. Spock played his Vulcan lute and Saya played cards with Uhura.**

 **Riley walked in with Painter and they started playing a game of chess. "Would you care to sing a song for us, lovely Ms. Uhura?" Riley asked and soon Uhura and Spock were singing and playing together. Saya enjoyed the show but when Uhura finished she refused to sing more.**

 **Turning to Saya with a playful grin she said "I want to hear a song from Ms. Saya I know you have a lovely voice. Time to show the others." Saya refused but Uhura urged her again saying she wanted to hear others singing. Saya commented that Mr. Spock wouldn't know the tune to any of her songs but he assured her that he would be capable of providing accompaniment. Saya thought for a moment before she started humming. Spock picked up the tune in her head and she started to sing in a high alto.**

 **She chose the song 'Bluenose' and it started cheerful then moved to mournful and back to cheerful. The others looked at her as she sang with her eyes closed, just enjoying the song. Kirk entered at the last verse and chorus. Once done the others started clapping and Saya blushed. "Well, I see we have 2 singing talents aboard." Kirk commented with a grin and a wink and Saya shyly ducked her head.**

 **Some of the people asked where she came up with the song and why she picked it. "Well, it is a song my mother used to sing to me. It is very old actually, and I love it. It… it just seemed to fit for the moment." she tried to explain. She had read enough of her mother's letters to have gotten past most of her hurt and be able to talk about her mom without wanting to cry.**

 **Some of the men started discussing the methods they were planning on using to woo the girls they liked. Uhura and Saya as the only females in the rec room soon became the center of questions pertaining to the best methods. Though Uhura was willing and open Saya was less inclined. Finally at a question about poetry she said "Honestly, I'm not the best person to ask. I was removed from normal society for quite some time and am unusual to begin with. However, anything someone does that takes effort and thought is inclined to make me happy because it shows they care."**

 **Painter turned to Spock and asked what Vulcans did to woo a mate. "Very rarely is wooing a mate necessary, for Vulcans." he answered simply. They soon left and Saya wondered if Vulcans did do anything like poetry or love songs. She couldn't really picture it but soon her mind was occupied with other thoughts before bed.**

 **In the morning they again returned to the rec room. This time Spock had gotten time to aid them and Saya decided to hang the rose petal beds. Spock lifted her on his shoulder as was now customary for them. They worked without needing to say anything to each other. Painter and Compton just stared as they handed Saya things. Riley continued decorating the tables with a knowing look.**

 **Once done Saya grinned and Compton asked "Do you guys do that often?" She shrugged saying that they had issues with obtaining ladders so it was easier. Riley asked if Spock had anything special planned and Spock did his simple yes. Riley didn't press but instead asked Saya who answered that she would be making handmade candies.**

 **After their day and dinner Spock escorted Saya to the kitchen that she had graciously been allowed to use. She started working on the candies in multiple shapes and such with piping bags as Spock watched. Each time she messed up, once the candy cooled she offered it to Spock. As she finished she suddenly became aware that his mind seemed a little wobbly and looked at him. Her eyes went wide in alarm as she saw him with a full grin. "We need to call Bones, something is wrong with you!" she said as she tried to get to the comm.**

 **Spock snaked a hand out and grabbed her around the waist. Pulling her to him, he buried his face in her neck. Taking a deep breath he replied in a deeper baritone than usual "Nothing is wrong with me. I just never told you how enjoyable it is to watch you or how enticing your scent is..." he started to nibble and lick at her neck and she realized his mind had taken a quite erotic hue.**

 **"Mr. Spock, we need to know what has happened. You might be in danger. Please let me go." She said as she tried to get to the comm again. Spock stubbornly refused and instead ran his hands over her, making her shudder. Forcing her mind clear by reminding herself that they were in the kitchen and he would be more mortified than she would, and that he could be in serious danger, she forcefully said "Let me go NOW!" glaring at him.**

 **She wasn't sure why it worked but he let her go and backed up a step. Quickly moving to the comm she called for Bones and only him. She knew that once whatever it was faded, Spock would be himself and rue anyone seeing him like this. It did not take McCoy long to arrive but during that time Spock was again clinging to Saya and caressing her.**

 **Blushing as McCoy entered she asked him to lock the door. He eyed them as he obliged then asked what was going on. "I honestly have no clue. I was making candies and giving Mr. Spock the mistakes to pile or eat and suddenly noticed that his mind seemed… wobbly?" Saya paused as she tried to pull Spock's hand off her breast again. "I don't know what is wrong with him but this…"**

 **"Is not normal. I can see that. What was he exposed too?" McCoy asked, almost managing to hide his smirk, as he examined Spock. Saya knew that Bones would not let Spock live this down. She told him everything she could think of and showed him the area. McCoy picked up one of the candies and asked "What are these made of?"**

 **"Various degrees of chocolate, caramel and icing." Saya answered readily as she tried to keep focused despite Spock trying his best to seduce her. At McCoy's look she asked in a near panic "What? Is it something in the candies that did it? Am i the one that did this to him?"**

 **McCoy wanted to laugh but Saya looked close to tears. "Vulcans metabolize chocolate like humans metabolize alcohol. You managed to get him drunk, though I don't know how he didn't realize it was chocolate."**

 **"I always call them candies. I didn't know." Saya looked at Spock guiltily before adding "We have to get him back to our quarters without the others noticing. He would be quite displeased for anyone to see him like this."**

 **McCoy patted her shoulder and Spock growled at him. Both of them looked at Spock a moment before McCoy said "I can try to keep him here for a few minutes. You run back to your quarters and he should follow quickly but not really catch the notice of anyone. I can't sedate him for his own safety."**

 **Saya looked at the mess she would be leaving but her main concern was Spock. "Please if you have time and don't mind, clean up after me." She said quickly as she tried to untangle herself. Saying harshly with a glare "Let me go, and wait here for a bit." To McCoy's surprise Spock did so but looked like a miserable puppy at having to. Saya quickly said "don't know why that works." as she bolted for the door and ran headlong down the hall back to their quarters.**

 **She was very thankful that she had been in public school and learned how to duck between people quickly because it allowed her to make it back to their quarters quicker than many others could have. After only a couple of moments Spock entered looking almost predatory. Saya got up to lock the door behind him but she again was pulled close by him.**

 **She thankfully heard the door lock as Spock growled "This time, you won't escape me. You are mine." Spock promptly grabbed Saya and mashed their lips together. Spock took a more forceful lead than usual with Saya, though it was not in the slightest unpleasent. When they finally finished he collapsed half on top of Saya who happily cuddled him in blissful contentment.**

 **Suddenly she remembered hangovers and assumed that Spock would have one upon waking. She tried to move him slightly so she could get up and get water for him for when he woke but he just tightened his grip around her waist and growled slightly. She guessed the growling was part of him being drunk as was the high level of aggression but she didn't mind. She suspected that she would have a few bruises in the morning though but shrugged off as part of having a mate that was 3 times as strong as a human male.**

 **In the morning Saya felt like her head weighed a ton and realized it was really Spock's head that hurt. Disentangling herself she got up and got him a glass of water and found the medicine and note McCoy had left on their table. Bringing them to Spock she gave them to him in concern. He accepted them and after a few minutes was feeling much better. "Sorry I got you drunk… I really didn't mean to." she told him concernedly.**

 **Spock quirked an eyebrow and answered "I am partially to blame for consuming so many candies as well as not being conscious of their contents." he was looking Saya over as he spoke knowing that he had been quite rough with her the previous night. He spotted quite a few bruises but nothing too severe.**

 **Raising an eyebrow at him she grinned "Don't worry, I'm tough. Besides, you far from hurt me last night." She moved to sit with him and leaned her head on his chest. "We both are acknowledging mistakes we did yesterday. How about we call it even and move on, but learn from it?"**

 **Spock nodded then rested his chin on her head as she chuckled "I will say though, this is the first time i have ever experienced a hangover." Spock raised an eyebrow but said nothing until it was time to get up and ready for the day. Once they were dressed they headed to breakfast and McCoy joined them.**

 **Saya gave him a look that begged him not to pick on Spock. "I take it you feel better?" he simply asked. He didn't want to find out what Saya would do if he decided to tease Spock for getting drunk. He guessed she would cry or yell and didn't really want her to do either. Spock curtly nodded saying he hoped his conduct was not too unruly. McCoy almost said something about him being all over Saya but instead answered "you did nothing you would have to be concerned with among the crew."**

 **McCoy then handed Saya the candies she had finished and she grinned "thank you so much! I will have to finish them." she suddenly realized that she wouldn't be able to give them to Spock and started thinking rapidly on what she could make for him. An image popped into her mind and she realized it was Spock's answer. Grinning at him she mentally told him she would do her best as they walked. Spock went to the bridge and Saya returned to the rec room.**

 **Saya returned to making roses and guiding the others. Painter started to comment on a clear hickey on Saya's neck but Riley cut him off each time until he gave up. Saya for her part was confused at what Painter was attempting to imply until Spock clarified the tidbits that had been said. She looked at her hands, pausing her work a moment and blushed as she remembered the sound of Spock saying she was his. Pushing the thoughts aside she went back to work on her roses.**

 **As Spock picked her up for lunch Painter looked between them quite a few times but Saya ignored it. Her team joined them and she finally demanded of Painter. "What? You obviously have a question."**

 **"It is impossible and would make no sense but… no, there are no signs and of anyone you act closest to Lt. Riley… Are you and Mr. Spock dating?" Painter said slowly as if unsure of his sanity at the mere thought.**

 **Saya looked at Spock then Painter with a grin. "Nothing is impossible and no we aren't dating, we are married." She could see Riley smirking out of the corner of her eye and could feel the mild amusement from Spock at the shocked looks on Painter's and Compton's faces.**

 **Riley nudged her saying softly "I was wondering if they would figure out at all but those hickeys on you neck gave it away."**

 **Saya looked at him abruptly and tried to look at herself. Giving up and blushing she replied "I was not aware of them… Oh well." with a shy giggle.**

 **Painter and Compton continued to look between her and Spock until Spock cleared his throat and reminded them of their work. Getting up they parted ways and Saya sent Spock her customary 'i love you' as she remained with her team. Compton finally asked "You and Mr. Spock don't even touch. You don't act any different with him than you ever have. When did you get married?"**

 **Saya smiled and shrugged "You'll have to give me a moment on that one. Your stardates are confusing for me." She missed the surprised looks of the other as she started counting on her fingers. "It was early November?"**

 **Riley gave a stardate that meant very little to Saya before Painter asked "How do you not remember the date? And why does Riley know it?"**

 **Saya shrugged again as she sat back down to work on her roses "Well what I grew up with was a calendar year and stardates don't make sense to me yet. I still have a lot of trouble converting them to something I understand. Besides, Vulcans don't celebrate anniversaries for the most part so it is not required for me… that and I could ask Mr. Spock and he would be able to tell me the exact amount of time down to the minute that we have been married. Riley knows because he attended our wedding."**

 **They continued to work and question Saya. She answered about the wedding not being public because both she and Mr. Spock were rather private people. She answered that she still called him Mr. Spock because that was what fit him and she couldn't speak his full Vulcan name yet. She answered that he made her happy but she didn't know if a normal female human would be happy with a Vulcan because she wasn't really normal. The only question she refused to clearly answer was when Riley asked about her way of calculating time.**

 **"That is not public knowledge and I don't want to reveal something I should not." was Sayas cryptic reply. Their shift ended and Saya had finished enough roses for everyone that would be attending their party. The room was decorated and looked fantastic and as Spock came to pick her up Riley clapped her on the back. "Another fantastic party my dear Saya. I just hope this year holds some romantic surprises for you."**

 **Painter and Compton exchanged looks clearly saying they didn't think Mr. Spock was capable of being romantic as Saya walked off with him. "Don't worry, I'm not expecting anything. I know at least enough to realize Vulcans find Valentine's day distasteful and would not be inclined to celebrate unless forced." She told Spock. Saya had found time during her day to make the treat for Spock and managed to hide it in a small box that she picked up as soon as Spock showed up.**

 **"Nothing is impossible." Spock said in his measured baritone. Saya narrowed her eyes and studied him suddenly realizing that she was sensing far more from him than was usual but he had something behind all that, that he was managing to hide from her. Spock guided her to their room instead of the dining hall and Saya though confused willingly followed.**

 **As soon as she entered she saw a candlelit dinner set up with flameless candles. Spock pulled the chair out for her and she looked at him in wonder. "Some behaviors have remained the same over the centuries." He told her.**

 **She placed her package by her plate picked the red rose up from her plate and looked at it. "I wouldn't be able to tell this is fake." she said before feeling the soft petals and looking up at him questioningly "This is not fake. I thought flowers, especially roses are near impossible to get on a starship."**

 **"Being second in command provides privileges that one would not have otherwise." Spock answered as he watched her lovingly pet the flower. After eating and talking about their day's as well as Saya's plans for the next day as it would be Valentine's day.**

 **Saya was going to give out her candies then spend the day on the bridge with Spock to relieve as many as possible to enjoy the party.**

 **Once dinner was finished Spock went to their room and brought back a single blue rose. Saya looked at it and then him in surprise as he handed it to her saying "A blue rose during your time represented the unattainable and impossible. When given to a person the giver indicated the recipient was extraordinarily wonderful." Spock handed her the rose and she took it as tears sprang to her eyes.**

 **Spock then started reciting a love poem to her. After a few lines she realized it was about her and listened in wonder. By the time he was done Saya was blushing profusely, crying and smiling like her face would break. Spock was mildly unsure of the reactions from her but could feel how overjoyed she was. She put the blue rose on her plate and passionately kissed Spock, tears still running down her face.**

 **They enjoyed a tender night together filled with the love they shared. In the morning, as soon as they walked into the mess hall Uhura asked Spock if he had plans for the day. He responded that he had plans for every day as Saya tried her best not to blush, knowing what Uhura wanted to know. "Mr. Spock, I meant, do you have special plans to celebrate valentine's day today?"**

 **Riley came up at that moment and nudged Saya from behind adding "Yeah, we want to know what special treatment our favorite crewmen will be getting." Saya did turn bright red and sat down, determinedly staring at her breakfast.**

 **Uhura and Riley exchanged looks and were about to question Saya profusely when Spock said pointedly "I believe you both have duties to perform before you are free to attend the party." Saya took a breath and was trying to control her blush as they left only to have McCoy and Kirk join them.**

 **"Is it possible that our very own Mr. Spock celebrated a holiday all about emotion with Ms. Saya?" Bones asked pointedly.**

 **Saya choked on her food a moment and Spock sent her mental calm to help. Once she calmed down she looked up glad to have her blush under control. "I believe private matters are allowed to stay private unless they affect the crew. Is that not correct?" She asked equally as pointedly.**

 **Kirk laughed "She has you there. Best stop your nosing Bones or she might pull a fast one on you. You forget she is linked to our Mr. Spock"**

 **"Couldn't forget that if I tried." Muttered McCoy as they all walked to the bridge. Saya remained on the bridge with Spock for the rest of the day enjoying the quiet company together and reading as she pleased. During lunch she passed out the chocolates she had made for everyone and quickly returned to see Spock enjoying the treat she had made for him.**

 ***END***


	42. Episode 2-8 I, Mudd

**yay last of the 7 ^_^**

 **dont own star trek ^_^ i really should try to get that phaser and shirt for my spock bear before they run out though ^_^**

* * *

 **Episode 2-8 I, Mudd**

 **Dr. McCoy, Spock and Saya were walking down the hall together when they passed the new crewmen Norman. After a greeting McCoy stopped and stared after him. Spock asked if something was wrong and Saya narrowed her eyes at Spock. 'Probably the same thing I think is wrong.' she told him mentally as McCoy answered "Yes. There's something odd about that man, and I can't quite pinpoint it."**

" **I can. He is not human no matter how human he appears." Saya stated flatly.**

 **Spock looked at both of them before replying "Perhaps you both are making a rather hasty judgment. Mister Norman has only been aboard seventy two hours." Saya sighed and McCoy stated that something about Norman didn't strike him as right. "Specifics, Doctor. Labels do not make arguments."**

 **McCoy answered irritably "All right. There's something wrong about a man who never smiles, whose conversation never varies from the routine of the job, and who won't talk about his background." Saya burst out laughing, relieving the tension she felt every time she was near Norman. "Spock, I mean that it's odd for a non-Vulcan. The ears make all the difference."**

 **Saya laughed harder as Spock pointed out "I find your argument strewn with gaping defects in logic." She also heard Spock mentally telling her that he did not understand her amusement.**

" **Maybe, but you can't evaluate a man by logic alone. Besides, he has avoided two appointments that I've made for his physical exam without reason." McCoy replied adamantly.**

" **That's not at all surprising, Doctor. He's probably terrified of your beads and rattles." Spock answered in his usual flat tone. Saya could feel the almost humor in Spock at the jab but she turned serious quite quickly thinking about Norman avoiding medical exams. 'I am aware you do not believe he is human.' Spock started to let her know.**

' **I know, without proof nothing can be done. He just doesn't smell human or feel human and I don't mean skin. I mean the way I can't feel it when he is watching me like I can with everyone else.' She replied as they continued on their way. Spock observed her and worked at the puzzle same as her as they continued on their way.**

 **They were called to the bridge, well Spock was and Saya was as ever his shadow. "Mr. Spock, we seem to be taking an unscheduled ride." Kirk informed him as soon as they stepped off the turbolift. Saya quietly listened as they had more and more issue trying to regain control of the ship. She heard Scotty say that the the intruder was in his area before they again lost contact with engineering.**

 **They picked up speed and Kirk went to check on engineering only to have Norman grab his arm and say "It will not be necessary, Captain." Saya looked over at Spock who notified her 'I am aware that your distrust of Norman, though illogical, was correct.' she shot him a smile as he started working on what to do.**

 **Kirk informed security that the bridge found the intruder before demanding what it was all about. "I am in total control of your ship. I have connected the matter-antimatter pods to the main navigational bank. A trigger relay is now in operation. Any attempts to alter course will result in immediate destruction of this vessel." Norman informed Kirk.**

 **Kirk asked for confirmation from Spock who provided it "Confirmed, Captain. He's taken out all the override controls. If we tamper without knowing where the trigger relay is, we could extinguish ourselves."**

 **While Kirk and Norman talked Saya got lost in figuring out what Norman was. 'He's like Mr. Spock but much more… cold? ... Emotionless? … Binary!' She looked up at Spock and mentally asked if androids were possible. At that moment Norman lifted his tunic and showed a panel in his abdomen containing circuits and wires.**

 **Saya smiled 'that's why he didn't feel human and seemed … binary. He isn't living, he is a machine.' Spock confirmed and commented to Kirk about Norman being most sophisticated. "I control the trigger relay, sir. I cannot be overcome by physical means, and if you attempt to use your phasers, the trigger relay will be activated. We shall continue on our present course for approximately four solar days, at which time we shall arrive at our destination." Norman informed them.**

 **Kirk asked who sent him and Norman said he was not programmed to respond in that area. Spock attempted to lightly meld with Norman only to report "He simply appears to have turned himself off, Captain. And since we cannot repair the damage he has done without destroying the ship..."**

 **Kirk finished Spock's sentence "It seems we're going to take a little trip." Saya could feel Spock thinking about the complexities of the ship and trying to up with an answer. She remained fairly quiet as he worked so she wouldn't distract him in noise or mental chatter.**

 **McCoy of course had to say he told Spock so but Saya let him know that she had said it first. That caused McCoy to ask her how she could stand Spock's insufferable logic all the time. Grinning Saya answered "Why, they very same way you do Dr. McCoy." before following Spock to his next task.**

 **4 days passed with minimal difference in patterns, excluding of course everyone on the bridge having to walk around a powered down Norman. Norman powered up once they were in orbit of an uncharted planet. "Captain Kirk. The following individuals will be transported down to our planet. Yourself, science officer, medical officer, communications officer and navigator." Norman informed them. Kirk started to say that all meetings or discussions would be held aboard the Enterprise but Norman cut him off threatening "If you do not come with me, your engines will be destroyed and you will remain in orbit here forever."**

 **Kirk stated dryly that it was a gracious invitation and Norman added "There is a word. Among us there is no corresponding meaning, but it seems to mean something to you humans." Kirk asked what the word was and Norman answered "Please." to everyone's mild surprise. 'But androids would not need manners. It would be an obvious thing to follow directions so niceties would be a waste of energy.' Saya thought to Spock.**

' **Vulcans are much the same way, however we have adapted to aid in inter species interactions.' Spock answered her. Though she had not been directly requested she, as always, followed Spock and Norman did not stop her. They materialized in an area that was a beautiful mix between cave wall and geometric structures. "Our planet's surface is what you classify as K-type, adaptable for humans by use of pressure domes and life-support systems." Norman informed Kirk before telling one of 2 identical women that he had brought them.**

 **They followed the ladies to a throne room containing more of the same ladies and Mudd sitting on the throne. Saya bristled as soon as she saw him. Spock and McCoy closed ranks in front of her, mostly blocking her from view. Kirk commented "I don't believe it." Saya took a calming breath and pushed away the urge to knock Mudd out, in doing so she missed a bit of the conversation and looked up to see one of the ladies crush Kirk's communicator.**

" **Now, now, now, now, Jamie boy, let's have no unauthorized communications." Mudd said. Saya started to mentally thank Spock who simply told her 'we are aware of your strong detest for Mudd. I am aware of why. it is a simple thing to aid you.' Chekov asked if Kirk knew Mudd in a somewhat disbelieving voice.**

" **Oh, do I know him. Harcourt Fenton Mudd, thief Swindler and con man Liar and rogue." Kirk agitatedly responded as Mudd tried to protest. Mudd asked if he left them with that impression and Kirk answered "He belongs in jail, which is where I thought I left you, Mudd."**

 **Saya started observing the droids around them instead of listening to the conversation, knowing that Spock would be able to give her a play by play if needed. She noticed the strange necklaces all of the androids wore. The 2 next to mud wore '66' and '99' on their pendant. Mudd showed off the droids by having more of the same type come over and stand in a line next to him. Saya heard Spock comment "Five hundred of the same model? That seems rather redundant." in her mind but she was focused on reading the numbers for each. There were 2 male androids by the door, also identical and she noticed a few others moving about. They always had matching ones… all except Norman and she was itching to wander around and see if he had duplicates since she hadn't seen any.**

 **She again heard Spock's comment in her head as he said "He did not pay royalties." Saya started paying attention again as Mudd told them that he sold the Denebians all the rights to a Vulcan fuel synthesizer Kirk said "And the Denebians contacted the Vulcans." Mudd asked how he knew and Kirk answered "That's what I would have done."**

 **Mudd complained "It's typical police mentality. They've got no sense of humor They arrested me." McCoy sarcastically said he found it shocking and Mudd continued "Worse than that. Do know what the penalty for fraud is on Deneb Five?"**

" **The guilty party has his choice. Death by electrocution, death by gas, death by phaser, death by hanging." Spock answered in his measured way.**

" **The key word in your entire peroration, Mr. Spock, was, death. Barbarians. Well, of course, I left." Mudd continued and Kirk added that he broke jail. "I borrowed transportation." Mudd said and Kirk added that he stole a spaceship. "The patrol reacted in a hostile manner." Mudd continued and Kirk informed them that they fired at him.**

 **Mudd got agitated as he kept going "They've no respect for private property. They damaged the bloody spaceship. Well, I got away, but I couldn't navigate, so I wandered out through unmapped space, and here I found Mudd."**

 **Spock was as always calculating and stated "You went to substantial risk and effort to bring a starship here. Logically, you must have a compelling motive." as a way of asking for the reason.**

" **Spock, you're going to love it here. They all talk just the way you do." Mudd said with an air of diversion. Kirk demanded the answer and Mudd continued "Yes, well, right, laddy buck. So here I am in a planet with over two hundred thousand hard-working, happy androids, all of whom exist merely to serve my every whim. It's absolute paradise."**

" **Then I'm unable to discern your problem." Spock said as Saya thought 'there is no challenge. Humans need challenge.' She could feel Spock noting her comment but he did not reply. She smiled at how nice it was to have this connection with him. She was drawn back to what was going on by Mudd suddenly getting up. Saya hid more fully behind Spock trying to stay out of the eyes of Mudd.**

" **They won't let me go. They want to study me. They want to learn more about human beings." Mudd complained. Kirk commented that they had picked a fine representative to which Mudd said "Watch your tongue, lad. You're talking about Mudd the First. Well, anyway, I ran out of ideas. I simply ran out of things for them to do, and they insisted that I bring them more human beings. They need human beings to serve, to study. So I had to promise them a prime sample. A starship captain. Bright, loyal, fearless and imaginative. Any captain would have done. I was lucky to get you. So you are going to take over for me here, and I can get off this rock and back to civilization"**

 **Kirk flatly said it wouldn't happen and Mudd putting a hand on Kirk's shoulder said "You misunderstand me, lad. I'm not asking you. I'm telling you. You've no choice. Show them to their quarters." As they started to move McCoy noticed a curtained alcove and asked about it. "Ah. That, gentlemen, is a shrine to the memory of my beloved Stella." Mudd answered and when Kirk asked who Mudd clarified "Stella, my wife."**

 **McCoy asked if she was dead and Mudd answered "Oh, no, no, no. Merely deserted. You see, gentlemen, behind every great man there is a woman urging him on. And so it was with my Stella. She urged me on into outer space. Not that she meant to, but with her continual, eternal, confounded nagging. Well, I think of her constantly, and every time I do, I go further out into space." Saya lost interest again and looked around watching all the androids. They started walking again and Saya continued to not really pay attention until Kirk asked what who created them. Saya sat next to Uhura and listened.**

" **The makers designed us. They came from the galaxy of Andromeda." Norman answered. McCoy asked if they were humanoid and Norman informed him "They were, as you say, quite humanoid, but, unlike your civilization, robots were common. We performed the necessary service functions and freed our makers to evolve a perfect social order."**

 **Saya was minimally intrigued as Kirk asked what became of the makers. "Our home planet's sun became a nova. Only a few exploratory outposts survived. This unit, myself, was part of one such outpost in your galaxy. They died over the stretch of time." Spock asked who they served and all the droids responded that they served Harry Mudd.**

 **The Alice droids said "He has given us purpose again." and "It is necessary to have purpose." and Norman added "We lacked it for a long time." Alice 1 spoke again "We have a very extensive library section for your amusement." and Alice 2 added "Our research laboratories and workshops are extremely well equipped." before both told them that they were free to visit them.**

 **Kirk asked them to leave and both Alices asked why they should leave. "Because we don't like you. Now." and shooed them away. Once they finally left Kirk asked for opinions. Chekov said he thought they were in a lot of trouble and Kirk replied irritated "That's a great help, Mister Chekov. Bones?" McCoy answered that he thought Mr. Chekov was right and they were in a lot of trouble. "Spock. And if you say we're in a lot of trouble." Kirk asked exasperated.**

" **We are, and we must direct our attack to the heart of the matter. Obviously this many androids cannot operate independently. There must be a central control system which guides the entire android population." Spock stated.**

" **Try and find it. The rest of you, look around, learn everything you can. I'll see what else I can find out from Mister Mudd. Let's go." Kirk instructed and everyone took off. Saya of course followed Spock and watched the androids as they walked. Spock inquired to the device Norman was behind when they entered what seemed to be a control room and Saya observed the other droids present.**

 **Saya looked up as Norman's necklace started lighting up and beeping right before he said "I am not programmed to respond in that area." Saya continued to watch and wondered if it was relaying information or sounding an alarm. They returned and Spock reported to Kirk. They were interrupted by Mudd and McCoy entering and talking about the research facilities. Spock stood up and Saya worked to stay out of Mudd's direct line of sight.**

 **Scotty was then dragged in by an Alice and thrown into the group. Mudd welcomed him to the planet and Scotty replied "Harry Mudd! Oh, you bogus frat, you. You're the cause of all this, are you?" Kirk demanded why Scotty was there as he was ordered to stay aboard and Scotty replied "Aye, sir. And I stayed until that female gargantuan threw me into the transporter beams."**

 **Kirk demanded explanation and Mudd obliged "Didn't I tell you, Kirk? I beamed a few dozen androids up to your ship. They've been sending your crew to the surface for the past couple of hours. They're all down now."**

 **Kirk grabbed Mudd by the throat and pushed him against a wall saying "Are you out of your mind? You can't beam down an entire crew of a spaceship. Somebody has to be on board." Mudd answered that there was an entire crew of androids and that Kirk could do nothing about it. Saya was thinking about the androids that seemed so intent on obeying yet would not let Mudd go by his own admission. She couldn't figure out how the 2 could truly mesh.**

 **She looked up as Spock said "He could successfully accomplish it, Captain. I've questioned a number of the androids, and they're totally loyal to Mudd. Perhaps of more concern is the fact that this android population can literally provide anything a human being could ask for in unlimited quantity."**

 **Kirk replied "Yes, I know. That's what worries me. How will my crew react in a world where they can have everything they want simply by asking for it."**

 **Saya looked at the group in confusion "Don't you have to work really hard to get into starfleet? Don't you have many chances to not work a job that is all consuming and dangerous to boot? Don't you have choices to find lives that allow you luxury and leisure? Yet everyone on the Enterprise, even me, choose to be there. They choose challenge, risk, danger, excitement and exploration rather than luxury and leisure. Why would that change just because we are trapped?"**

 **The others looked at her in confusion and surprise. "I'm not saying that we all won't be tempted in our own ways. But we made the choices we did because we don't like to sit and do nothing." Kirk thought about it and grinned as he got an idea. He sent her to check on Uhura as they talked about what to do.**

 **Saya put up her side of the block and Spock did the same. Both knew that she was excluded by the captain for a reason but the last thing she did get from him was Spock acknowledging a comment about her being quite the watcher. She met up with Uhura as she was being shown the possibility of an ageless body. Saya looked at her and the droids like they were ludicrous at the mere thought of living forever as an android.**

 **They returned and Saya wondered what the droids would offer her as everyone else gave off an air of being lured. She perked up at Kirk snapping "All right. We're getting back to the ship, and don't you forget it. Straighten up! This may be a gilded cage filled with everything you always wanted, but it's still a cage. We don't belong here. We belong on that ship up there."**

 **Alice 471 came in and asked if they wanted anything. Kirk repeatedly asked for their ship back and Alice repeatedly stated that she could not provide that. Finally Kirk said they were unhappy there and Alice asked them to explain Unhappy. "Unhappiness is the state which occurs in the human when wants and desires are not fulfilled." Spock obliged.**

 **Alice asked what wants and desires they were not having fulfilled and Kirk said they wanted the Enterprise. Alice's necklace started beeping and flashing before she said it was not a want or desire but a mechanical device. Kirk responded that it was a beautiful lady and they loved her. Alice's necklace flat lined as she said "Illogical. Illogical. All units relate. All units. Norman, coordinate. Unhappiness does not relate. We must study this." then left.**

 **Kirk asked if Bones had managed to do a psychological reading on the androids and McCoy answered "I did. And you can forget it. They're perfect, flawless, mentally and physically. No weaknesses, perfectly disciplined. No vices, no fears, no faults. Just a sense of purpose. Believe me, there's nothing tougher to overcome, even among humans."**

 **Spock and Kirk left with the Alice to see Mudd and Saya sat thinking about the strange responses from the androids. They returned and Saya half listened to the talk. It was about the androids taking over the galaxy. Spock stated that they would be able to leave orbit once they install some cybernetic devices aboard the Enterprise and McCoy asked how he knew. He replied simply that he asked. "Why shouldn't they answer our questions? They don't think we can do anything to stop them." Kirk jumped in.**

 **Saya finally spoke up "They can be confused. We saw that with Alice whats-her-number earlier. What if we were to confuse them enough then go after the head of the snake so to speak?"**

 **Kirk asked what Spock thought directed them and he answered "There are a large number of Alice's and Trudies, Maisies, Annabels, and according to my research, a Herman series, an Oscar series, a whole plethora of series in fact. But only one Norman."**

 **Saya got lost with some of the technical stuff being said until Kirk finished "Yes, logical. That's what it is. And that in turn gives us a weapon that we can use against them. We must use wild, insane, irrational illogic aimed right at Norman!"**

 **Mudd demanded what it was about and Spock said it was possibly their only opportunity. "Opportunity? Now, listen, Spock, you may be a wonderful science officer, but believe me, you couldn't sell fake patents to your mother." Mudd stated. Spock said he failed to understand why he should induce his mother to purchase falsified patents and Mudd gave up.**

 **Before they could get much further an android Herman entered and requested Saya to follow. Puzzled she stuck near Spock until he mentally and Kirk verbally instructed her to go with Herman. She followed him to a room filled with art supplies of every imaginable form. She was awestruck and wondrously walked around the room looking at everything as Herman offered to provide anything she wished.**

' **They are trying to bribe me. It would have a better chance of working except they lack the ability to offer me one thing I value far more than everything in this room.' she shot to Spock. At his inquisitiveness she smiled to herself and told him 'you. All the art supplies, all the luxury and leisure in the world would be boring and lonely without you.'**

 **Spock notified her that they had come up with a plan to confuse the androids and gave her instructions to confuse any she could find. She grinned as she requested Herman to provide more androids to assist her and he brought in another 2 Hermans. Picking up a few buckets of red paint she splashed each one then in confusion asked them "Why are you blue? I don't like blue, I like red!" the necklaces started beeping and she watched then splashed more red paint on them demanding "Why are you yellow now! I said I like red!" They proceed to shut down in confusion and she went to find further ones to attempt to confuse at the request of Spock. She wasn't sure how many the others had managed to shut down but she and Spock were confusing quite a few.**

 **She heard Spock say "Logic is a little tweeting bird chirping in a meadow. Logic is a wreath of pretty flowers which smell bad. Are you sure your circuits are registering correctly? Your ears are green." and burst out laughing at the strangeness of it which confused the Oscars she was walking with. From there she told them that she was laughing at something Spock said and they shut down.**

" **Didn't expect the truth to actually confuse them but that worked well." she commented to herself with a chuckle. Spock had Saya help check that all the droids were immobilized and Saya shot him an idea to deal with Mudd since they would now be able to escape. Once he checked it with Kirk, he instructed her to carry it out so she did.**

 **She returned to the group, finished with her task, to hear Bones say "Well, we found a whole world of minds that work just like yours. Logical, unemotional, completely pragmatic. And we poor, irrational humans whipped them in a fair fight. Now you'll find yourself back among us illogical humans again."**

 **She looked around at the various beautiful outfits on the androids as she listened to Spock reply with a grin. "Which I find eminently satisfactory, Doctor, for nowhere am I so desperately needed as among a shipload of illogical humans." Mudd entered and this time Saya didn't hide behind a crewman but her grin did widen**

 **Mudd demanded to know why he had to stay and Kirk answered that he had been paroled to the android population of the planet. "The androids are being reprogrammed. Their original purpose was to adapt this planet for productive use. They'll begin that work again."**

 **Mudd whined about what he should do saying he was no scientist. "No, you're an irritant. You'll stay here and provide a first-class example to the androids of a human failure. They'll learn by close observation how to avoid ones like you in the future." Kirk replied. Mudd asked how long and Kirk answered "As long as you continue to be an irritant, Harry. It's up to you."**

 **Mudd looked around lecherously at the androids and said "I suppose that taking everything into consideration, as it were, and noting all the different possibilities, I could manage. And as detention sentences go, this one isn't too uncomfortable. And I'm back in the galaxy again!"**

" **Yes, you are. Oh, there's one more thing, Harry. We've programmed a special android attendant to take care of your every need. She'll help you find an incentive to work with the androids and not exploit them." Kirk added.**

 **Mudd said it was unexpectedly civil of him and Kirk smirked as Stella 1 came into the room hollering "Harcourt! Harcourt Fenton Mudd, what have you been up to? Have you been drinking again? You answer me!" Stella 2 came out of another hallway shouting "Harcourt! Harcourt Fenton Mudd, you've been overeating again and drinking."**

 **Mudd simpered "Kirk, you can't do this. It's inhuman." But before he could say anything else Stella 500 came from behind them and said his name. "No. Number five hundred? No, no, no." Soon the androids were surrounding him and the last thing their group heard was Mudd whimpering "Kirk. It's inhuman. Mercy." before they were beamed up.**

 **As they returned to the bridge Uhura asked what Saya had been bribed with. Saya smiled at Spock's back a moment then looked at Uhura "they tried art supplies but the thing is, they didn't have the one thing I really wanted so they had no chance to bribe me." Uhura grinned at her then at Spock as they entered the turbolift.**

" **I am not sure if I should worry or be glad for your devotion Ms. Saya I am impressed with your forethought on providing special android attendants for Harry Mudd." Kirk commented with a chuckle as he took the captain's chair and they headed off for their next adventure.**

 ***END***


End file.
